<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A beast in the open by Kuro_Ko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210245">A beast in the open</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Ko/pseuds/Kuro_Ko'>Kuro_Ko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Conflict, Drama, F/F, F/M, Gen, Intrigue, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:34:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>89,772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_Ko/pseuds/Kuro_Ko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She simply took her right hand to her chest, bowing to the archbishop once, before turning to the emperor and her retainer behind her to bow again.</p><p>“I look forward to working with you, captain Byleth”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg &amp; My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Despite appearances, the hilt in her palm felt warm, a steady beat in her fingers while she wielded it with ease. The blade, white and yellow, vibrated with its own rhythm, a faint red glow as if it were alive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Byleth knew it very much was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She parried the blow knocking the sword from her foe in a swift movement, her eyes already fixed in the next opponent. It was an easy task, at least for her, parry, thrust, disable her opponent to render them useless before moving onto the next one. It mattered not that she was up against the most elite warriors in the Empire, it mattered not that her every single move was being watched and judged upon. Breath, parry, thrust, a step forward, just a slight movement to the right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The knight, a young woman with a heavy axe in her hands, landed face first in the sand of the training arena, her weapon still clutched in her right hand. Byleth noticed that and kept it as knowledge in the back of her mind. The remaining warriors surrounded her, now wary of her sword and skill. They had underestimated her, an error their emperor wouldn’t look kindly upon. If all it took for them to let down their guard was just to be before a seemingly inferior opponent, then they still had much more work to do. The blue-haired woman stated her ground, her legs slightly apart, her sword hidden behind her back, her reach impossible to predict now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She waited, patiently. A single drop of sweat crossing her brow, ragged breaths disturbing the air from the knights, a twitch in the forearm muscles of the opponent right in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She waited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just a second longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe two.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had time, she had focus. Overall, she was quiet, her silent heart never betraying her next move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Patience yielded results.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Behind her, the knight, who hadn’t been disarmed, got to her feet and attacked her blind spot. Fast, precise, lethal if her axe were to strike her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span><i>“Focus, keep your cool, stand your ground, feel your blade.”</i> Jeralt’s words resonated in her mind once more. He was a great knight, an excellent warrior, a trying father, and she was her daughter in almost every sense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her sword stopped the edge of the axe by guiding it down in a sliding motion that led her to be right next to the warrior, caught up now in her swing, her legs kicked off the ground and the war axe wrenched from her hand in the same movement. She landed on her back, her breath taken away by the hit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth kept the axe, while she spurred around without missing a second, the girl wouldn’t be a problem anymore, she was out, her weapon taken away from her and ruled out of the spar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were two knights out, three remained in the arena. Their initial attack had transformed into a calculated stance, eyes looking at her guard, looking for an opening, for a mistake. She waited for them, her steel an extension of herself, the axe comfortable in her left hand as a new resource for her to use.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The arena was abnormally silent, warriors and bystanders trying to predict the next move. Finally, a young man gave in to the pressure, a brawler with golden hair and sharp muscles, he lashed out with a war cry, his companions following him, trying to overpower her using their combined force. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth let her knees soft, crunching just a little, a spring screwing herself into the ground, ready to take the three of them in a single, swift move. She waited a bit longer, less than a second, the man stepped into her circle of movement, her sword would cut him down if she commanded from that distance. Without thinking, following only her instincts highly trained over and over and over, she lunged forward, moving like the wind through her opponents, using her sword to disarm and the stolen axe to parry attacks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took her less than a second, squishing through the three knights like a shadow, emerging on the other end, her breath short, the axe on the ground, her sword strong in her hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her opponents disarmed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the heavy, indecipherable look of the Adrestian Emperor and her retainer on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s quite enough. Thank you, Byleth.” Seteth walked the arena, his pristine black boots kicking up sand stained by the sweat that dropped from all combatants, his body a barrier to separate her fellow knight from the adrestian’s fighters. “Emperor Edelgard, we will assign you knights to escort you while your personal escort gets their bearings back. If we should continue, Archbishop Rhea must be waiting on us” With a practiced gesture of his hand, he led the way away for the trio, Byleth followed the two prominent figures, the tall dark man with a gloomy aura and a rather upsetting glare and his emperor, the short woman with the horned crown, wearing red. She had been there to welcome the leader and her entourage, she had seen her dismount from her saddle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had seen the sturdy-looking axe she had carried and let in the monastery’s weapon arsenal as a sign of goodwill. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The knight didn’t think the emperor needed an escort, not even a knight if that was the matter. It should bring more questions as to why the woman was there in the first place, with a request to see the archbishop, with the wish to see the best knight in action.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something moved inside of her, deep in her chest, tensing an imaginary string she had felt just a few times before. Byleth listened to it, while catching her breath in a series of heavy sights, before setting the blade on her hip and fetching her long coat and a mug of water from one of the jars set aside the training arena. The sun shone over them with the usual strength of a spring day. She should get herself tidy up quickly before the archbishop called for her, or Seteth in her place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or she was assigned a new mission.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or more paperwork arrived at her desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The knight drank a long sip of cold water, letting it refresh her, her mind a blank space of peace for a second, before putting her coat on to leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain Byleth!” One of the fighters called, the girl she had wrenched the axe from, she still had sand on her face and a bruise was swelling up as they spoke in her right eye, it’d be difficult to see for a day or two. “Thank you for the opportunity, do you think we could spar more tomorrow? It’s a wonderful chance for us to get better”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, right, spar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The string in her chest vibrated. That was it, she wanted a spar with the emperor, she wanted to test first hand what her instincts had screamed on seeing the woman. An opponent so rare to come by that letting the opportunity go would be sacrilege.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without turning completely, Byleth nodded, her face emotionless while her mind raced to put together the feeling that had flourish in her so uninvited. It was strange to feel an emotion so sudden and acute at the same time. Her emotions were rather connected to her physical needs, not a hypothetical wish to fight someone she hadn’t even had the chance to talk to properly. The woman, a young girl still, smiled at her before bowing respectfully and bidding her goodbye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She left the training grounds without a second glance. On a normal day she’d be in the fishing pond, noon was her favorite moment to spend fishing, mostly because it was the time fish was used to be fed, thus ready to bite the lure with no hesitation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Today wasn’t a normal day, however. And if she knew how far it was from a normal day, Byleth would’ve fished longer the days before to compensate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She let her steps take her away, away from the training ground, away from the fishing pond, away from the greenhouse where she was growing flowers fo her parent’s grave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Away from her ordinary life and into the uncharted realm of the emotions that, little by little, kept growing and brewing in her chest. A string sure to keep vibrating and resonating in an attempt to wake the rest of them, still deep in a dreamless sleep.</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Byleth stood in the chamber with her hands behind her back, fully dressed in the knight paraphernalia, her armor a dark blue glow in the dim light of the stained glass that adorned the archbishop chamber. Rhea was, as always, a calming and stoic presence, her white gown a contrast next to Seteth’s blue and gold regalia. Their calm yet authoritarian stance was mirrored by the Adrestian emperor and her retainer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unlike most of the nobles, Edelgard didn’t shrink before the archbishop, despite her height she seemed secure, steady, strong. A commanding aura around her that Byleth couldn’t help but notice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This woman was used to give orders that were followed. She was used to be listened to when speaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The knight didn’t move, her face was as stoic as always. She had been called and she had answered. Now in the center of the chamber, she waited for the command to follow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain Byleth, I have a new mission for you” Rhea spoke clearly, kindly, yet a strain at her voice that arose questions in her. “You are to accompany the Adrestian Emperor and keep her safe for as long as needed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was unexpected, for as long as needed? That would mean that her post and her missions for the church would be put on a hold for at least a while. Her internal debate wasn’t betrayed by her demeanor, still silent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still emotionless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She simply took her right hand to her chest, bowing to the archbishop once, before turning to the emperor and her retainer behind her to bow again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I look forward to working with you, captain Byleth”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A second string woke in her chest, now to cords resonating at different frequencies yet simultaneously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A muffled, opaque note began to form where previously only silence dwelled.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This prologue was narrated only from Byleth's perspective and it is a bit shorter than I'd like, but I didn't want to overextend in matters that I might need to explain later. I'll keep adding characters to the notes as they appear in the story.</p><p>I hope you like this start, please let me know if you liked it, hated it or if there are any errors to correct.</p><p>P.S.: My dumbass mind wrote Adestrian instead of Adrestian the entire time, I had to go through it and change every single occurrence as it seems it's rather rooted in my mind.<br/>P.S.2: Wash your hands, take care of yourself and if you can, stay at home.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A dreamless life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the first time in five years, Byleth dreamt. She dreamt of a throne room, black pitch in every direction but the throne itself, glowing with a dim green light. She dreamt of a long stairway, steps carved in ancient stone.</p>
<p>She dreamt of a girl that wasn’t what she seemed.</p>
<p>A forgotten place that felt like an old, familiar haven she had visited before.</p>
<p>She dreamt of her father, of the look of pride in his eyes in his final moments.</p>
<p>When she woke up, her hand was searching for her sword in an attempt to calm her raging blood running in her veins. The hilt of her blade at least a meter away, on her desk across her room. Her mind racing through images she hadn’t seen before, memories that she didn’t remember making mixed with memories she wished she hadn’t made.</p>
<p>Sweat crossed over her face as she inhaled deeply, now clutching her blanket and leaning forward, her hair over her knees hiding her face.</p>
<p><em>“Thank you, Byleth”</em> those were her father’s words, that was his voice, a low rumble almost lost in the vast of his chest, his limitless strength scattered throughout the space as his breath left him one final time. He wasn’t there, he wasn’t in her hands, his voice only a memory from years back. He was resting next to her mother, the woman she was born from and she couldn’t remember anything else than her name.</p>
<p>A single, persistent note was being played in her mind, something that didn’t stop from playing, noise that was starting to stir her core in a way she couldn’t comprehend, but she could feel nonetheless.</p>
<p>She thought that that memory had been left behind, that pain, that weight, the impossible feeling of her throat closing, words never finding their way out as she looked at the grave, realizing she had never been so alone in the world.</p>
<p>The feeling of loneliness that struck her for the first time after 21 years.</p>
<p>But that was behind her, at least 5 years had passed since that fateful day. She had taken her father’s place as the captain of the knights of Seiros, she had followed the orders of the archbishop, she had lived life as she had an interest in it.</p>
<p>She got up, the morning was still early as the sun started its way throughout it, but she wasn’t going to get more sleep in. She dressed quickly in her usual everyday clothes, never minding the sweat that started to dry in her skin. She’d need to get a bath and change for something a bit sturdier for the trip anyway, there would be time for that later.</p>
<p>She needed to be somewhere else first.</p>
<p>Her room was on the first floor, it was the one given to her on the day of her arrival, next to the student’s dorms. She hadn’t taken her father quarters after he had passed away, she’d work on the office from time to time, but never daring to displace Jeralt’s memories in the room he had occupied. It was more convenient as well, she was closer to the greenhouse and the fishpond from her room.</p>
<p>And the greenhouse was precisely where she wanted to go. It’d be her last opportunity to tend to the flowers she had grown to care for in a long time. The greenhouse keeper had promised her that she’d look after them, but a last visit was in order if anything to keep the moment in her memory.</p>
<p>Perhaps she could dream of it instead of a forgotten throne room and her dying father in her arms.</p>
<p>The building was empty that early, not even the first sun rays had made their way through the windows into the green walls and the sleeping plants that lived there. She walked softly, her steps only a murmur against the stone floor, her corner clean and exuberant. In the center of it, carnations grew strong and lifeful, a deep pink colored each flower. She hadn’t planned, it had just happened that those flowers turned pink and purple. The keeper said it was due to the soil’s composition, she had no personal opinion on the matter.</p>
<p>She only believed those were beautiful and her parents would’ve liked her to have a hobby that included to tend life instead of taking it away.</p>
<p>Paradoxical, she’d take the flowers to them, the circle coming to an end.</p>
<p>
  <em>“And a beginning, the end it’s only the beginning”.</em>
</p>
<p>She blinked, her right hand froze, outstretched toward the carnations still waking up, her left hand resting in her kneepad as she sat on her heels.</p>
<p>All her senses aware, her ears picking the faintest of sounds, her consciousness stretching towards the whole building.</p>
<p>There was no one there, just her, her flowers, her little garden.</p>
<p>Wasn’t just dreaming enough for a strange start of a day?</p>
<p>She waited in the same position for a couple of seconds more, before starting her motion again, cutting the stems with precision and, not unkindly, severing every flower to put together a little bouquet. She was sure the plant would recover, only its superficial beauty taken away by her actions. With a long glance around the greenhouse and the bouquet in her hands, she left it behind as the sun started to shine through the windows and the birds woke up, singing in a language that wasn’t meant to be understood.</p>
<p>Jeralt didn’t use to talk about his spouse, he’d only rumble about her when his voice was heavy and his words dull by a drink. Her father would tell her how she looked similar to her, how she was the kindest person he ever met. How he tried to win her over with knight’s stories and flowers picked up in his journeys.</p>
<p>How happy the both of them were when they knew she was expecting his child.</p>
<p>There was a hint of pain in his voice every single time. Pain and something more Byleth had never been able to place.</p>
<p>Something that made her chest tight and her eyes burn.</p>
<p>Something that she hoped to unveil by visiting their grave once more.</p>
<p>“Hey dad, hey mom” There was something eerie about graveyards, no matter how sunny or open they were, there was a silence that dominated them heavy and arcane, something that was not to be disturbed. She tried, nonetheless. “I’ll be leaving for a while to Enbarr, the Emperor herself requested my presence, important business it seems.” She kneeled before them, her right knee to the ground while supporting her arm in her left knee, still a bit stiff after waking up. “I wonder if they’ll make me wear black, even though the Emperor wears red… I guess it’s not important.” She waited, an answer that would never come filled the silence around her. “I just came to say goodbye, here, I have been growing some carnations and thought you guys might like them. You can even give them to mom as if you had picked them up, dad”. She placed the bouquet in the stone surface, her voice slightly strained after talking more than she was used to.</p>
<p>It was an important occasion, one that granted this kind of talk.</p>
<p>The note in her mind grew a bit heavier, a bit higher.</p>
<p>It was, indeed, an important occasion, a strange day.</p>
<p>After all, she had dreamt and remembered her dreams for the first time.</p>
<p>She stood up, the sun now bathing her wild blue hair and her calm features. She had dreamt about her past, and it had wounded as no blade had done before.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The last book sat tidily on top of her desk. She had never been one for paperwork, to be honest, and even now while she picked up her office, she realized that she was leaving behind reports she had never finished and forms she had never filled up. Archbishop Rhea had always been quick to forget her shortcomings, unlike Seteth who would lecture her for every written report missing after a mission.</p>
<p>She was sure that a verbal rundown of the mission was all that was needed, yet her duties called and she tried to answer as her father had done before.</p>
<p>Her hand closed into a fist over the table.</p>
<p>A captain as her father had been.</p>
<p>“Are you ready, captain?” She pivoted in her right leg, turning with ease, Cyril was in the doorframe. The boy had turned into a man in the time she had been in the monastery, and his presence was equal to Rhea’s authority.</p>
<p>It was time, then.</p>
<p>She dispensed a last glance to the room, to the stacked books, the candles glowing dimly, the stained windows that were so common in the titanic building, the post-board now clean of assignments.</p>
<p>The stand that still had her father’s armor. </p>
<p><em>“Maybe it’d do some good to get away from these memories, don’t you think?</em>” Her eyes widen, the voice of a kid again, she stopped in her tracks, her glance looking for the source. Cyril, unaware of whatever was going on in her mind, walked to her and put a hand to her shoulder.</p>
<p>“Captain, come on, lady Rhea and lady Edelgard await” She snapped out of her own confusion, still unsettled by the unusual morning that was unfolding before her. Nodding, Byleth walked out of the quarters she had never called her own.</p>
<p>Everything remained in place, even the candles burning slowly but steady after they closed the door, sealing in time memories that were bittersweet alike.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was somewhat liberating to be under the open blue sky, after spending most of the morning in the monastery running the last errands for her trip. She hadn’t much to claim hers, just a bundle of clothes, her brooch, her ring, and her fishing rod. Everything secured and packed in the saddlebag of her horse. And, she was sure, the Empire could procure whatever she needed, as of now, she only waited for the last formalities to start her journey to the south.</p>
<p>The imperial soldiers rushed around the stables and the storeroom, the last preparations on their way. Among the organized chaos, she recognized some of the warriors she had fought and spared with in the last days. True to her word she had spent part of the last two afternoons correcting their flaws the best she could, by exploding their weaknesses time and time again. It was the same exercise she’d do with Hanneman’s or Manuela’s students, a practiced and rehearsal dance she was used to repeating.</p>
<p>The oldest of them, who preferred a lance as his weapon, had a black eye from their last sparring, a well-aimed punch that had put an end to his calculated attack. He smiled at her while carrying a bag in his shoulder.</p>
<p>She’d ask for his name later in the trip if she could. Byleth was to ride with the Emperor, yet she hadn’t had the chance to speak with her directly. Not her or her minister, who lurked around her as an always present shadow.</p>
<p>Seteh, she had noticed, kept himself next to her majesty all the time, as a barrier between Lady Rhea and Lady Edelgard. Her frown was so slight that it could go unnoticed for most of the people around her.</p>
<p>Bad omens were brewing in the bottom of her throat.</p>
<p>“Byleth! Oh, how I’m going to miss you!” Alois appeared from the crowd, jogging to swap her in a rib-breaker hug. She did her best to keep her breath in while trying to pat his back. “You will do a wonderful job, I’m sure!” He liberated her, his armor clattered as he stepped back, there was a tear in one of his lifeful eyes. “You don’t need to worry about a thing, as Captain Jeralt’s comrade, I’ll keep Garreg Mach safe!” He patted his chest, a strong bow he’d keep with his life, she was sure.</p>
<p>There was something there, about Alois, something that made her chest feel warm. Something that stirred the strings in her mind for a single, yet colorful note.</p>
<p>Byleth wondered if she’d dream again if the following days were as erratic as the last ones.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Alois”</p>
<p>“Is that a smile that I see? Oh, I feel blessed by the goddess! It isn’t a normal occurrence to finally see you smile, and there isn’t even a fishing rod around!” He joked, patting her shoulders with enough strength to budge her knees, her left leg smarting at the hit.</p>
<p>Her face remained stoic, however.</p>
<p>“Dear Byleth” The voice carried itself with grace through the crowd, both of them turned to see the Archbishop coming to them, Flayn next to her with a sad expression. “Are you ready to depart?” Byleth nodded, not questioning herself how futile the question was. She was being sent away by the Archbishop herself, yet she seemed troubled about it.</p>
<p>Flayn, on the other hand, launched herself to take her hands on hers.</p>
<p>“It’ll be awfully lonely without you, captain. I shall miss our tea chats or cooking delicious fish with you. Please write to me often” The girl squeezed her fingers, her calloused palms against the softness of her skin. Knight and scholar sharing a goodbye.</p>
<p>“I will, make sure Seteth doesn’t work himself to exhaustion”</p>
<p>“Brother doesn’t know where his limits are, or to listen to me, but I shall try” The green-haired girl let her go, a sad grimace in her face.</p>
<p>“Our dear captain will be back soon enough, Flayn, and while she is in the Empire, she’ll keep the goddess words and faith near her heart, isn’t that right, Byleth?” The knight nodded, that was her duty, as well.</p>
<p>“Captain Eisner, please follow me, her majesty requests your presence before our departure” The man had a voice richer than she expected, the minister was at least a head taller than her, his black cape a strong contrast to the white of his skin, his short black hair well-groomed, despite how messy it’d look at first glance, a pendant with the twin-headed eagle of the Adrestian Empire's coat of arms in gold and black kept the neck of his shirt in place and declared his alliance to the world. He had a keen eye to detail, he must have.</p>
<p>She took it all in, her mind transitioning into her mission.</p>
<p>Her stoic stone face in place again.</p>
<p>She shared a last farewell look with Flayn before bowing to Rhea and following the man through the crowd that seemed less chaotic and now more organized in groups. A lonely rider, in the center of the stables, remained seated and calmed, the Adrestian banner secured to their saddle. The scouter that would clear the path for her majesty’s party.</p>
<p>They still had some time if the first rider hadn’t left the monastery still.</p>
<p>The emperor was easy to spot, her red cape and golden crown could be seen from every single point of the patio. She didn’t hide, that much was clear. Her voice was carried by the spring breeze, impregned by power and royalty. She talked like someone who is used to command and to be heard to. A small group of people around her receiving their last orders.</p>
<p>Her eyes widen just slightly when she noticed the horse standing nearby, next to a white mare and a black gelding, her good old Rus, his mahogany coat shiny after his morning grooming. He looked exactly as she had left him, in his stable, just an hour ago, waiting for her to start the journey.</p>
<p>
  <em>“We don’t have much time left, then.”</em>
</p>
<p>“Lady Edelgard, captain Eisner as requested” The man bowed, hand to his side, his elbow in a right angle.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Hubert. Captain Byleth, if I may, would you ride with me? Let’s bid farewell to our host while the last preparations are completed. Hubert, please send the scouter out.”</p>
<p>“At once, my lady” The man walked into the crowd again, easy to spot by his height. Byleth looked at him for a second, before turning and walking to her horse. She had saddled him, the straps loose enough as to not bother him, tight enough to keep the saddle in place. She reviewed them, now tightening them for the trip. He merely changed his weight from a leg to the other one, used to long trips and hard days of riding. Some meters away, the emperor seemed to be doing the same with the white mare.</p>
<p>That was something. She was used to most nobles or important figures to be handled their mounts ready. Byleth herself would prepare their horses or carriages from time to time when she was assigned to escort an important noble or a prominent church figure.</p>
<p>She mounted with a quick hop, Rus shook his head, not moving till she was well seated and her feet secured, her sword resting in her left hip, following the line of her horse. She squeezed one of her knees, telling her mount to turn around, her hands in the reins as an extra measure only. She wasn’t a great rider, at least she didn’t consider herself to be so, but this horse had been trained by her father. Rus knew all the complex commands needed for a horse on a battlefield. A strong, well trained, big and calm horse, it was a pity she would only use him as a transport beast, some would say.</p>
<p>She thought that Rus had a happier life now, less blood and more runs in open fields would always be good to any horse.</p>
<p>Rus snorted while he turned, her mind back into reality, her eyes adjusted and scanning the whole field again while her body recovered from that brief span her mind had spaced out.</p>
<p>The emperor was already on her mount, her cape carefully unfolded over the hindquarters of the mare. She was a spectacle of white and red with a glimpse of golden. Byleth raised her eyebrows a bit. She supposed it was only right for an emperor to look as regal as the saints in the murals that covered Garreg Mach. The woman looked at her, inviting her with a motion of her head to make their way to the Archbishop who hadn’t moved, a white figure frozen in the middle of the incessant bustling.</p>
<p>Riding by the right side of Edelgard, Byleth noticed that her own stature and her horse’s height, her eyes were several inches over the shorter woman. She had forgotten that the emperor was a small woman.</p>
<p>She would forget it more often that not, captivated by the sheer power of her presence, instead of her physical stature.</p>
<p>“Lady Rhea, I thank you for your hospitality and time, your help is always most appreciated by the Empire”</p>
<p>“I wish you good luck, Edelgard. May the goddess assist you as well as Captain Byleth”</p>
<p>The white-haired woman nodded once, her lilac eyes fixed in the green of Rhea’s, before dispensing a curt bow and spurring her horse to the wide-open doors of the monastery. Byleth followed, burning in her mind the image of Flayn and Alois waving her goodbye, of the archbishop, her hands linked together, the calmness in her features. Her undecipherable gaze as she watched them leave.</p>
<p>Hurried hooves and Hubert was next to them, riding the black gelding she had seen before. His mouth curved in a mysterious little smile.</p>
<p>“We’re ready, your majesty”</p>
<p>“Let’s go, Enbarr awaits for us”</p>
<p>“Yes, Lady Edelgard” He raised his gloved hand, a signal that all empire soldiers seemed to have been waiting, as they rushed to mount their horses or climbed in some of the wagons that were loaded with victuals and essentials. Like a well-oiled machine, the entourage starting their journey back home with a new addition.</p>
<p>The Emperor of the Adrestian Empire, the Minister of the Imperial Household and the Capitan of the Knights of Seiros rode together, walking though the gates and walls that secluded the monastery from the rest of the world.</p>
<p>Byleth looked up to the sky, the morning was finally leaving them behind, the afternoon set in the day. She was out in the open again, the future unfolding before her without a single trace to unravel its mysteries.</p>
<p>The string in her chest, vibrating slow but steady, had managed to wake a couple more.</p>
<p>She was surprised when she recognized the emotion she had been feeling as excitement.</p>
<p>“Your majesty!” A young soldier, maybe a squire, approached running to the trio, a sheathed axe in his hands. Right, she had left it in the monastery’s armory while she had been there, now she recovered it for the rest of the journey. Edelgard took it from his hands, swinging it easily with her right hand, examining the steel with a knowing look in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” The emperor secured the axe to her saddle, easy to unsheathe and jump to battle if the need arose. The squire bowed deeply, before running back to his post in the party.</p>
<p>A note in her mind, this one far more complex that the ones she had been hearing in the morning. She was right, the emperor at least knew how to hold an axe, which was always an interesting choice for a noble.</p>
<p>A spar, how wrong was of her to ask for a spar with the subject she was supposed to keep safe?</p>
<p>“That’s an impressive warhorse” The assessment brought her back to reality, she had been prompt to spacing out that day, it seemed.</p>
<p>“It was my father’s” She patted Rus’ strong neck base, the horse kept his pace with no recognition of the gesture.</p>
<p>“Ah, Jeralt, the blade breaker. He was quite famous even among nobles in the Empire…” The woman sat tall, despite her short height, something compelling in her demeanor. “I’m sorry for your loss, losing someone is never easy.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, your majesty”</p>
<p>“I understand the feeling, after all, my own father is on his deathbed. That would be our first stop when arriving at the capital” The Emperor’s voice did not waver when she said this, but her eyes were fixed on the road, her hands now a fist holding the reins. Byleth just nodded, not quite sure what to add to that.</p>
<p>Her blue eyes fell to her own hands and forearms. Despite the spring sun that lightened the day and the warm breeze that blew from the valley to the mountain, she had goosebumps.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all for your kudos and comments! Second chapter which is actually the first one... boy I like to entangle myself. Next chapter is due to have Sothis appearance, as I try to get this plot straight in my head.</p>
<p>P.S.: Have you noticed how in stories candles are always lighten up and very rarely turned out? Don’t worry, Cyril ran to turn them out once he saw Byleth on her way to Rhea.<br/>P.S.2: She doesn't know it yet, but Byleth is hella gay for Edelgard.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Inside the gates of Enbarr</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just outside the limits of Garreg Mach, where the land claimed by the Empire started, a small group of mounted soldiers waited for them. In the very center, Byleth saw the scout from earlier, the golden twin-headed eagle banner raised proudly among them.</p><p>They saluted the Emperor’s party, but didn’t make their way to them. Byleth looked over her shoulder, the mountains that surrounded the monastery were getting smaller, at their right a huge and deep forest extended all the way from the throat of the mountains to the Remire village, running even through the lowest mountains that crossed the continent. She had been roaming that land for years and could navigate it with the ease of someone that had seen and followed the same path a thousand times.</p><p>There was a young man among the soldiers, he wore what it seemed a dark, heavy armor, his horse agitated under his legs. He waved at them; his grin could be seen even from the distance.</p><p>“Your majesty! Hubert!” his voice was strong, his shouting trained as it left his throat with ease. Next to her, the emperor sighed but smiled nonetheless. The man in black, however, just snorted quietly, while spurring his horse into a trot to go and meet the armored warrior.</p><p>“Caspar von Bergliez, he is a general in the Empire’s military and a former classmate from my days in the Officers Academy”</p><p>That was new.</p><p>“Your majesty was a student in the monastery?”</p><p>“Most of the elite nobles are, we were no exception. Our education wouldn’t have been considered completed if we hadn’t finished our year in Garreg Mach.” Edelgard fixed her eyes in the men that now talked at a normal voice between them. They’d reach them in about a minute, she calculated. “I believe we were there just a year before you and your father rejoined the Church of Seiros.”</p><p>“Who was your teacher?” Curiosity had been woken up inside her. That was, somewhat, important information for her mission, why hadn’t she been informed beforehand?</p><p>“Professor Hanneman oversaw our education, though…“ Edelgard didn’t finish her sentence, instead smiling slightly at her as their party finally reached general Bergliez and they entered Empire territory.</p><p>“Edelgard, it’s good to have you back! A week without you or Hubert and all the nobles in Enbarr start to go crazy” Caspar bowed to them, though his tone kept a familiarity not common to refer to a ruler.</p><p>“Nobles that panic just because they are left to make decisions alone are rather useless, that’s why I left you and the rest of the Eagles in charge.”</p><p>“You can count on us!” He flexed his right arm, it seemed rather a childish gesture, yet Byleth could see how the movement changed the way the armor plates in his back and arm were arranged. If anything, she could say at first glance that he was strong.</p><p>“Caspar, this is Byleth Eisner, Captain of the Knight of Seiros. She’ll be working with us and overseeing some aspects of military affairs” Hubert had appeared next to them in silence. No, not silence, lurking.</p><p>That man was an expert in being a shadow. She’d better remember that.</p><p>“Captain of… that must mean you’re hella strong, aren’t you?! Oh, we need to spar! I’m all fired up now!” He howled and brought his fists together, his mount getting agitated under him by the second. The knight looked at him, taking in the whole picture.</p><p>A noble as she hadn’t seen before, that was interesting. What else was waiting for her alongside that job?</p><p>“Caspar, this isn’t the time” The emperor rubbed her temple with her thumb, sighing deeply. “Let’s keep moving on, I’d like to reach count’s Varley house before the end of the day. We need to depart at dawn tomorrow if we aim to arrive on Enbarr before midnight.”</p><p>“Right, Fleche, take my soldiers and go ahead to make preparations” The scout lifter the visor in their helmet, a young girl was behind the metal, her sky-blue eyes wide and still holding some of the naïve that could only exist in children.</p><p>“Yes, general” With a swift motion and a ring, her visor was down again and the banner rode ahead of them, the small group of riders leaving a column of dust behind them. Hubert turned to call a couple of soldiers and set them in the head of the formation. Their horses resumed at a good pace, covering kilometer after kilometer as the land turned drier and the Oghma mountains kept tall and majestic at their right. Strong wind gusts would blow through this land in winter.</p><p>It was a difficult territory to make a life on.</p><p>“Ferdinand is keeping the ministers busy, he is asking for report after report, I actually caught a glimpse of my father when he passed by to give him a full report on the military. He didn’t seem so pleased…”</p><p>“Your father requested an audience with me, he will be around when we get back.”</p><p>“As long as you don’t put me at his command, I’ll be happy.”</p><p>“There is no need for that. Besides, I have other plans for the Eagles. Captain Byleth” The crown in her head tilted to her side, the points of the horns directed to her with intent. Byleth nodded as she sat a bit taller on her saddle. “The Black Eagles are the students that graduated together in our year in the academy. I have kept them as my personal advisors as well as supervisors for some of my orders…”</p><p>That explained why the escort she walked into the monastery with was so easy to defeat. And why Caspar, part of her real escort, was waiting for her just in Imperial territory.</p><p>“… I have high expectations of you, your reputation precedes you, as well as your title.” Byleth nodded, completely at lost of what the Emperor had said. Her stoic face didn’t betray the quiet, yet sharp wave of panic that swiped through her spine. She needed to pay attention to the now and stop this bad habit of losing herself to her own mind.</p><p>“You bonded with us, didn’t you?” Caspar grin grew a bit bigger, if that was possible, he stood on his stirrups, the blue-haired woman saw the axe in his saddle with the gesture, as well as the pair of gauntlets that swung lazily from the handle of the war axe.</p><p>“Yes, I suppose, as difficult to believe as it is, I did grow to like your outbursts, Caspar.”</p><p>“They served well enough to scare Bernadetta, if my memory serves me correctly…” Hubert kept next to Edelgard’s left, acting as a wall as Caspar tried to close into his old classmates. Byleth watched them interact, exchanging jokes or old stories, how the carefree man treated the Emperor as an old friend instead of his ruler.</p><p>Her gaze lingered in the woman to her left. In her white skin, white hair, in her smile contempt, but not full. In the gloves, cape, and neck that protected her skin despite the sun over them.</p><p>Byleth listened to the notes in her chest resonate a bit higher. She wished she had her fishing pole in her hands, her mind occupied by the methodical action of reeling in the bait and throwing it again.</p><p>Something known, safe.</p><p>Rus neighed, shaking himself and her in the process. His black mane lustered as he kept his pace.</p><p>Byleth looked at him, before dropping a hand to her sword and scanning her surroundings. All her doubts and thoughts pushed to the bottom of her mind.<em> “The battlefield is no place for idle thoughts.”</em></p><p>“Captain…?”</p><p>Robbing a group of nobles would be ridiculous. Attacking the Emperor foolish as well as treacherous. Her mind supplied all the facts as of why even attempting to appear before them with hostile intentions would be a bad idea.</p><p>Her gut told her otherwise.</p><p>There was something out there. Something she couldn’t see yet. Something or someone that made the hair on the back of her neck stand. Her sword clattered slightly as her grip tightened.</p><p>“Captain, what is it?” Hubert was next to her, his eyes straining to see what she saw. He positioned himself before Edelgard, shielding her from a direct attack.</p><p>“There’s something there. We’re vulnerable if we keep this long, scattered formation, regroup and make a block. Armored knights at our right to create a flank, archers and mages if we have any, behind them. Paladins and any charging infantry should advance at my sign if needed. Get the wagons as far as possible.” Caspar snapped at her command, spurring his horse shouting orders that were carried through the air as the soldiers hurried to fulfill them.</p><p>“Are you positive?” Edelgard had sneaked past Hubert, her axe in her hand, the blade an opaque blurry luster as she swung the handle with a practiced wrist movement. She didn’t need to answer, a deafening roar silenced the noise of hooves and the soldiers' shouts, making the plates of their armor and the metal of their swords reverberate. A ringing sound that made some of them clinch their teeth.</p><p>Yes, she was positive.</p><p>“Beasts? In the middle of the valley? That doesn’t make any sense…” Hubert’s hands were imbued in black magic, his face now turned into a grim frown. Byleth spurred her warhorse, advancing a couple of meters before turning around on herself to get a complete look of the area. The mage was right, they were in the middle of a valley, the dry land offered no real protection neither obstacles for their sight. Only bushes covered part of the landscape, as the long road to the south kept going as far as she could see, to the west the Oghma mountains didn’t falter, standing strong and indomitable. Their sides were brown and grey, the rock cut by the elements in a cycle that didn’t know beginning or end. The forest that led to Remire village was well behind them by now.</p><p>She saw it.</p><p>Rather, Rus saw it.</p><p>It was bigger than a giant wolf, its skin black and grey with a flash of white where its fangs and claws showed. It looked like an oversized lizard, but she knew better than that. She had seen those beasts before.</p><p>She had seen them 5 years ago, the day her father had died.</p><p>Rage, an emotion she could easily understand and recognize, flourished at the pit of her stomach, filling her throat with a thirst that only death could quench. An iron grip got hold of her voice.</p><p>“Demonic beast! Mages and archers stand back, we need to get through its defenses first, Caspar, with me!” She unsheathed her sword from the loose knot in her hip, her knuckles already white from the grip, her hand clutched with such a strength that she’d need at least an hour later to regain sensation on the tip of her fingers.</p><p>None of that mattered now, she charged forward, Rus launching them with unwavering strength in every step, behind her she could hear the organized and trained troop charging as well, Caspar at her left had his axe in his right and a determined look in his face. It was a single demonic beast, running and trashing all the while. A dumb, yet terrifying creature. If they could break its heavy armor it’d fall easily to arrows and magic combined.</p><p>It didn’t think, it just responded, that was their upper hand.</p><p>Despite her anger, her mind was cool, her eyes aware, her senses sharp, as sharp as her sword.</p><p>She was in control, this was something she could understand and do like second nature, as natural as breathing.</p><p>The beast was now upon them, forelegs in the air to slash at them.</p><p>Perfect.</p><p>“Dodge!” The formation opened, letting the attack go through, white claws slashing the hardened earth beneath them. “Caspar, take the left side, aim for its joints!” She yelled, before spurring her mount and slashing through a black knee with ease.</p><p>On the other side, hidden to her eyes, the man cut through scales and flesh alike. Spears tormenting the soft spot in the belly of the beast, swords wounding its tights merciless, its screams pierced the air, making the younger horses flinch and snort in fear.</p><p>The captain saw the chaos, recognizing an opportunity in it. “Fleeing horses, to the north! Drive the beast with you!” The soldiers wrenched their reins, turning north and faking a stampede while their horses gave themselves to a runaway gallop. It worked, catching the eye of the beast that turned trying to hunt them down, its predator instincts driving it forward. Byleth sent Rus in a mad run after them, her sword in the air calling the rest of the troop.</p><p>The beast left a trail of blood behind itself. Its armor was almost shattered, it wouldn’t resist much longer, and once it was down confusion will take over it. The last moments of a sad, unholy creature that was doomed since the day of its creation.</p><p>The paladins caught up with the beast fast, she saw the man she had punched in the spar taking a short javelin from his saddle and throwing it to the back legs of the demonic beast in a perfect parable. The sturdy wood and steelhead allocated in a grey tight, a strained scream as a reaction. Her sword throbbed in her hand, it was glowing red, alive and willing. She brought it up to her left shoulder, unleashing a fast, strong swing to cut the tail at its base and get it out of their way, a crushing sound, as glasses shattering, silenced the pained how of the beast which stopped in its track, its clawed paws to its head as confusion gained the best of its primitive mind.</p><p>Byleth didn’t see that, she was looking at her sword, at the whip her sword had transformed into for a second to sever the tail of her foe before returning to be a blade, not a crack or a fissure to give away the trick it had just pulled on her. Her eyes widen as she scanned the weapon.</p><p>“Your majesty!” She snapped back to reality, her breath ragged and her mount unsteady beneath her. Edelgard had gone to them while the chase was still active, her axe glimmering grimly as the red of her cape flung behind her, the white mare hooves barely touching the ground. With admirable agility she jumped from her saddle several meters in the air, driving the edge of her axe into the forehead of the beast. For less than a second, she stayed there, both hands secured around the handle, her body tense and coiled as a spring ready to recoil, her eyes burning with intention.</p><p>And then she jumped back, her mare running in circles before trotting to her, a nervous twitch in her stride. The demonic beast just took a second longer to fall before her, death by the time it had touched the ground.</p><p>She had dealt in a single blow the same damage that a small battalion of archers and mages combined. Or more.</p><p>Around the emperor, her soldiers gathered, echoing a war cry that had been shared by mankind for millennia.</p><p>Byleth sighed, catching her breath and sheathing her sword. Her face a stoic mask.</p><p>This could be a harder job than she had imagined.</p>
<hr/><p>As they made their way to the Imperial capital the roads got bigger and more bustling, groups of people coming and going from cities to towns carrying goods, mercenaries protecting them and regarding the Imperial procession with cautious eyes. Commoners and nobles alike would make way to them, bowing in the process, Byleth had never traveled quite like that. She was more used to make her way in quieter groups, or small battalions that would stop at every church.</p><p>Their pace was quick, their mounts exhausted by the time they arrived at count Varley’s house. Still, true to the Emperor’s wishes they left at dawn the next day, with just a little ration of bread and a sip of water. Edelgard barely touched her food, checking her saddle again before leading their way.</p><p>Byleth found herself with little to talk about, occasionally answering Caspar’s questions regarding the missions she had undertaken before, as the group kept their eyes on the road. The soldiers seemed a bit wary, after yesterday’s encounter with the solitary beast. It seemed unlikely that a demonic beast would sneak upon them in the middle of the Empire, but their cautious was granted.</p><p>Fleche, the scout, had left before them, opening doors and cities so the Emperor could cross them never slowing down. It was well into the night when they arrived in Enbarr, the city gates opened for them, as guards kept the crowd waiting for the imperial party in line. Despite the hour, she could see little kids on top of their parent’s shoulders, pointing at the soldiers and their horses with excitement and curiosity.</p><p>Caspar saluted most of the kids, shouting at them when they called for him. Next to him, Hubert looked rather irritated, his long face getting longer by the minute as the short man kept yelling next to him.</p><p>“I guess they can be a bit rowdy, don’t you think?” Edelgard looked at her, a tired look in her face, despite how aware her lilac eyes remained. Byleth blinked, before nodding in agreement.</p><p>“They are lively, it’s better for the troop’s morale if their commanders look alive.”</p><p>“It is, and yet it can be taxing on us to keep up with their pace…”</p><p>“Your majesty has barely eaten or slept, yet she’s still leading her soldiers. I think there are different ways to inspire troops, rowdy or not.” She had to strain her voice a little to be heard over the crowd talking and cheering alike. It wasn’t her commanding voice, neither her cool calculated tone when she needed to give orders, but she felt it in her throat still.</p><p>A surprised, yet pleased smiled appeared on the woman’s face. Something she couldn’t recognize flicked through her eyes for a second.</p><p>“It’s a pity your first impression of Enbarr is in the middle of the night, though I’m to blame for that. This is the main road that runs through the city to the Imperial Palace and the main plaza. You’ll see it better in the light of the day, but some say that even at night, Enbarr is a sight to behold.” A red gloved hand pointed to different directions as she spoke. The city was illuminated by street lights, most of the windows were illuminated as well, as were the tall buildings with several stories and balconies. As they made their way to the heart of the city, Byleth had to look above her to see the houses and stores that grew and towered over them. The sky was now limited to the streets and the stars shivered dimly and shily on top of them all.</p><p>Even the river she had seen before entering the city, remained quiet as the crowd’s racket floated over its waters.</p><p>The road widened; long stone stairs preceded the Imperial palace. A boy rushed to her, taking hold of Rus’s reins and bowing before her.</p><p>It had to be the Imperial palace, the crowd was denser here, red, black and golden banners decorated the way, a group of knights waited for them in impeccable clean armor and what it seemed ceremonial weapons. She had seen that before, the paraphernalia that populated in the nobility and ceremonies. The knight tried to take everything in as she dismounted, patting her horse’s neck in quiet appreciation. Her knees were weak from riding, her left knee, in particular, smarted at the movement. They were tired and worn out, but they had made it to the Imperial capital in record time.</p><p>She hoped for a quick supper and a bed, her mind longing the warm, black embrace of a dreamless night.</p><p>As her horse was led away, the imperial knights approached, a man with orange, long hair, leading them. He bowed to the Emperor, wearing a worried countenance.</p><p>“Edelgard, it’s good to see you back in such a short time”</p><p>“Caspar told me that things were running a bit wild without my presence.”</p><p>“You could say that, the state of nobility concerns me greater than I thought it would…” The shook his head, both hands at his hips, Byleth noticed how the sword in his side was in pristine state. It either was only decorative and his real sword was in an armory or he didn’t fancy swords as his chosen weapon. “In any case, you’re needed at once, his majesty…” Hubert reacted to this, crossing the space that separated them and falling to Edelgard’s right side.</p><p>“Are you sure, Ferdinand?”</p><p>“Of course, this is not a matter I’d joke about.”</p><p>“Caspar, you’re dismissed. Hubert, please take Captain Byleth to her room and brief her in the palace’s routine. Ferdinand, with me” The emperor ordered, not a second wasted as she stepped into her role again. The three men bowed, following her command. Hubert turned and used his body to cut her sight field, hiding the emperor and her movements from her.</p><p>“This way, Captain.” He said while ushering her into the palace through the main gates. The noise and the crowd disappeared as they crossed the stone walls, her eyes adjusting to the light of hundreds of candles burning at once. These hallways and rooms were not as big as the monastery’s, but they folded upon themselves as a maze just like Garreg Mach. It was clear that the initial construction had been built upon over and over again, adding rooms, walls, fortifications, windows and secret passages efficiently creating a layout difficult to learn and to get used to.</p><p>She kept close Hubert’s dark cape as they made their way through rooms, staircases, and hallways alike, hurried servants running along preparing the soon to be used chambers.</p><p>“You are to remain at her majesty’s disposition day and night, breakfast is served an hour after dawn, sometimes Lady Edelgard eats in her chambers, in these cases, you’re to stand guard next to her quarters or how she sees fit. Your military expertise will be required as well to train some of the elite forces of the Empire. I do hope you’re willing to share your tactics, I’ll request our scholars to supervise and document tactics if ours are lacking.” His tone didn’t change as his long strides kept a quick pace. Willing to share her tactics… he made it sound like she didn’t have much of a choice.</p><p>Byleth wasn’t intimidated by it, at the end the only thing she did was to see and listen. She just followed the principles her father had drilled into her since she was able to hold a weapon in her hands.</p><p>They went up floor after floor, she had been able to trace their path to the east wing of the palace, and now the stopped at the fifth story, possibly the highest in the building. The carpeted hallway was wide and well illuminated, its grey walls and red carpets made it look warm, yet ageless. He opened a wooden door, inviting her in.</p><p>“This will be your room while in Enbarr, her majesty’s room is at the end of this hallway, you’ll be close enough if she calls for you.” He said, stepping aside as she made her way into the spacious room. It was at least three times bigger than her chambers in the monastery, a bed where she could roll and a pair of bay windows that opened to a balcony. A closet, a basin with steaming water and a boudoir did little to fill the empty spaces. There was a chest at her bed’s end and a stand for her clothes and her armor, she’d need to inspect all of it. “A servant will come soon with your belongings, if anything is amiss please let them know and you shall be provided with what’s missing.” Hubert looked at her without reservations for the first time since they met, his eyes burning and judging her alike. “You’ll be required tomorrow’s morning, don’t be late.”</p><p>And with that he was gone, another shadow that could be easily mistaken as a mind trick, a light illusion.</p><p>What a dangerous skill to have.</p><p>She walked around the room, counting the footsteps it took her to go from one corner to the other, from the bed to the door, from the balcony to the bed. She registered the chest and closet, finding them almost empty but for a few imperial accessories, as well as night robes and towels.</p><p>The balcony opened to well-cared gardens, open and green, sculptures scattered among bushes and trees bearing blossoming flowers. The stables would be at the other end, then, far from where the rider’s stench could violate the artificial yet sacred beauty of this view.</p><p>Byleth sat in a bed far wider that she needed.</p><p>The imperial palace.</p><p>The Emperor called for her, for the Church, for the goddess.</p><p>For her sword.</p><p>And she had raised to answer her.</p><p>She looked at her hands, callouses covering a great extent of her palms.</p><p>She had raised to answer her.</p>
<hr/><p>Edelgard von Hresvelg.</p><p>The Emperor of the Adrestian Empire.</p><p>The lonely survivor of her siblings, saw his father’s consumed frame struggling to breathe, as his own body fought to keep him away from his last rest.</p><p>From his last day.</p><p>“Leave us.” She ordered the healers that lingered in the room, they rushed to comply, the silence in the room strengthened, the labored, shallow breaths of the former Emperor following a painful pattern. The woman took off her horned crown, setting it aside in the night table, before sitting next to his bed, taking one of his bony hands. His face was covered in beads of sweat, his eyes closed, his forehead and eyebrows twisted in a frown.</p><p>“Father…” She took one of the wet towels the healers kept in his nightstand and swept gently his forehead. “Father, I’m back.”</p><p>Once his eyes had been the same color as hers, lilac and alive before illness and old age had clouded them turning their once lively nature into a sad gray. Before he was stripped of his power, his will, and his love.</p><p>Before his children were killed one by one under his very nose.</p><p>She remembered that man, how strong he seemed, how assured he talked, how powerful he walked around the castle, his voice a thunder that rumbled across the halls and the meeting rooms. His laugh a delight for the children that he claimed his.</p><p>She remembered him, barely though.</p><p>He looked at her, his focus growing as he recognized her face, his face slowly yet steady turning into a smile.</p><p>“El… you’re as lovely as ever.”</p><p>“Hardly, father, I just arrived from a day worth of traveling on a horse’s back…” His hand squeezed hers, he was shacking, yet he smiled.</p><p>“As if something so little as that could ever stop you, El…” He coughed, a thin thread of blood escaping from the corner of his mouth. She cleaned it as well.</p><p>Death haunted the room, preceded by the pestilence of disease and the undoubted mark of its closeness on his father's grayish skin. The both of them recognized its signs, the both of them fell it as it laid close to the man, severing his connection to this realm ever so slightly by the second.</p><p>“I…” What could she say? What was there to say? She had made peace with him so very long ago, she had come to understand that behind his figure, behind his reign, there was a troubled man that never prepared himself for the unthinkable. A broken man that was meeting a sad, lonely end.</p><p>A man that was, as well, a victim of a corrupted and foul system.</p><p>He looked at her with his cloudy eyes, tears forming in them, a mix of sadness and fondness, an utterly look of love.</p><p>She knew then that there wasn’t much left to say.</p><p>“I forgive you, father. I… I shall miss you. I love you.”</p><p>He laughed, a ringing sound that illness hadn’t taken away from him.</p><p>“You shouldn’t miss this old man; I’ll go happily knowing that you’ve already become a greater Emperor that I could’ve ever been.” He coughed again; this time harder. She helped him to sit up, easing the coughing fit as more blood spilled from his mouth.</p><p>This time it wasn’t only blood.</p><p>She cleaned him up, her hands defiled by the stench of death. Her hands had been defiled for far more cruel reasons, this was a mark of service and family, she wouldn’t shy away from it. The towel she had been using now discarded for a fresh new one to clean his beard and ease some of the smell in his nostrils.</p><p>He closed his eyes as if he were ready to go back to sleep, but slumber would elude him in that state. She knew he wasn’t to rest after a fit but to doze in between nightmares. She searched her pocket, taking out a small bottle filled with white liquid.</p><p>The little something Manuela had given her before leaving the monastery. She had hoped she wouldn’t need to use it.</p><p>Mercy disguised in a bottle.</p><p>“Is time, isn’t it?” He hadn’t opened his eyes, but his voice was clear, his face utterly tired, his smile a sad one, he managed to open one of his eyes, his focus sharp now. She nodded, before pouring the liquid in a glass and filling it to the top with water. The both of them looked at these actions as if they were meant for someone else. As if it was a play in an opera and they were mere spectators in the middle of the crowd, wondering how the actors and the characters would feel at that very moment.</p><p>How should they feel at that very moment?</p><p>She took the glass and turned it in her hand, it weighed far more than it should.</p><p>“Are you sure? There… there is no turning back” He squeezed her hand again, a reassuring gesture.</p><p>“Yes, I don’t wish to keep you bound to me anymore, I can’t walk, I can’t order and I could never rule…” He tried to sit up, reaching for the glass that she kept away from him. She helped him again, his back against soft pillows that supported him. “This is my moment of clarity; this is a decision I can call my own.” His hand reached again, this time she offered the glass to him, helping it to his mouth. “I’m afraid of my nightmares, I’d rather not deal with them any longer… El” Ionius IX whispered, almost inaudible, before drinking the white poison to the last drop.</p><p>Edelgard helped him down again, cleaning his mouth the last time, before taking his hand as he sighed and closed his eyes, calling for what so long had eluded him.</p><p>“So am I, father, so am I” She finally whispered when his breaths starting to distance themselves, silence and peace in his face.</p><p>She sat there, waiting, never letting go of him till he was really gone.</p><p>Waiting until she was the last of her name.</p><p>The Emperor of the Adrestian Empire.</p><p>Edelgard von Hresvelg.</p>
<hr/><p>“So the flow of time has finally brought you to me”</p><p>She was in the throne room again, the faint green light emanating from the stone stairs and the throne itself.</p><p>And the girl.</p><p>The smiling, strange girl.</p><p>She turned to face her properly, her mind in a strange state of calmness. This was a dream, as she had had them before. Yet it felt different somehow.</p><p>It felt like…</p><p>“I was finally able to reach out to you, right?” The girl was sitting on the throne, though it’d be more fitting to say she laid across it. Her dress and crown composed a strange, yet familiar regalia. “Didn’t you learn that’s rude to stare at someone?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I just…”</p><p>“I can forgive you, I suppose, after all, I haven’t introduced myself. My name is Sothis, but I’m also called ‘the beginning’”</p><p>“The beginning…” Her voice sounded familiar. Her voice rang through her mind evoking memories and feelings alike. “I’ve heard you before.”</p><p>“I did try to talk to you before, but I wasn’t strong enough. Even now, I feel like I could go back to sleep with no much stimulus…” The girl, Sothis, stood up as she started to make her way down the stairs. “We do have much to talk about, as your little sense of personal safety. You have almost died so many times that I’ve learned to not expect much from you!” Byleth blinked as she heard the girl telling her off, surprised. She had just started to listen to her voice a couple of days ago and…</p><p>“How long have you been in my mind? Who are you?”</p><p>“How long? I wish to know myself, I woke up here not so long ago, but I do remember you charging into battle recklessly. I certainly remember that axe in your knee.”</p><p>“Wait…”</p><p>“There is no time for that now, I grow weary and I believe someone’s coming.” Sothis smiled, and despite her tone and her angry manners, her smile was filed with warmth. “We shall talk more, however, now that we have finally met.”</p><p>Byleth woke up, the room was dark and her body was covered in sweat. Nights and days ran hotter in the Empire’s capital, she’d soon learn. Far away, from somewhere in the city she didn’t know, the bells rang powerful and arcane.</p><p>She stood up, scrubbing her face with both hands. When she looked up to the windows and the balcony outside, she saw Sothis floating gracefully in the night, the light of the city outlining her figure.</p><p>“Sothis…?”</p><p>Her mind was confused, her thoughts sloppy and still caught in her dreams. She wasn’t used to this.</p><p>She didn’t know how to process this.</p><p>The girl smiled at her again, sitting in the air as she was still in her throne.</p><p>And the bells wouldn’t stop ringing, waking up the city in a clear cry only those who knew would understand.</p><p>They didn’t know for whom the bells toll. Not yet.</p><p>“What…?”</p><p>Someone knocked at her door, the both of them jumping at it. Byleth felt her pulse running again in her veins,</p><p>She felt like her blood was set on fire.</p><p>She felt like her heart could beat at any moment.</p><p>Yet her face remained emotionless as she opened the door, a bead of sweat in her temple.</p><p>“Captain Eisner, your services are required” It was a servant, fully dressed, a worried look in his eyes.</p><p>“Just a moment” she let the door open as she went back looking for her clothes and her sword. The man kept his eyes low, looking at the carpet.</p><p>“Her majesty’s father has passed away.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I honestly don't think I can keep posting chapters at this rhythm. I'll try to keep posting at least once a week, but I'm falling again in my normal chapter length, about 5,000 to 10,000 words...</p><p>I hope you've liked this one, a bit more insight now from Edelgard's point of view. There should be more to come.</p><p>*Headcanon: Byleth listening to Cher deadpan serious while going through her night’s routine.<br/>Have I heard “Believe” so much that I now dream about it? Yes. Do I believe in life after love? Still polemic.</p><p>Edelgard listens to Dolly Parton in that weird reality if you ask.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Imperial Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There were no arias written in honor of Iounius IX, nor great stories about his feats. The bells thundered nonetheless, crying a long, clear farewell. The former Emperor had been laid to rest one final time under their metallic voices, in a ceremony that included the whole city and all the nobility that was present or could arrive after such short notice.</p>
<p>As it was customary, accommodations were arranged around the city, food, and wine so no vassal would go hungry when mourning Ionious IX, the powerless. Edelgard had seen so food was abundant, but the wine was to be dispensed with caution. She wouldn’t have her people getting drunk at her father’s funeral.</p>
<p>They’d have other festivities for that.</p>
<p>Enbarr had several cathedrals, some of them as ancient and solemn as the history of the Empire, some of them smaller, poorer and yet more popular. Those were the ones used on an everyday basis by parishioners. Members of the royal family were mourned and buried in the heart of the city, in one of the oldest cathedrals in the Empire and all Fódlan, Urighnarr. It had been built almost a thousand years ago, alongside the start of the Hresvelg dynasty. A titan that cut the sky of the capital with its silhouette, its shadow engulfing the people that made their way to its wide auditorium, roof so high that footsteps were lost to its silence, the air eating the noise of the living, making it seem like only ghosts were accepted in the primal womb of its stone walls.</p>
<p>It stood tall and strong, never wavering, not even to the fiercest storm.</p>
<p>Not ever bowing to the Emperors that came and went by its indifferent gaze.</p>
<p>In the cathedral nave, only the muffled whispers of the bold were discernable.</p>
<p>Byleth had kept on her armor since that faithful dawn, exhaustion working its way through her muscles and bones. She had passed the point of fighting off sleep, and now lived in a constant cloud where only her honed instincts and skills kept her motions through.</p>
<p>She was used to hardship and sacrifices, this wasn’t the first time she’d have to endure lack of sleep or rest, and at least she wasn’t expecting a knife out to get her in every corner. Though, as a Knight, she kept her sword in her hip all the time and kept her liege in her sight, always behind her at her right, while she talked to her retainer, while she accepted condolences, while she gave orders and directions.</p>
<p>While she kept on and on, barely stopping to eat or drink something.</p>
<p>She knew that the Emperor had been up since their departure from Varley’s mansion, when they rode as soon as the sun was out.</p>
<p>If she was tired, lady Edelgard had to be even more so, but she kept pushing through every hour. She had seen the tremblor in her hand when she signed those letters to grant permission to the Minister of Domestic Affairs. She had seen her lilac eyes spacing out for seconds, and she had heard the small sights that escaped her lips from time to time.</p>
<p>Yet she pushed through.</p>
<p>The Emperor picker her interest a little more by the day.</p>
<p><em>“She is a composed one, that’s for sure” </em>and the interest of her new companion. Sothis, as she had presented herself, murmured in her head. The woman had been fairly quiet, though Byleth didn’t if it was due to her weakness or out of respect in the situation they had just landed in.</p>
<p>Maybe it was both.</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m surprised she can still stand; this ceremony has been carried out for hours.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It is the last time she will see her father; she may take all the time she needs.”</em>
</p>
<p>Byleth thought about her experiences with funerals, with death. Death was swift, it was quick, it was pitiless. At one moment life was there, and the following only the strained silence of the dead would reach her ears. She was used to it; she was used to dispense it and to witness it.</p>
<p>At some point, she had accepted it as the rains that announce the beginning of autumn.</p>
<p>On the contrary, funerals were long, dragging an emotion that would never be mended, that couldn’t be fixed no matter how long the ceremony lengthened. She, will understand later, disliked them.</p>
<p>Yet she didn’t move, a statue made out of flesh and bones and metal alike. The black bags under her eyes part of her armor, her fatigue a cape that covered her shoulders as the red which adorned the cathedral.</p>
<p>The lady of Hresvelg, last in her name, had changed into something less like armor and more like royalty. Her crown was delicate, a thin gold headband, adorned with delicately carved red rubies and small black onyxes, hardly dark sparkles lost in the sea of gold when her head moved. Intricate lines pointing to the sky in spikes where the last touch to the crown. Her dress was longer, silk in white and red, decorations in gold as well and a fitted defined waist. Epaulets on her shoulders were the most prominent ornamental item to be seen, and even those were rather small and sober.</p>
<p>What caught the eye, however, was her somber, dry eyes.</p>
<p>She hadn’t shed a tear for Ionious, yet she looked sad and somewhat defeated.</p>
<p>Byleth scanned her face a bit longer, before focusing her attention on her surroundings.</p>
<p>The crowd had opened way to a single person, a woman in a long red dress and long silky hair. She looked gloomy, yet her pace was strong and her strides sure. The blue-haired woman looked at her, watching her, recognizing in her something more that would make her stand out of the endless line of people that had come to the Emperor that day.</p>
<p>“Dorothea” Edelgard walked the last steps to meet her, accepting the hug the taller woman engulfed her in.</p>
<p>“Oh, Eddie! I’m so sorry…” Byleth had taken the same steps as Edelgard, an imaginary chain keeping her close. “I hope he’s found peace.”</p>
<p>“I do think he has…” She stepped back from the embrace; her jaw tight as she kept her emotions at bay. “Should we start? I’d rather get on with this…”</p>
<p>“Wouldn’t you prefer to wait for the priest? He should be here before dusk…”</p>
<p>“No, the priest can say his prayers when he arrives. My father’s gone and no arias has been sung for him yet. We shouldn’t make him wait any longer.” The line of her lips was hard when she closed her mouth, Dorothea regarded her for a second longer, something crossed her green eyes for a moment before she nodded, a small bow to the woman acknowledging her title and hierarchy.</p>
<p>Hubert appeared next to his lady, it’d seem that the man had materialized out of thin air, and it could’ve been as how silently he appeared. Byleth saw him coming from one of the small doors at one of the sides of the nave, rushing with silent steps and an obscure aura surrounding him. He didn’t speak, just stood next to her, his face a silent mask, his eyes in the black coffin.</p>
<p>The woman, Dorothea, walked to the center of the platform, in front of the dais, before clearing her throat and starting a sad, melancholic aria.</p>
<p>It was written to no one in particular, talking about how definitive was death, about the short time they all had, about how only our deeds will remain among the living. It was about the ones that are left behind while our beloved ones part forever.</p>
<p>Byleth stopped listening to the words, only feeling the mighty voice from the songstress, the power in her tone, the feelings in her intonation.</p>
<p>The crowd listened in silence, she could see some people crying, while others prayed. Before all of them, the Adrestian Emperor, stood alone and mighty, never lowering her gaze, never speaking a word to the goddess for her father’s soul journey.</p>
<p>She remained there and endured it all with an emotionless face that couldn’t conceal the pain in her eyes or the tremor in her hands.</p>
<p>
  <em>“She will not allow herself time to go through this, how foolish…”</em>
</p>
<p>Despite how irreverent, Byleth couldn’t but agree with Sothis as the aria came to an end and the silenced reminded them all of the ones they have lost.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Edelgard was pacing in her room, she had left her crown in a stand next to her bed and her regalia was just a little less impressive than usual. In that state only Hubert was there to see her, his face a mask while he saw his Emperor roaming lost in thought.</p>
<p>The city had gone back to its routine, after the mandatory three days of mourning and wake it had to undergo for the funeral of Ionious IX. Now people bustling the streets of the biggest city in Fódlan, all deep into their tasks, minds set into the next simple goal. The air was perfumed by the baked goods, by the food markets, the sea breeze blowing from the long distant harbor and the sea kilometers away. As if the city wasn’t missing one of its inhabitants.</p>
<p>In a way, it didn’t.</p>
<p>“Hubert these are… troubling news.”</p>
<p>“I do apologize for how abrupt this may seem, lady Edelgard, but I do assure you that my father will be keep from exchanging more communication with the Lord Regent…” There was a grim, strong connotation to his words, something he wouldn’t like to share and she wouldn’t like to ask about.</p>
<p>“I thought that making you the Minister would’ve been enough to keep your father at bay, I was mistaken. I may need a more direct approach to this matter…”</p>
<p>“You shouldn’t worry about these things, I’ll keep my family in line, you have my word for it” He bowed deeply to her, his hand crossed by his chest. She pinched her brow but nodded nonetheless.</p>
<p>“Are the Eagles assembled?”</p>
<p>“They are, I received word of Petra’s arrival this morning, she should be in the city this afternoon at the latest.”</p>
<p>“Good, arrange for all of us to have dinner together here at the palace, I’ll introduce our Captain of the Knights as well. We don’t have that long to assess her abilities in combat before going back to the front lines.” The Emperor stopped her endless roaming, her eyes fixed on the crown.</p>
<p>The crowns.</p>
<p>The horned one, made especially for her after she had ascended the throne when her father was too weak to even pretend to rule and the lighter one she had received that day, She didn’t like it, it was rumored that it was the same that Seiros herself had vested upon the first Emperor.</p>
<p>Correction, she despised it.</p>
<p>Yet, she used it when the situation called for it.</p>
<p>How wrong was that? How right? How hypocrite of her?</p>
<p>She rubbed her left wrist in an unconscious gesture. There was a large scar there, hidden under layers of clothes. Large enough to feel it through her white sleeve. Large enough to always be present in the back of her mind as a memory of a past that should never unfold itself again onto somebody else.</p>
<p>Edelgard covered the distance in two powerful strides, taking the horned crown and adjusting it so it’d sit perfectly on her forehead and ears. Hubert came behind her, setting her red and white cape in her shoulders and adjusting it to the right length. He stepped back, leaving her a moment to knot the golden laces with ease.</p>
<p>There she was, ready to step into her role as Emperor once more.</p>
<p>“Call for the Captain, I think Caspar has made a formal request to spar with her.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“If you never want to lose, then never fight anybody”</p>
<p>Caspar looked taken back. He then smiled, a strained, tight smiled, before he launched to attack her. At that moment, she had already won.</p>
<p>She let him come at her and in a swift change of weight, let him pass next to her, using his own strength to make him trip over himself, hitting right between his shoulder blades with a closed fist. He landed face first, his axe still in his grip.</p>
<p>Byleth looked at him with her wide, silent eyes, her sword behind her hiding her real length.</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’d say that’s cheating, but I think you have just taught him a valuable lesson.”</em>
</p>
<p>She ignored the voice in her head, the man wouldn’t be down for long, he’d charge back as a bull that never stops fighting with fixed eyes and an unwavering yet dumb rage. She’ll need to turn that rage and blind charge into a deadly strike thought and yet still instinctive. As in cue, Caspar got up with a jump, ready to tackle her once more, his training axe seemed less like his weapon and more like an accessory, she saw him coming, a thunderous cry coming from his throat.</p>
<p>“<em>There is so much potential here, he could be terrifying if he thought his attacks through…” </em>and she moved swiftly again, a step to the left that was more a dance than a battle skill, he was now toying with him, mocking him, daring him to go into full offensive.</p>
<p>Axe wasn’t his favorite weapon, neither his best weapon.</p>
<p>She could see how his fists flexed one more time when she had the nerve to led him by the shoulder and send him spinning away. Caspar threw the axe at her, she deflected it with her sword, enough time for him to put on a pair of training gauntlets. Her eyes focused and everything else disappeared. Now it was the fight she had been calling him to.</p>
<p>He launched again, throwing punches at her, forcing her to retreat and to deflect some blows. He was strong, she could feel the power behind each swing in the fingers that held the hilt of her training sword, he was fast and he was resolute to pound her face with a solid punch.</p>
<p>Good, that’s the attitude he needed.</p>
<p>Byleth led him through the training arena, the scenario fresh in her mind, the dimensions counted in her head by the round examining the area she had done before starting the spars. She knew there were a column three feet behind her and she could see in his light eyes he didn’t. He was fixed only in her, her moves, her sword. She was apparently barely holding on the fury of his attack.</p>
<p>“I got you now!” A straight that would’ve broken flesh and bone alike if it was to connect her face was unleashed upon her. Byleth let herself fall to the ground, rolling on her left shoulder, her sword swatting his right shin amid the motion. He fell forward again, right leg in the air due to the electrical pain that blinded and destabilized him, his fist crashing against the column, his face and torso following with a dull thud and a crack where the gauntlet had broken the stone and itself.</p>
<p>The knight was up on her feet without missing a beat, sword behind her, posture relaxed and breathing in deep to keep her muscles and brain alert and oxygenated.</p>
<p>It wasn’t needed, Caspar had collapsed hugging the column, a thin trail of blood following the path of his face.</p>
<p>Two facepalms echoed throughout the compound at the same time, most of the assistants listen to one, however. Sothis and Linhardt, hands in their faces still, were groaning and shaking their heads at the same time.</p>
<p>“That fool… he followed you to the trap without even thinking.” Linhardt made his way into the arena, turning his fallen friend to see his face and start healing his fist and face. Byleth lowered her posture, closing in to both of them and letting her right knee to the ground. He had been happy, that last moment, his shout was one filled with excitement. She had seen it in his eyes as well, he was enjoying himself in the spar.</p>
<p>She was perplexed. She hadn’t met someone that merry for a spar in a long time. None of her father’s mercenaries, none of the knights. It wasn’t even the same excitement that Catherine used to throw around when they practiced together.</p>
<p>The healer reset his friend’s nose with a loud crack. Caspar was out cold still, his hair a mess of blood and sand. “He’ll be fine, this isn’t the first time he gets his nose broken…” there was exasperation and fondness alike in Linhardt’s voice, she nodded and stood up. There was little healing magic she could do; it was clear that the green-haired man was more capable to handle the aftermath than her.</p>
<p>“Well, Captain, I’d like to challenge you to a duel as well!” Ferdinand, she remembered his name, walked to the center of the arena, a training spear already in his hands and a confident look in his face.</p>
<p>“<em>Oh, I guess this one won’t like it when you send him face-first to the ground, right?”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>“Do I do it that much?”</em>
</p>
<p><em>“Oh yes, I have seen you throw at least four people to the ground in the last couple of weeks, just because.” </em>Sothis materialized in front of her, partly blocking her view. She tried not to startle, but her posture stiffened just a bit, enough for Ferdinand to see it and make him grin harder.</p>
<p>“I see that you recognize in me a worthy contender! But don’t be afraid, it would be ignoble of me to hurt you in a spar!”</p>
<p>“Captain, please, just drag his face through the mud a bit” Byleth let her gaze come and go from Ferdinand to Dorothea, who was on the side of the arena watching alongside Hubert and Edelgard. Linhardt had managed to drag Caspar as well to one of the corners of the patio and kept treating him with healing magic. A girl, Bernadetta her mind supplied, was covering herself behind a column and making herself nearly invisible. She blinked a couple of times, getting back her concentration.</p>
<p>The Black Eagles Strike Force, the real elite warriors that were at the Emperor’s command. They were her word and her sword if ever needed, her will by extension. At first, they had seemed like a bunch of disorganized and varied group. She had been surprised to see the songstress there, but she knew better than to guess someone’s strength by their appearance.</p>
<p>And she had been tasked to spar each of them, to evaluate the state of the eagles in combat and to provide useful insight to work their weaknesses.</p>
<p>Suddenly, she felt like this was more a job for Hanneman or Manuela than her. She was a mercenary “<em>a knight, I’m a knight”. </em>She could fight them, but she was far from being capable of teaching them.</p>
<p>Or so she thought.</p>
<p>She blinked, back to reality, her mind again in the fight that was about to start. The arena pictured in her brain as a clear plan, her doubt pushed to the back of her consciousness. Sothis disappeared once more, just a voice in her head now.</p>
<p>Ferdinand was in position, his mouth a thin line after his interchange with Dorothea. She looked at the point of his spear, calculating the length of the weapon, how far it could be thrusted, how fast it could strike. Her sword was behind her, concealing her intentions once more.</p>
<p>“Eddie, do you think our Captain here will throw Ferdie into the ground or will she make him go through a door?” Dorothea, arms crossed, was leaning against the stone wall. There was a smirk on her face, but her eyes followed the fight before them scanning every detail. Edelgard, mirroring her posture, hummed a humorless laugh that was barely heard.</p>
<p>“I doubt she’ll toy with him as she did with Caspar.” The three of them saw how the woman rolled again on her shoulder, agile and quick, Ferdinand would’ve had more luck trying to hit a cloud than her. Byleth had changed out of her metal armor for a leather doublet and a simple pair of greaves, she was lighting fast, her movements similar to a wild predator, her eyes fixed at the price. “I suppose she wants to see the extent of his abilities…”</p>
<p>“Well, Ferdie may not want to go all-in, it may not be as noble as he would like.”</p>
<p>“Then he’ll be cleaning sand from his face till tomorrow, I suppose.” Hubert stood tall next to the Emperor; his body hidden in his large cape. There was something of an entertained smile on his face.</p>
<p>“Hush, both of you, I won’t have you making fun of my Minister…” They both went silent; her order didn’t stop them from interchanging a knowing look more over her head before concentrating again on the match. “Honestly, what am I supposed to do with you?”</p>
<p>Whatever answer Dorothea had prepared, it banished from her mind with the loud noise that came from the center of the arena. Byleth had grabbed the spear by the handle with her left hand and pulled. Ferdinand, surprised by the movement, had been pulled by the knight and was received with a strong, loud, headbutt in his forehead. He fell butt first on the ground, grabbing his head as he kicked the air blinded in pain and surprise.</p>
<p>“Auch, that will leave a mark…” Linhardt had finished healing Caspar and was on his feet, his eyebrows high as his face seemed interested. “Edelgard, your majesty, may I require not to spar this one? She seems to find ways to humiliate her opponents”</p>
<p>Byleth knocked the spear out of his hand and hold the point of her training sword to him, effectively winning the match. The rest of the Eagles were torn between amusement and laughter. In her head, the Captain could hear Sothis laughing her share.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Oh, kid! You’re too good at this!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m supposed to disarm them while showing them their weaknesses…”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I know, I know, oh your Emperor is gonna be entertained…”</em>
</p>
<p>“Just heal Ferdinand already, it won’t do to have the Prime Minister with a bump on his forehead in our councils.” Edelgard user her right hand to hide her face and the silly smile that threatened to control her features. She had headbutted him, Ferdinand von Aegir headbutted by a knight of Seiros.</p>
<p>Oh, it was too good to keep a straight face.</p>
<p>Hubert turned to the wall slightly, hiding his grin against his shoulder. Dorothea had no such deference, she let go of a hearty laugh, her voice echoing throughout the patio as if she were singing in the opera.</p>
<p>“Oh, Ferdie! You sure are always fun to watch!”</p>
<p>“Dorothea I… agh!” Linhardt had put a hand over the red bump that was already swelling in his forehead, making him jump in pain. “I hope you have gained some insight on how the Captain fights; she’ll be after you now…”</p>
<p>“Oh, I did, I did see how she headbutted you to defeat.”</p>
<p>Edelgard let her hand go, a bit more composed, she let Ferdinand and Dorothea continue their little shouting contest, it was part of their relationship after all. She looked at Caspar, still knocked out sitting against one of the walls, to the mess that was playing before them with Ferdinand and Dorothea stirring each other up and Linhardt trying to heal the former. She looked at Bernadetta, who unlike her hadn’t produce a sound yet, her eyes wide in fear at this stranger that seemed invincible.</p>
<p>And then she looked at Byleth, still stoic in the middle of it all, her sword in her right, Ferdinand’s spear in her left.</p>
<p>“Not only she is a skilled fighter, but she also demonstrated an excellent military mind, providing the soldiers with two discernable figures to follow, charging first leading by example, devising strategies on the go, keeping track of the battlefield in the middle of combat. Caspar followed her orders without a doubt.”</p>
<p>“She is a natural, that’s for sure.”  Hubert seemed displeased to admit it, the truth undeniable in front of them.</p>
<p>“This may work, she may need the asset we need after all.”</p>
<p>“Should we continue the spars?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I want to see how she deals with the Eagles.”</p>
<p>“Very well, do I suggest we leave Linhardt to the end? We’d need a healer after all.” Edelgard smiled at the request, Hubert was right, as usual.</p>
<p>“True, then I’ll ask for you to go against her now”.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Byleth had been dismissed from Edelgard’s side for the rest of the afternoon. She had been assured that the Emperor would spend those hours apart in her room, near hers, in her range should she be needed.</p>
<p>It didn’t help to ease the burden of her duty, but she complied nonetheless.</p>
<p>The bandages in her hands, forearms, and knees came undone easily, her hands moving with practice as she unwrapped them and carefully folded back into an ordered pile. She had managed to spar and disarm all the Eagles. Hubert had left her right leg numb with black magic and part of her left forearm, where she usually would wield a shield, was burnt by Dorothea with fire magic.</p>
<p>She flexed her fingers, her body healed by Linhardt before any of the damage could be permanent. They were good, powerful, strong.</p>
<p>But they were careless and rushed as well.</p>
<p>Or lacked the right confidence,</p>
<p>Byleth let her gaze wander through the room, her body tired, her mind running.</p>
<p>“<em> That’s a good question, why are you really here?” </em>Sothis appeared again, she had been coming and going since the dream that had reunited them. She said that it tired her to appear in her realm, even talking to her seemed to take a toll on the woman. She grew stronger by the day, and her appearances were starting to be more frequent.</p>
<p>Despite that, Byleth stiffened again when hearing her voice, her hand now closed in a tight fist.</p>
<p>
  <em> “Stop that already! It won’t do if you get surprised or scared every single time you hear my voice!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I’m sorry” </em>
</p>
<p><em> “Never mind… I suppose it’s a big change for both of us…” </em> The green-haired woman looked at her, curiosity written on her features. “ <em> So… why are you really here?” </em></p>
<p>
  <em> “Lady Rhea entrusted me with this mission.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Which is…?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “To keep Edelgard safe and accompany her as she sees fit.” </em>
</p>
<p><em> “I’d like to meet this Lady Rhea, you sure respect her a great deal, but…” </em> Sothis expression softened a lazy smile on her lips. <em> “You had fun today, didn’t you?” </em></p>
<p>Byleth was surprised to realize that she had.</p>
<p>
  <em> “It shouldn’t be a revelation how you feel, you know, but I saw how you liked beating those brats around.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “It was more than that, they all have great potential and skills, they just need to hone them.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “You may not have the experience, but it seems you have the right material to be a teacher.” </em>
</p>
<p><em> “I just have to provide the right insight. I still need to fight the last Eagle, she was supposed to arrive this afternoon.” </em>Byleth massaged her knee, the only part of her body that was prompt of failing due to fatigue or attrition. The skin was rough, scarred as flesh was torn and mended by magic. The action was an unconscious one, she had done it so many times over the years she had forgotten when she had picked up the habit. Her father used to do it at the beginning, vigorous hands on her skin massaging and caressing for her joint, making sure she wasn’t to lose her mobility.</p>
<p>Then she had just repeated the movement.</p>
<p>Her hands were not as big, or warm, but she managed, and now the motion served as a way to calm her when she needed to anchor herself, even if she didn’t notice.</p>
<p>
  <em> “You have to eat first, and look decent for that matter! The girl said you weren’t supposed to show up on your armor for dinner.” </em>
</p>
<p>Byleth recalled the words phrased a bit differently, but the meaning held true. She put her knee pad again on, it was a slimmer one she used to wear under her clothes when she had to put her armor on. There was a soft knock on her door and, at her permission, a girl entered with fresh warm water and towels. She left quickly, swift steps that didn’t make any noise, never looking at the knight more than once. Byleth stood up when the door closed again leaving them alone in the room, her left leg now rested and nothing more than a small nuisance she could put at the bottom of her mind.</p>
<p>She was oblivious to the smirk plastered on Sothis.</p>
<p>“<em> Do you usually let people in your room when you’re half-naked?” </em>She asked, muffling her words with a hand over her mouth. The woman looked at what she was wearing, or what she wasn’t wearing. She was on her underwear as she was in the process of changing for dinner. She shrugged, it didn’t make a difference if she was fully dressed or not, it made no real difference unless she had to fight and, in that case, she’d like to be on her armor.</p>
<p>If they were to have a surprise attack now, she wouldn’t have time for that, thus making her attire the less important of it all. Her sword was less than a meter away from her and a sturdy metal shield was hanging on the wall, that would be all she could need.</p>
<p>In short, her answer was <em> “Yes, the nuns never seemed to mind back in Garreg Mach” </em>the voice in her head let out a muffled laugh, but didn’t elaborate on it. It seemed like Sothis could read part of her mind and emotions, but she wasn’t able to do so as well.</p>
<p>She wondered about it while she crossed the room to use the water delivered, hot and soothing, to clean herself.</p>
<p>Sothis, a knowing smile on her face, floated around her, the answer as clear as the day for her. After all, how could one recognize what one didn’t comprehend yet?</p>
<p>The older woman, or being, Byleth wasn’t sure how to address the figure in her mind that seemed a human but was different in very specific ways, leaned back on the air, as if she was again on her throne, and watched with an interested eye how she cleaned her face, her arms, her body, meticulously as she had been taught.</p>
<p>It didn’t take her long to get the sand, the sweat and the small trails of blood out of her hair and skin, she emerged clean and refreshed after her grooming. She went to her chest and got a simple black shirt, pants, her armored knee pad, and her golden brooch. Her armored boots on, her sword at her hip and her coat over her shoulders and she was ready for her orders.</p>
<p>Her orders were not ready for her, however.</p>
<p>She wandered around the room, opening the bay windows and breathing in the fresh air from the gardens. She leaned against the balcony railings, the breeze playing with her hair, her image was wild and yet calm and she was oblivious to it. Something had caught her eye. Running around the green yard, playful as the chase each other, she saw white and black kittens old enough to be on the open on their own.</p>
<p>That was something she didn’t expect to see in the Imperial Palace.</p>
<p>Garreg Mach was filled with them, dogs and cats roaming around the monastery, following her tracks and asking for some of her catch. She was always happy to comply, but it didn’t add to her mental picture of what a noble household, a Palace, would be. A rare, small smile appeared on her features.</p>
<p>She hoped to happen upon them while fulfilling her duty. She remained in that position, watching with a vigilant eye the kittens as they played, the servants as they came and went in their duties, the afternoon as it slowly yet irrevocably turned into dusk.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The dinner table was… loud. She had forgotten how lively and talkative her old classmates could be when they were reunited in a place. Dorothea had taken Petra’s arm since she had arrived and hadn’t let go of her. She seemed content to hold to her friend while she listened to Petra and Caspar’s incessant chatter over the last spars with the Captain. Despite loosing soundly to her, the man was impressed and happy, he couldn’t wait to challenge her again.</p>
<p>Linhard, somehow, was in the middle of a discussion among Hubert and Ferdinand, whom both seemed to enjoy and dislike in equal parts. She could make out some of the words, enough to understand they were discussing nobility and the current state of the government. The healer looked utterly bored, yawning widely every minute or so. Bernadetta wasn’t hiding, which was good, but that didn’t change the fact that she was making herself as small as possible.</p>
<p>Byleth had sat next to her and was asking her steady, small questions that the shy archer could answer with monosyllables. In a way, it seemed that it worked for them.</p>
<p>The Emperor had to accept she was a bit surprised as to how kind the blue-haired woman was treating her friend. The Captain had been merciless with all of them, Bernadetta hadn’t been able to land a single arrow on her, despite how quickly she nocked and let her arrows loose. It seemed as the knight was a ghost on the arena, a demon that knew exactly how to move and how to strike.</p>
<p>A perfect battle machine.</p>
<p>
  <em>"The ashen demon."</em>
</p>
<p>Now, however, they seemed to have been able to establish a conversation that didn’t scare the lights out of Bernadetta.</p>
<p>How impressive.</p>
<p>Edelgard leaned just a bit on the table to listen to their conversation better. She was on the head of the wooden rectangle table, her Eagles had sat around as they would in their academy days, Byleth was at her left while Hubert at her right and the rest followed. Only a chair was empty in the 10 places table.</p>
<p>“New kittens are not uncommon this time of the year, I… I like to watch over them” Byleth had to lean a bit closer to fully understand what the woman was saying, her voice barely a whisper, but she nodded with an expression that was serious.</p>
<p>“Litters are not usual in the monastery; I was surprised to see them running free in the garden.”</p>
<p>“If you like I can… I can show some of them to you…” Edelgard let her right eyebrow raise. It was true she had asked all of her comrades to be accommodating to their guest, but she did not expect the shiest one in the group to open up to a stranger. It was true that Bernadetta had gone great strides into opening herself to the world, but she wasn’t one to invite someone she had barely met, or even talk that much to the matter.</p>
<p>“That would be nice, but I must remain by Lady Edelgard’s side all the time, I’ll have to decline”</p>
<p>“Oh, of course, Lady Edelgard wouldn’t have time to actually go to see a bunch of kittens with being Emperor and all of that… oh Bernie, you had to go and ruin it, of course, the Captain wouldn’t have time for kittens…” Byleth’s eyes widen just a bit, enough for Edelgard to noticed though.</p>
<p><em> “So the Captain does have a change in her expression from time to time” </em>She decided she could think about that further later, now she’d need to get into the mess that was starting in front of her and stop it before it was too late.</p>
<p>“Bernadetta, Bernadetta! It’s ok, I think we can make some time to walk around the gardens, as the Captain hasn’t had the opportunity to see much of the Palace or the city.”</p>
<p>“Oh, if we are taking the Captain for a walk, she should go to the Opera, I’ll delight you all with a song in the scenario. I promise Petra here to take her to my next show when she came to visit.”</p>
<p>“That’s correct! I have so much interest for seeing it!” Suddenly the whole left side of the table was focused on them, conversations starting and ending, following a flow that was lined by the food and the drinks that were served. “I also heard from Caspar how you fight, it would give me great happiness if you fight me too!”</p>
<p>“Actually…”</p>
<p>Edelgard watched how dinner went by, all her Eagles were drawn to the Captain, as they asked her for more stories and for the places she had visited and the enemies she had faced in the name of the Church. Byleth kept stoic the whole meal, she wasn’t shy sharing details, but there was something in her tone, in her expression, that was interesting despite how little it showed.</p>
<p>Hubert dismissed something that Ferdinand told him, grabbing his white cup of coffee and looked around the table. It seemed like their excitement was finally calming down, as well as the loud conversation started to quiet to a calm chat among friends. Linhardt was sleeping on the table, an arm crossed as his pillow, he was snoring gently. Next to him, Caspar ignored his friend, making sure he wasn’t being too loud as to disrupt his nap. Ferdinand shook his head, his orange hair shining well-groomed as he did.</p>
<p>“My Lady, I think it’s time to share the news.” Hubert said, his lips still on his cup, covering his words. The Emperor nodded, looking at all of them once more, before clearing her throat and standing up.</p>
<p>“Everybody, I’m most thankful for your time here tonight, as you know I have requested your assistance for the upcoming months, as well as the Captain of the Knight of Seiros…” She stopped for a moment, all eyes on her, Linhardt was now awake and looking at her from his improvised pillow. “We’re expected on the Leicester Alliance by the Horsebow Moon. We have a couple of things to discuss and prepare before our departure…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My quarantine has been: work work work, client-facing call, work work work, internal team call, work work work, meeting call. Look down, see my lap covered in dog's toys and my dog sitting next to me, expectant.</p>
<p>"You're right Lima, I need a break, let's play a bit".</p>
<p>Writing Petra's dialogue has been a challenge for me... let's see how it turned out. </p>
<p>I hope you enjoy this one! Stay safe and I'll try to keep updating every week.</p>
<p>P.S.: In my country, about a century or so, people used to throw feasts and take pictures with the dead. Those were very popular celebrations, to the point where corpses would be ´rented´ so families could throw a fake funeral with a real corpse there, celebrations would last a week. It had to be forbidden, not really the best in health aspects. History is fucked up and I recalled it as I wrote the beginning of this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The heart of the Empire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Excuse me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A tea party is an invitation for both, you and lady Edelgard, you’re not to keep standing up next to her when you can guard her just as well while enjoying a cup of tea!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe, Captain, that he’s asking you to sit down and drink some of his tea if you will…” Edelgard’s voice was as clear, as authoritarian as always, but there was an extra layer on her tone, a different, hidden note, that she was barely able to tell apart. Was she…amused? It seemed that she was even slightly entertained. Byleth nodded, taking a seat at the table solemnly. Ferdinand bowed with grace, perfect manners for a noble that took a high pride in it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hresvelg tea for the Emperor, the finest tea!” The man served a cup to the woman, both hands in his teapot, before turning to the Captain and doing the same for her. “I do hope you enjoy it. Good company it’s almost as good as a perfectly brewed cup of tea.” Byleth looked at him, how he caressed his cup before smelling the scented tea and taking a sip. Edelgard tasted hers without so much ceremony, the same delight on her face still. She took her cup with her right hand, feeling the warm porcelain on her skin, the hot perfumed breathing of the tea, the sun over them growing stronger every day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She took a sip, a blend she had never tried was in her tongue, engraving itself in her memory by sheer power. She closed her eyes and tasted it for just a while longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I take you liked it, didn’t you?” Edelgard was looking at her, again that curious tone in her voice. The captain nodded, cupping the china in her hands just a moment longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hadn’t tried this blend before.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is an Adrestian blend, produced and usually consumed only on this side of the Empire. Furthermore, it is expensive… not something that can be acquired easily”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, lady Edelgard, you must admit that my tea brewing skills are exceptional as well, as a noble it is my duty to excel in every task I commit myself to” Ferdinand smile grew a bit more, if it was possible. His Emperor feigned annoyance, but it was difficult not to see that the woman had a certain fondness for the rather eccentric displays of the man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth finished her tea, a sight making its way through her lips. She was content, she found. The conversation between Emperor and Minister went by touching government issues, nobles that were being too greedy, lords that couldn’t keep control of their territories, commoners that requested audiences with her majesty, treaties that should be reviewed and revisited, numbers and words and titles that didn’t mean much to Byleth, but seemed to be the world of two of the most important people in the Empire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She understood her assignment a bit less by the day, but the music in her chest seemed to have stirred, from a single note to a chord that now played in her ears as her mind picked all the little details around her. The feeling, the awareness, was novel enough as to keep her questions of her purpose at bay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sothis was not around this time, it seemed she had overextended her limits yesterday after accompanying her throughout the spars and dinner, as her presence had sheltered to the back of her mind, to the black and green throne she was able to see if she closed her eyes and looked inward when her mind was absolutely calm and her breathing even.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, her cup was full again and she took another sip, her mind again at the table as the conversation shifted yet again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Edelgard, is it wise to leave the Empire so shortly after your father’s… passing” that last word was little more than a whisper, Ferdinand had somewhat shrunk into himself when saying it, a great feat for a man of his charisma. If the word or the implication upset the woman, she didn’t show it, as her brow didn’t change, neither her focused, intense stare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been Emperor for at least five years, my Ministers are well rooted in their positions and most political figures support me. They may make a fuss over me leaving for a month, but even them will not complain further since Claude himself sent the invitation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It just… seems abrupt. We’ve been undergoing a lot of changes since you were crowned, some of them painful… to say the least.” His tone darkened, as his gaze while he looked for comfort in his cup of tea, the liquid red and fragrant soothing him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shame. Byleth recognized it, she had seen it in the eyes of the men that fought their first battle and didn’t do as they pictured themselves. She had seen it in the gaze of those who have been badly injured and weren’t able to force themselves onto the battlefield once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard dismissed his worries with a gesture of her hand. “I’m well aware of it. You, Hubert and all the Eagles have worked tirelessly to see all of our goals to fruition. Don’t think less of yourself for the blood you were never meant to choose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right.” He cleared his throat, shaking his head and regaining his composure once more. “I believe Caspar talked to you about the nobles getting restless when you went to Garreg Mach, I don’t believe wise to leave after witnessing their turmoil.” She sighed, massaging her right temple while soothing the wince that threatened to obscure her features.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to go, it’s a must, and I’d rather not to let this in Hubert’s hands… What do you propose, then? For me to stay and send a representative in my place? That will not satisfy Duke Riegan, you should know it better than anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have been working to diminish the gap among nobles and commoners, we’ve given education and further tutoring to those who are worthy based only on their merits…” He stroked his chin, a clean shave on his skin. Byleth finished her tea, she noticed how the beverage on their cups started to run cold. “Certainly, Hubert would find a… grim method to solve this predicament.” He let his gaze wander, through the window of the studio into the streets of Enbarr and the blue sky that blessed the city that day. “I believe we can leave Ladislava and Randolph as representatives Ministers. We have some time to prepare ourselves, we can arrange meetings with both the Minister of Domestic Affairs and Military Affairs to oversee our weekly councils as well.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Emperor took a sip of her cup, her face wincing slightly as the drink had gone too cold to be enjoyed as a hot beverage, but not cold enough to be refreshing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Both of them are loyal to death to you and nobles as well. They will be heard and obeyed.” The Prime Minister left his cup of tea, taking to his feet and wandering the room in a slow, uncertain pace. He was looking into his mind and not the studio they were in. “It pains me to admit it, but noble lineage it’s what some of our political figures will listen most gladly to… If the matter at hand isn’t whether to leave or not, but when, then I believe that’s our best course of action.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then see to it, Ferdinand, let’s arrange for a meeting in three days with the Ministers as well, I believe that would be more than enough time for them to come up with a plan of action to present things were to turn… worrisome.” Edelgard stood up, Byleth sprang to her side, back into her role as her guard. She rearranged her crown, the lighter one she had used in her father’s ceremony, Ferdinand took it as his sign to leave, bowing to them in a practice manner. When he looked at them, his orange eyes were sparkling again with his usual cheerfulness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You seemed to have enjoyed this, Captain, please accept the tin of tea as a gift.” He extended the small metal object to her, despite its size, it was carved with great detail and the label was a work of art itself, a colorful and careful design that stated the kind of tea it contained. The tea set had been in the studio, but the man had carried the blend with him, she’d soon learn that was a habit of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d take to do the same in little time, her range of blends increasing as she learned about her new allies' tastes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For now, she stored it in one of the little bags that hung from her belt next to her sword and thanked him quietly, his smile was bright as he left the room, calling for Hubert as they had matters to discuss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain” Byleth wrenched her eyes from the door to the shorter woman next to her. She had to remind herself that the Emperor was almost ten centimeters shorter than her. A few white, pristine strands of her hair had escaped her carefully groomed hairstyle. “Would you like to visit the gardens? I believe Bernadetta wanted to show you something there.”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think?” The question was sudden, intended to catch her unguarded. Byleth kept walking without a hint of surprise, however. She did look at her, her wide blue eyes a silent question. “Of my Eagles, what’s your report on them?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As individuals, each of them is a strong warrior, maybe too trained in the arena and not that much on the battlefield. As a group, I couldn’t tell, I’d need to command them or see them in action.” Her gaze remained on her; a blank expression concealed the vast deep knowledge at the bottom of her blue eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yet you toyed with most of them at your will, just Hubert and Dorothea were able to graze you with magic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Magic is always more difficult to predict and to avoid…” Byleth rubbed her left arm absently, it was the one burnt by Dorothea. “But it is a weakness they all share, they are too static, too grounded.” The high ceiling of the hallways made the noises resonate, magnifying them. As they got closer to the outside of the castle the chirps of birds and the unintelligible conversation of people coming and going reverberated in the walls, filling their silences with white noise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were sent to deal with bandits and threats to the church in our Academy’s year. As you know, it is part of the education given to the students in Garreg Mach…” Edelgard fixed her eyes on the horizon, avoiding her gaze altogether. Byleth kept hers in the Emperor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>How is she able to walk without a single misstep while looking at me? How good is her space awareness?”.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All members of the Black Eagles have been on the battlefield, all of them have wage war on the church enemies… all of them have seen blood.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Unfortunately.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>All of them are capable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth nodded the information set into knowledge without a roadblock in her mind. It was logical, after all, she had seen the same for the students in her time in the monastery. She had been assigned at some point to accompany and escort the students in their missions. She had seen them after the first time they aim had been true and they had fulfilled their duties as nobles protecting the continent of Fódlan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was usually a messy moment, some of them would throw up, some of them would get sick and wouldn’t talk about it for days, some would avoid the battlefield as a whole</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some of them would enjoy it, answering the call of the war that lived within them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They must, still, be better than they are now. I will trust my life in their hands, they must be prepared to answer such a heavy burden and I need to provide any possible opportunity for them to improve.” The Emperor was back in her voice and in her role, a figure that overlapped and estranged the figure of Edelgard von Hresvelg, a person that was her and wasn’t at the same time. “I’ll provide you with resources for you to train them, both as individuals and as a team.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will I train you, as well?” Byleth had her orders fresh in her mind still, she was to protect and keep the Adrestian Emperor safe, how was she keep her orders if the Emperor was in a completely out of her range? The question seemed to catch the woman off her guard, as her lilac eyes widened and her eyebrows shot up in a surprise face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you suggesting how I should use my time, Captain?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right, royalty, it was never safe to even question their power. The blue-haired woman shook her head, a calm gesture despite the implications that could be drawn from the interjection. “I consider my duty to protecting you my first priority, your majesty, I just wish to understand how to fulfill all my duties as expected” She used her right hand to accompany her words. The shorter woman stopped, halting them both just before crossing the doors to the gardens.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth was unable to read her expression, which seemed to change into different emotions, till it finally settled down for a calm, regal look in her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It certainly suited her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will, I am, after all, part of the Black Eagles Strike Force. We shall meet each other in the training arena. I’m looking forward to sparring with you, Captain.” Edelgard resumed walking, Byleth next to her dutifully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something had spiked inside her, however.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A spar, yes. That’s the very thing she had wished and hoped for after meeting the Emperor. The sword on her hip felt more present than ever. Maybe she’d be able to know her a little more through sheer physical activity, as she had done with the others.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe she’d be able to know her a bit better if she was to cross swords with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The day, bright and hot, started to build up the humidity of the long rainy season that was already upon them. Byleth noticed how her brow was marked by a streak sweat and her hair refreshed with a gentle breeze. She took off her gloves, her armor a bit heavy on her shoulders, a bit hot. She may need to review her attire and adjust for the season.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard didn’t stop, navigating the terrain with ease. Taking them through what at first seemed a maze of bushes and fountains, following gravel trails with a long, secure stride. Their boots sank in the uneven surface, but they managed without a change in their pace. Byleth heard the cats before seeing them. The litter she had seen from her room was playing lazily under the sun, green soft grass their playground, Bernadetta their guardian as the woman seemed absolutely self-absorbed. A big notebook in her knees, her right hand drawing with practice as she shielded herself using a bush as a natural barrier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bernadetta” The young woman looked up in a blink, her body tense and ready to spring into action. She had heard them despite being quite away still. Her reflexes were good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was used to be on the edge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That wasn’t something common for a noble that wasn’t on the battlefield every day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady Edelgard! Captain! I didn’t expect to see you here so soon!” She closed the book with both hands in a loud clap. Her purple hair was well kept and groomed, yet her eyes moved around nervously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t look as any of the nobles that Byleth had met.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You invited the Captain last night, don’t you remember?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to drag you out of your important business, Lady Edelgard! Oh, I’m so done, Lady Edelgard dragged into seeing some cats, she’ll send me back with my father and…” The woman kept talking without a pause, more to herself than to anybody else. The Emperor sighed, covering her mouth with her right hand. She seemed divided between exasperation and resignation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bernadetta, it’s ok, I asked her majesty to come here.” Byleth walked the last three steps that separated them, cutting at once her babbling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady Edelgard was kind enough to show me around the Palace since her morning meetings are finished.” The Captain crossed her arms across her chest while resting her weight in her right leg. She looked utterly relaxed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was something compelling around her that seemed to put the Emperor at ease. And the exact same thing seemed to work on Bernadetta as well, as the noble straightened herself, a cautious yet curious look in her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she wasn’t scared like always, she would stand tall, taller than any of the other two, actually.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides, I would never send you to your father, you’re a valuable member of my guard and a friend.” Edelgard smiled, it was warm but brief. Enough to calm Bernadetta and make her nod.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, Lady Edelgard… yes, I… uh, I guess you want to see the litter?” She picked one of the kittens that played nearby, a white, long, sleepy creature that barely made a sound when lifted by the front paws. Byleth took it, looking at it with a warm expression, not a smile, but close to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She doesn’t have a name yet, but she mostly likes to lay on the sun rather than play with the rest…” Bernadetta extended her hands for a second, before retrieving them to her chest. The animal didn’t seem bothered by the strange way it was being held, Byleth changed her grip, now holding her with both hands by her shoulders and chest, her forelegs stiff as the Captain put the back of the animal against her stomach. The kitty purred, eyes closed, still enjoying being out under the sun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a strange one…” Edelgard raised a brow, by her standards most cats would’ve wrenched free by now before scratching the foolish human that would dare to hold them in such position. “Do you like that one, Captain?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, and I’d like to speak more with Petra, as well.” Byleth turned to her right, where a lean woman was making her way through the tall bushes. She kept the cat in her hands as the Queen of Brigid herself shook some leaves from her carefully braided hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have good instincts, Captain! I hoped to not be detected” The woman offered them a bright smile. The white of her grin was a beautiful contrast to her tanned skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Petra, I thought Dorothea had invited you to the Opera today” The Emperor crossed her arms, she wasn’t expecting to see the foreign woman till the night. Maybe it was for the better, maybe she could see the Captain in action against a fighting style she wouldn’t have likely seen before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She did, but she had to rehearse. Besides, I was wanting to spar with the Captain. My body is aching of lack of training, there was no good contender in the boat from Brigid.” The blue-haired woman nodded, setting the kitten back into Bernadetta’s hands before drawing her sword and assuming her careful, yet effortless battle position.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mark under Petra’s right eye moved as her face opened in a bright smile, assuming her position as well. Byleth noticed how the muscles in her shoulders and thighs bulged, long and hard-looking. Her stance was wide and low, like a panther watching her prey’s every move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth, wait! You are not sparring here, for all of Fódlan!” Edelgard stood in between the two, a tired expression in her face. “Honestly… Are you even use your own weapons? I won’t tolerate any of you losing a limb just because you were careless and hasty.” Both of them sheathed their weapons, there was still an entertained smile in Petra’s face. “Come on, you too, Bernadetta. I’m getting Hubert and Lindhart.” The Emperor pinched her brow, her mood not really annoyed, not really cheerful. “Let’s go on with this, Dorothea wouldn’t like us for Petra to be late for her Opera.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“And I would detest having a mad Dorothea coming for me.”</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>The scenery was very same as the day before, Edelgard leaned against the wall, Hubert at her right, the both of them looking at the match in front of them capturing every single blow and movement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Petra was giving her all; her face was covered in sweat as it was the arena. She had jumped, rolled, and cartwheeled, all while keeping her training sword in her hand. She had tried different approaches to overcome the knight by speed or agility, as it was clear she wouldn’t be able to do so on power alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything was futile. It seemed as if Byleth could see the future as if she could sense the blow before it was unleashed. She kept at bay every single attempt, dancing around her opponent with a grace that made the Emperor a little jealous, a little curious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is toying with Petra as she did with the others” She commented to her retainer, he seemed unimpressed by the display.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is, she could’ve knocked her sword a couple of times already. She hasn’t. She did the same with me, however”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When facing her, I had the feeling that she could’ve finished our match much sooner than she did. Yet the Captain lengthened it enough for me to use most of my spells.” His lime gaze still in the arena. “I think she is just assessing our abilities.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard looked at him for a second, before returning her eyes to the fight. He was right, of course. Petra had used almost every move she had in her arsenal, if she was pushed further, she would need to think on her feet to avoid the lightning strike of the knight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Linhardt observed from the other side of the patio, leaned against a stone column, an interested look in his face for once. She made a mental note to find him afterward to find out what had picked up his interest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bernadetta, on the contrary, was at her left, shrieking slightly every time it seemed as one of the blows was to finally land on the other and finished the match.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the match found its end, it was because Byleth outwitted Petra. She led her into lunging at her, offering what it seemed to be an opening in her guard, but when she did, the knight used her heel to pull Petra’s foot, destabilizing her and rendering her weapon useless when Byleth wrenched it from her grip with a strong strike. The Brigid Queen let herself fall to the ground smiling while breathing hard. Byleth offered her a hand to help her up, as the sheathed the training sword in her belt again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are much more stronger that the tales. I have gratitude for this lesson.” Petra accepted the hand stretched out, using it to get back to her feet with less grace than usual. Byleth nodded, taking the compliment wordlessly, before turning to the Emperor awaiting her orders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard looked at her, really taking her in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was a pawn she was not sure how to even play on her board.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her expression, blank as she had seen it in the last days since she met the knight, was pinned on her obediently. There were drops of sweat running in her brow and descending from her wild hair. Her muscles were sharp and defined after the exercise, she could see clearly the curve of her biceps where the armor opened up, as she had decided to use again only leather for the spar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her thigh and calf muscles bulging.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everybody, freshen up and make yourselves presentable. We’re going to the Opera tonight.”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard looked at the skin in the back of her hand, the one stretched as she reached for some of the food on her plate. It was covered by a prominent, white scar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would be for the rest of her life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But that wasn’t what occupied her mind as she ate a late lunch in her room, it was the knight that had been assigned to guard her door. A task that would be unfitting for the Captain of the Knight of Seiros, but that the woman had accepted without a word of complaint.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or a word at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She picked the chopped carrot with a fork and chew on it mindlessly. She had deliberately shared crucial information with her. Their trip to the Leicester Alliance for its anniversary, Ferdinand’s doubts regarding her absence in the Empire. Her wish for her elite warriors to get trained and better in the horrifying art of killing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she had remained mostly silent to it all, nodding at her orders and following them to the letter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not even her expressions said that much about her, apart from a slight twitch of her brows, the knight seemed unmovable, as she was more a weapon than a person. Rhea had told her that Byleth would be an invaluable asset for their cause, which was the only reason she was willing to part from the knight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard picked an already cut piece of meat and ate it absently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She believed the Archbishop when she said that, it was told that the Captain never left the Monastery in missions for too long and if she ever did, it was when accompanying Rhea herself. Byleth had talked briefly about those trips when Caspar had asker her, as she was telling a story she had heard from someone else </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Though I’ve heard more enthusiasm from Bernadetta when she is discussing a novel she likes…”</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had been there for King Dimitri’s coronation in Fhirdiad, a couple of years after their graduation from the Academy. Edelgard herself had been in the capital of the Holy Kingdom as well, a freezing snowy day that saw the new King stand tall and proud. She had endured the whole ceremony filled with religious nonsense for the sake of her Empire and its relationship with the Kingdom, but it had been a long day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A day she had to force herself to smile and shake hands with Cornelia as disgust crept through her throat and fire ignited in her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was sure to leave her axe far away in the armory of the castle as her blood was set on fire upon seeing her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Such grim thoughts were not the best company for a meal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A knock in the hidden door of her room took her out of them, she cleared her throat to give the only person to use those tunnels permission to enter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at her hand, at the scars in her skin that crawled all their way into her forearm, covered by the red skin of her dress.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hubert was one of the few people that she had allowed to see them, and despite her first impulse, she didn’t fetch her gloves to cover those marks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man entered the room bowing deep, he was all in black as usual, yet somewhat more refined regalia was set upon his shoulders, as well as a silk handkerchief in the pocket in his chest. So he was ready for her sudden order to get them all into the Imperial box seat in the Opera house, they hadn’t used it at least for a couple of years after Dorothea had debuted and starred with her company. When the world was still a mess, but she had no much direction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she hadn’t decided yet on how to wage war on those who enslave the world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady Edelgard, I apologize for interrupting your meal”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would hardly call it a meal.” She dismissed his apology with a movement of her hand, as she used to whenever found words unnecessary. “Do we have news on our ‘friends’?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t. They are laying low, where they most certainly belong. But that’s not the matter why I’m here. My father lord Vestra has been taken care of.” Edelgard, whose gaze was still lost in her meal and the room around them, perked up, looking directly at him alarmed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s rather sudden, don’t you think it’ll be suspicious that we disposed of him in such a short time after his talks with my uncle?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Allow me to disagree, Lady Edelgard, his life has been pardoned long enough as a true statement of your kindness. His violations of his house arrest were cause enough for the noble guarding him to dispose of his life as the law states.” His face was a pure statement of the disgust he felt toward his own father. Then, as something fluked through his eyes, his countenance changed, smoothing his features and setting his face into a gentle smile. “You mustn’t worry about this, my lady, this is something you should never worry about. As our ruler, you’ve been incorruptible, that’s how you’re perceived. Please, allow me to be the one to get dirty purging the Empire of those who are not worthy to be upon your sight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard felt the weird rush of irritation and fondness that Hubert used to wake on her. His most loyal ally would always say something of the sort when questioned about some of his methods or his resistance to reveal some of his actions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well then, I shall trust you once more on this.” She stood up, the rest of her food forgotten. She looked around her room as she put her gloves on and decided on the crown to use for the rest of the day. The man bowed once more, before taking some steps back to allow her more room to navigate. He could’ve disappeared against a wall, used to be her shadow at all moments. His silence was one she was so used to she could tell immediately when he was not around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she missed him when that was the case.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her strides took her to one of the narrow windows in the room, tall enough to allow enough light to come through them, thin enough as to not allow a body through. The Emperor’s chambers were built in the most inaccessible wing of the Palace, where just birds could reach her windows. No balconies were built around this very room and the roof upon them was filled with traps and slippery surfaces. To fix any misfunction in them the whole blueprint of the ceiling was needed and a very careful and mindful master knew his craft well enough to keep his mind occupied only in avoiding traps while fixing the roof.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet, she could see the afternoon sun, the clouds starting to agglomerate as the humidity grew in the air, thickening their breaths and clinging to their skins. A chill in her spine telling stories of the incoming storm that was upon them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wished for her skin to be free, to feel the wind and the rain on her flesh free to the sky, instead of trapped in a prison that would cage her for her entire existence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wished for it with all her heart just for a second, before steeling herself. She went to her wardrobe and picked a long-sleeve jacket, breathable yet sober, and her short trousers with her corresponding tights. It was red and black, of course, as most of her attires were.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wasn’t a person, not quite. She was a weapon and a means to an end. She would do good in reminded herself of it once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hubbert closed the distance between them, setting her cape with the Empire twin-headed eagle engraved on it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hubert, please gather the Eagles, we should departure soon.”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Byleth looked through the carriage’s windows, taking in the streets of the city still illuminated by the sun. Unlike their arrival to Enbarr, they made their way to the opera house in the anonymity of a carriage, shielded by the wooden walls of the vehicle that clattered and jolted in an unknown rhythm. The Emperor had taken a sit in front of her, Edelgard looked out the window as well, a somewhat bored expression in her face as the horned crown set on her forehead and ears on top of her white hair arranged in an elegant bun. The knight noticed how a drop of sweat was forming on her hairline. Her chin rested on her right fist, covered in a white glove.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hadn’t seen the woman without them yet, not even for the dinner they all shared before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will be delighted, Captain! The Mittelfrank Opera Company is the finest you may find in the Empire! The finest in all Fódlan, if I may say…” Ferdinand was sitting to her right, babbling about the beauty of Enbarr and the wonders of the performance they were about to witness. Hubert, in front of him and left of the Emperor, seemed ready to bite his head off if he wouldn’t remain silent for a couple of minutes at least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“This boy does have a lot to say…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sothis was with her again, she had woken up at some point after visiting her room and seemed interested in seeing the world through her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth remained silent to them both, the city was big, bigger than she remembered when entering it. Maybe it was because she was on the open before, feeling the warm breeze and seeing the people part ways to let them through. Now the coachman navigated them, stopping and spurring the horses on cues she wasn’t able to see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the river that crosses Enbarr, it used to be the limit and the city’s natural barrier before, but it has been several centuries since Enbarr expanded over this territory and more” Ferdinand supplied, as they made their way through a wide calm looking river. The water a mix of green and blue that flowed lazily yet relentlessly under them, not really bothered by the stone pillars that kept the bridge in place. Long parks and old trees grew and were accommodated alongside the river, something that caught her eye. She was used to seeing rivers as a way for people to get rid of what they didn’t want to deal with. This could be an exception.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or it could be that they were still just in the nice part of the city.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be soon in the Opera house, the main plaza was built to accommodate the most important buildings in the city, the opera was considered important enough as to have a place around it” Hubbert informed, stirring in his seat without uncrossing his arms. There were bags under his eyes and his displeased look was also shadowed by a hint of fatigue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see” Byleth nodded, her eyes back to the window. The river was behind them now and the carriage took a right, now the main plaza on her sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“This city is enormous, and look, there are different architectural styles across the same street… I’d like to wander through these streets.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She didn’t think that Sothis would enjoy those kinds of things. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“How rude! Just because I don’t have a body of my own doesn’t mean I can’t have interests in different things!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth kept a blank expression, yet she was somewhat entertained. Edelgard looked at her from the corner of her eye for a moment, before shaking her head and smiling slightly. The lilac jewel on her forehead shone as she did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re almost there, and the rest of the Eagles should be here soon. So, Captain, I do hope you are using this valuable time to get to know them and design a proper training regime for each of them.” The carriage took now a left, jolting with force. Byleth blinked once, her head turning slightly to her right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard would learn later that the gesture was equal to a knowing smile in her repertory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am. I have worked on some exercises for all of them, as well as to divide them in pairs to start working on teamwork. I’d need to see them working as a group on the battlefield, however.” The Opera House appeared on the window as they took a last roundabout in the main plaza. None of them paid any attention to it, however. “How much time do I have to work with them, as my duty requires me to remain with you at all times”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We shall not waste any time, you’ll start tomorrow, I will arrange that your requests are fulfilled. Every morning should be destined for this. Hubert and Ferdinand will see that my orders are followed.” Both of them snapped and bowed to her, almost crashing their heads in the process.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The knight nodded, the carriage stopping and jolting as the coachman jumped from his seat on top of them all and hurried to open their door. Byleth got off and stood next to the door with her hands behind her back, waiting for the ruler of the Empire to get off as well. Edelgard jumped effortlessly from the carriage, and soon Ferdinand and Hubert followed her as well. The coachman bowed to them all before getting into his seat and spurring the horses away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d be back when the performance was over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Emperor breathed deeply, feeling the warm and heavy air in her skin, her Ministers had already taken some steps towards the entrance, where the rest of their group awaited. Her former classmates were a varied group that interacted with each other with the calm and ease of habit and friendship. She looked at them with pride in her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d build a better future, a better world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For those to come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your majesty, about my assignment, will you accompany as well?” Edelgard turned, Byleth was next to her, still guarding her side with a watchful eye. She couldn’t help but smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll discuss it later, after the opera. Come, I believe you’ll need all the experience you can get to tame my wild Eagles.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they made their way to the building, the world kept busy around them, the people coming and going as the afternoon turned into night and the crescent moon promised rain upon them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth, for once, was interested in the show as it’d be the first time, she had experienced an opera.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And an opera with the rest of the Black Eagles was, as Edelgard put it later, a spectacle on its own.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ferdinand gives Byleth their tea set around chapter 4, does it mean that I have spent maybe too much time taking notes for this story and thinking around how to bring Byleth out of her empty self to see her flourish to her emotions?</p>
<p>Perhaps.</p>
<p>Do I listen to a different song in a loop while writing a chapter? </p>
<p>Heck yes, I do.</p>
<p>Do I have a notebook with notes to keep track of what I have told, what I want to tell, and how the characters feel and what they believe at certain points of the story? </p>
<p>It even has colors, it's a bilingual mess.</p>
<p>P.S.: My Living room is now my office, my living, my gym and my dancing floor. How is lock down treating you, guys?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. When it rains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “I will not keep translating for you, either ask later or read the story at the library!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “But…” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “You don’t need to understand the words, just look at it already and use that big brains of yours for something more than war strategies…” </em>
</p>
<p>Byleth decided she wasn’t going to get something else out of Sothis, as the older woman had already translated the arias for her throughout a great part of the opera. They had had a recess as the action carried out before them. A red, heavy curtain had been lowered as the scenario was hidden behind it and the secrets of its magic were worked on.</p>
<p>The Imperial box seat was a spacious, refined and heavily ornamented balcony in the Opera house. It was right in front of the scenery, rendering the best view and acoustics around. As the performance unfolded, servants offered them perfumed, red wine and a cold, refreshing, sparkling beverage that was made south of the capital and it had a rather bitter taste to it.</p>
<p>Most of the Eagles declined the drinks offered, Hubert going as far as to request coffee to be served instead of wine.</p>
<p>Byleth had tasted a little of both, the flavor of alcohol a reminder of her father and his loyal wooden flask. It woke up a painful string in her chest, yet she pushed through it, setting her mind into the performance that was about to start.</p>
<p>She was successful for about ten minutes, before her mind started to wonder, chatting to Sothis who seemed less interested in talking to her and more in listening to the songs in a language so archaic that she was not able to understand. She didn’t move from her seat, her right leg crossed over her left knee, her arms resting near her sword. It was dark, yet the dim light of the setting sun was quickly replaced by the diminished light of oil candles, shedding enough light as to cut silhouettes in the auditorium. Caspar and Linhardt were asleep after the first five minutes, they were leaning against each other and, overall, their breathings were silent enough as to not disturb the opera. Ferdinand had looked at them with a disappointment so clear in his face that it seemed that it would physically manifest among them. Hubert had looked at them from the corner of his eye, taking a sip from his tiny cup of coffee before sighing and slightly patting his fellow Minister’s shoulder, encouraging him to spend his attention in the play instead of their manners.</p>
<p>To her surprise, both Bernadetta and Petra seemed engaged in the presentation, following each of the actors and singers through the scenario, reacting to what was said and letting themselves be lost in the ocean of a world Byleth didn’t quite understand. The Queen of Brigid seemed invested to a fault, as she would lean forward, her foot tapping at the rhythm of some of the songs, her eyes captured when the scenery changed and on a movable platform, Dorothea appeared from the depths of the stage.</p>
<p>On the contrary, Edelgard kept the same expression as she did in the carriage, but this time her fist was closed with enough strength to hear how the fabric under her fingers ripped apart slightly. Byleth longed to know what it was happening in the play that had such a visceral reaction from the Emperor.</p>
<p>Sothis laughed weekly at her observation, refusing to elaborate on it. Yet she was helpful in the first act, explaining to her what was sung by the actors and how the story was told and unfold. Byleth followed the action below her, her blue eyes scanning both the stage and the crowd at all times.</p>
<p>The story told the tale of a young woman and a prince from a distant land, deceived by the woman’s mother into killing what seemed at first hand the villain of the story. Several characters were used by the mother, the Queen of the Night, to fulfill her own selfish goal. And as the daughter and the prince realized their mistake, they threw themselves quest after quest as a testimony of their determination to overcome evil and defeat the Queen and her vile intentions to obtain the world’s domination.</p>
<p>At least, that’s what she got until Sothis nagged her for distracting her from the play. Then she got only the music, as the words that were spoken were lost for her ears that weren’t trained for them.</p>
<p>Dorothea was on the stage again, the spotlight on her, lights of different colors surrounding her, a supernatural aura around her. The strength of her voice could be felt throughout the whole theater, it carried her rich tones even over the orchestra, striking a string in her heart that wanted to tell her something.</p>
<p>That wanted to tell her something.</p>
<p>But she was unable to understand it.</p>
<p>The songstress danced as she sang, her movements as decided and strong as her voice. It was a closing act; she could feel it despite not understanding a thing. But there was pressure built in there, tension, there was a question that was seeking an answer. And it would receive it soon.</p>
<p>As soon as Dorothea’s voice changed yet again, a transition so smooth that it seemed impossible, control over her voice that it made it seem divine instead of human. She dropped to the ground as her final words were pronounced, the stage fading into darkness and the music finally finding a resting place as the question had found an answer. The public erupted in claps as they acclaimed her.</p>
<p>The Eagles clapped her teammate as well, even Linhardt and Caspar had awakened enough to supply a confused clapping.</p>
<p>As the stage got reorganized and the actors moved around it in the shelter of the dark, Byleth stirred, her left leg numb after not moving for about an hour and a half. She noticed how Ferdinand leaned toward her, a smile in his face as he continued clapping, at his right Hubert and Edelgard were engaged in a conversation that was mere whispers impossible to figure out from her seat.</p>
<p>“How do you find our beloved Dorothea, Captain? Isn’t she a master of her art?” The man was completely engulfed by the performance, she could tell the small tears that still hung from the corner of his eyes. The knight nodded, it could be that she hadn’t understood that much from the story that was told, but she could certainly recognize the mage’s talent. The same woman that had burnt her arm a day ago now delighted the elite of the Imperial capital with her voice. “I knew you would appreciate it! Her voice would make a Pegasus dance! If only her nature were a little more pleasant from time to time…”</p>
<p>“What are you meaning, Ferdinand? Dorothea is the most sweetest person I have met! She always shows me kindness, despite the fact I’m not from Fódlan.”</p>
<p>“Petra, yes, that’s true, she is rather familiar and protective towards you, isn’t she?”</p>
<p>“Yes! She is a lovely… loved friend for me, I wish to…” Their conversation was cut short as the stage was illuminated again and the actors assumed their positions. All the Eagles sat back, even Linhardt and Caspar, who seemed happy to take a second nap in the box seat. Byleth sat back, she had lost the opportunity to ask for a brief explanation of what was going on exactly in the opera. The action resumed as it was before, Dorothea in the center of the stage alternating between singing and acting. She watched as the scenes came and went, as the characters reacted to things she didn’t quite understand.</p>
<p>Yet, she watched still.</p>
<p>The words and the songs intermingle in a substance she wasn’t able to process, a mass she was only able to scratch on the surface level.</p>
<p>The corner of her eye captured some movement, and she was quick to grab the handle of her sword and turn her right shoulder to face whatever it was coming.</p>
<p>The Emperor had taken to her feet and was leaving the box in silence, behind her Hubert did the same. Without missing a step, Byleth got to her feet and followed them to the hallway, leaving behind her the magic and the mysteries of a world she hadn’t been introduced to yet.</p>
<p>“Lady Edelgard…” Hubert’s cape was the first thing her eyes, squinting for the change of light, recognized in the hallway. “Is there anything I may assist you with?” He bowed as he formulated his question, letting Edelgard in her vision field. The Emperor looked at her in the eye, before lowering her gaze to her retainer.</p>
<p>“There is no need, Hubert, I believe the Captain has come with the same idea…” The man turned quickly, pivoting in his left foot as his cape swirled around. There was a disbelief look on his face and something more.</p>
<p>Something that made the hair of her arms stand.</p>
<p>“Excuse me, knight, may I be of your service?” He asked, his voice was greatly different as when he asked almost the same question to his lady. Byleth looked at him, undaunted at his tone.</p>
<p>“Her majesty was not in the box any longer, I am to guard her, I can’t do that if I’m in another room” Her voice was empty, as was her face, as most of the statements she used to say. This was her duty, something she had been ordered to do. She was good at fulfilling orders.</p>
<p>She was good at doing what she was told.</p>
<p>This was a safe terrain where to stand and watch the world. Where no arias were sung in a language she couldn’t understand.</p>
<p>Where her heart was not a heavy burden in her chest, trying to vibrate and resonate with things she wasn’t meant to comprehend.</p>
<p>“It’s a shame, Captain, don’t you wish to finish watching the Opera? Such a performance is not something that should be taken for granted.” Edelgard dismissed Hubert’s doubts with a gesture of her hand. The man moved aside, to fall to the short woman’s right, allowing the three of them to have a conversation.</p>
<p>“I think Dorothea was spectacular, but I didn’t understand a word of it” In some part in her mind, Sothis was laughing at her. She found that she didn’t mind.</p>
<p>Edelgard and Hubert looked at her in disbelief.</p>
<p>“Excuse me, are you implying that you have not studied any of the classical operas that are performed throughout Fódlan?” Hubert crooked slightly over her, his lime gaze looking for something in her eyes.</p>
<p>“My father wasn’t a man for Operas, and since we moved around for different jobs we used to stay in small inns and cities, we never had the chance.”</p>
<p>“What about the church’s operas? You surely must have heard about those and learned about them at your post as the Captain of the knights of Seiros” Edelgard made her way to the edge of the hallway and leaned on the railing, both of her escorts following close. Byleth looked at her, her brows barely raised as she processed the information. She shook her head. She hadn’t. Of course, she had been to the masses conducted by the Archbishop, but she hadn’t been asked to understand a story there.</p>
<p>She was just requested to remain in silence and to let her thoughts reach the goddess.</p>
<p>She had been able to comply with that order almost flawlessly.</p>
<p>Almost.</p>
<p>Her thoughts were brought to the present again by Edelgard’s voice and her inquiring eyes on her.</p>
<p>“It’s rather unusual for one of the prominent figures of the church not to be told what’s expected of them…” The muffled cheers and cries from the crowd could be heard from the auditorium, the closed doors not enough to swallow the noise. The three of them looked at the doors, waiting for the spectators to take their leave. The doors remained closed.</p>
<p>Then the play was still ongoing.</p>
<p>“I suppose it’s your military mind that gained you your position at the knights… how peculiar. I did not expect from Seteth to be so accommodating…” Hubert stroked his chin as he spoke, his gaze now alternating between his feet and the first floor, three stories beneath them. There was no movement in the base of the theater, only some workers could be seen as the floors were swept and hats and coats arranged for easy distribution.</p>
<p>There was no imminent danger for his lady, yet he remained vigilant.</p>
<p>Byleth could agree in that, as she did the very same.</p>
<p>“I guess there is no helping it, Linhardt can direct you to which books to research if you wish to understand more of this story, but in short words, it tells the story of a princess and a prince that fight the tricks and deceiving words from an evil Queen, who desired to rule the world by killing the man who keeps the secrets of the right and wrong, the man who keeps the world in balance and in a fair state.” Her face contorted as she explained the plot, cold, calculated anger dominating her features. “They succeed and, in the end, the couple who has fallen in love is able to vanquish the Queen and banish her from their land.”</p>
<p>Byleth blinked, her emotions spurring as she understood what was written in the Emperor’s face.</p>
<p>“You don’t like this story. Do you disagree with it?” Edelgard looked at her, taken aback. Hubert, on the contrary, fired up, his brows raised up and his mouth twisted in displeasure.</p>
<p>“No, it isn’t quite simple. I don’t agree with the idea of following the precepts of right and wrong when they are managed and locked away by a single entity. In the end, no single force should have the authority to decide what’s wrong and right, morale it’s more complicated than that. I don’t agree with enslaving the world or ruling over it for a personal desire, yet…” She cut herself short, her words losing their strength as she continued explaining her mind.</p>
<p>“Isn’t, as Emperor, your role to do so and foresee what’s better for your people and your Empire?”</p>
<p><em> “Kid, shut up already” </em> Sothis had returned, dispensing her wisdom upon her. Byleth saw Edelgard’s face, saw something in there she couldn’t recognize. There was irritation, and yet intrigue, interest and <em> “is that hope?”. </em>It looked as how soldiers did when her knights arrived in time to reinforce their flank.</p>
<p>She looked past the woman and saw her retainer. She could recognize that expression as well.</p>
<p>He wanted to murder her at that precise moment.</p>
<p>
  <em> “Oh.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “You really are hopeless, aren’t you? I guess we shall look behind our backs from now on…” </em>
</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I overstepped my boundaries.” She bowed and repeated the same phrase her father would when debating an order from Lady Rhea. If the Emperor had something to say, the cheering and clapping from the crowd distracted her from it.</p>
<p>The opera was over, and so their time at the theater.</p>
<p>They had a long ride back to the palace.</p>
<p>The doors took a couple of minutes longer to open, as the actors were acclaimed over and over. They shared a strained silence, stiff frames as they didn’t move.</p>
<p>Outside the rain, that started as a timid drop, poured stronger by the minute. Even the immense breadth of the crowd leaving the auditorium was muted by the force of nature upon them.</p>
<p>“Ah, Hubert! There you are! You missed the climax! Worry not, our Dorothea was flawless, of course, please let me explain the details to you…“ Ferdinand was back, the head of the group that was making their way from the Imperial box seat.</p>
<p>Byleth nodded at him, not paying too much attention.</p>
<p>Ferdinand would talk enough for the three of them on the carriage back to the Palace.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Edelgard left her cape, still wet from the short walk from the carriage to the Palace’s doors, in a rack near her door without stopping. Her strides were strong and long despite her height. She had a destination in her mind. As she opened the panel in the corner of her room and entered the small, low passage, closing the wall behind her, she wondered how Hubert was able to move as fast as he did in these tiny spaces that could barely accommodate her.</p>
<p>She held a small flame in her hand, the warmth of the fire going through the fabric of her glove and the tear she had ripped in her palm by clenching her fist. Magic was not her strength, she was barely able to use it in combat, but it came in handy to know how to summon a flame when her entire world was pitch black.</p>
<p>She wished she had this ability before. But before she wasn’t even able to handle an axe properly, let alone swing it with enough force to carve her own path.</p>
<p>The tunnels didn’t host any kind of life other than insects and creatures that crawled their way around, feeling with their feet instead of their eyes, a world she wished no longer to see. She despised them, yet she was walking through them, she knew them as well as the normal hallways of the Palace, the sunlight bathed corridors that never failed to have their windows opened and their stones clean. She took a left and then, carefully, went down the steps of a long, spiral staircase. The air was humid and stagnant, she could feel her brow and her back covered in sweat as her shirt stuck to her skin and her hair collected small water drops that made their way to the ground.</p>
<p>Byleth had disrespected her in a way only someone who was truly unaware of their position could. Doubting the Emperor, putting her in evidence, that was something that only Ferdinand or some of her closest friends dared to do. And even when they did, they used to use roundabouts to get their point across. Even Dorothea, who spoke her mind carelessly would never talk to her that way, she would always find a way to tease her and tell her off without really doing it.</p>
<p>And then the Captain of the knights of Seiros had just bluntly slapped her face with a question that should have never been asked to a noble.</p>
<p>She was confused, and irritated and yet…</p>
<p>She wished to hear more, for someone who showed so little interest in the world, Byleth had just given her a sharp and precise insight into the situation by listening to her for thirty seconds. Even if it upset her, to dismiss such potential would be foolish as it best.</p>
<p>And she hated to be foolish as much as losing her time.</p>
<p>And for that to happen, she had to make sure that Hubert didn’t act out of his love and deep respect for her. He’d kill her without a second glimpse if he even deemed her as much as a thread or a nuisance to his Emperor. She had seen the woman fighting, she had seen her fighting all her Eagles and beating them without giving her all, she had witnessed her power not at her full potential and it fascinated her as well as it awed her.</p>
<p>A profound admiration and respect had found home in her chest when she thought of the woman’s abilities for the art of war.</p>
<p>She wished to know more about her, despite the risk it could be letting her understand her view on politics a bit more. She had caught her eye and her interest since locking her eyes upon her. When a rather disinterested looking woman had entered the chambers of the Archbishop and had bowed to her and her orders.</p>
<p>The woman had followed her silently and had shown her power without any kind of reluctancy.</p>
<p>She wanted to see more of the Captain, a valuable asset she was not willing to lose.</p>
<p>She also wanted to avoid a deadly confrontation between the woman and her retainer, as she wasn’t sure who would emerge victorious.</p>
<p>The end of the staircase brought a gentle breeze of fresh air, enough as to blow out the flame in her hand and guide her to the hidden door in the wall. Her gloved fingers searched for the distinctive gap between the stones and the mortar that unified it all. She found the edge and grabbed it, pulling with a muffled grunt as her muscles tensed up and the heavy door yielded to her strength. The fire implanted in her very soul fueling that force in her hands that, from time to time, would look inhuman. A small opening, enough to squeeze her small frame through it, was all she needed. Edelgard made her way to the dark chambers that Hubert used in the castle. There were no lights, and the storm upon them prevented any moonlight from illuminating her way, yet she had been in the dark enough as for her eyes to be sharp and detect the shadows clearly.</p>
<p>What a sad skill to have, she thought, as she scanned the room quickly.</p>
<p>He was not there. Then she was already late.</p>
<p>She made her way to the doors opening them without reserves, to her surprise, Hubert was right there, a stretched hand to grab the handle, the other one in his chest pocket. His face sporting a surprised look.</p>
<p>“Your Majesty” He bowed immediately, the light from the corridor extending both of their shadows, covering hers with his. The Minister of the Imperial Household a mere shadow in the face of his Emperor, her loyal and lethal servant. “It’s always a pleasure to be in your presence.”</p>
<p>“Stop the frivolous praise, please tell me you haven’t talked with our guest still” Edelgard stepped back so he could close the doors behind him and turn on the oil lamps in the room, he did so with a snap of his fingers. She noticed how he didn’t remove his gloves to do so.</p>
<p>“I most certainly did, lady Edelgard, as your vassal I will not tolerate that kind of behavior toward you. Nevertheless, she didn’t seem… moved.”</p>
<p>“Please tell me you did not threaten her to be handed to the executioner just because she spoke her mind in my presence.” He walked a few steps away from her, to the center of the room, his hands behind his back as he did so.</p>
<p>“Worry not, my lady, there were not such unpleasantries traded between us. I just reminded her that she is a guest in our nation and a valuable asset to you. It’d be a pity to lose it all due to a… misunderstanding.” He turned, she noticed that his expression wasn’t the normal confident smirk he used to carry after that kind of encounter. On the contrary, he seemed contradicted. “The words exchanged are below your notice, Your Majesty, please pay them no mind. I assure you that I am not a threat to our guest. I’d never act against your wishes.”</p>
<p>The Emperor crossed her arms, looking at him with a cynical eye. She knew him well enough to tell he wasn’t telling her the whole story, yet she also knew it was for nothing trying to get him to share more of what he had already done. He bowed again, his right hand in front of him as he did so.</p>
<p>Edelgard sighed, pinching her brow as she felt a headache making its way through her fatigue and her hectic day.</p>
<p>“Very well, I shall trust you on this… I have not decided yet how much we can share with our guest, as we don’t know who their friends and allies are. I expect to spend more time with her, and to make an educated decision when the time comes.” She put special emphasis in the last part, making clear that the decision would fall to her ultimately.</p>
<p>“Yes, Your Majesty. Please, allow me to escort you back to your room.”</p>
<p>“There is no need, this is my palace, at least I should be able to move freely within these walls. I know them just as a few do”</p>
<p>He bowed again, as he saw her leaving his chambers and closed the door behind her for the last time that night. Then he walked to his bed and sat down, his legs were a bit weak.</p>
<p>Lady Edelgard could be sure he wasn’t going to harm the knight; she had perked his interest as well. After all, it was the first time that his threats were received with nothingness, a blank expression that had to hide something more.</p>
<p>A lack of fear that he was not quite able to accept.</p>
<p>For his Emperor, he’d go to impossible lengths, even if that meant to study and tolerate the one that had disrespected his lady as if she was a single mortal like anybody else. As if Edelgard von Hresvelg wasn’t worthy of their devotion, their understanding, their loyalty.</p>
<hr/>
<p>As Edelgard made her way in the secret halls, moving around like a shadow in her own castle, Byleth looked Hubert in the eye, craning her head to actually meet his gaze, at least a whole head over her.</p>
<p><em> “He is quite eager, isn’t he?” </em>Sothis didn’t seem surprised either impressed by this display to intimidate her, Byleth could almost see the raised brow of the woman as the man looked down upon them. A very displeased frown adorning his features.</p>
<p>“Knight, your services guarding Lady Edelgard today are not required…” He closed in a step more, his proximity a threat that he didn’t bother disguising. “As it’s your opinion or questions on her ideas. You’re merely a weapon, a sword of the church and now a blade at her majesty’s disposal, you’d do well to not forget it.” Another step towards her. If she weren’t in the Imperial Palace, if she weren’t sworn to follow Lady Rhea’s commands, she would have unsheathed her sword and had defended herself the best way she knew.</p>
<p>Her blade was sealed, however. Her hands kept behind her back, her expression blank as her blue eyes took in the man that seemed to make himself bigger as he got closer. Hubert examined her; he didn’t seem pleased by her silence.</p>
<p>
  <em> “He knows he can’t beat you straight forward, he already tried” </em>
</p>
<p>“Is something wrong?”</p>
<p>From this distance she could smell the scent of coffee on him, the faint trace of magic that ran through his body, she could see the wrinkles in his frown and the least trail of a beard on his chin.</p>
<p>“I am her majesty’s shadow, her will with no conscience. I’d recommend remembering that next time you are to speak your mind, Knight.” That last word was more of a snarl than anything, he had crooked forward, towering a head over her, his face contorted by anger. “You will not forget your place, neither disrespect her. Am I clear?” His forehead touched hers, she could see clearly the pale green in his eyes, the amber strips that colored part of his irises, the fire behind his pupils. </p>
<p>She nodded, her posture still relaxed despite the circumstances, her shoulders low as her hands remained at her back.</p>
<p>“Do not incur my wrath” He said as a goodbye, turning on his heels and leaving her alone in the hallways of the Palace, windows covered in the rain as the summer storm settled in the night to cover their sleep. Byleth watched him go, till his cape was lost in the maze of corridors and walls that composed the stone giant.</p>
<p><em> “Let’s go, you’re quite tired, even if you don’t realize it yourself, it is no use to dwell in these things” </em> She took her leave, following the advice from the voice in her head. She was tired if she was honest, training, sparring and guarding the Emperor, she hadn’t caught a moment of peace.</p>
<p>Except, of course, in the seat box in the theater.</p>
<p>Yet her mind seemed more alert to those details that, as Sothis had said, were no use in dwelling on. </p>
<p>Her feet found her way back to her quarters relatively easy. As a mercenary, her life had always been the one of a wanderer, her space orientation honed by those years and her visual memory good enough to remember the little details that made every wall unique and every hallway different. Those were as well the little things that gave her a tremendous advantage in the battlefield. Her mind seemed always focused on the right cues instead of lost in the maelstrom of the fight, the screams, the blood, the struggle to lift a sword or a shield and try to survive when everything was against you.</p>
<p>And her father, of course, the man had been a stronghold of strength and wisdom to her throughout her life. He had guarded her, taught her and lifted her into his arms when the world wasn’t a safe place for a child that wielded a sword better than they could form words.</p>
<p><em> “You aren’t a demon, you’re just a kid, don’t let those fools get in your head” </em>His voice was still clear and deep in her mind, the rumble of an ancient drum that used to fuel the beat in his chest.</p>
<p><em> “That’s what your father used to tell you when you were growing up?” </em>Sothis appeared next to her, scaring her enough to skip a step and earn a stern look from her. She kept her strides even as she continued, climbing the staircase toward the last story of the building.</p>
<p>
  <em> “He did, some mercenaries from my dad’s company used to call me the ashen demon after seeing me in battle.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “You… don’t like it, do you?” </em>
</p>
<p>She stopped in her tracks, her hands clenched in tight fists, the metal in her gauntlets clattering slightly.</p>
<p>
  <em> “I don’t feel identified by it.” </em>
</p>
<p><em> “I see…” </em>Her companion looked at her once before crossing her arms and setting into a mysterious expression.<em> “Go on, now, I’d rather sleep in a bed. And I don’t suspect your Emperor will allow us much sleep, she seemed eager to start.”</em></p>
<p>Byleth thought that how her physical body rested wasn’t a factor for the woman in her mind, as she seemed bound to the throne room, yet she didn’t vocalize her introspection. She believed she didn’t have to, Sothis seemed connected to a part of herself even deeper than she could fathom or reach. And she was right, as she was starting to realize it was the norm, it was likely she’d need to be up early the next day per request of the Emperor herself.</p>
<p>Her eagles needed the training to soar over the highest peaks of Fodlan, and she was to provide what her father had given her years ago.</p>
<p>She wished he was there once again if only to listen to his rumbling nonsense whenever he drank too much.</p>
<p>If only to listen to him calling her <em> kid </em> again.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Dorothea tapped her foot, a rather upset frown in her usually cheerful features.</p>
<p>“If my performance wasn’t of your liking, I’d prefer you telling me so instead of pairing me with Ferdinand, out of all people…” The noble next to her didn’t seem really affected by her comment, he had tied his hair in a simple ponytail to keep it out of his way as they trained.</p>
<p>“We must give our all, Dorothea, after all, it is just expected of us to always do our best!” Edelgard was always amused by the ability of her Minister to remain optimistic despite the odds against them.</p>
<p>In this case, the very famous songstress who did not hide her dislike toward him.</p>
<p>The Emperor looked at both of them, as they talked a bit more while the knight waited for them to stop their little banter. In her hip rested the Sword of the Creator, the very one she was supposed to wield by her uncle’s orders. The one she had decided not to touch yet, the one why she had picked up an axe to forge her own true path. It seemed like a wicked twist of fate to now put it right under her nose for her to admire it.</p>
<p>She had seen it in battle, how easily it had cut a bloody path through the metal like flesh of a divine beast. Her men had erupted in a thunderous roar after it had been defeated with everyone almost unscathed. Yet she had seen the way the knight had managed the sword and both respect and admiration had bloomed in her chest, as a shy yet persistent rose that blooms in the edge of a cliff.</p>
<p>Lord Arundel had been confused to say the least when she had chosen an axe as her weapon, yet he had consented to create one for her. For the Emperor that would see their dreams to fruition and would purge the world with an unforgivable, raging fire to start the land anew.</p>
<p>Her hands grabbed her forearms with more force than necessary, yet her gesture was hidden by her crossed arms.</p>
<p>If she could play this right… she could see just the right future in front of her if the cards she had been given would play in her favor, as unlikely as it seemed.</p>
<p>The image of her father, powerless and defeated, a shallow shell of the man wandering around the corridors of the Imperial Palace incapable of defending his own blood assaulted her.</p>
<p>She would not stand by and do nothing as the world kept spinning itself in that decadent cycle. She would break the wheel, by logic or force.</p>
<p>She blinked, the weight of her crown setting her back to her reality. Byleth hadn’t moved, in her hand was a training sword and she waited patiently as both of the Eagles finally sat down to wait for their training. What was a complete surprise was seeing Linhardt in the training patio.</p>
<p>Even more, he was willingly there, standing right next to her with a hand under his chin. He had exchanged a yawning hello to her before setting his eyes on the woman from the church that now explained the exercises they were supposed to carry on. She knew something was there to uncover, the man’s interest wasn’t something easy to obtain, yet it always pointed into something big. Linhardt had an eye for talent and to find the right trail of clues in a sea of traces. She’d ask him later what he thought about their guest. For now, she would allow herself to enjoy the training Byleth had prepared for them.</p>
<p>She had requested simple things, to be fair. Just weights, training spears and swords, and a full armor set. By how she was taking the grey helmet from the ground and handing it to Ferdinand with an explanation, it seemed like she was going to put enough pressure on them from the beginning.</p>
<p>This would be interesting.</p>
<p>“The full set?” His voice increased as he took the helmet and watched the rest of the armor laying on the ground. “It is true that I fancy armor and that I excel at it, but train in full armor… is it not it ill-advised?”</p>
<p>“I’m sure you can handle it, I trust in your abilities” Byleth delivered the praise so easily that it was difficult not to fall for it. Ferdinand, especially, was one for compliments. His grin grew as he straightened up, setting the helmet on his head as he patted his chest with a closed fist.</p>
<p>“Of course! You will be delighted at how I master this training”</p>
<p>“Oh, Ferdie! I won’t be able to see your face when sparring now… I don’t know if I’m that motivated now”</p>
<p>“Dorothea, you should not…!” Byleth cut him as she moved between them, handling the woman the practice sword. The songstress looked at it as if was a foreign object.</p>
<p>“You are to hit and disarm him using a sword.” She said as she put the handle in her hand, moving to her side to properly arrange the grip so it was strong yet comfortable. Dorothea was too surprised to vocalize her disagreement on the situation. “Your magic is already good enough; it wouldn’t be a fair match if he was in full armor while you use reason magic. Still… “ The knight backed up a few steps, as she stroked her chin and scanned her now very skeptical student, nodding when she was satisfied with the grip and the posture. “Magic is a great asset for a long-range fight, but if you have to battle someone in short-range combat you risk setting your allies on fire, or running out of magic and being overrun by the enemy. Have you used a sword before?”</p>
<p>The commoner looked at her for a pregnant moment before nodding, behind them Ferdinand busied himself putting the armor on, starting by the helmet was a bad idea. A mistake from which to learn from.</p>
<p>“It was part of our education at Garreg Mach… Professor Hanneman insisted in that I focused on magic mostly, though”</p>
<p>“Yes, Hanneman is a scholar.” She said as it answered all the questions she still had. “Here, try hitting me with that sword.”</p>
<p>Edelgard raised an eyebrow as she saw how Dorothea complied without that much of a fuss, displaying a rusty, yet rehearsed footwork. Her knee-high leather boots kept her training pants in place as she did so. Byleth kept giving her instructions and correcting her posture or grip, using the metal in her gauntlets to parry the wooden blade. Ferdinand had moved to the edge of the arena, half of the armor on.</p>
<p>By the time he was ready to jump back into the training grounds, both sparrers had a layer of sweat covering their skin. The blue-haired woman looked undisturbed, her breaths even and her hair wild yet in its usual manner. She was wearing her armored knee pad and her oversized coat. The morning was fresh and clear after the storm that had washed the city all night.</p>
<p>It would be the last gift of a parting spring before summer fell upon them as a pack of hungry wolves.</p>
<p>“Let’s start” She clapped once, starting the spar and walking around them, looking from different angles at the action in the center.</p>
<p>Edelgard fought back the urge to groan.</p>
<p>It was a spectacle, that was for sure.</p>
<p>Ferdinand's vision field was completely covered by the helmet, he struck blind blows with his spear, as he moved around in the less noble manner she had ever seen him. Which made Dorothea’s work easy to avoid him.</p>
<p>Yet she had to strike an armored adult man down with a glorified stick.</p>
<p>The Emperor wondered if the woman did this as a way to laugh a little at them. Her expression, however, as she oversaw the match was dead serious.</p>
<p>
  <em> “This is still better than to sign paperwork on my desk or hear whiny nobles to no end…” </em>
</p>
<p>The air sizzled as Dorothea, in a reflex more than a coherent thought, summoned the crackling and power of lighting to release it at her foe, Ferdinand’s spear had grasped her and woken up her instincts to keep her alive on the battlefield. The Emperor watched as she understood what was about to happen and a sudden cold ran through her spine.</p>
<p>It wouldn't be pretty to get hit by a thoron spell when surrounded by heavy metal armor.</p>
<p>Byleth was between them faster than the blink of an eye, holding Ferdinand's spear with her left hand and Dorothea's left hand with her right. A faint trail of smoke could be seen from the tight grasp she applied over the mage, where the crackling of magic had been extinguished to mere sparkles that died out quickly.</p>
<p>"Good work trying to coordinate your swings while evading him, don't forget he is slower but his swings and range are larger, don't give him that much space to chase you down. Let's start again" She let go of both of them and stepped back, the mage was facing her now, a puzzled look in her eyes, before nodding and starting the match again. This time she remained close to Ferdinand, forcing him into more precise, less powerful swings as his space to maneuver was reduced.</p>
<p>Edelgard felt her jaw tight as she had clenched at the fast intervention of the knight and changed the weight on her feet to try to shake that tension off.</p>
<p>Byleth had been quick.</p>
<p>Too quick for a normal human being. Even for someone with a crest, her movement had been like the swift wind that cleaned the shores of her Empire in the middle of summer. Furthermore, she thought she had seen the faint glow of a crest being called on by its master.</p>
<p>Her arms remained crossed as she diverted her attention from the spar to Linhardt next to her, who seemingly had caught the same thing as her. She could almost hear the gears in his mind turning and creating ideas and theories alike, he was bound to sleep the rest of the afternoon after this. Her voice was intentionally uninterested when she talked to him. “Seems like you will not be required to heal our friends, our knight here seems capable of stopping them from hurting each other”</p>
<p>“It’d appear so, it saves me the effort that I can dedicate to a greater cause.” He looked at her, his green eyes sharp yet gentle, he had taken after his father, but his aura had no resemblance to the one of her Minister.</p>
<p>She liked Linhardt better, despite his constant efforts to never serve a cause he was not interested in, no matter the brilliant talent he may possess for it.</p>
<p>“Which is…?”</p>
<p>“Today, trying to determine which crest the knight possesses… you have noticed, right?” His Emperor let herself enjoy a small smile before humming a non-compromising wprd. A Hero’s relic with no crest stone, a knight with an unknown crest in her arsenal.</p>
<p>A secret of the church laying in front of them for the taking.</p>
<p>The spar ended again, Dorothea had managed to snatch Ferdinand's spear with clever footwork and a dirty pun. He had been thrown off his balance and focus, winning the round to the songstress.</p>
<p>"That was... "The man took the helmet off, his hair was stuck to his face as he sweated profusely, there was a hurt look in his eyes as he had been bested.</p>
<p>"That was valid, she saw a weakness and took advantage of it. Ferdinand, you are not taking some of the openings in front of you despite seeing them." Byleth was again between them, her hands holding both training weapons as the contenders caught their breath. The man wiped his brow and grabbed his knees, there was a small tremble in his shoulders.</p>
<p>"It goes against sportsmanship to deal a low blow, and it would be ignoble for me to do so."</p>
<p>"There is no sportsmanship on the battlefield, just a deadly blow or a dead body, don't hesitate to take the chance if it presents itself to you." The man seemed ready to rebut her, but she had already switched to Dorothea, who breathed heavily, but kept her hands at her hips while expecting her feedback. "Good thinking exploiting his weakness, I have some points to go over in your stance, as well as the grip when striking..." She started to demonstrate, both students looking at her with interest as they listened to her first and then picked up their own weapons to replicate her actions. Ferdinand received further instructions for his lance grip.</p>
<p>"Lady Edelgard, has the lesson been of your liking?" Hubert materialized next to her by how silent he had arrived. Linhardt jumped in his place, looking at his companion startled. The young Emperor was more used to the quick appearances of her retainer, remaining still.</p>
<p>"It has been interesting and highly educational… am I required in the council room?" She asked, looking at him over her shoulder. The man shook his head to her relief.</p>
<p>"I just had some free time and decided to pay a visit to the training area. Is that Ferdinand in that ridiculous heavy armor?"</p>
<p>“He is quite fast despite the added weight…” Hubert smiled as he saw his fellow Minister trying to tie his hair again to keep on with the practice.</p>
<p>“He always had a talent for the most unusual, yet not very practical things…”</p>
<p>“Don’t enjoy yourself so much, the Captain has interesting methods for teaching it seems.” She walked back a couple of steps, resting against the wall. “And you and Caspar can be an… explosive combination.”</p>
<p>“We will play our part and we’ll please you, my lady.” He bowed, as he used to do every time, he said such things. She nodded, the spar back in place and the voice of Byleth correcting the warriors through it all with certainty, knowledge oozing from her lean, powerful figure.</p>
<p>“I know you will, Hubert, that’s the main reason why I trust you with my life.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>She kept her eyes on the enormous pile of documents for a moment longer, Edelgard working through them with silent focus, a sigh every so often fighting its way out of her lips as she massaged her temple and wrote something quickly in the document in question. Her studio was quiet, her breathings the only present, steady sounds. A messenger, a Minister or even a Lord would arrive at some point to talk through important matters with the woman, but they tended to keep their visits short as Edelgard answers were brief and precise.</p>
<p>Byleth could’ve let her mind wander away, as her legs kept her in her place guarding the Emperor. But there was something that kept bugging her, there was someone else around them, a stare she couldn’t quite place where it was from, but that whose presence was undoubtedly there. Her eyes kept moving around as she looked for it, across the walls, the paintings, the blue sky that was starting to turn orange and violet as the sun was close to setting.</p>
<p>Edelgard stood up, the mountain of papers trembling dangerously as her hands slammed her table.</p>
<p>“That’s it, if I read one more trivial, flowery statement I may need my axe…” She made her way to one of the big windows, Enbarr was at their feet as the city extended to the horizon, the Palace in the highest point of the settlement, once a fortress, now a capital. Byleth kept near the woman, looking at her strong straight shoulders, her white hair cascading from her head and crown to her back, long and well-tended to. From her position, she couldn’t see them, but she was sure her lilac eyes were fixed in the city that represented the nation she had sworn to serve.</p>
<p>There was something captivating about her figure she wasn’t able to place, despite having shared their last ten days or so.</p>
<p>She supposed she needed to study her more to actually understand her.</p>
<p>“Captain, do you fancy a cup of tea? I need a break and I think we haven’t had the chance to eat something since the morning…” She was correct, after a rather hearty breakfast they had gone without a proper lunch, just some sips of water to refresh themselves and back to the study where the Emperor’s priceless attention was to look upon document after document to sign or rectify.</p>
<p>The knight nodded, as she followed her host to the tea-table they had already used before when Ferdinand gave her a tin of tea. It had been stocked with different kinds of teas, a large bottle of water and a curious tea set that allowed to boil the water in a kettle to then brew the infusion in a different teapot.</p>
<p>“Please go and knock the door, a servant will come with something to eat, sweets and other snacks” Edelgard ordered her, her Emperor’s voice rolling out of her tongue with the ease of someone who was used to command her subjects. Byleth did as she was told, knocking the only entrance door to the studio before returning and sitting down per the gesture of the other woman’s hand. She minded her sword as she did so, keeping the handle easy to access if it was ever needed.</p>
<p>She looked with interest as Edelgard, with her red gloves in place, set the water to boil, lighting the fire with a snap of her fingers as the fire magic created a sparkle that fluked and grew into a nice little fire.</p>
<p>“Is there any kind of blend you’d like?” She asked, as her hands moved with practice through the tins of tea and the different blends stamped in each. Byleth looked at them with her large eyes, her mouth turned up slightly for a moment, before looking at her while shaking her head. Her gaze seemed gentler, warmer than she had seen it before.</p>
<p>“Then I suppose it’s up to me…” A gentle knock on the door stopped her words in the middle of her sentence. She noticed how the knight’s hand was already on her sword, her eyes hard as stone and her hair wild, her shoulders stiff and ready to jump into action. It was faster than she had expected.</p>
<p>“It’s just the service.” She reassured, before raising her voice to reach the hallway at the other side of the wooden door. “Come in.”</p>
<p>A young man made his way with a big metallic tray in his hands. He bowed despite the weight in his arms, before setting it with utmost care on the table, the tray contained several sweets, as well as some salty snacks and a good amount of cheese and ham pieces to taste. Edelgard examined it before humming in approval.</p>
<p>“Thank you, this should suffice, please let the guards know that only my Eagles are welcome to my studio.”</p>
<p>“Yes, your majesty.” The man, barely in his twenties, bowed again before disappearing through the door. His black uniform was just a blur that knew how to make a quick and silent exit.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid my brewing skills are not as good as Ferdinand’s, as I don’t spend that much time brewing tea… don’t tell him I said that, he would never let it die with his competitive spirit…” Edelgard said, a smirk in her face as she served a cup of tea and extended it to her.</p>
<p>“Yes, your majesty. I’m sure this is more than adequate” Byleth accepted the tea and helped herself to some of the snacks and cheese on the tray. She waited for the Emperor to serve herself a cup of tea and grab a couple of sweets before wolfing down her food. She had been taught at the monastery to wait for everybody before starting her meal, but no one had been able to make her eat slower.</p>
<p>She gorged through her plate before grabbing some more and eating them in a single bite. The young Emperor looked at her from the edge of her cup, sipping her tea slowly as the knight went for her third serving of cheese and ham.</p>
<p><em> “So, she is more human than she seems.” </em> Edelgard had seen Byleth swallow a prodigious amount of food in every single meal they had shared. The blue-haired woman never complained, but it seemed as if she was always hungry, not even Caspar could eat as much as her, she believed. <em> “That’s a competition I’m not interested in seeing…”. </em>She grabbed a sweet from her plate, made out of roses she was sure by looking at the color.</p>
<p>A small bite and a sip of tea later and Byleth had made her way through half of the tray already. She, however, stopped, grabbing her cup and having a sip that was fairly civilized in contrast to how she had eaten just before. Edelgard hid her incipient smile in her wrist.</p>
<p>Oh, that was so surreal that it had to be true.</p>
<p>The Emperor of the Adrestian Empire and the Captain of the knights of Seiros just sharing snacks and tea, while a certain former mercenary ate as she was still in her father’s company and not at the table with one of the most important political figures of all Fódlan.</p>
<p>It was refreshing, in a way. Byleth didn’t expect her to play the Emperor role. Or, to be correct, she didn’t know neither seemed to care what the Emperor role exactly meant.</p>
<p>And she was grateful to have that small breeze of fresh air in her life.</p>
<p>“Is it good? Sweets from Enbarr are usually a bit too sweet for my liking, but our chefs are kind enough to prepare something a bit different for me.”</p>
<p>“It is, I like this tea blend as well, is it the same that we had with Ferdinand?”</p>
<p>“I supposed it wouldn’t be the best to try to surprise you when I already had at my disposal a blend that you liked.” She had another sip, her sweet still waiting to be finished. “How was the first day of tutoring? I was surprised by the approach you decided on, I must admit.” At her words, Byleth set her cup on her plate as she pondered the words she wanted to use. The movement left her right palm facing the ceiling and Edelgard saw for the first time the red, wide burnt that covered her right palm.</p>
<p>The one that had stopped Dorothea from frying Ferdinand alive.</p>
<p>Her eyes lighted up as her face changed from curiosity to worry in a second.</p>
<p>“Captain, your hand.” She called, standing up to request for a healer. Byleth looked puzzled at her reaction, looking at her palm and then at the woman, before standing up as well and extending her hand to her.</p>
<p>“It’s nothing, I got burnt when I stepped in between Dorothea and Ferdinand, I already healed myself, it’s just a mark, it’ll fade away in a day or two.” She assured; her hand still extended so she could judge herself. Edelgard raised an eyebrow, skeptical, yet she examined the red mark. It was somewhat faded already, and no open wounds or blisters were to be seen. She sat down again reluctantly, her right hand under her chin still unsure. “You mustn’t worry over these little things, your majesty.”</p>
<p>That sounded like a mechanical, learned by heart expression she was just repeating.</p>
<p>Edelgard relented, nonetheless, returning her attention to her tea and trying to get the red mark out of her head. It was placed just in the same spot as one of her scars. Her throat was closed and her appetite lost.</p>
<p>“I thought that Ferdinand and Dorothea had what they both lacked, so sparring together it’s the fastest way I know to make up for those weaknesses.” Byleth grabbed her tea and had a long sip, her hand burnt now was impossible to ignore. “I expect to start working tomorrow with Hubert and Caspar, but they have clear instructions as to how to train in the other training patios when I’m not there to supervise it.”</p>
<p>“Is that the logic used to split the other groups as well?”</p>
<p>“Yes, working in pairs, out of their comfort zone, they will be forced to deal with what they don’t like, it’s a fast way to compensate for lack of skills or knowledge. Yet when the time comes, they will be in their usual positions… I’ll be there to guide them, as I haven’t seen them as a whole group fighting together.”</p>
<p><em> “I’m afraid you won’t lack the opportunities.” </em>Edelgard did not vocalize her thoughts, she just nodded and forced a sip of tea through her mouth to keep the conversation going.</p>
<p>Despite appearances, the woman was fairly approachable, as she answered thoughtfully when asked, never skipping details or retorting to monosyllables.</p>
<p>Overall, she just seemed more alive than the first time she saw her at the monastery. Perhaps she was just getting better at reading her expressions. This time Byleth refilled their cups, her coat mere inches over the sweets as she did so, her silences and her pauses were kind, however, as she never seemed to wait for something to fill up the air between them.</p>
<p>She seemed content just drinking a cup of tea.</p>
<p>Maybe that air was what put at ease people around her, it had certainly helped when she had assigned Bernadetta and Petra a task to go into the city market to find whatever they found suitable for the long journey ahead of them. It had a catch, of course, it had to.</p>
<p>And it had made Bernadetta especially jumpy as they left in the morning to the center of the city with a chatty Petra guiding her by the shoulders.</p>
<p>Edelgard realized her cup was empty yet one of her sweets was still on her plate, barely touched. She grabbed it with her gloved hand and took a smile bite out of it. Crumbles remained in the tip of her fingers as she looked at them mindlessly.</p>
<p>Byleth didn’t seem to mind her silence, she merely looked through the window nearby, extending her awareness far away from the studio and the Palace, wondering how far the ocean was, what kind of fish she could catch there.</p>
<p>What kind of life was lived at its mercy and its shores.</p>
<p>“You forced Caspar to use fighting gauntlets, despite him choosing an axe first. Why?” She finally asked, trying to rein her attention into something a bit more practical, away from distressing memories.</p>
<p>“He seemed too wild to try to follow the stricter art of handling an axe. It was a pity he was using only a hand as well when he seemed strong and prompt in using both.”</p>
<p>“Did you realize this when you fought the divine beast?” If that was the case, it was certainly impressive.</p>
<p>“Yes.” Byleth took a last sip, before letting the cup down and resting her chin in her right fist. Edelgard looked again at her burnt palm and wished for her to have at least bandaged it. It had to at least sting. “Brawling is more about following instincts and just flowing in the middle of a fight. An axe requires more timing and a better understanding of the battlefield, if a swing is missed, then the wielder is exposed and easily dealt with.” She said, setting her blue eyes in Edelgard’s. It seemed as she was giving her a lesson, her gaze asking for questions to explain it in further detail, to demonstrate it in a practical lesson.</p>
<p>The Emperor was not ready to cross blades with her, not yet.</p>
<p>“You seem knowledgeable, that’s for sure.”</p>
<p>“My father was very thoughtful when it came to a fight, his mercenaries were the best because he pushed them to their best. Every moment was an opportunity to learn.”</p>
<p>The shorter woman leaned forward, interested in knowing more about the elusive man that had raised a child completely out of reach of the church after being the most prominent figure in its armored hand, but she was interrupted before she could even start the question. A faint knock, almost inaudible, got their attention. Only her Eagles were to disrupt them, and only one person in that group would be so hesitant to knock on her door. She smiled as her mind was filled with the images of her allies.</p>
<p>“Come in” That was her Emperor’s voice. Byleth realized that Edelgard had used a different tone with her those last moments of their conversation.</p>
<p>Bernadetta and Petra made their way into the studio carrying a wide array of objects with them. Most of them seemed to be arrows and leather that a skilled archer would transform into rings and gloves to nock arrows smoothly in a swift motion.</p>
<p>There were other things in there, however, Edelgard saw a knitting bag that she assumed was Bernadetta’s and grinding stones too big for arrowheads.</p>
<p>What had they been shopping for all day?</p>
<p>They both bowed to her, despite she had dismissed the necessity of such formalities when they were alone.</p>
<p>“Petra, Bernadetta, how did your assignment go?” Byleth interlocked her fingers and propped her chin in the union of her hands. Her expression was stoic as ever, yet the air around her seemed gentle.</p>
<p>“G-Good! We managed to get it right most of the time…”</p>
<p>“Bernie has understanding of the task, I’m not so certain about my understanding…” Petra’s mark in her cheek was wide as a smile grew in her face. “But we had success!”</p>
<p>“And did you actually get what the other wanted?”</p>
<p>“I bought a stone, but Bernie was wanting the arrow next to it…” Petra grabbed all her bags with her left arm, as she took one of the grinding stones to show it to them. Her muscles flexed notoriously as she did so.</p>
<p>“And I… I forgot to look at Petra once and got a knitting bag. I’m sorry! She said she didn’t mind, but of course she minds! Oh, Bernie, what have you done? Petra is always so nice to you…” She started rambling as she had done before, to her surprise, however, Byleth stood up and put both of her hands on the woman’s shoulders. Bernadetta stopped her words, looking at the Captain as how a deer would do in front of the fangs of the pack of wolves.</p>
<p>“Well done, you were all day undetected and gave successful signs to your partner across a chaotic scenario. Isn’t it so, Petra?” Byleth didn’t lift her hands, grounding the archer, as the Brigid woman nodded, still smiling. “I’ll have more assignments for you, but it’s important that you work on your communication and awareness skills in and out of the battlefield.”</p>
<p>“Y-Yes! Thank you, Captain!”</p>
<p><em> “She calmed Bernadetta by patting her shoulders? That’s… something” </em>Edelgard stood up as well, looking at the bags and realizing there was barely enough light to actually tell what was inside each bag.</p>
<p>She sighed as she called a servant to light up the oil candles and made her way to her desk, organizing the paperwork and deciding she had more pressing matters to attend.</p>
<p>For example, the excited Bernadetta that was asking the blue-haired woman to accompany her again to look at the cats in the gardens, while Petra, arms crossed now that the bags rested on the floor, smiled and followed the conversation in silence. Her Brigid clothes a note of pride and identity she would never give up on.</p>
<p>Yes, the Emperor had more important matters to attend, moments that would fade away if she tried to make them wait.</p>
<p>She let the documents organized to review them later alongside Hubert. Dinner was closing by and all the Eagles would be together again.</p>
<p>She felt young and hopeful.</p>
<p>And just a bit naïve, enough as to not scold herself over it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh boy, this is a long chapter and I... did I even advance a bit in the plot? I hope so...</p>
<p>In any case, the opera they went to see is heavily based on "The magic flute". The plot is almost the same, after all. Have you seen an opera without subtitles? It's something. that's for sure.</p>
<p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll try to keep with the updates every week as of now.</p>
<p>P.S.: Straight shoulders it's one of the few things that are straight about Edelgard... there, I said it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Logbook, rainy season</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She looked at the blank page, her pen in the ink bottle, still indecisive as to how to start. It was pitch dark outside, as the night covered Fódlan. She was supposed to be sleeping, it was well past midnight and she had already logged the Eagles progress in her logbook. It was something she was used to doing since she started working in the monastery. It was an easy way to deliver her reports at the end of each mission and to keep the days apart.</p>
<p>Turned out that rainy days and sunny days were not acceptable nomenclatures when Seteth received a written report on his desk. Lady Rhea seemed to have a soft spot for her, and she wasn’t told off that hard by the man. Yet her father had then taken her away and gave her a short lesson about report briefings.</p>
<p>The incident hadn’t occurred again, she was a fast learner.</p>
<p>But this wasn’t a logbook, it was a diary, as her father had had. The one that had given her the answers she never thought about. Her birth, their escape, her lack of heartbeat. The reason why she had been raised the way she had.</p>
<p>She felt no anger, no frustration, only a mild curiosity and deep, stinging pain that soared from her sadness. The diary was in her possessions, she looked at it every once in awhile, never really reading it as it woke in her feelings she didn’t know how to handle.</p>
<p>She blinked, she was in the Imperial Palace and her father had been gone for about four years. It did no good to dwell at that moment, as the past was to be left alone, never disrupted by the incessant flow of the present. She took the pen, returning the excess of ink in the edge of the bottle, and wrote the date in the left upper corner of the page.</p>
<p>It was the 20th of the Garland Moon, a rainy day as it had been the last three. She had had to repurpose some of the training due to the endless rain that poured from the clouds. The heat and the humidity gave them no mercy, as summer hit them in fullness.</p>
<p><em> “But you already wrote that on your logbook” </em> Sothis yawned wide, her fangs showing as she stretched her arms over her head. <em> “That doesn’t seem adequate for a diary…” </em></p>
<p>The woman was right, she supposed, there wouldn’t be a real difference between a diary and a logbook if she wrote the actions of the day. She immersed the pen again in the ink bottle. The light from the oil candle flicked.</p>
<p>Then she wrote a simple sentence, something she could understand and relate to no matter when reading it.</p>
<p><em> “20 </em> <em> th </em> <em> of the Garland Moon, despite the rain, Sothis accompanied me through the morning exercises routine” </em> Her companion read, not impressed at all. Byleth looked at her, a smile hiding at the bottom of her blue eyes, before continuing. <em> “Lady Edelgard advised me to visit the library in my free time, as she believes my education may be lacking in certain aspects that could affect my understanding of politics and social movements.” </em></p>
<p>
  <em> “She seems awfully interested in your take of the world, and your education…which it’s not a bad thing if we consider that you’re lacking in some aspects…” </em>
</p>
<p>Byleth didn’t comment, as she looked at how the ink dried on the page before closing it. There wasn’t anything more she wanted to add to that statement, everything else had been already covered in the logbook. The progress in the synch between Petra and Bernadetta, both of them learning from each other, both great archers and incredible assets for infiltration. How she had teamed up Dorothea and Caspar the last couple of days, forcing Ferdinand and Hubert to work together as their relationship could use some work if they were to trust their lives in each other.</p>
<p>How Caspar was already making progress in following the flow of battle by instinct, taking his surroundings instead of charging blindly. How Dorothea was able to fight short-range without resorting to magic.</p>
<p>Her chest felt full when she thought about those little things, something that, in a way or another, she had helped to accomplish.</p>
<p>It was her doing, despite her being only a weapon, a means to an end.</p>
<p>Sothis snorted at the thought <em> “Stop that already, you are a mortal, are you not? You bleed if cut and breathe the very same air than the rest of living things. Do not try to deceive yourself or me.” </em></p>
<p>Bleed if cut… her hands went automatically to her left knee and massaged it, no brace covered her scar, and she could feel the irregular skin that had healed with the help of magic, mending muscles, tendons and bone alike. She had learned the danger of being careless on the battlefield that day.</p>
<p>How could she convey the same lesson without actually injuring somebody else? Experience was difficult to replicate or replace.</p>
<p>She took both notebooks and stored them in one of the desk drawers before capping the ink bottle, taking off her reading glasses to set them on the notebooks, and going back to bed with the candle in her right hand. After her first days in training the elite forces of the Emperor, she had requested a desk where to write their progress and organize some of her training ideas. Her request had been granted immediately, a strong, big wooden desk had been delivered the very day, stocked with pens and notebooks, ink bottles, and even wax and seals for letters if she wished to send any.</p>
<p>Flayn’s letter had been written and dispatched that first day, with concise comments about their trip, the capital, the opera she didn’t understand, and a question about how was fishing going on the monastery’s pool.</p>
<p>The rain was a noble companion on her window, never wailing in its presence, singing to her a quiet song throughout the night. There was never that much rain in Garreg Mach, the strong, cold winds that came from the mountains could freeze students and knights alike every morning in spring, and a strong sun was always over them in summer. But the goddess wasn’t as generous when it came to rain as the high peaks that surrounded the monastery kept the clouds at bay.</p>
<p>There were no such barriers around Enbarr, as if the goddess had decided to gift that land with the immense endless gift of an ocean pouring over them, or if as the goddess had no saying in how things were handled that south of the continent.</p>
<p>She longed for the outdoors, when she was restless and sleep eluded her as today, being out, under the moon, the stars and the infinite night sky helped her calm her troubled mind. It could be that it took her way before, to a time where she lived always from tent to tent, camp to camp, listening to the mercenaries’ tales and stories next to an improvised bonfire, going more often through woods and mountain passes that through cities and paved ways. It was easy for her to get that when she was in Garreg Mach, she could even walk to the cemetery and share a meaningful silence with all the lost souls that made their home there. But in the palace, she wasn’t sure to even leave her room in the middle of the night.</p>
<p>She knew Hubbert kept a close eye on her, his love and devotion for his lady greater than anything else in his life. Byleth decided she didn’t want to pick up a fight with him, as there were still things she wanted to see in the capital, there was more she wanted to teach the Eagles. There was so much more she wanted to know about Edelgard.</p>
<p>She wouldn’t get the chance if Hubert decided to have a death match with her and she was forced to defend herself.</p>
<p>So, she stayed in her room, looking through the window as the rain covered the land with no promises of leaving anytime soon. Sitting in a bed she considered too big for her, in a room that was excessively spacious for her needs, she let the lantern flick once more before it went out, the dark of the night engulfing her. Her figure was lost then, one with the shadows that fueled her mind with endless thoughts.</p>
<p>A few rooms away, Edelgard stayed up late as well, watching the ceiling of a room she knew by heart, afraid of going back to sleep.</p>
<p>There was a leak that never ceased to pour drops of water on them when she was being held in the prison of the palace. She could hear its rhythmical pattern day and night, as it never failed to disturb them, impassive of her siblings’ screams or the new terrors each day brought.</p>
<p>The gentle rain in her narrow windows reminded her of the same leak years ago that made her feet wet and her days a little more miserable if that was possible. She cursed her weakness and the high heavens that allowed such wretchedness to fall upon a child, a being incapable of defending themselves.</p>
<p>Only the nights, where she was alone with her thoughts and her memories would she allow her to reach such a deep state of connection with her inner grief. When the weight of the crown was lifted upon her head and only anger remained like a cloak on her shoulders. When she wasn’t the Emperor her room was on a different floor, and she had access to a balcony big enough for her to go out and breath fresh air, pacing around in an attempt to get her mind in a state calm enough as to go back to sleep.</p>
<p>Not now, she didn’t have that luxury.</p>
<p>
  <em> “How many things have I given up in order to be the Emperor the Empire needs?” </em>
</p>
<p>She could get up and look through the windows, of course, but the heavy curtain of rain turned her view into a blurry dark landscape she felt depressing to look at. So she remained in her bed, her body aching, her scars pounding, her blood fire running in her veins.</p>
<p>Yes, she could stay in bed, as the leak in her mind dragged her to darker times, as her past slowly crept into her present as the never-ending shadow that sometimes it was.</p>
<p>Yes.</p>
<p>She stood up; her skin suddenly cold as the thin layer of sweat that covered it was exposed to the night air. It was one of the few moments in her life where she allowed herself to let her limbs exposed in the open. She moved around her room, the rich carpets on the floor muffling any possible noise before she grabbed the training axe she kept nearby and started to swing it in a powerful, purposeful manner.</p>
<p>She would break the wheel. For all of her suffering, for all of their suffering, for all of the people that hurt in silence, for those who didn’t have a voice to vocalize their pain.</p>
<p>She would do it.</p><hr/>
<p>A morning illuminated by the dim light that could make its way through the rain and the clouds witnessed a new day in the capital of the Empire, its routine not dented in the slightest by the humid weather, and that meant that after a breakfast they had shared in the dining hall with the rest of her allies, Byleth and Edelgard had made their way to the training rooms, where instead of an open range and an arena at the center of the patio, there was just a room with plenty of space to move around and a roof on top of them to allow them to train no matter the weather conditions.</p>
<p>This could be a disadvantage, as a battle could occur no matter the weather or the date. She had held exercises in the middle of the rain, but it turned rather troublesome for the Ministers and the generals of the Empire to go through them and then made their way covered in mud and sand, trying to get presentable to attend their government’s responsibilities. By Edelgard’s order, she had suspended those drills for now.</p>
<p>Today, however, they were training all together separated in two teams of three, as they tried to overpower the other team to capture the stronghold of the other’s faction at the other side of the room without losing theirs. Byleth looked with her arms crossed, this was a common exercise for the knights, as it allowed them to work in groups, strengthening their bond as well as teaching them their allies’ moves.</p>
<p>Predicting what your fellow soldier was about to do was a skill on its own that could easily win battles.</p>
<p>Caspar’s shouts bounced off the walls as he charged, yet it seemed that Hubert and Petra could read those yells as to know what the man who was the point of their charge was about to do, adjusting their own attacks to overpower their enemies. Her eyebrows shot up just a bit. That was an interesting approach to a group that had Dorothea and Bernadetta in her ranks.</p>
<p>Ferdinand could withstand the brute force of Caspar's attack while the other two outwitted their opponents to repel them.</p>
<p>One of Bernadetta’s arrows punched Hubert in his right shoulder, if it wasn’t a training arrow, it would have allocated itself deep in his flesh, rendering his arm and his magic useless. The girl had an excellent eye to look for weaknesses, despite how scared and jumpy she seemed all the time. Her ability to nock arrow after arrow without looking at them was something that had been refined and honed for many years. She made it look easy to fire an arrow at least a hundred yards away and hit the target.</p>
<p>It was one of the most difficult feats an archer could achieve.</p>
<p>Ferdinand fell back, using his body as a shield for her companions, allowing them breathing space as he used the space around him to lure Caspar into Dorothea’s range. The excitable young warrior didn’t fall for it, however, recognizing the trap after failing for it so many times before.</p>
<p>Byleth felt her heart swelled with pride.</p>
<p>They were learning.</p>
<p>Every single thing they learned there would be a chance more to stay alive on the battlefield. Despite appearances, all of them would be great knights.</p>
<p>“It seems as in two short weeks you have turned them into force to be reckoned with” Edelgard was next to her, her eyes on the match as well, Petra had just been able to punch a way forward by destabilizing Ferdinand.</p>
<p>“I didn’t do much, they were already great warriors” Byleth took a mental note to include stamina exercises on their regimen, as they were starting to get tired and their movements sloppy. It’d be soon she’d have to face them to make them all work together as a team.</p>
<p>“Don’t patronize yourself, it might be the first time I see Caspar recognize a trap and stay away from it. I believe your reputation as a military genius is well earned by the state the troops under your command work.” She didn’t add they still had to see more of her tactics when facing a real enemy.</p>
<p>“I thank you, your majesty.”</p>
<p>Caspar fell with a grunt, as his chest was hit by an arrow from Bernadetta and a solid punch from Ferdinand when the brawler grabbed his spear. He coughed on the ground, gasping for air, out of the battle. Byleth clapped to get their attention, walking to Caspar and helping him to sit down and breathe more easily. A black bruise started to color his skin. His friends surrounded him, panting and swiping their sweat as some of them looked around for Linhardt.</p>
<p>Hubert groaned when he realized the healer wasn’t around.</p>
<p>“I will fetch him.” He said drily, massaging his shoulder as he did so. Whatever he had to say to the man, would not be delivered in a kind manner.</p>
<p>“There is no need, rest and catch your breath.” Byleth ordered, he looked at her with both brows raised, these were the only occasions where the knight would change her tone to something a bit more like a steel voice instead of her usual detached self. She put her hand on Caspar's chest and let the magic flew through her body. It was a feeling that could be difficult to get used to at the beginning, as it seemed that her own energy was sapped and transferred to the wounded person in her arms. Yet she had trained and got better at it, mending injures that could’ve costed someone’s life well enough as for them to have a chance.</p>
<p>This wasn’t the case, the faint green glow just opening Caspar’s breathing ways and decompressing his muscle after being knocked over by two solid blows.</p>
<p>
  <em> “Sothis, is that you?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I suppose… I’m not doing anything in particular, however.” </em>
</p>
<p>Yet her magic had been so vast that she had been surprised at first when she reached out to it. It felt like she could go on forever, her eyes focused and her mind sharp despite the constant flow of energy sapped from her.</p>
<p>She was surprised enough as she lost track of what was being said around her for a second.</p>
<p>“Don’t be so mad, Hubie, you know how Linhardt is. He must be in the library, or maybe he stayed up all night and now is napping in a corner.”</p>
<p>“Yet he is a valuable member of our company! He should be with us fulfilling his noble duty.”</p>
<p>“Despite my better sense, I have to agree with Ferdinand, he is expected to be here by her majesty’s orders.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I shouldn’t have… Oh, Bernie, that’s it, you’re done for, Caspar will never talk to you again now and lady Edelgard will…”</p>
<p>“Hahaha, oh, Bernadetta! That was a great blow! I knew you had it in you! Ouch, ouch ouch…”</p>
<p>“That’s enough!” Edelgard walked to the center of the group, acting as the leader she was and bringing silence to them. “I will talk to Linhardt later, there is no need for further actions or lectures as to how to be a noble or follow my orders.” Ferdinand and Hubert looked at their feet, a curt nod from them both. “Good. Bernadetta, I’m not sending you home, this is your home and Caspar is fine. He even seems happy that you knock the air out of him…” The young archer shrieked, yet she didn’t run away from the training room. Edelgard felt that was already a victory. “My Captain, please go fetch Linhardt for me, he must be in the library. I’ll go over the match with the rest of the Eagles.” The Emperor covered her face with her right hand as she shook her head. Her patience tested by the little outburst that had just occurred.</p>
<p>
  <em> “My Captain?” </em>
</p>
<p>Byleth decided that ignoring Sothis was the best course of action for now.</p>
<p>
  <em> “How rude.” </em>
</p>
<p>“But…” Edelgard cut her at once, reading her mind and the words that were about to leave her.</p>
<p>“I’m surrounded by my most dear allies and friends; they are my elite force and I trust them with my life. I don’t believe any harm can come to my life at this precise moment.” That was an order, and she didn’t need to listen to it twice. Taking to her feet, she bowed before leaving with long, quick strides to the library and in search of the young man that had got himself into a problem.</p>
<p>She suspected Linhardt wouldn’t really mind.</p>
<p>She also took a mental note to teach some healing magic to Dorothea. Only one healer was a weakness they shouldn’t afford.</p>
<p>The library was on the other wing of the castle, where the rain didn’t hit directly the walls, preserving the books and the scrolls of the humidity that preyed on them so easily. She nodded and dispensed good mornings as she made her way through the halls. The servants always seemed surprised when she saluted them, yet usually answered in the same manner. Her path took her through the main hall, where the huge double doors where opened, and four guards stood, alert.</p>
<p>This was the heart of the Empire, lady Edelgard should be safe.</p>
<p>The thought didn’t calm her inner conflict.</p>
<p>Sothis seemed to react to her turmoil, yet didn’t comment on it.</p>
<p>The halls fell silent as she approached the library, scholars making their way in the corridors instead of soldiers or servants. She walked in silence as the library received her, a haven for those who looked for solitude and focus.</p>
<p>Or to skip responsibilities.</p>
<p>“Excuse me, have you seen Linhardt? The Emperor is looking for him.” The librarian looked at her over her glasses with a resigned grimace on her face.</p>
<p>“In the crest research section, he usually has a pillow under the tables for napping.” She said as she pointed out to one of the aisles composed by enormous shelves with books to no end. She thanked the woman, before making her way to where she had been directed. Her gauntlets and sword clattered in the dead silence of the room.</p>
<p>She felt, somehow, out of place and wished to return to the training room where the Eagles and the Emperor awaited.</p>
<p>Her eyes wandered around the books, looking for something that would sound like crestology studies. She found the section and was surprised to recognize Hanneman’s name in some of the books stored there. Yet it what was she needed to move around, looking under the tables that were placed between each bookcase. She found the sleeping man after looking in the third aisle. Linhardt was sleeping with a pillow to support his head, just as the librarian had said he would.</p>
<p>She kneeled next to him and shook his shoulder in a gentle motion. He didn’t startle awake, but woke up easily, yawning as he stretched before looking at her with a gleam of recognition in his eyes.</p>
<p>“I suppose I overslept and now I’m late for the training, is that so?” He asked, his back popping as he kept stretching and rearranging his body into place. Byleth nodded, she stepped back and stood up, offering him a hand. He took it and was easily pulled up by the woman.</p>
<p>His constitution was lean and his frame thin.</p>
<p>He was the very model of a scholar, then.</p>
<p>“I must admit, I’m rather happy that it was you who came for me instead of Hubbert, I’d be bored senseless if I had to listen to one of his lectures about duty again. It’s not that I don’t want to be there, it’s just that dr…” He yawned again, as they made their way past the librarian who sent Byleth a sympathetic smile. “Drowsiness is my biggest enemy, an enemy I’m sad to say I don’t seem able to defeat.”</p>
<p>“You seemed prepared for it, though”</p>
<p>“Oh, you mean the pillow, yes, I have learned how to face it over the years…” They made their way through the halls, Linhardt jogging to keep up with her. “Say, would you mind if I studied your crest? I’m sure professor Hanneman must have already asked this of you, but I may be able to learn something new about crests and you.”</p>
<p>“My crest?”</p>
<p>“You do possess one, don’t you? I have seen it when you were monitoring some of the spars.”</p>
<p>“I do, but professor Hanneman was never able to place it, he believed it was a lost crest. He was thrilled.”</p>
<p>“And your sword… that’s a unique sword. It is fitting that the Captain of the knights of Seiros wields a weird blade.” She grabbed the handle of her blade. It had been a gift of Lady Rhea sometime after she had taken the position as the head of the knights. It had been always a strange sword, alive and pulsing with her desires. And now it could extend as a whip, something it hadn’t done before.</p>
<p>She couldn’t help to notice the round space in the guard the first time she had had it in her hands.</p>
<p>“It is, Lady Rhea gave it to me some time ago.”</p>
<p>“I’d be more than grateful if I could perform some research on it as well. You are quite a fascinating individual.”</p>
<p>“Hm…”</p>
<p>“Oh, not now, Captain, the Emperor awaits and she isn’t known for being a patient woman.” Linhardt’s smile was a gentle and easy one, despite he was sweating as he kept her pace. They had made most of their way back to the training grounds and the silence of the library had been replaced by the never-ending murmur of a palace alive and filled with activity. “But I do find mysteries quite interesting, knowledge is a beautiful thing to look at.”</p>
<p>“Would you need a sample of my blood, as well?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I would prefer to avoid the whole blood matter, to be frank. I despise it. Just a few strands of your hair will suffice.” They arrived at the corridor where the training room was, Byleth stopped to look at him.</p>
<p>“Is that something that would make you happy?”</p>
<p>“I… that’s a strange question to ask. But yes, I’d be happy to investigate these things, as I said before.” Linhardt looked at her, a curious glimpse in his blue eyes against her calm wide dark blue ones. Byleth nodded, before unsheathing the dagger in her waist with a clear metallic sound.</p>
<p>The healer backed up a step in a reflex motion.</p>
<p>She cut a lock of hair and offered it to him, sheathing her dagger in a swift, fluid movement.</p>
<p>“Try to be in time for training, you need to be aware of the group dynamic as the healer of the group. We also need to work on your stamina, the battlefield requires a lot of running around.”</p>
<p>Linhardt’s expression was one of disbelief, as he extended his hand and took the blue hair he had been offered without quite understanding what had happened. He watched as the woman turned on her heels and made her way to the training room, before securing the gift in one of his pockets and running after her.</p>
<p>He wasn’t sure what to think about the gesture, but at least he knew what his next research would be. For once, he thought that Edelgard would approve of it.</p><hr/>
<p>The rain had given them a truce, the cloudy sky still threatening to continue its gentle cry over them. She wandered around the bookcases and shelves without really knowing what to look for.</p>
<p>She was following orders, again, as lady Edelgard had requested to be left alone after lunch. Byleth had been able to tell bags under the Emperor’s eyes accompanied by tired sights. Her state was worrisome, as her routine was a never-ending spiral of meetings, documents, councils, and supervising. She had been through most of them and felt the weight of the days wearing down the woman.</p>
<p>
  <em> “Let her have her rest. If you are worried about her, then just follow her orders and try to learn something in this place.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “It’s really big, I wonder where to start.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Just pick up something you like and start from there, she never specified which part of the continent she expected you to be more proficient on.” </em>
</p>
<p>Byleth moved around again aimlessly, looking at the titles waiting for one of them to wake something inside her. Sothis was floating next to her again, she didn’t seem really interested in the tomes they were cruising around.</p>
<p>The knight stopped, stretching her hand to grab a rather big book and read its title in detail. She opened it at a random page and read a couple of sentences just to convince herself further. Sothis looked from her shoulder, a slow grin growing in her face.</p>
<p>
  <em> “That’s the one?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Yes.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I wonder what the brat will think about it.” </em>
</p>
<p>She sat down and read in silence, page after page memorizing facts and historical events. The afternoon moved on as she kept reading, stretching her back from time to time as the unread part of the tome ran out and she was left looking at the last page where the author had written his last acknowledgments.</p>
<p>With gentle hands, despite the added weight of her gauntlets, she closed the book and stood up to fetch another. The hair in the back of her head stood and she turned quickly, searching what had alerted her instinct.</p>
<p>Hubert, from a distance, was sporting a grim grin and closing in, his hands behind his back, his cape always the last swirling of his figure.</p>
<p>“Captain, I hoped I could catch you with your guard down… I suppose that’s not an easy feat, as your position has required you to remain alert.” The man bowed slightly, his voice low, yet unnerving.</p>
<p>That was the impression of Sothis at least.</p>
<p>“It is, is your shoulder in good shape? The hit of the arrow was a heavy one.” She had seen how his right side was rigid, and the slight wince that crossed his face when she looked at it seemed to confirm her suspicions.</p>
<p>“Of course, something so trivial will not prevent me from fulfilling my duties.” He massaged his right shoulder absently, his lime eyes still on her. There was mistrust in them. “It has been brought to my attention that Lady Edelgard has been rather close to you, lately.”</p>
<p>“I am to guard her.”</p>
<p>“You are, yet she allows you to be at her sides at all times… I find that intriguing and bothersome…” Hubert took a couple of steps to her, his face less intimidating and more pensive.</p>
<p>“You don’t trust me.”</p>
<p>“It is my role to protect her majesty from any threats, I am indecisive regarding you… as there seems to be a second nature that I cannot identify about you.” He stroked his chin using his left hand, the white of his gloves was immaculate. “All will be well if you prove yourself useful, which brings me to my point here…”</p>
<p>“Hubie! Good! Have you asked the Captain for her help?” Dorothea’s voice was unmistakable. Clear and strong through the library, loud enough to make some people look up from the books they had been looking at with a frown. The songstress paid them no mind as she reached them.</p>
<p>“No, Dorothea, I was about to when you interrupted us.”</p>
<p>“Oh, it does take you a while to get to the point, doesn’t it?” The woman joked, a mischievous wink in his direction. The Minister crossed his arms, unmoved at her jest. “Tomorrow’s Edie’s birthday, and we were wondering if you could help us out with her surprise. You know how she keeps an eye on everything and it could be difficult to get everything ready by how she moves around the palace.”</p>
<p>“Her birthday?”</p>
<p>“She never celebrates them, always too busy with government matters as to spend some time on herself, and she dearly needs to do so. Say, Captain, would you be so kind as to drag our beloved Emperor to the gardens tomorrow? Bernadetta will be around and she’ll play her part. You just have to convince her to leave for about an hour after lunch. Would you do that for us?” The mage had leaned forward a bit, leveling her deep green eyes with hers. Byleth rested her chin in her right hand, as she thought about the request.</p>
<p>“I will, but I can’t promise the Emperor will grant me a request that may take her away from her duties.”</p>
<p>“You need not worry about it. Ferdinand and I have made sure that no important meetings or issues are discussed tomorrow. She will not be forced to stay at her studio issuing papers and she will not be needed at the council meeting room.” Hubert looked at her, the grin in his face was somewhat more authentic now. It was always warmer when he thought about his liege.</p>
<p>“I’ll see to it, then.”</p>
<p>“Excellent! Thank you, Captain! I knew you would help us; you’ve been quite helpful after all in the short time you’ve been around.” The songstress took her hands and squeezed them. Byleth nodded, unsure as to how to proceed in that situation. “Oh, I have some messages as well. Captain, Edie requested your presence at dinner in her room, she said something about discussing the better use of axes or something of the sort. Hubie, Linhardt was looking for you.”</p>
<p>“That’s… unexpected, very well, thank you.” He bowed goodbye, leaving in such a quick manner that it could have been possible to confuse his speed with magic.</p>
<p>“There he goes… I should leave as well, I promised Petra I’d help her study the language of Fódlan a bit more.” Dorothea smiled at her, not turning completely. “Take good care of our Edie, would you Captain? She tends to work too much.”</p>
<p>Byleth nodded as the woman left, waving at her as she ignored with impeccable dignity the furious looks of some of the nobles that were trying to keep up with their own studies.</p>
<p>
  <em> “These brats are interesting…” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I didn’t ask how old she was turning.” </em>
</p>
<p><em> “You can ask her later. I believe we have time before dinner, would you like to keep reading?” </em>The knight looked at the book in her hand and realized that she did.</p>
<p>There was a whole world there that she was interested in learning about. She hadn’t had the chance when she was working for the church, as she always was in between missions and Shamir and Catherine were not the best companions to have in the library.</p>
<p>She left the book where she had found it and wandered around, reading the titles in search of something that sparked something in her.</p>
<p>Byleth hadn’t noticed how the spark had its own musical note. How the feeling was something she hadn’t experienced before.</p>
<p>How her long talks with Sothis started to feel like something natural and cared for.</p><hr/>
<p>Edelgard looked at the woman again, her heart pounding a bit harder when she saw the flex in her crossed arms. She seemed in peak form despite she hadn’t seen her train in a while.</p>
<p>“Excuse me, care to repeat that?” She asked, focusing on the kind blue eyes that seemed to say more than her words.</p>
<p>“I’d like to request a walk in the gardens. Bernadetta asked me if I could visit one of these days.” She said, her face serious, yet a hopeful tone in her voice. Edelgard blinked. Suddenly, the papers in her hands seemed less important.</p>
<p>She found that she wasn’t able to deny that simple favor.</p>
<p>“It hasn’t been sunny for a while… very well. Let’s go, Captain.” She arranged her crown in her ears, setting her long tidy hair in her back with a swift motion. She had let it down that day, a couple of pale violet ribbons adorning her hair, and used the lighter crown, at least she could procure that for her birthday if anything.</p>
<p>She wanted to feel lighter for a couple of hours.</p>
<p>Byleth sported her usual wild long hair, she had taken to wear more her coat, using different pieces of her armor depending on the day, yet today she was wearing her cape black and blue instead of her coat. A frame for her lean and muscled body.</p>
<p>She was a welcome sight.</p>
<p>The knight nodded and grabbed the Emperor’s cape, red and white, to set it on her shoulders. Edelgard allowed it, fastening the pendants of her cape at her chest with her white gloves when the Captain stepped back. She closed her eyes while she did so, feeling her body, her feet secured in his black boots, and the muscles ready for a walk.</p>
<p>Her physical reaction was a new thing to discover.</p>
<p>Byleth went to the door as to open it for her, Edelgard was startled to catch what seemed a smile in Byleth’s face when she turned the knob. When she looked for it again, however, it was gone, and her stoic expression was again in place.</p>
<p>“Hubert told me you were in the library yesterday” Edelgard started, as they went down a spiral staircase. The knight had started to walk at her level, instead of a step behind her, which make it easier to keep their conversations going.</p>
<p>“I did, I followed your advice.”</p>
<p>“Did you find anything interesting?” Edelgard kept her eyes on the hallway, she was sure that Byleth had her eye ones on her. Yet the Emperor found it distracting to look at the knight for long.</p>
<p>She was, after all, a beautiful woman.</p>
<p>“I did, I read a couple of books before our dinner.”</p>
<p>“Care to share a bit more? You didn’t mention it yesterday.” Edelgard refused to feel ashamed to her napping the afternoon away, the weight of the days had worn her down enough as she had fallen asleep on her desk after the rain had stopped. She had been barely awake to grant the knight access to her quarters when dinner was served. They had talked about axes and how swords were used to counter them.</p>
<p>The insight of the woman was sharp and creative, as she could see a situation from different angles at once. Her mind for battle was gifted, despite her shrugging her shoulders when mentioned and thanking her father for her knowledge.</p>
<p>The Emperor was curious to know what new knowledge had the knight acquired and how it would affect her views of the world.</p>
<p>They walked the main hallway of the palace, taking the long way to the gardens. Edelgard wanted to extend their conversation just a bit longer.</p>
<p>“There are forty-seven different kinds of fish in the sea between Fódlan and Brigid.”</p>
<p>“What?” <em> “What?!” </em></p>
<p>“I spent yesterday’s afternoon at the library and found this book about sea life and species on the shores and ocean of the Empire, it was interesting.”</p>
<p>“Oh…” <em> “Are you kidding me?” </em></p>
<p>“I could ask Petra if she has seen some of them. Some of the descriptions were vague and I’d like to know more about them.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure Petra will be more than happy to share stories from her homeland with you.” <em> “Maybe I should’ve taken the short path…” </em></p>
<p>"I think I will, it seems that despite the political drift between the Empire and Brigid, trade has not really changed. Why was the war fought if it wasn't to occupy Brigid as a resource to exploit?"</p>
<p>“Excuse me?”</p>
<p>
  <em> “Be careful with your words, kid. Our lives may be at stake here.” </em>
</p>
<p>“The author of the book was a scholar, he described several species of Brigid that were found in the markets of the Adrestian Empire, brought by Brigid boats after spending days at sea.” Byleth looked at her while avoiding running into people with admirable skill. She didn’t seem nervous about discussing political affairs with the Emperor, despite Hubert’s threats and the cautious expression in Edelgard’s face. “That motivated him to travel to Brigid and continue his studies there. There were certain types of shark that could only be caught on the west side of the archipelago and that was never sold in Fódlan. When he asked, he was told that only worthy warriors could feed on its flesh.” They went through the big double doors, the sun hard on their bodies, the blue sky heavy over them as no breeze blew the humid air from their skin. Edelgard waited for the knight to continue, intrigued by her line of thought. “Yet, Brigid is a vassal state from the Empire, if you wished for it, your control could be iron tight over them, never minding tradition or believes. Adrestia could exploit Brigid to its last stone, yet it doesn’t”</p>
<p>They stopped where the path to the gardens started, a paved way surrounded by flowers and delicately trimmed bushes.</p>
<p>Wide blue eyes were looking at her with curiosity, she was waiting for an answer.</p>
<p>“I thought you didn’t know much about the Dagda and Brigid war”</p>
<p>“I read a book later about the war, I wanted to know more about the things that affected trade and fishing in the Empire’s sea.”</p>
<p>Edelgard hid a smile by looking at the horizon, toward the sea and to the west, where Brigid islands stood.</p>
<p>“Ten years have passed since the war. I’ve been Emperor for about five, after my graduation from the Officer’s Academy where I studied alongside Petra who has earned my respect and admiration. The war was a retaliation, a way to show power to the rest of nations in Fódlan and to demonstrate what could happen to whoever dared to question the Empire’s strength. My father never intended to enslave Petra’s people, neither do I.”</p>
<p>“But you keep them as a vassal state.”</p>
<p>That was an uncomfortable truth, one she hadn’t discussed even with the Queen of Brigid herself. She crossed her arms, still looking away from her guard.</p>
<p>“I do, it is not yet the time to grant them their independence. I trust that you have noticed that, despite the political name of it all, the people of Brigid are mostly free and living under their own customs and rulers.”</p>
<p>“It seemed that way, there are Empire’s garrisons stationed in the islands, for what I read. I should ask Petra her take on how the Empire soldiers are seen in her nation.”</p>
<p>If it was someone else, Edelgard could have had their heads for how dangerously close to insubordination and treason those words were. She turned, examining Byleth’s face. She seemed relaxed, calm, no second intent other than naïve curiosity and a beautiful shade of blue in her eyes that contrasted against the green of the gardens. It was difficult to believe that all those questions came from someone from the church whose sole intent was to learn more. The Captain, contrary to what she would have thought a couple of months ago before meeting her, was an open-minded, kind, and patient woman.</p>
<p>And she was asking her questions that made her question herself and her motivations. Her true motivations and how things were handled in her Empire. She felt compelled to be honest with the woman.</p>
<p>She felt as she could trust her, despite how cautious life had taught her to be.</p>
<p>“You should, I’d like to know as well. If poor behavior transcends from these soldiers, then they are a shame to my Empire and my responsibility to set it right.”</p>
<p>Byleth’s face opened as her eyebrows raised enough as to be perceived, her eyes widen as her cheeks and lips sported the beginning of a smile, her expression a beautiful one despite how little it showed.</p>
<p>It was like something was blooming. And her chest reacted in concordance to that second where the knight seemed more human than she had ever seen her. Edelgard noticed that Byleth’s ears moved with her lips, raising as the shy intent was born and going back to their normal position when her stoic expression was in place after less than a second.</p>
<p>She refused to acknowledge how endearing she found her discovery.</p>
<p>“We should haste, I’d prefer to be under the shade when is this hot outside.” It wasn’t scorching, the peak of summer hadn’t reached them yet, but it would come soon, and then servants would serve iced tea and the services of ice wizards would be in high demand.</p>
<p>She despised those hot days, Enbarr wasn’t kind when it came to summer, boiling its land under the merciless sun. She’d miss her monastery days, where the heat of summer would never reach those temperatures. When her days were more peaceful and the future less grim.</p>
<p>Byleth followed her when she hurried, letting behind them the sunny spot that was starting to wear on the Emperor’s completely covered body. She led them through the maze, her mind wandering in different places, never really touching any of those, before a silly question formed in her mind.</p>
<p>She indulged herself in it.</p>
<p>“Do you want to try that shark?”</p>
<p>“I’d like to fish it, for trying it I’d need to go under a series of tests so they could deem me a worthy warrior.”</p>
<p>“I truly believe that will not be a real issue, Captain, as you have proven yourself time and time again to us.” They took a turn and were finally on the palace’s shade, the warm sting from the sun a trace in their skin now. Byleth realized they were now taking the same path they had taken before, following the graveled path to where Bernadetta had been the first-time doodling and playing with the cats.</p>
<p>A rather relaxed lifestyle that the Emperor seemed to allow for her friend. The archer was dedicated to her training, shy yet hard-working. Byleth wanted to know more about her, but she wasn’t generous with words and she had started to open day by day just a bit more. As if they were recreating that very day, Bernadetta’s violet hair was barely seen behind a bush, her hands occupied in the drawing in her hands, the cats now a bit bigger playing on the patch of sun in the green grass.</p>
<p>“Bernadetta, it’s good to see you.” Edelgard eased her presence on the woman, who jumped lightly but didn’t seem quite startled.</p>
<p>“Lady Edelgard! Likewise! I… I’m happy you could make it.” The young woman stood up, this time she didn’t hide her notebook, the lineout of a cat black ink in the white of the page. Byleth walked to them, the white cat she had seen the first time crawling up to her and rubbing against her legs. She kneeled as the kitten looked at her with big blue eyes, before rubbing her face against her chins and trying to get to her knees. She took the little animal in her hands and got to her feet again, the feline purred in her arms, happy to be held.</p>
<p>Byleth thought that the behavior was more proper for a dog than a cat, but she didn’t care. Sothis was looking at the animal from her shoulder, a smile as she reached out to it. She wasn’t corporeal, and her hand would have never reached it.</p>
<p>She did it nonetheless.</p>
<p>“It seems that the kitten has taken a liking of you.” Edelgard crossed her arms, the lightness returning to her mood.</p>
<p>“Y-Yes! I wanted to talk about it… I remember that there were many cats and dogs in the monastery and I thought… I thought that- that the Captain my like that cat.” She stopped to look at the Emperor, her shoulders getting straighter and straighter. “Only if you approve, of course, Lady Edelgard! I just thought…”</p>
<p>“It’s a wonderful idea if the Captain would like it.” It was a gift, maybe not for her, but a gift nonetheless and it was a day that it was supposed to be celebrated.</p>
<p>Byleth looked at the cat in her hands, dozing off as it purred in her embrace. She liked it.</p>
<p>“What’s its name?”</p>
<p>“She doesn’t have one, yet.” Bernadetta picked her notebook, closing it this time before keeping it against her chest. “You’ll need to find her one.”</p>
<p>The knight looked at her student and nodded. Dorothea had told her to follow Bernadetta’s lead. She also liked the little animal, it was a reminder of a simpler life she didn’t want to leave behind.</p>
<p>“Very well, I’m happy we’re making our Captain a bit more at home.” The Emperor, the shortest of the three, smiled as her allies surrounded her. “Shall we continue? I believe there is still a great part of the gardens we haven’t shown our guest.” An order, a kind one as she had heard any in her life, and the trio now wandered through the green in the palace. Gifting themselves with a walk on a hot day that was still open for them to walk freely.</p><hr/>
<p>When they made their way back to the palace a couple of hours later, a gentle breeze had taken over the city, a sweet truce over the hot summer. The Emperor rubbed her left wrist mindlessly, a memory of a long last past assaulting her as the wind played with her hair fulfilling a distant wish.</p>
<p>Her hand clenched tighter.</p>
<p>A dark shadow in what had been a spotless day.</p>
<p>A messenger came to receive them, she recognized the girl as part of the Bergliez family.</p>
<p>“Your majesty” She bowed; her black attire spotless. “Vestra Minister is looking for you.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, where am I to find him?” The girl’s expression changed rapidly, as she realized her minor mistake. She wasn’t used to delivering messages or maybe bow that much to other nobles.</p>
<p>Fleche, her name was Fleche.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, your majesty! The Minister is in your studio.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” She dispatched the girl with a quick movement of her wrist. There was still work to be done that afternoon, it seemed. It was fair, she had already taken most of the day for her own leisure.</p>
<p>She was the Emperor. She couldn’t afford to forget that.</p>
<p>“Bernadetta, you should go ahead for dinner, I’ll go to the dining hall once I’m over my duties today.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Lady Edelgard!” The archer bowed, taking the white cat from Byleth’s hands before disappearing into the Palace. The knight noticed how fast she could be when she put her mind to it. The shorter woman started making her way to the west side of the palace, and she followed with long steady strides.</p>
<p>She had fulfilled her part of the deal, now she was in the dark as well and wondered what could be waiting for them in the Emperor’s studio. Somehow, she didn’t believe the woman would be interested in big, loud celebrations as she had seen Alois throw them for other knights. Yet she did seem fond of her Eagles.</p>
<p>Maybe just spending time with them with no further worries would be a gift in itself.</p>
<p>The stairs seemed as bustling as ever, as the palace always had activity within its walls till the very end of the night. They walked, talking about the fish Byleth used to catch at the monastery and how she’d try to fish in her missions.</p>
<p>It was fascinating to listen to her talking with such dedication and knowledge about something else than war and battle formations. Her features were gentler when she did, her demeanor kinder. She looked at peace.</p>
<p>The Emperor decided she wanted to see the woman fishing herself, see how much she could change in that environment. How different the Captain could be, as each day she understood her emotions a little more. It wasn’t in her priority list, of course, there were many things she needed to take care of before. Yet…</p>
<p>They arrived at the end of the staircase, red carpets extending throughout the building and a lead to her studio. The room was in a corner of the west wing, far away from the throne room where she so seldom appeared. It made no sense to her, sitting down on a glorified chair and listening to people talking about problems and documents she could very much see and take care of herself. That wasn’t the kind of leader she wanted to be.</p>
<p>That wasn’t the kind of leader her Empire needed her to be.</p>
<p>So, the throne room remained silent and empty, only opened when a formal celebration gave them no other option. Even Hubert advised her to obey certain traditions, as changes could be brought later to those useless pompous situations. She had agreed reluctantly.</p>
<p>They wouldn’t escape her revolution, no matter how much time it took her.</p>
<p>She fixed the crown on her head, taking powerful strides to face the last of her day. The hallway grew quieter as they got closer, now only the guards outside her office present, a martial salute to acknowledge her presence. Byleth got ahead, opening the door for her, her deep blue a contrast in the black and red of the Palace and her guard.</p>
<p>She didn’t stop her pace, didn’t look around her studio, didn’t see the cake carefully arranged on her tea table.</p>
<p>Just saw her retainer with a mysterious smile on his face. At least it’d be good news.</p>
<p>Byleth, behind her, saw everything and remained silent.</p>
<p>“Lady Edelgard” Hubert bowed to her, as he always would upon seeing her.</p>
<p>“Hubert, tell me what is it. Do we have news on our trip preparations to the Alliance? Have the new terms for our treaty con Dagda arrived?” She asked, her eyes now on her desk, clean from papers or letters.</p>
<p>“On the contrary, we haven’t had any breakthroughs on those matters. But I took the liberty to arrange something else for you, your majesty.” He waved his hand wide, showing her the room around her. The Eagles were waiting for them, even Bernadetta was there with a wrapped box in her hands. Their smiles were bright, even for Linhardt who had bags under his eyes as he was skipping his afternoon’s nap. “Happy birthday, lady Edelgard.”</p>
<p>“Edie! Come here, oh this deserves a celebratory hoist!” Dorothea was the first to lunge at her, her body engulfing her friend as she was at least a head taller. Caspar and Petra followed immediately after, surrounding them as the rest came willingly as well to hug and lift their Emperor. Even Hubert was there, a hand on her shoulder, the tallest in the room towering them all as an ever-watching guardian.</p>
<p>Byleth looked at them her arms crossed and her face resting slightly on her right hand. Edelgard was stiff as Dorothea wrapped her arms around her but relaxed as the group closed around her, she even started laughing when her general picked her up, her head over them all for the first time in years.</p>
<p>The knight felt the warm note in her chest. The woman looked happy. The festivity could be felt in the air. It was contagious.</p>
<p>She liked to see her that way, she found out.</p>
<p><em> “She certainly needs some more happy times; I haven’t seen her laugh since we’ve been in the palace.” </em>Sothis was right, as usual.</p>
<p>“Happy birthday, Edelgard! It’s my hope that a new year brings you many joys and grants you strength.” Petra helped to ease her off Caspar’s arms, setting the short Emperor on her feet again.</p>
<p>“We got the best cake in the Empire, Edelgard! And I brewed the tea myself, it is delightful, only the best for our Emperor!” Ferdinand showed the tea table again, where a rather big steaming teapot waited for them.</p>
<p>“And we made something for you… It’s not that great but I- I hope you like it!” Bernadetta picked the wrapped box and handed it to her, her face flushed and her eyes fixed on the floor. The short woman accepted the gift, an ear to ear grin still on her face.</p>
<p>“Happy twenty-two years, Edelgard. I admire how age has made you less of a self-imposed mother to me and more of a friend. You actually hear me now when I talk about my research.” Linhardt's smile was small, yet fond. The Emperor tried to give him a stern look, but her smile wouldn’t allow it. She opened her present and found a delicately crafted board game, one that instead of the normal board had a board that resembled Fódlan.</p>
<p>It was ultimately, a decorative piece, a beautiful one that she held with admiration.</p>
<p>“Bernadetta, you made this, am I correct?”</p>
<p>“Yes! It… it was everyone’s idea and…”</p>
<p>“It’s lovely, thank you…” Her voice was completely different, her regal tone wasn’t there anymore. Suddenly Byleth realized that this was the voice of the woman only, this was the tone she must have used when growing up before every single word could become an order and affect the lives of millions.</p>
<p>They had managed to find the woman behind the Emperor in the very center of her Empire.</p>
<p>“Come on now! Let’s eat! I’m gonna stuff myself, this cake looks amazing” they disbanded as conversations started and finished and the group went back over their year together at the Officer’s academy and even further, to their childhoods and years shared in each other’s company.</p>
<p>They were loud, a bit rowdy and so very cheerful and full of life. Young people, barely adults, that were thrown into a world that would not hesitate to kill them if they stood in the wrong end of the so common conflicts in Fódlan. The sword in her hip beat at its own rhythm, talking to her in a language never learned in her childhood.</p>
<p>She still understood it.</p>
<p>She would protect them, this young, talented group she grew to know and to cherish every day more.</p><hr/>
<p>The board game now had its own place in her desk, next to her endless supply of ink and pens, against the window that led to the city’s background. She found herself looking at it more than once instead of reading important paperwork.</p>
<p>She refused to feel ashamed or sorry about it.</p>
<p>Byleth was in her usual post, watching the room with her arms behind her back, a blank expression on her face.</p>
<p>A scorching day of summer upon them.</p>
<p>The doors opened with a loud bang, enough for her to knock over her bottle of ink and for the knight to be in front of her desk and with her sword in her hand in less than a second.</p>
<p>Hubert looked at them both with an unreadable face, before he bowed deeply, his hand almost touching the floor.</p>
<p>“I’m really sorry for the intrusion, your majesty…” He was out of breath; she could tell by the way his voice was strained. “But Lord Arundel just arrived for a visit.”</p>
<p>Suddenly, despite the sun over them, her blood ran cold.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In my head, Byleth's ears move slightly whenever they smile. Also, another 10k word chapter... I'm sorry guys, I don't know how to restrain myself.</p>
<p>I swear that next chapter plot will move forward way more... or maybe in two chapters... in any case, things are set in motion.</p>
<p>I hope you all enjoyed this, thank you for the kudos and the comments, which are always a great incentive to keep writing this story.</p>
<p>Be safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Blue Sea Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The heavy doors in the Emperor’s studio were soundproof. Not a single noise or word would escape from it, only silence and indifference were awarded to the people guarding outside.</p><p>Which made Byleth’s skin crawl for the first time in her life.</p><p>She didn’t like it, not since Hubert stormed into the room, a worried expression she had never seen in his face. Not when Edelgard sent them both to fetch her uncle and guard the door, dispatching her usual guard.</p><p>Not when the man walked by, all her instincts awakening and screaming at her that he was a dangerous person.</p><p>Hubert had his arms crossed, tapping with his gloved index finger on his left biceps. He was restless and wouldn’t look at her, his eyes alternating between the door and the hallway.</p><p>She kept her hands behind her back, her armor heavy on her, hot and oppressive as her cape rested on her shoulders, and the breastplate pressed against her chest as her breathing got deeper each time she gasped for air. Her mind had recurred to calming strategies she usually just used when she was in the middle of battle.</p><p>
  <em> “I understand that you’re nervous, you take your responsibilities very seriously, but you need to trust her. I don’t get the idea that the kid is willing to throw her life again locking herself up with someone she can’t trust.” </em>
</p><p><em> “Yet, Hubert…” </em>Sothis rolled her eyes, but her expression wasn’t as confident as her words. So she was worried, too.</p><p>Byleth felt a bit more insecure upon discovering it.</p><p>This was new territory for her. Waiting behind locked doors when the danger was at the other side, out of the reach of her sword or her eyes.</p><p>She was supposed to be in there, guarding the Emperor.</p><p>Yet she was also supposed to obey her, at least in the very palace that was the center of her power.</p><p>“Who is Lord Arundel?” Her voice was calm and unwavering, the Minister snapped out of his thoughts with a blink. He looked at her lost for a second, before he composed himself and frowned upon her question.</p><p>“Lord Volkhard von Arundel is the Emperor’s uncle and the Regent of the Empire.” There was displeasure in his face, Byleth was unsure if it was towards her or the man that had just arrived. “You’ll do well to remember him. He is an important political figure in the Empire.” There was more he wanted to say, she could tell by the way his eyebrows scowled, but he kept his lips shut.</p><p>She returned her attention to the long red corridor. It seemed as it the whole wing of the palace had been emptied, there were no guards, no servants, no scholars walking around as usual. The windows showed activity outside as always, wagons coming and going with supplies, soldiers doing their patrols, the occasional Pegasus knight who would come from to inform their captain before taking off again in the huge winged animal, fully armored in shiny metal.</p><p>It was a normal day, the end of the Garland Moon, days away from the next moon, the last one before their departure to the other side of the continent as per the request of the Duke of Riegan. They had had their morning training as usual; Dorothea had sworn more than usual after working on her healing magic with Linhardt for hours, but she had a talent for it she hadn’t realized before.</p><p>The green-haired man had been more accommodating with her since their talk in the library, he hadn’t shared anything new about his research, but he had shown up on time for training after that and he was making great progress in increasing his stamina. He complained about losing research time just once, as the training had depleted his energy, Edelgard seemed impressed when she realized she didn’t need to lecture him any longer on the importance of training.</p><p>And then the Emperor had gone to her studio as every day, yet there was a spring in her pace and a smile on her lips as she worked through her day with the fresh memory of her loved ones surrounding her. Byleth had been happy to see her like that.</p><p>It was her first guarding mission that lasted so long and the Adrestian Emperor had been nothing like the other nobles or bishops she had had to look after before.</p><p>The knight realized she wanted the woman to be happy. Was that a strange thing to wish?</p><p>And now it had all disappeared into thin air. It was a good reminder of how fragile and ethereal life could be. A lesson a soldier as she should always keep near her heart.</p><p>Her body felt stiff, she hadn’t moved a muscle since assuming her guarding position, and now her sword was heavy on her hip. She hadn’t felt the same vibe from Hubert, he had threatened her and cornered her, yet she never felt that he did it out of ill-will, but a deep love for his lady. Whereas Lord Arundel had looked more self-driven, something that had sent chills on her spine and made the hair in her nape stand.</p><p>She stopped that train of thought. There was a gray territory there she didn't know how to approach yet, and it wasn’t the moment or the place.</p><p>The breastplate was a weight on her chest when she inhaled deeply again, keeping her mind grounded and her awareness sharp.</p><p>Her head turned fast, a couple of the bones in her spine popped. Hubert looked at her, surprised, and then uncrossed his arms and turned to face the door.</p><p>Edelgard, the Emperor of the Adrestian Empire, opened the door for her uncle to go through. She looked calmed and unscathed, her face a stone mask that the world could never pick apart.</p><p>“Hubert, please escort my uncle to his carriage, unfortunately, he will not be able to stay with us longer.”</p><p>“Of course, my lady.” The man bowed deep, hiding the disgusted face he was sporting upon seeing the man.</p><p>“Just a moment, niece.” The man raised his hand in an elegant gesture, stopping in their tracks the Emperor and her Minister. Byleth looked at his blue eyes and saw the calculating cold stare she had seen just for a glimpse before. It didn’t do anything to change her previous impression of the Lord. “Is this the Captain of the knight of Seiros?” His profile was strong and proud, the line of his mouth was framed by a groomed beard that didn’t hide his square jaw.</p><p>He was used to giving orders and to be listened to.</p><p>Byleth bowed slightly, her hands still behind her back.</p><p>“My name is Byleth Eisner.” She said as she had so many times before to nobles and commoners alike.</p><p>“So I’ve heard… It was a pleasure, of course.” He nodded at her, turning to face Hubert, whose frame was rigid. “Minister, it’s a pity what happened to your father, it was so sudden…”</p><p>“It surely is a tragic loss. If you may follow me.” Hubert waited for him to start walking again, before taking his leave. His face was iron and his hands clenched in fists.</p><p>“Farewell, Emperor, I pray for your success.” And with that both of them were gone, a black and white and red whirlwind that was a disaster waiting to happen.</p><p>Byleth watched them till they disappeared with a cautious eye, before turning to her liege. She heard the tear of fabric and looked at the Emperor’s hands. Her fists had torn her gloves again.</p><p>“Byleth, come with me, I believe I have been lacking my training later. I’d like a spar.”</p><hr/><p>Byleth rolled backward, the training axe had burrowed itself on the arena with enough strength as to splinter its edge. If she had been hit by that blow, she would have a broken bone or two.</p><p>The Emperor followed her, picking up the axe with a powerful swing and throwing sand her way as she chased her down in an attempt to blind her.</p><p>What a powerful opponent.</p><p>The knight moved fast, using the arena around her to avoid each blow with only centimeters to spare. She hadn’t used her sword yet, the training weapon on her hand at the ready to deflect an attack.</p><p>No, she was using a different approach.</p><p>Brawlers, hammer and axe wielders relied on blunt strength, as they used to be heavy built muscled warriors that packed a punch. It wasn’t how tall they were, but how hard they could hit. The strategy was simple, if your blow was strong enough, then only one blow was all that was needed to render your foe lifeless.</p><p>They were fast, they were strong and had a ridiculous amount of stamina at their service. Enough as to keep trading blow after blow and crush bones at the first opportunity. On the contrary, sword wielders needed to rely on their dexterity and footwork to break through that hurricane and wear them down. A skilled sword wielder could easily overcome an axe bearer by pocking the weak spots open after each heavy blow.</p><p>Someone that favored a spear would be in trouble however, as an axe could easily break the handle of the weapon and just get rid of it altogether.</p><p>A theoretical approach to deal with such an enemy was to let them consume themselves. Swinging a piece of metal and chasing an opponent down was bound to sap stamina quicker than to just avoid their fierce attacks.</p><p>Theory was good, yet theory did not account for what Byleth was facing now.</p><p>The Emperor was not all brawl, she shared the principle to use brute force to open a way, and she had the strength to do so. Yet her attacks were calculated, there was a thinking, cold mind behind each of those. One that did not fall in traps and did not follow when the chase would leave her exposed.</p><p>So the knight was now dancing around her, avoiding attacks and trying to get the whole picture of the fighting style of the Emperor, whose heavy horned crown now pointed toward her as an enemy in the heat of battle.</p><p>Dust and sand floated heavy on the air, the sun hard on them as their spar continued.</p><p>The horned crown was a glint of gold in the middle of the dusty cloud that never stopped looking for her.</p><p>Edelgard looked at the woman, her grip tight and her throat tighter. She hadn’t been able to grasp her, the Captain too quick on her feet to be caught. She grabbed the handle of the axe tighter still, dangerously close to breaking it, her stance wide and her shoulders low. She was an animal hunting for her prey.</p><p>
  <em> “You’re trusting the enemy by allowing a dog of the church under your roof.” </em>
</p><p>How dare he? How dare he after everything he had done, after everything she had sacrificed?</p><p>After every single scar that was carved in her body with meticulous coldness?</p><p>She chased after Byleth again, this time lunging a bit further, almost at the limit of her reach, trying to grasp her knee to make her fall.</p><p>Just out of her range again. Something deep and strange at the bottom of those blue eyes.</p><p>
  <em> “You’ll do well in remembering our goal. The fire that will purify this land must be lighted and consume our enemies.” </em>
</p><p>He was her enemy; he wasn’t her family. She had no family left, she had nothing left but power and grief.</p><p>She had so many enemies and so little to cling onto.</p><p>A battle cry and she was upon her again, the gleam of her second crest glowing strong for a second, enough as to fuel her muscles and reach Byleth. This time she had to use the sword to parry her attack and put some distance between them. She could see the trails of sweat running from her temples and the ragged pats that were her breaths despite the heavy curtain of dust covering them.</p><p>She could feel her own breathing accelerated and erratic. The sweat in her back running free.</p><p>She chased again, giving her no breathing space. Despite how it could look from the outside, she retained enough mind power to realize she hadn’t been able to corner Byleth, she had avoided all of her intents, using the arena at her favor to keep the Emperor at bay.</p><p>She swallowed, the taste of sand and grief pushed through her body, fueling the rage that had ignited within her.</p><p>
  <em> “Shall we remember your beloved mother? Your unfortunate siblings? The sacrifices we have made so you are the perfect Emperor? So you are to wield the sword that will liberate us all?” </em>
</p><p>Her siblings, her mother, the consumed body of her remorseful father.</p><p>The single incessant drop in the palace prison.</p><p>There would be no salvation for them all. Her enemies would fall to the edge of her axe one by one.</p><p>She was a scorching fire that would stop at nothing to see her goal fulfilled. To see a new dawn to elevate her allies and her people.</p><p>She would.</p><p>She charged again and this time Byleth came willingly to find her axe, locking her into a stalemate with her blade. Their feet sank into the sand as they looked for traction to gain the upper hand. Edelgard recognized this, it was one of the tactics they have discussed on their shared meals. She would lock an axe with her sword and parry it to the ground, leveling her the upper hand to strike her opponent down with the pommel of her sword.</p><p>She had lured her into a trap, one she hadn’t seen coming.</p><p>The Emperor tried to break free, using her portentous strength to overcome the knight’s trick, yet she wasn’t able. Byleth’s muscles bulged and grew under her stare, veins popping where her forearm was lost to her gauntlets, scars coming alive as the flesh under them turned to stone.</p><p>And yet, her face remained stoic and calculating, her eyes burning her as she realized she wasn’t able to break free.</p><p>It was the first time she encountered someone stronger than her in sheer power.</p><p>Well… maybe the second time.</p><p>The Captain of the knight of Seiros looked fierce and imponent, a merciless last sight for her enemies.</p><p>
  <em> “How could you allow yourself to be a guard for a blind server of the fake prophet?” </em>
</p><p>Byleth parried her axe as she had told her she would do many nights ago, guiding her weapon and her torso to the ground, while she turned her blade to strike her down right in her solar plexus. The Emperor clenched her teeth and braced herself for the blow she knew would come.</p><p>Drops of sweat fell to the sand under them, as their ragged breaths filled the empty arena.</p><p>Byleth stepped back, her sword behind her back, as she regained her usual combat stance.</p><p>Edelgard blinked twice, composing herself and grabbing her weapon as well, her knees suddenly weak as the rage behind her eyes disappeared.</p><p>“Would your majesty like to spar again?” Byleth asked, her voice calm as her breaths were deep and her strength came back to her body. The woman looked into her eyes and recognized what she had seen before, in the middle of their spar. There was a trace of sadness in her eyes.</p><p>“I… no, thank you. I believe we both need to tidy ourselves up, and then we can go over this spar and a training regime for me as well.” She went to leave the training axe without waiting for an answer.</p><p>She felt strange, as she had let the knight down.</p><p>As if she had been on the receiving end of pity she never asked for.</p><p>As if she had disappointed her.</p><p>
  <em> “This dog of the church is here because I requested for her to be here. She’s an asset I’m not willing to let go as of now. And she’ll be a flame at my side or an enemy under the edge of my axe.” </em>
</p><hr/><p>She hated the concept of brooding. A waste of time that could be poured into finding a solution instead of crying one into pity. She despised it as much as wasting time, her patience always tested when the occasion encountered her, and she had to mediate through the situation.</p><p>What an utter waste of time and effort.</p><p>And yet there she was, doing exactly the same thing she despised. She wouldn’t hide the truth to herself. For the past days since the visit of Arundel she had been mopping in the Palace, licking old wounds that never seemed to heal.</p><p>She had busied herself with work, training till her muscles gave in every morning, staying up to midnight in her studio as she worked her grief and anger out of her. Hubert had deep black bags under his eyes, as he tried to keep with her ramping schedule, even Byleth seemed weary as she kept her guards by her side, a newly and unwelcomed strained in their relationship after the spar.</p><p>It hadn’t been a spar, of course, it had been a way for the Emperor to blow out some steam and she had soundly lost. Byleth hadn’t toyed with her as she had done with the rest, but it was clear the difference between them. The experience in the battlefield was crucial, the main differentiator by the knight’s words after they had gone through the spar and what had been done right or wrong.</p><p>She was still shocked to find that Byleth was stronger than her in brute force, she hadn’t been able to overpower her when the time had arrived. It worried and interested her in equal measure.</p><p>The Crest of Flames was a legend, a mystery lost in time that lived only in the memory of tale-tellers and crest scholars. It was said to grant its bearers a strength as any human would normally be able to even grasp. Speed, dexterity, reflexes, stamina, vitality, resistance, everything was enhanced by the crest. It turned a human into a demi-god, it was the greatest gift of the Goddess upon humanity.</p><p>Whether she gave it willingly or not.</p><p>It fueled her. She could feel its sparkle in her veins. Her blood was cursed with two crests, one that was large enough to engulf the others. One that had allowed her to soar through the abyss without perishing to it, yet.</p><p>She sighed and rubbed her temples. She had been reading the same document for five minutes without moving from the first line.</p><p>Her lunch waited patiently for her on the tea table, a hearty plate of peach sorbet. She knew that was Hubert’s doing, he had gone out of his way and made arrangements for the palace staff to prepare her favorite meals for the rest of the week.</p><p>She indulged herself in the sweetness of those dishes.</p><p>A wordless appreciation for her retainer was born from the bottom of her belly. She wouldn’t have made it even halfway without his unbreakable loyalty and assistance.</p><p>Hubert was gone alongside Byleth, she had sent them both to a scout through the city for anything that could be needed for their upcoming trip. She had the feeling that Byleth would realize things she was missing upon seeing them in the market stands, as her list had been incredibly short when she was asked what were her usual supplies on a mission. It could also mean that she was extremely resourceful and used to hardships.</p><p>She wasn’t sure anymore what to think about the knight. She did, however, know what she was feeling toward her and it was a red flag on her horizon.</p><p>No more work would be accomplished if she was still in that mood, and so she closed the leather folder that contained the long document waiting for her signature to be issued and walked over to her table, taking those few steps that changed her mindset from work to leisure. The dish was served cold, and the metal wide cup that contained it had condensed drops as it slowly captured the warmth and humidity of the day. A long spoon was set next to it in a white handkerchief. Everything was set as it should be by a servant about an hour ago.</p><p>A spoonful of the soft cream made its way into her mouth. She was eating standing up, poor manners for a noble, more so for the Emperor.</p><p>She didn’t care, alone in her studio, she deserved at least that privacy.</p><p>With the metal cup in her hand, getting her gloves wet and her stomach full, she paced around the spacious room letting her inner turmoil be out in her aimless wander. She had reached a point where she couldn’t turn back. There was a decision to be made, sooner than later the cards would be drawn from her hand to the table and she’d have to show their true colors to Fódlan. Her guts churned at the thought, her sweet meal souring in her mouth and a high-pitched ring in her ears she couldn’t dismiss.</p><p>She had so little to cling onto, how much would remain after her ambitions would become true? How much would remain after her future was secured?</p><p>Why did it matter? She was a means to secure an end. She was a weapon.</p><p>She was an Emperor.</p><p>Edelgard von Hresvelg had resigned her humanity a long time ago when the experiments on her were successful and rendered her body unnatural. Her white hair a reminder of her lack of humanity.</p><p>She let the cup, empty now, on the table as she hugged herself by her waist and looked out to the capital. The day was clouded and another storm was brewing upon them.</p><p>The Blue Sea Moon called for her back exposed attire. The only place in her body that her scars were natural, battle born or just plain, clean, white skin.</p><p>The only small window where she could actually let her body breathe through.</p><p>She stayed in that position, contemplating her city for a long time, and she’d continue if a gentle knock wouldn’t have brought her back to reality.</p><p>“Edie, are you in there? We have some sweets with Petra.”</p><p>“Come in.” The foreign woman opened the heavy doors with ease, her violet hair carefully arranged in complicated braids and tied up letting her neck exposed. Edelgard believed that she was used to this kind of weather all year round, as she seemed even happy to move around despite the hot slick air. Dorothea had a basket on her hands, she winked at her as she came closer, her silhouette gracefully detailed by her summer dress. She could see that the fabric was thin and the cleavage was generous in her chest. A long cut through her leg gave her breathing and moving space.</p><p>The songstress was a beautiful woman, and she wasn’t afraid to show so to the world.</p><p>“I’m glad to find you actually enjoying some idle time, Edie! I thought you’d be working elbows deep.”</p><p>“I was, but then again I read a preposterous paragraph and I had to stop myself from groaning.” She invited her Eagles to take a seat with her at the table. She could stop for an hour or so, the paperwork wouldn’t move from her desk. Petra smiled at her, kind intelligent eyes, always alert of the world around her. The Emperor noticed that the mark under her right eye always remained with the same vibrant color.</p><p>She wondered if the Queen went over the process of applying ink every year.</p><p>For her costumes and country, Petra would endure the pain without an ounce of doubt. Her arm sported an inked armband and she suspected more tattoos were under the clothes of the Brigid woman. What a wonder to have such a piece of art and heritage on her body, instead of the shackles of her fate carved on her skin.</p><p>“I’m glad to seeing you, Edelgard. You’ve been busy lately.”</p><p>“I have. I’m getting everything ready for our departure, there is not much time left.”</p><p>“Oh, we still have a moon, you work too hard and you know it.” Dorothea took the sweets out of the basket and placed them diligently on the plates. Her hands were fast and careful, her long fingers, used to snap magic out of them, careful when handling the soft pastries.</p><p>“A moon is not long, and we will be away for several moons as well. Celebrations on the Alliance’s anniversary will last as it’s the first year Claude will be running them as the main Lord.” She started to brew tea, Bergamot tea, a snap of her fingers to control the flame. Dorothea rolled her eyes, yet she sat down and looked at her with a gaze that didn’t hide her concerns.</p><p>“I’ve seen you pull off the most amazing things in a blink of an eye. You got a perfect score in all of your exams at the Academy and had a rebuttal for Professor Hanneman each time he threw you a difficult question. You could tame a flock of wild wyverns tomorrow and I’d honestly not be impressed.”</p><p> “You’re too generous and dramatic, Dorothea. If you were to write an opera about me, you’d have my character to defeat an entire army single-handedly.”</p><p>“Oh, you know me too well, Edie.” The woman winked, as she smiled and rested her chin in her laced fingers. “I heard about your little show off in your way here from the monastery. Don’t you think my opera wouldn’t be that away from the truth?” Edelgard looked at her both brows raised. She had hardly done anything, just deal the final blow to the beast. Petra took one of the pastries and ate it in two happy bites.</p><p>“Dorothea, I’m thinking Edelgard needs to show off her power as Emperor. The hunter must never show weakness to the pack.” She said, her eyes on the songstress with certain adoration before turning her attention to the shorter woman. There was knowledge behind them, a knowledge that had been painful and hard to learn.</p><p>“Your insights in politics is sharp as always, Petra. But I hardly did anything, truly. Byleth had the battalion on the beast in no time, it was heavily injured when I stroke it down.” The Emperor looked at the clock on her wall before turning her attention to the tea kettle. Just a minute more and it’d be ready to be served.</p><p>“Right, the Captain is something else, isn’t she? I’m a bit surprised she isn’t around. You’ve kept her close for the last moon…” Her teasing voice was unmistakable and Edelgard didn’t expect anything else from her friend. She frowned at her, but couldn’t help but feel warmer at the mischievous look in her friend’s eyes.</p><p>“She is our guest and teacher; I must make sure that she’s comfortable and yet keeping up with her tasks.”</p><p>“Where is she, then? I didn't expect you to let her away from you so easily, Edie.”</p><p>“I sent her alongside Hubert to the market, she may as well get to know Enbarr a little more. Unfortunately, I can’t show her around as the Emperor. I’m easily recognized and fuzz isn’t exactly the best for sightseeing.”</p><p>“Let’s hope that Hubie doesn’t scare her off with her manners… or words…” Dorothea had a sip of her tea, before looking to the city through the window and frowning. “Actually, do you think it wise to send those two together? Hubie does take a while to warm to people…”</p><p>“She is a strong warrior. I sense greatness in her. Hubert recognizes strength and he loves Edelgard, he will not be harming the Captain.” Petra accepted the cup of tea that the Emperor offered her with a nod.</p><p>“You say it with such a confidence that I’m inclined to believe you, dear Petra.” The mage grabbed her friend’s forearm, corded by powerful muscles under her tanned skin, squeezing lightly with a playful smile. The Queen flushed as she smiled and focused her gaze on her tea.</p><p><em> “Oh, I have been blind.” </em>She cupped her cheek as her face rested on her right hand. Something beautiful and unknown was blossoming right before her. A gentle smile decorated her lips.</p><p>At least her Eagles could soar and be happy for the time being. She wanted to think that she had provided them a safe environment for them to get closer. A commoner and a Queen from a foreign nation.</p><p>What wishful thought.</p><p>This was, as well, fuel to her flame and desires for the world.</p><p>This could be the reality for all of the people of Fódlan.</p><p>This could be their future.</p><p>A sip of her cup washed away the last remnants of the bitter encounter with Lord Arundel. There was no use worrying and overthinking it. She had a destiny ahead of her, a path to follow. It had been decided years before she was even born.</p><p>“Oh, Edie, you haven’t had a pastry yet! Petra will have them all in no time if you don’t hurry.”</p><p>She’d do it for the ones she loved.</p><hr/><p>
  <em> “I didn’t recognize it as first; I suppose it was the same problem professor Hanneman encountered. Yet the library in the palace has more… variety, regarding the tomes that are allowed.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Are you sure? This is of the utmost importance.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I am, her crest is the crest of flames, the one that was supposed to be gone from Fódlan with Nemesis a thousand years ago. Don’t you think that’s amazing? My research suggests that this crest is so powerful that she should be able to…” </em>
</p><p> <em> It couldn’t be. I just couldn’t. </em></p><p>
  <em> What did that even mean to their plans? To whom did this woman work for? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> How? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He didn’t pay attention to Linhardt’s exciting exposition, he didn’t see his chambers around him. He just saw his lady, wounded and shackled to the ground in the filth of the prisons and the underground of the Palace. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You are to speak to no one about this, am I clear?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I didn’t expect anything else, to be honest. Can I keep researching her crest? There’s so much to learn about it…” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes, and you’ll keep me updated on your progress.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This made no sense. </em>
</p><p>It made no sense.</p><p>Yet there he was, walking alongside a living fossil. An impossibility that should’ve been outside of this world for a thousand years.</p><p>What was worse, a paradox that had caught the eye and the interest of his Emperor.</p><p>How was he supposed to tell this to the last of the line of Hresvelg?</p><p>He stroked his chin as they made their way through the bustling streets of the Enbarr’s market in the downtown of the city. They had been wandering around the blacksmith’s streets, armory and weaponry stores, going through victuals, fabrics, even exotic goods from Brigid, Dagda, even Almyra.</p><p>And Byleth had looked at all with her detached expression, giving her opinion in short, yet precise and accurate observations. She had a sharp mind for expeditions, and they made quick work of their job and list as people looked at them and opened way recognizing the Minister of the Imperial Household and getting out of their way with haste. She kept with his long strides without breaking a sweat, her ridiculous big overcoat on her shoulders as she pointed out swords, spears, axes, armor, and saddles for the trip as if she were reading them from a list on her mind.</p><p>Grinding stones, spare parts to patch shields up, arrows, march formations, battalions, she had everything to the letter.</p><p>And Hubert observed her through all.</p><p>Their interactions had been less of a strain later and more of uneventful cooperation. He had to accept that the woman was a powerful warrior and a teacher with valuable insight. Unwillingly he had come to take a more passive role in the situation, watching from the shadows as the events unfolded themselves in their path. There were too many unknowns around her, the biggest one the mystery of her crest, and he preferred to keep her closer, where his eyes could keep track of every single interaction and action she made.</p><p>Her reaction toward Lord Arundel had surprised him in a good way. It had been the first time he had been able to tell an emotion in her face, mistrust. Arundel had looked at her with disgust, and she had mirrored his emotion as she had never done before in front of the Minister. It didn’t quench his doubts, neither his fears for his lady being interested in her.</p><p>It told him that he didn’t know enough, and that was already something.</p><p>Byleth walked to one of the stands as the market changed yet again and groceries started to appear, stacked up in baskets and shelves that smelled like fresh vegetables, spices, fruits that opened up to the sun and the unmistakable scent of baked goods as pastries were exposed behind glasses for the commoners and nobles to look at. She took one of the apples in display with her blank expression, before looking for a coin in one of the inner pockets of her coat and buying it from a smiling merchant.</p><p>He despised not understanding her, not reading her, not being able to pick her apart piece by piece.</p><p>“Captain, would you prefer us to return to the palace?” He asked an eyebrow raised as she bit down on the red fruit. Byleth shook, starting her long strides again.</p><p>“I think we still have items on the list to check on, right? We haven’t been to the stables and the archery range, we don’t have any flying unit on her majesty’s personal guard or in the Eagles’ battalion, I’d like to have that covered.” She said, leading their way to the far end of the market, nearby the river that divided Enbarr and provided the steads and pegasi of fresh running water.</p><p>“So be it, then. I do appreciate how thoughtful you’re regarding this.” He analyzed her a moment, before vocalizing the words and the thoughts that have been bothering him since Lord Arundel’s visit. “You sparred with lady Edelgard.”</p><p>Byleth looked at him, an eyebrow raised slightly.</p><p>“I did.”</p><p>“Why? Her majesty is an invaluable and irreplaceable figure, she should not be put in harm’s way.”</p><p>“She asked for it.” The knight looked for a trashcan to throw the heart of the apple.</p><p>“And you complied, do you do so with every order given to you?” Byleth stopped at his words, a hand to her chin as she considered her answer. Hubert had been livid upon hearing the news that his lady had been in combat.</p><p>He almost burnt himself when Edelgard told him that she had lost.</p><p>No one else had seen the match, by chance or luck, and the power of the Emperor could not be questioned. But all her precious reputation, power, health, and authority could’ve been jeopardized because she was upset and the knight too dense to do anything else but win against the Emperor of Adrestia.</p><p>“When I spar with someone, I get to know them better. I learned about Bernadetta’s fears, Caspar’s eagerness, Dorothea’s wit, and Petra’s hardworking skills. I learned about Ferdinand’s unwavering drive to strive for the people and deliver only his best. I learned about you and the profound devotion that drives you forward. I wanted to know her better.”</p><p>“That blank face of yours looks… disappointed.”</p><p>“I couldn’t learn anything from lady Edelgard, just her anger, and her raw power.” She stated, looking at his eyes without an ounce of fear or hesitation. “I won because her majesty burnt her strength as a wildfire, yet when ashes remained there was still a flame going inside her.”</p><p>“You say that as if it were normal, but I do not believe the Archbishop let you spar with her to make her your acquaintance, didn’t she? You were willing to put lady Edelgard in danger by acceding to that little spar.”</p><p>“Her majesty is strong and capable; she is an excellent warrior and a formidable axe wielder.” Byleth started walking again, sensing that the moment was somewhat broken, as the atmosphere around them changed and made it itself more breathable. Hubert walked by her side, not following through his line of thought in the discussion for now. He believed he’d have more time on their trip to the Alliance.</p><p>Instead, he took a different approach.</p><p>“You must have sensed she wanted to unbosom herself. That would have undermined your purpose from the very beginning. Still, you pull through.” The Minister knew his liege, he knew how anger could overcome her and how from time to time she needed to take physical action into problems that called for a more subtle solution. For Edelgard to call on a spar after seeing her uncle was simply a way to keep her sanity and her scars from burning her again.</p><p>“It’s true. But it was an opportunity, my father taught me to take them, as they never present themselves twice in the same manner.”</p><p>“He was a man of wisdom.” And with that curt phrase, he decided to move forward. He had learned nothing about her crest, or her relationship with the church and the ones that slither in the dark.</p><p>Yet he felt he had gained a better insight on the woman and confusion had arisen within him. What a troublesome individual to keep watch on.</p><p>The scent in the air changed, perking up his interest as something sparked in his mind.</p><p>“Oh, I must apologize, but we must stop briefly at the tea store.” He said, bowing out of habit. “Ferdinand asked for a couple of tins of his favorite tea and it is more bothersome to hear him babbling all day about his lack of tea than buying it for him.” He arranged the hair on his face quickly as he said that. Byleth looked at him and her expression was softer.</p><p>She had an impressive talent to convey feelings barely moving her eyebrows. Her eyes, however, wide and blue, could express many things that her countenance didn’t.</p><p>“I think there’s something I’d like to purchase as well.”</p><hr/><p>Ladislava and Randolph wore their full armor and looked as if that was the most important moment of their lives.</p><p>Maybe, in a way, it was.</p><p>On the contrary, the Minister of Military Affairs and the Minister of the Interior looked like two sides of completely different coins.</p><p>Caspar’s father was always an imposing figure, the air around him seemed ready to ignite as the man occupied rooms with his mere presence, an axe always clasped at his hip. By contrast, Linhardt’s father was a tall, lean man, his body hidden behind wide tunics and loose sleeves where he kept his arms crossed most of the time.</p><p>They were both brilliant at what they did, one of the reasons she had kept them both in their positions after taking control of the Empire. Hubert and Ferdinand stood next to their peers, none of them really match together.</p><p>It was a heterogeneous meeting, with her generals framed in a military pose, her Ministers chatting small talk among themselves, and the Captain next to her, her hands behind her back, an eye on their weapons.</p><p>Outside the rain was heavy and pleasant. No wind stormed against her windows and the world seemed to have decided to stop for a moment.</p><p>She looked at them all before standing up, her muscles sore after the morning training, her hands strong after getting used to gripping her axe again every day. She felt powerful again, the horned crown on her head, a goal in her mind. All her doubts pushed to the bottom of a pit where she couldn't see or sense them.</p><p>The Emperor raised over her vassals as an eagle, proud and wise.</p><p>"I'm happy to see you, it's been a while since the last time we had the opportunity to share pleasantries..." </p><p>"Your majesty, I apologize if I come across as blunt, but you are not known for spending time in pleasantries." Count Bergliez put both of his hands on his hips, a wide grin hidden behind his beard. He had been loyal and supportive of her since her ascension to the throne. Even before, when she had rallied the Ministers and nobles to undermine the corruption in her Empire, he had been one of the first to stand up and speak up to join her claim. </p><p>He was honest, direct, sometimes tactless, and a bit of a brute.</p><p>Edelgard liked him.</p><p>And that was the reason she tolerated those kinds of comments.</p><p>Hubert looked at the Minister with a scowl on his face, yet he didn't vocalize further complaints. Ferdinand, behind him, shook his head as he brought a hand to his face. Caspar had taken after his father in more than a way even if he didn't realize it.</p><p>"I guess it's true. Then let's get to the point. As you know, Claude von Riegan has requested that I meet him for the Leicester Alliance anniversary in Derdriu, he was quite persistent that I went personally for this year's celebrations, instead of sending a representative as I have done in the past." She walked to them, her right hand always on the polished surface of her desk. Byleth adjusted her position to be next to her at all times. "I shall grant this request and departure in less than a moon, as we make our way to the Alliance, I'll make sure to review the status of each of the nobles' territories we'll go through as well."</p><p>"We know of this, your departure has been a topic around the nobles and the aristocracy, as well as in the markets and in the city centers for commoners. Our mighty Emperor, who goes to gracious the Alliance with her dominant presence." The head of house Hevring bowed, there was something jumpy in his expression and his actions around her. Maybe it was he couldn't forget his implication in the insurrection that rendered her father powerless.</p><p>Maybe that was a good thing.</p><p>She cared not if she was feared by those who understood the lengths she'd go to see her goals to fruition as long as they cooperated with her.</p><p>"I have never tried to hide this trip, it is part of my duties as Emperor. However, it was brought to my attention that the last time I left Enbarr the nobles were… anxious." She crossed her arms in front of them, an eyebrow raised as she scanned the Ministers. None of them seemed surprised by what she was saying. She smiled, that was a good thing. "This time I'm taking precautions to avoid any kind of misunderstanding or difficult situation for the aristocracy as our new politics are still in the process to be implemented. Ladislava, Randolph, come forward." Both of them complied without a word, bowing to her as their armors clattered and the steel in the hilts of their swords shone. "You'll assist our Ministers to make sure that their orders are fulfilled. I'm certain you know my ideals and goals as anyone who works closely with my cause, and you'll make sure that decisions will be taken into action as needed."</p><p>"Your majesty" The bowed, accepting the task without a word of complaint. They never had one. Loyal, industrious, fierce soldiers. She needed more like them.</p><p>"You need not worry, your majesty, we'll keep everything at peace and under your orders as you commanded." Count Bergliez stroked his cheek as he looked at the armored arms he had been given, a glimpse of delight in his eyes. "Nonetheless, shouldn't we expect news from Lord Arundel as the Regent of the Empire regarding this?" </p><p>"I don't think he'll come around to Enbarr for a while, his own territory has given him a handful." That was a lie that sounded like truth. She trusted that everybody that had to in the room understood her words. The Minister of the Interior straightened up, looking still small next to his peers despite his height. A nervous yet decided frown in his face.</p><p>Yes, he had understood.</p><p>"We'll trust in you, your majesty. May your reign be long and your decisions fortunate." All of them bowed again but the knight, who kept her hands in her back and wore her blank expression as a banner.</p><p>Edelgard allowed it, she was not her vassal and not her subject. She was a weapon she had grown attached to, despite better judgment.</p><p>Despite still feeling strained around her after their spar.</p><p>She cleared her throat and got herself back to her reality. There was so much to be done still, she couldn't afford daydreaming.</p><p>"Ministers, Generals, if you may follow me, I believe we have taken enough of her Majesty's time already." Hubert, diligent as always, had read her mood better than herself and led the group outside of her studio. There were operational details that he could provide better than her, and it was the perfect excuse to give her some privacy again. She saw them leave her presence, before walking to her window and looked outside to the city they were about to leave as well.</p><p>She had never been attached to Enbarr, not at least as Petra seemed attached to Brigid, or the church folk to Garreg Mach. Like a bird with no home, she soared through the cold winds of the continent and oversaw it all, iron claws ready to tear down her opponents and any barrier that opposed her. She hugged herself by the waist.</p><p>What a wishful thing, to have something to call home.</p><p>"Lady Edelgard, would you care to join me for tea today?" Byleth was behind her, her expression never changing, but something in her tone that made her turnaround, an eyebrow raised.</p><p>"Oh?”</p><hr/><p>Byleth looked through the rain stained window. It was fresh, yet the humidity in the air was enough to knock a soldier out. The Blue Sea moon was the rainy season this south in the Empire, and her knee was hurting as the days passed by never really changing.</p><p>She massaged her left knee and calf, a wince barely frowning her face.</p><p>It was rainy the day she had been born, but a cold wind had swept through Garreg Mach fields as she came to be at the expense of her mother’s life.</p><p>Jeralt never talked about it, he never mentioned the day to her, yet he made sure to have her a present at hand every year. He wouldn’t forget even if they were on the field, in the middle of a job.</p><p>He wouldn’t forget.</p><p>Until he died, of course, then everything he used to do, say or hear was lost. His memory a fragile thing that lived in her mind and could change at any moment. She resented the things she didn’t say, the things she didn’t notice. She felt as her own body betrayed her as she missed his low, rampant voice, his cheerful eyes when he praised her, his warm hands that shielded the kid she was until she was able to stand on her own.</p><p>The rain continued knocking her window, as she looked to the gardens with her leg raised and Sothis floating around her in silence.</p><p>Next to her, below the tea table, the white kitten that she had been given played. She hadn’t decided on a name for her just yet, but since the white cat didn’t seem to mind when she talked with her about fish, she had started to call her that way.</p><p>Sothis had stopped laughing at it after the fifth time she said it when the entity realized she was being serious.</p><p>A sad, melancholic feeling filled her chest, and yet there was a bittersweet taste to it. Byleth realized that she was awake, that the music in her chest resonated with the rain falling and the days that went by.</p><p>She realized, suddenly, that she felt at home. The revelation hit her hard, stirring every fiber of her being, leaving no corner of her mind indifferent. She wandered through memories that became sharper, defined, and clear.</p><p>That moment of clarity melted into her body, settling in as knowledge, tickling her fingertips. She was somewhere she could call home.</p><p>A shy, untrained smile took hold of her lips as she took another sip of the tea she had bought when visiting the market. Twenty-five years to finally understand that feeling fully.</p><p>A knock on her door pulled her out of her thoughts, Edelgard made her way into her room after her permission. The woman looked young and light, her thin crown in her head, a rather ethereal spring in her steps. She even wore a white dress, small decorations on her shoulders, and chest were barely visible. She was a known and welcome sight in the middle of her thought process.</p><p>“Captain… I brought some sweets.” She said as she placed a small box on the table between them. “I see that you’ve already started…”</p><p>“Apologies, I found myself pouring a cup before I realized. Here, please.” Byleth offered her a steaming cup of bergamot tea. The Emperor accepted it, a smile on her face. They shared a moment in silence, as the windows rattled when the wind blew against them.</p><p>“You haven’t told me.” Lilac eyes were on her leg, still raised as she had forgotten to put her knee brace again on. Byleth left her cup and rubbed her scarred skin mindlessly.</p><p>“An axe. My father said I was lucky it didn’t chop my leg in half.” She looked for her black brace and put it back on for support. “We had a skilled healer on my dad’s company, he was really pale when he saw the gush of blood and the gash in my leg, yet he patched me up the best he could.”</p><p>“You speak of this as if it had occurred to somebody else.” She looked up. Edelgard was using her regal tone yet there was concern in her voice. This wasn’t her Emperor’s tone, the knight realized.</p><p>“It seems that way sometimes. I don’t remember much of it. In my mind, I just hear my dad’s voice, and feel the hot pain from my leg.” Byleth eased her foot down, sitting in a more proper manner when in the presence of royalty. It seemed as if the woman she was sharing tea with still waited for more of an explanation. She had none.</p><p>“It seems it bothers you from time to time when was the las time a doctor checked that wound up?”</p><p>“Five years ago, after arriving at Garreg Mach, Lady Rhea made me go for a full body check.”</p><p>“Five… years?” Edelgard pinched her brow, her face contorted in disbelief. “Please have Linhardt review it as soon as possible. It is clearly causing you discomfort. We cannot allow something like this to distract you from your duties…”</p><p>“Yes, your majesty.”</p><p>The woman stirred at her words, she seemed… uncomfortable with them. “You are not my vassal, as you are not a citizen of the Empire. Please, when alone just call me Edelgard.”</p><p>“Very well, Edelgard.” The Emperor smiled, seemly pleased by her change when addressing her. Edelgard took the cup and smelled the scent of the tea, both of her eyebrows shooting up.</p><p>“Bergamot tea?”</p><p>“Hubert told me it was your favorite.”</p><p>“It is… I did not expect you to ask.” <em> “Or him to tell.” </em></p><p>“You have been only but accommodating with me, it is fit that I do the same.” She took another sip, enjoying the warm and citrus flavor of the blend, before taking one of the pastries and eating it in one bite.</p><p>
  <em> “Kid, your manners are something that startle even me.” </em>
</p><p>“Would you have another spar with me?”</p><p>
  <em> “There you go, what did I just say?” </em>
</p><p>“I don’t think we’ll have the time before our trip to the Alliance, besides, that was a bit uncalled on my end. As the Emperor, I must take care of my reputation both on the battlefield and out.” She looked at the blue eyes that met her, there was something as disappointment in them.</p><p>She tried to fight the feeling that wrenched her heart.</p><p>She tried.</p><p>“But I guess we could once we’re in the Alliance, we should be given private quarters as royalty from the Empire…”</p><p>“Thank you, Edelgard.” Byleth smiled at her, for the first time not as a lighting smile, a flash in her face that was gone as soon as it appeared.</p><p>A small grin that softened her features and moved her ears slightly, the blue in her wild hair impossible deep as the ocean.</p><p>Edelgard hid her own smile in her wrist, refusing to feel how her chest was breaking havoc on her.</p><p>She was lost to it already, wither she realized it or not.</p><hr/><p>She patted the neck of Rus as the rain turned the streets into streams and the soil into the mud for the horses and the soldiers to stand and struggle on. Some of the Eagles were on horses with them, some rode with the good wagons. Petra had insisted on accompanying the pegasus riders for a quick flight.</p><p>Everything was prepared.</p><p>The Emperor was next to her, all in red and her horned crown in place, her hair carefully arranged in two regal buns and her long cape a beautiful banner to follow. A gray, sharp axe clasped at her side in her saddle.</p><p>They were ready.</p><p>Byleth got her hands back in the reigns. She was in her full armor and knight regalia. Sothis decided to keep to herself and the woman could feel it in the back of her mind, looking to the world through her eyes.</p><p>She was excited.</p><p>Byleth had packed again her belongings, her diary, and her logbook. She kept the letter that had just arrived from Flayn inside her armor, near her silent heart.</p><p>“Shall we departure, my lady?” Hubert in his black horse bowed, never failing to be courteous to his lady.</p><p>“Open the gates, Hubert, we’re leaving for the Alliance.” Edelgard spurred her white mare and, with that, the entourage started its way.</p><p>Byleth looked at the city through the rain, at the people that daring the weather came by to say goodbye. At the river and the landscape with the palace at the bottom cutting its silhouette into the sky she had grown accustomed to.</p><p>Her life and world had moved yet again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Writing that dialogue between Hubert and Byleth was hard... Another chapter, another 20 pages that I write cause I don't know how to restrain myself.</p><p>I'm actually really excited that we're moving to the Alliance! I'm quite fond of the characters from the Golden Deer route as well, and there may be a surprise or two from the Kingdom too...</p><p>Keep safe, stay healthy, and all that nice stuff. I hope you've enjoyed this so far!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Long Road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rain slowed them down as wagons, horses, and soldiers felt how it weighed upon them equally, only the Pegasus riders kept their patrols as usual, scouting kilometers ahead before coming back to report to their captains and refresh their mounts.</p>
<p>Their pace was slow, as the long line of soldiers following the Emperor would stop at every city, at every town, going through the widest avenue where people would huddle around them and point at their horses and weapons, at the twin-headed eagle on their banners, at the Emperor and her white mare, red and white and a crown of gold.</p>
<p>This was a display of power as much as a political move for Edelgard, then.</p>
<p>
  <em> “The people look happy.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “This is entertainment as they haven’t seen in ages, I believe. This Emperor is not naïve, she is displaying her power while giving the common folk something to look up to and to believe in.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “This is like when Lady Rhea greets the parishioners.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “In a way, she is making herself difficult to forget, her image will now be remembered by these people. If ever needed, they’d remember the fierce lady that wore a horned crown and decided to visit their little town despite how far away from civilization is, because they are a part of the Adrestian Empire.“ </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I didn’t know you liked politics” </em>
</p>
<p>She heard the snort of Sothis in her mind and could feel the frown on her from the woman.</p>
<p>
  <em> “How rude! Do you think I’m only interested in petty conversations and gossiping? I’ll have you know that I do like to contemplate and learn from it. I even listen to your incessant babbling about fishing, I never thought someone could spend so much time just talking about the different ways to prepare lure.” </em>
</p>
<p>Byleth felt a smile twitching her lips, but she kept her serious expression as the march came to an end and the major of the town bowed before Edelgard. The man seemed old and weary, his hands crossed by veins shook as he rubbed them together, a nervous gesture. The Emperor unmounted in an agile hop, a young soldier grabbing the reins of her mare while she did so. The animal remained steady, looking for her hand with her nostrils, a gentle pet from her gloved hand on her warm fur calming her.</p>
<p>“Your majesty! We didn’t expect to receive such an estimated visit to our humble town! How can we be of your assistance?” He bowed countless times, never really looking at her in the eye. Byleth kept her grip loose in her reigns, Hubert hadn’t unmounted yet and she wasn’t decided if she should do so or wait.</p>
<p>“There is no need for that, we were on our way and I just wanted to make sure all of the people in the Empire are properly looked at and taken care of.” Her axe moved slightly on its holster as she changed her weight from one foot to the other. “On the contrary, the Emperor is to serve their people. Would you please let me know your name and if there’s anything that should be brought to my attention that hasn’t when I was in Enbarr?”</p>
<p>“The… The name is Frank, your majesty.” He bowed again, his white hair and beard touching his chest. He still trembled, but his voice was somewhat more confident now. “There is something I’d like to discuss with government from Enbarr if I was so bold… it’s about the garrison stationed in the passage to guard the mountains from bandits.”</p>
<p>“Hubert, call Ferdinand and Caspar, I’d like to share tea with our host as we discuss these matters.”</p>
<p>That was her cue. Byleth unmounted with ease, crossing her right leg over Rus’ neck and dropping to the ground agile and swift. The horse didn’t flinch, used to her shenanigans. Another soldier, a young woman that wore a squire’s helmet, ran to grab her reigns and lead her mount away. The knight thanked her, walking to her liege and hearing the commotion around them. Ferdinand and Caspar made their way from the middle of the march-past hurrying to their Emperor, Ferdinand’s his cape flapping behind and a leather purse filled with scrolls, ink bottles, seals and wax in his hand as a flag.</p>
<p>
  <em> “It seems that we’ll stay here for the day.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “This is one of the reasons why she wanted to depart so early. We’ll be doing lots of consultancy on the road. I wonder if she’d like to keep her training despite this.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “She will, kid. I’m sure she will.” </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Can you do that again?” Bernadetta looked at her as she was asking for a magic trick, she shook her head vigorously, Petra and Dorothea laughing in good heart next to her.</p>
<p>“No! Impossible! It was an accident, an accident!”</p>
<p>“You’re capable of more than you think, Bernadetta. I believe in you.” The shy woman flushed at the praise, still shaking her head.</p>
<p>“If the Captain sees something in you, it must be there, Bernie. You shall not be afraid of your strengths.”</p>
<p>“As our lovely Petra said, Bernie, you have always been more of you give yourself credit for.” Dorothea winked at her, her back against one of the carriages that had been stopped as the night fell upon them and the camp was mounted around a warm, hearty bonfire. Edelgard had dismissed her asking the knight to check on her Eagles while she counseled with Hubert and Ferdinand. And she had found herself wandering around the wagons before stumbling across the trio.</p>
<p>Bernadetta was still on her horse, alongside Petra who seemed comfortable atop the brown and black horse she had been giving for the journey. Dorothea was stretching her legs and her spine, her own mount nowhere near to be found. The three of them seem joyful despite the hardships of the road.</p>
<p>And then Byleth had had an idea. One that involved Bernadetta letting go of her reigns and guiding her horse with her knees.</p>
<p>“On horse you’re more mobile, it’ll be easier to shoot your target down and get away from potential enemies. It’s an advantage against flying units.” Byleth explained again, while she patted Bernadetta’s horse and looked at her, patience and kindness in her eyes.</p>
<p>“If it’s for me I won’t be on the battlefield at all! I’ll just slow everybody down! I already did so when I was on the Academy, I graduated because Lady Edelgard was on our class and I’m sure that Hubert threatened professor Hanneman on her name and it was already horrible and I refuse to kill more bandits or non-believers just because we’re told so, oh Bernie, no, we can’t do that again…” She lost herself to her own mumbling, completely engulfed in her mind, where her fears and her demons took physical form. It had taken all the delicacy Byleth could muster to get her out of that state and cooperative enough to try simple exercises.</p>
<p>It turned out Bernadetta was more than a capable rider, skilled in how she handled her horse in the simple exercise Byleth has asked of her first, fast with her hands as she spurred the horse and directed it with her knees, an arrow nocked and ready to be fired.</p>
<p>And then she shut down, claiming it had been an accident.</p>
<p>The Captain squeezed her forearm, reassuring her, while her teammates kept praising her abilities. Byleth looked at the horizon, doing a conscious effort to keep her expression blank maybe for the first time in her life. They were running out of natural light and soon any possible exercise outside would be impossible to oversee and go over it if needed.</p>
<p>“Petra, would you ride with Bernadetta this time? Just a wide circle.” The woman nodded, standing up on her saddle before getting her horse next to Bernadetta’s and patting her back in a friendly manner.</p>
<p>“A… are you sure I can do this, Captain?” Bernadetta looked at her with pleading eyes. She needed the confidence she was lacking in herself. Byleth smiled to her, nodding.</p>
<p>“Of course, I have seen you do it before.” With those words she stepped back and saw them leave, the archer letting go of the reigns and fetching her bow that was crossed on her back. The blue-haired woman watched as the pair started to turn and begun the circle. Around them, soldiers and servants worked quickly to finish the preparations for the night.</p>
<p>“I must thank you, Captain.” Dorothea had come to stand next to her, tall and slim, a different silhouette since she was wearing pants instead of her usual long dresses.</p>
<p>“What for?”</p>
<p>“Bernie has always been shy. When she first arrived at the Academy she wouldn’t even leave her room! Edelgard had a hard time making her attend class and training… But she is a good friend and a loved member of the Eagles. It was really hard on her when we were sent on our first mission to deal with some bandits nearby the monastery.”</p>
<p>Byleth, arms crossed, looked at her from the corner of her eye, never taking her attention from the riders that kept galloping with the sunset behind them. She nodded to let her know she was listening, however.</p>
<p>“She… well, she didn’t handle the battlefield that well, or as expected from a noble. Professor Hanneman was kind enough as to not make her enter the fight unless strictly necessary. Caspar, Petra, Hubert, and Edelgard covered for her as best they could, but it still weighs on her confidence. You’ve been kind and supportive of her, you’ve helped her to come out of her shell. I… I didn’t expect it from a knight of the church.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“Well… when we were tasked these assignments to… deal with bandits.” She took a time to look for a better wok than murder, Byleth realized. “Battalions of knights would accompany us, of course, to make sure that we weren’t hurt and the assignment was completed. They seemed… loud, brave, maybe too straight-forward…” Dorothea stopped, unsure of how to follow those words. She didn’t mean to disrespect the Captain of the organization she was talking about, yet there was the undeniable truth that the men and women that served as knights had the tendency to be all over the place. “In any case, not as considered and kind as you, Bernadetta was never able to feel comfortable around them, which wasn’t better for our preparation before a battle. Even Caspar was more considerate with her.” Her green eyes now looked again for her friends, who were coming back, Bernadetta had an arrow nocked and secured in the string of her bow, her feet strong in her stirrups, her knees directing the horse forward.</p>
<p>“I can see that, and I’m sorry that happened. I have been to these missions before, but I never interacted directly with the students on the field.”</p>
<p>“Petty conflicts never seem to be over, right? Even now, Edie will cross half of the Empire trying to right wrongs, but that isn’t a guarantee that hired blades won’t be needed to stop hungry bandits…”</p>
<p>Byleth picked up something on her tone that raised a question in her mind. She unfolded her arms and turned to the songstress, the question already formed in her head when Sothis stopped her, appearing right in front of her with a look that was difficult to discuss with.</p>
<p>“Struggle is a part of life; I just wish to make it easier and safer for you.” She said instead of the words she had thought of, recurring to a sentence her father used to say when training her. Dorothea smiled at her, a sad smile, and then waved to welcome back their friends as their horses traveled the last hundreds of meters and came to a halt in front of them. Nostrils wide and hooves turning stones, the horses and the riders agitated and panting, a wide grin on Petra’s face and a small one on Bernadetta. Byleth walked to them nodding.</p>
<p>“That was good, we’d need to fetch you proper reigns for this and a horse that can take the battlefield, but it will work.” She said, as the grabbed both reigns and allowed them to dismount.</p>
<p>“You were great, Bernie! You ride like the wind spirit!” Petra passed an arm around Bernadetta’s thinner frame, and shook her slightly as praise.</p>
<p>“T-Thank you!”</p>
<p>“You two did wonderfully! Right, Captain? Let’s go tidy up and get some dinner.” The songstress had her usual joyful voice back, pushing Petra and Bernadetta toward the center of the camp. “You’ll be joining us as well, right Captain?” She asked over her shoulder, a happy look in her green eyes.</p>
<p>“I will get the horses to the stables and I’ll with you.”</p>
<p>“But Captain, we should celebrate!”</p>
<p>“I’ll be there, I promise.” And she wasn’t one for breaking promises. Her three allies looked at her, pondering the situation just a second, before nodding and encouraging her to join them back soon. Byleth started to walk, each hand at the start of the reigns for both horses, keeping them at a comfortable distance as they made their way through the tents and the wagons. She was used to this, as well.</p>
<p>
  <em> “You never told me.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “The assignments?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Yes, does the church send kids to deal with bandits?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “It’s considered part of their education.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “How old are these kids when they get to the Academy?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “From thirteen to seventeen, usually.” </em>
</p>
<p>The horses snorted softly as they recognized their peers and the signs that their day was over. Water and hay and alfalfa waited for them. A young lad came quickly as he recognized her to take the reigns from her.</p>
<p>“It’s ok, I can take care of this one.” The knight handed Petra’s horse, the boy touched his hat as he bowed and led the black and brown horse away. She took Bernadetta’s and started to unbuckle the saddle and get the horse ready for a quick brush and dinner.</p>
<p><em> “That’s awfully young.” </em>Sothis appeared next to her, starting their conversation where it had been left. Byleth looked at her, a bit confused, before keeping at the task at hand. Her left leg pulsated and hurt as the days dragged.</p>
<p>
  <em> “I suppose, I never thought about it. I was in battlefields and mercenary camps since I can remember.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Your father had a mercenary company; you had his support when it came to battles. He taught you and I’m sure he was there after your first real battle, wasn’t he?” </em>
</p>
<p>Of course he was, he kept next to her for the following days, checking on any sign of distress after she had taken a sword and used it for its only purpose. To cut.</p>
<p>To kill.</p>
<p>Sothis didn’t need her confirmation, she already knew as she seemed connected to her emotions and memories as she brought them back to her conscious mind.</p>
<p>
  <em> “These kids were sent to kill someone only with their teachers as emotional support and a bunch of knights used to the battlefield as reinforcements…” </em>
</p>
<p>She took off the reigns and the bit and changed it for a headstall, before taking a brush and starting to clean the dust and the sweat from its warm fur.</p>
<p>
  <em> “That’s been how the world works for hundreds of years…” </em>
</p>
<p><em> “That doesn’t change the fact that these are kids we’re talking about…” </em> Sothis looked at her, sitting on the horse’s back as the animal didn’t really feel her. <em> “Kids that are being taught to kill in the name of somebody or something else.” </em></p>
<p><em> “Dorothea didn’t agree with the missions imposed in the Academy.” </em>It was the question she had had for the songstress before the woman bound to her mind stopped her. Maybe it was a wrong question to ask. Maybe it was a wrong moment to ask it.</p>
<p>
  <em> “Do you?” </em>
</p>
<p><em> “I never thought about it before…” </em> She kept brushing by habit, not really seeing her surroundings. <em> “Some territories are in disarray as the nobles in charge cannot or are not able to take proper care of their land. There are more bandits and villagers turn to the church or mercenaries to help them, depending on how much coin they have or how close they are to the goddess.” </em></p>
<p>
  <em> “So the system relays on the church and mercenaries to keep peace in the continent.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I suppose so, there was never open war when I was traveling around with my dad, but there was always a conflict to attend to. Is this peace?” </em>
</p>
<p><em> “It isn’t war, that’s what we know at least…” </em> Sothis moved as Byleth finished brushing the horse and guided it to deliver it to the stable boy. The sun was gone and her eyes adjusted to the lack of light by recognizing shades and shapes in the shadows. She had a promise to fulfill still. <em> “Byleth, one thing…” </em></p>
<p>She stopped; it was the first time Sothis called her by her name.</p>
<p>
  <em> “Do you trust the church? Do you trust this Lady Rhea you talk about?” </em>
</p>
<p>Byleth knew that her dad didn’t. Lady Rhea had always been kind and accommodating to her, had always looked after her, had always expected great things from her. She thought about it, rubbing her hand in her mouth and chin.</p>
<p>Yet, there was something missing there. There was something amiss in Lady Rhea’s eyes that she had seen in the Eagles when they looked at her.</p>
<p><em> “I don’t know.” </em>She answered, finally, feeling as if she was hitting a wall. Sothis sighed in her mind, she could imagine the little woman shaking her head as she grabbed one of her temples.</p>
<p>
  <em> “That’s something you need to figure out. You’ve dedicated years of your life to the church, you’re here under Lady Rhea’s orders. Just… you should live your life by your own principles.” </em>
</p>
<p>Byleth nodded to the night. She felt tired, her head was heavy, and her leg hurting. She made her way to the bonfire looking for the Eagles.</p>
<p>She had dinner and a promise to live up to.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Do you see it, Captain? That’s the river that divides Merceus territory from Aegis territory! We’re almost at my family’s land.” Ferdinand was pointing to the faint gleam in the horizon that could be associated with water. Hubert next to him kept quiet, but his blank expression disguised a smile poorly. The Minister spurred his horse to gain a couple of meters and then get back to them, excited.</p>
<p>“I see it.” They had been on the road for a couple of weeks, keeping their timeline as expected. The Verdant Rain Moon had soaked them in rain and battered them with strong winds coming from the sea, no opposition from the plains, the stone wall of the mountains behind them to shield them from the relentless gusts or the days of constant pouring. Occasionally the sky would become alive, a blinding light before the thunder reached them seconds after, sometimes making their armor clatter and their bones shudder.</p>
<p>Edelgard had kept them pressing forward, refusing to get in a carriage or the comfort of an umbrella over her head supported by a servant. Her horned crown with drops of rain dripping from them and her red cape proudly arranged on her shoulders and the hindquarters of her mare defiant the very nature of life.</p>
<p>But today, as if to grant a gift to the heir and head of house Aegis, the clouds had been undone and the sun made its way over them with no opposition to its majesty. The mood had raised among the troops as foam and they composed a loud and happy march-past crossing the border between family territories in the open range covered in harvest fields and empty roads.</p>
<p>“It would be an honor for me, Ferdinand von Aegir, to give you a personal tour through the cities and villages that compose house Aegir!” He turned his horse in the same spot quickly, energy oozing out of every pore. Byleth noticed he was an extremely skilled rider.</p>
<p>“Exempt us the invitation, Ferdinand, we don’t enjoy the time to tour around.” Hubert had a tired look in his eye, he had seen the same display many times before. Edelgard walked between her retainer and the Captain, keeping to herself as the sun reached the highest point in the sky and the river transformed from a shy gleam to waters swiftly moving as they came from the high peaks of the range mountains in Merceus territory.</p>
<p>“Worry not, my friend. I keep in mind our objective and always what is best for the Empire! Right, Edelgard?”</p>
<p>“I’m aware of it, Ferdinand, and I thank you for your commitment as Minister. You’ve always shown it, even if your excitement has clouded it from time to time…” The Emperor looked at him from the corner of her eye. There was something in her tone that made the whole conversation turn darker. The man lost his excitement and sobered up, nodding before flashing a grin that wasn’t as bright as it was before.</p>
<p>“We’ll go through the Aegis state, my lady, do you wish to stay the night there?” Hubert seemed eager to change the subject and the mood of the conversation. The crowned woman looked at them, before turning her gaze to the horizon, the territory before them, the river that became clearer by each step, its waters swift and clear, fed by the constant rain that had blessed and cursed the land equally.</p>
<p>Then she looked at Byleth, and there was something strange in her lilac eyes that made the knight lost herself to them.</p>
<p>“Have you had the chance to go over the Eagles training, Captain?” Her voice was regal, her tone royal. Her face kind.</p>
<p>Byleth shook her head as she found that her throat was dry.</p>
<p>“Not as I’d like.” She managed to say, after trying hard.</p>
<p>“I see.” Her mare stopped by a soft thug on her reigns. The whole entourage stopped with her, eyes on her as the servants and soldiers and merchants that had joined them realized they were stopping. Edelgard turned her mare, the mount answering every command with delicacy, something silky in the way it moved herself.</p>
<p>A warm breeze blew from the southwest, the white hair flowing alongside the cape.</p>
<p>The Emperor was again a mural as beautiful and powerful as the murals in the cathedral that tried to depict the goddess. Edelgard, however, was human, was flesh and bone and mortal strength and will.</p>
<p>“Let’s camp on the other side of the river. I’d like for the troops to focus on training as well as the Eagles. We have the time for that, and…” She looked at her again, this time a mischievous smile on her lips. “I haven’t seen you fishing yet.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“That’s good, Ferdinand, let’s go over it again.” The man nodded, his face hid behind his helmet, before spurring his horse and starting the charge again. Bernadetta was alongside him, shooting arrows as they galloped through a prepared course. He worked as a moving shield to the archer, synchronizing their teamwork and improving their spatial awareness in a movement scenario.</p>
<p>It was a good training, she though.</p>
<p>Behind her Caspar tried to catch Petra, her speed a gift from a foreign god. She wouldn’t compare to him in strength, but she compensated with stamina and agility. Caspar was better now at outwitting his opponent rather than just outpowering them.</p>
<p>She nodded, that was good.</p>
<p>Dorothea and a reluctantly Hubert were learning healing magic with Linhardt. Neither of them seemed excited at the idea first, but the more healers the better. She preferred to be cautious and grant them the opportunity to get an invaluable skill.</p>
<p>Soldiers and warriors gathered around them, watching their spars and training, some of them pointing out certain techniques, some of them cheering, other with their hands in their weapon, a spark of wanting in their eyes.</p>
<p>Byleth looked at those, looked at her hands and the training swords nearby the weapon shelf that they had improvised in the green grass that served as training arena. She walked to them and grabbed one, turning to the bystanders and invited them to a spar with a quick movement of her blade. Three warriors jumped at the opportunity, grabbing swords and an axe to face her.</p>
<p>They bowed, before jumping to meet her sword.</p>
<p>
  <em> “Do you enjoy this?” </em>
</p>
<p>Byleth didn’t answer, parrying the axe easily and moving around the trio without taking the openings she had seen.</p>
<p>
  <em> “You need not answer, I can feel it myself.” </em>
</p>
<p>The Eagles stopped to watch her dance around the soldiers. Sweat was starting to work its way down from her temples.</p>
<p>
  <em> “You remember fighting.” </em>
</p>
<p>She parried a sword and knocked it out of the hand that wielded it.</p>
<p>
  <em> “You remember the battle.” </em>
</p>
<p>The woman that had had the blade fell on her back when she hit her in the base of her helmet. Byleth turned in time to avoid the axe that was looking for her and caught a glimpse of the man that still had the sword in his hand.</p>
<p>
  <em> “Has always been like this?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Yes. I remember more when I’m forcing myself to a limit. I remember more the voice of my father teaching me to wield a sword that when he was telling me stories of his travels.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Do you enjoy killing?” </em>
</p>
<p>The man was out, his feet swept clean from the ground with a swift kick and a lightning strike that had taken the sword from him.</p>
<p>
  <em> “No. It’s part of it, only.” </em>
</p>
<p>The woman cried as she charged at her, the axe over her head. She had so many openings that she was throwing herself to her defeat.</p>
<p>“Captain.”</p>
<p>The cheering that had erupted among the soldiers, the analytical look from the Eagles, the soldiers picking themselves from the ground. All stopped.</p>
<p>Edelgard was among them, looking at the spar with a puzzled expression.</p>
<p>The woman dropped the axe and bowed to her, her chest and back moving notoriously while she panted.</p>
<p>“Yes?” Byleth let her guard down, not letting go of the training sword.</p>
<p>“Would you accompany me? I’d like your input in some matters.”</p>
<p>“Of course.” One of the soldiers she had knocked out came to grab her training sword, she blinked at him in surprise, but thanked him and followed the Emperor that had already taken her leave. The world around them seemed to silence when the red of her cape and attire was spotted, a path opened for her. Byleth looked at her, controlling her breathing to calm her running blood after the training session. The movement around the camp, however, was high, as soldiers trained in formations and wielding their preferred weapons and servants used the time to prepare a more substantial meal and rest after days and days of march as they were not used to it.</p>
<p>The river ran at the other side, the pass they had used to cross it shallow rapid waters that sang a never-ending song.</p>
<p>Edelgard walked till she was almost touching the water, looking at the path they had already walked.</p>
<p>“What do you make of my Empire, Captain?” She asked, not turning to see her.</p>
<p>“It’s bigger than I remembered… and yet not many people on the roads.” Byleth walked to the water and kneeled to scoop it with her hands. She washed her face and arms, the warmth of the afternoon chased away by the cool liquid.</p>
<p>“There’s still much work to do on the fields, farmers and commoners use the sunny days as this one to tend to their harvest fields and try to repair any damage the rain inflicted on them. We won’t see full roads till the harvest arrives and the merchants ride from town to town.” The woman looked at how the knight took to her feet again, always favoring her right side.</p>
<p>It was her only weakness she had seen so far and, still, she hadn’t even been able to grasp it.</p>
<p>“I see.” She looked again through the land and then back to the men and women laughing, talking or training. “It seems as it’s more peaceful than the Kingdom or the Alliance…”</p>
<p>“It can be a matter of perspective. You’re not traveling as a mercenary so you are not going to where disaster has stricken.” Byleth looked at her and she picked the interest in her face. So she was finally starting to understand her expressions. “Bandits do cause struggle, as well as corrupt aristocrats and useless politics that are difficult to find and purge from the line of command.”</p>
<p>“Have you in the time we’ve been on the road?”</p>
<p>“Some, never enough.”</p>
<p>They both crossed their arms, the same posture, different capes, and responsibilities on their shoulders.</p>
<p>Byleth regarded the Emperor, wondering exactly why she had pulled her away from the training, but the watchful gaze of Sothis kept her from asking. She had realized that when those green eyes looked at her with a light scowl, she was supposed to remain silent.</p>
<p>A far cry from a heron and the indistinguishable chatter of cicadas as night started to fall upon them were the only ones brave enough as to speak out of their turn in the woman’s presence. Edelgard sighed, her expression gentler after it.</p>
<p>“I wish I could do more, but even as Emperor there are things I can’t control, things I don’t see.”</p>
<p>“You’re willing to do all this, that’s not common for nobles, Edelgard. You shouldn’t push yourself so much.”</p>
<p>“That’s a nice thought, but I don’t believe it can be done…”</p>
<p>Byleth, thought about talking about the river, the fish she wouldn’t be able to catch there, the Eagles she had left to their own training and the wagon with her belongings and a little cat playing there, waiting for her daily ration of fish, or meat to nurture her.</p>
<p>She thought of the many things and neither of them felt right.</p>
<p>There was something about the silence that surrounded the Emperor she wasn’t able to tell apart and she didn’t want to disturb.</p>
<p>“They called you the ashen demon.”</p>
<p>She receded as if she had pointed her with the edge of her axe.</p>
<p>It was one of the few things that could make Byleth flinch.</p>
<p>She grabbed her arms tighter, feeling her fingers dug into her arms, not able to control them.</p>
<p>“They did.” Her voice was dry, her throat closed. Edelgard still didn’t look at her.</p>
<p>How had this turned around so quickly?</p>
<p>“I heard the tales when I was younger, the blade breaker and his demon child. They would return victorious from whatever labor they were sent to.” Edelgard’s voice was calm, even. Not her royal tone, not her Emperor command behind each word.</p>
<p>
  <em> “What does she want from this?” </em>
</p>
<p>“I always thought a demon would be cold and sanguinary, a desire to kill barely contained.” She finally turned. Byleth couldn’t read her expression. Byleth couldn’t understand her tone.</p>
<p>The Captain was lost in the meaning of the conversation, trapped in the pain of her own memories when that name was brought to her presence.</p>
<p>“You’re nothing like that…” The Emperor bit her lower lip, in Sothis eyes, she looked troubled. “Would you mind sharing with me how did you get that name?”</p>
<p>Byleth didn’t look at her as her memories displayed before her, eyes fixed on the right shoulder of that red cape. Every battle was there, in her mind, archived as if it those weren’t her own actions, her past unfolded.</p>
<p>Byleth Eisner was five when she first picked a wooden sword and tried to imitate her father. Jeralt had smiled, she guessed fondly, her memory couldn’t really tell, before kneeling to see her eye to eye and told her that her style had to be unique, had to be Byleth.</p>
<p>Thirteen when she killed her first soldier.</p>
<p>Fifteen when she repelled a battalion to save her father from their sharp bloody blades.</p>
<p>Sixteen when she got badly injured on the battlefield. She was back after a couple of months, as if the skill of her hand and the deadly curve of her blade had never really left.</p>
<p>Seventeen when she first heard the name. Covered in blood that wasn’t hers, in the dirt that had stuck to her like a second skin, her sword red, and her hand firm. The term was used by the very mercenaries she had fought alongside to.</p>
<p>She had been seventeen when she learned that words could cut, as well, and that she was powerless against them. No shield, no sword, no muscle could shelter her from them, as they allocated in her mind and never truly slept, never really gone, stirred at the slightest provocation.</p>
<p>Was she that helpless? Byleth felt ashamed, even though she didn’t know how to name the feeling that took ahold on her.</p>
<p>And she spoke, she told the Emperor <em> “no, Edelgard” </em>how she had gained the name after a long battle. How after hours of cutting, killing, parrying, running and defending her position, the mercenary company of her father was able to repel the attack of the biggest bandit’s gag in the Oghma mountains. She told her how long it took to kill just one of them. How many they lost.</p>
<p>How thirty could overcome more than a hundred.</p>
<p>The longest day of her life to the date.</p>
<p>“I guess they thought about it before, but it was the first time I heard it.” Byleth didn’t feel her arms anymore, didn’t feel her fingers anymore. Her eyes fixed in the red cape, all the details lost to her usually perceptive and open mind. “Something changed after that. Dad told me not to worry about it, he shrugged it off, and so did I.” That was true to an extent.</p>
<p>The wooden flask flashed more after that. The severity her Father instilled in his mercenaries hardened. The time he spent around her incremented.</p>
<p>As a cruel moment of revelation, it hit her just that second that he tried to protect her just a little more.</p>
<p>
  <em> “Don’t break now, kid. Not now.” </em>
</p>
<p>“We went back to Remire village, spent several months rebuilding the company and healing injures. That gang never reformed, its name was thought to be cursed and the few survivors enrolled in other bands.”</p>
<p>“The blades in the night. A pretentious name for a bunch of thieves.” Edelgard looked at her intensely. Those wide blue eyes, hardened and wounded didn’t look back at her.</p>
<p>“Yes. After that we didn’t undertake a job as big as that one. We moved around the Oghma mountains, never truly away from Remire. Until we were found by the knights of Seiros and went back to Garreg Mach.”</p>
<p>“Back?”</p>
<p>“I was born there; dad took me away when I was a baby after my mother passed away giving me birth. He never talked about it.”</p>
<p>“You’re not a demon, Byleth. I’ve seen it myself, you’re very much flesh.” Edelgard came to her, breaking the moment and snapping her from her sadness. “And I’m glad Lady Rhea assigned you to my care.”</p>
<p>The knight looked at her after all, she realized that night had fallen upon them and she couldn’t distinguish but the gleam in the eyes of the Emperor. She was no longer a trapped, cornered animal. A deep breath grounded her a bit more in her present.</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>The woman smiled; it changed her face. She was beautiful and gentler when she smiled. Yet the Emperor of the Adrestian Empire so rarely did.</p>
<p>“No, thank you for trusting me. We should go back now, dinner must be ready and I fear Hubert may roast somebody alive if I don’t show up soon to my quarters.”</p>
<p>“Of course, please let me see you to your tent.”</p>
<p>“Excuse me?”</p>
<p>“It is my time to guard your door, Edelgard.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Byleth stood outside the Emperor’s tent, thanking the night for the quiet and the darkness. Despite the river nearby, it was still a warm summer night, but the air was breathable, her skin fresh and her lungs light.</p>
<p>Her mind, nonetheless, raced from thought to thought.</p>
<p>
  <em> “I don’t believe she meant to offend you.” </em>
</p>
<p>Byleth didn’t move, but her eyebrows frowned just slightly.</p>
<p>
  <em> “Or wound you.” </em>
</p>
<p>She gripped her sword, her right hand over the pommel before she realized it. She looked at it in the pitch dark of the night and then took her hand away, flexing her fingers, just feeling them for a moment.</p>
<p>Her body was reacting to something her mind couldn’t process.</p>
<p>Edelgard hadn’t caused this. Jeralt hadn’t either. It had been done by people she no longer talked to or knew, but in the moment had had an influence in her life.</p>
<p>She thought a response to the woman that lived within her, she could feel her sadness, her companionship.</p>
<p>Her response never came, the night was cut by the high scream of a woman, a cry filled with fear and pain.</p>
<p>She burst through the fabric that served as a door and looked for the threat with the tip of her sword. In the room, there was only a short woman grabbing her head as ragged breaths wrenched her body.</p>
<p>“Lady Edelgard?” Byleth rushed to her side, sheathing her sword and dropping to her knees to look for her eyes once she confirmed there wasn’t anybody else to be wary of. The woman, not the Emperor, looked at her, swallowing hard as her eyes focused again and her stare regained her sharpness.</p>
<p>It didn’t change the fact that she saw how those eyes hurt, lost in an abyss visible only for her.</p>
<p>The knight caller her name again. “Edelgard.” Hands on her shoulders, she felt the hot, slick skin under them, the tremble of muscles that used to be decisive. The fear of a cornered wounded animal that would fight its way out.</p>
<p>“Byleth.” Her voice was hoarse and shaking, yet it was hers.</p>
<p>The Captain remembered when his father woke up like this, sweating and cursing and living in a past that could only hurt him in his dreams, which it did mercilessly. When se was little, he would scope her in his arms and hug her tight till his powerful heart stopped racing against her chest. For the years to come, she’d remember that and would replicate it when she sensed his distress.</p>
<p>But how was she supposed to hug the woman in front of her?</p>
<p>Instead she user her hands anchored to her shoulders to ground her. She squeezed gently and invited her to breathe alongside her.</p>
<p>Breath after breath. Her chest moving alongside hers, her eyes were less frantic, her demeanor more composed.</p>
<p>“I’ll fetch some water.” She snapped her fingers and a soft flame appeared in her right fingers. Edelgard flinched instinctively, covering her exposed skin the best she could with her light blanket. It wasn’t enough to cover what she wanted to hide.</p>
<p>In the dim light, Byleth saw the scars and her eye trained in battle processed them, and tagged them in less than a second. Methodical, clean, deep.</p>
<p>Those were scars from surgery, and they were arranged through the Emperor’s arm as they crawled from her wrist to her forearm and more.</p>
<p>They were deliberated, they were thought through, and they were painful to her.</p>
<p>In a second, she took it in, before snapping back into action, she got up and using the very flame she had kept alive in her hand, lighted a candle. There was fresh water arranged as always in a tray, she took it with a metal mug and jar, grabbing as well a pair of white gloves that rested in the Emperor’s dressing table. When she turned, Edelgard had covered her scars and recomposed herself further, her title on her shoulders as an armor against the world. The knight set the tray next to her, offering the white gloves first, before pouring her some water.</p>
<p>Edelgard took them with silent gratitude.</p>
<p>They shared the strained silence, as the flame in the candle flicked and danced, creating moving shadows in the night.</p>
<p>Byleth looked at her, unsure as to how to continue, before sitting on the cool ground, waiting for her to speak when she felt comfortable to.</p>
<p>She put her gloves on, an action repeated every day in her life for more than a decade, it was as natural as breathing. Each finger in the right place, the soft fabric covering the white scars that haunted them.</p>
<p>The very bane of her existence.</p>
<p>Each finger flexed slowly, as if to make sure that she still had control over them, her face lost to a sadness Byleth felt she couldn’t fathom.</p>
<p>It was a strange picture, the Emperor wrapped in her bedclothes, her white gloves on, drinking a mug of cold water, as the Captain of the knights of Seiros awaited patiently seating on the floor.</p>
<p>Yet she knew better than to be surprised by strangeness.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” Her voice came as normal, not gapping from air, not hoarse or weak or shook. The Emperor finally herself again. Byleth nodded, still waiting for something more.</p>
<p>An order.</p>
<p>An excuse.</p>
<p>An explanation.</p>
<p>“I had hoped my nightmares wouldn’t be a problem on this trip.” She bit her lower lip, choosing each word with the utmost care. “Pointless night terrors, how I wish for them to disappear, no good ever comes from them…”</p>
<p>“Edelgard…”</p>
<p>“You… trusted me today… I suppose I can trust you with this, as long as you swear not to tell a soul what I’ll share with you.”</p>
<p>“You can. I won’t.”</p>
<p>“Thank you…” Another sip of water helped to clear her throat. “I dream of my family dying in front of me. I dream of my siblings, crying for help that will never come. My older sisters praying to the goddess in vain. My younger brother babbling words beyond meaning. The oldest of my siblings, the heir to the throne, crippled and insane, incapable of speaking coherent words.” She stopped, her hand looking for the glass of water to give herself a pause and strength to continue. “I inherited the throne because there wasn’t anybody else that could. I was the lonely survivor of my siblings. We were eleven children, our family dinners, our field trips together, our celebrations were noisy, and crowded. Yet all of it now is gone.” She left the glass, empty, and stood up, her body still covered.</p>
<p>“The nightmares are a reminder, of what was lost, of what should never be allowed to happen again.</p>
<p>“That’s awful…”</p>
<p>“It is, and yet it happened…” She paced a bit more, turning to the knight with new resolutions in her eyes. “I shared more than I thought I could or should. Thank you, Captain. I believe I should go back to sleep now.” That was her goodbye.</p>
<p>Byleth stood up, bowing to her, before leaving and resuming her guard outside the door.</p>
<p>The night remained quiet, indifferent to what it had occurred under its guidance.</p>
<hr/>
<p>They saw it in the distance, the biggest bridge in all of Fódlan, a masterpiece of engineering and craftsmanship.</p>
<p>The bridge of Myrddin.</p>
<p>And at the very edge of it, the limit of the Empire and the Alliance, a group of riders awaited. In a friendly gesture, one of them rose the banner of the alliance, a greeting of sorts.</p>
<p>Caspar did the very same to answer their greeting.</p>
<p>It was the gesture needed for some of the Alliance’s men to break from their group and gallop to them</p>
<p>“Hubert, Ferdinand, Byleth, with me.” Edelgard spurred her mare and they followed, pulled by the string of her magnetism, by the command on her voice.</p>
<p>By their faith in her decisions.</p>
<p>Green, white, blue, and red.</p>
<p>Another string woke up in Byleth’s chest. Her personal symphony playing her own song.</p>
<p>They met halfway, the riders were led by a man with pale skin, a rose in his chest and a shade of purple coloring his hair. He bowed to her only as a noble would.</p>
<p>“Lady Edelgard von Hresvelg, I’m so very pleased to meet you. My name is Lorenz Hellman Gloucester. I’ve been sent to escort you through Alliance territory to Derdriu.”</p>
<p>The Emperor nodded, as her Ministers dismounted to greet their guide as etiquette demanded.</p>
<p>They were out of the Empire, far from home.</p>
<p>Byleth looked at the pleasantries and greetings exchanged and something inside her told her that the hardest part of their trip was about to begin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so gay for Edelgard that isn't funny anymore... I felt like I was extra gay in this chapter for her, then I realized that the whole chapter is written in Byleth's POV and it became clear.</p>
<p>In any case, I thought that Byleth needed to listen to different voices regarding the world they live in and the powers that control it, instead of getting it directly from Edelgard. Dorothea, Bernadetta seemed like natural options for me, but I think Linhardt and Petra have lots to say on this as well and I hope to bring them to the conversation too.</p>
<p>It's fairly hard as well not to get too explanatory with Sothis and Byleth dialogues, I could fit all the world's vision there and Byleth's feelings (the ones she doesn't even realize she has) could be really vocalized by Sothis, but then I feel it'd feel forced... Yet Sothis is an entity that sees the world from a different perspective, as an outsider, and outsiders are great at looking at "normality" and finding the cracks and the outraging situations in it. I may as well struggle just because I'm not at all writing dialogues, it's a valid possibility as well.</p>
<p>There are many details I didn't include in this chapter that I'd like to include in the future, as Gronder field, but I guess it didn't quite fit in this chapter as I wanted.</p>
<p>In any case, I already said too much. This was a rough week for me and I'm glad I went through it and actually managed to publish this chapter.</p>
<p>Stay safe and have a great day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A small flame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The moonlight shined over the bridge, slowly making its endless journey to be full once more. In the middle of the bridge’s long cobbled path dwelled the border between the Alliance and the Empire. Guided by the dim light, Hubert, Byleth, and Edelgard walked the arbitrary line that separated nations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soldiers were posted on both sides; in peaceful times, they would exchange goods on an everyday basis. Shields with the blazon of the Alliance could often be seen in the Imperial garrisons and vice versa. In war times…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>War hadn’t been waged in these territories for centuries, and old fables about the skirmishes that took place to protect and keep the bridge faded through time. Stories that would grow to be frowned upon by scholars and historians alike. A single man fending off a hundred, stone set on fire to keep the other army at bay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strategies that no tactician would ever approve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth looked over at the territory that was under the Alliance’s protection, the same fertile land they had left behind. It stared back at her, a mirror of the Empire’s green rolling hills they had traveled through the last few days. Despite the hour, there was commotion in both garrisons as soldiers mingled and laughed, breaking a humble feast to receive the travelers that still had many days ahead on the road. At the Alliance’s garrison, the banners of the Empire made a contrast to the golden deer that were printed proudly in the walls and doors of the building, and in the wagons and the shields that hang from them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second floor had been cleaned and cleared for the Emperor and her Eagles, special treatment for the highest of nobility. Lorenz had graciously bowed when announcing it, a flourish that had made his hand graze the ground. He hadn’t seen the slight disapproving twist in the Emperor’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will not be long until we arrive at Derdriu. I believe our route is the shortest possible.” Hubert was looking toward the river, a long, wide black snake that flowed quietly below them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Claude sent Gloucester to receive us,” Edelgard said. “I didn’t expect for him to dispense of one of the most powerful  nobles at the table just to accompany us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hubert snorted softly, his arms crossed. “Lorenz is an influential noble. He may just be someone  Claude needs gone right now to leave his stance unopposed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wouldn’t be wise of him to send someone who doesn’t see eye-to-eye with him to receive us, and, For what I’ve heard, Claude von Riegan is a lot of things, but he is not a fool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That means one thing, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is confident in the power he possesses, even though he has been appointed as the Head of the Alliance for less than a year…” Edelgard remained in the same position, with both of her hands on the rail of the bridge, a pensive look in her eyes. She turned. “Byleth, I have a request for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth straightened up; her eyes fixed at her nape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to watch over any training the Alliance soldiers undergo; you are to inform us of their methods, as well as their strengths and weaknesses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s a strange thing to ask for.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sothis voiced ringed in her mind clear and strong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And…” Edelgard turned; her horned crown pointing toward her companion. She had not worn her lighter crown since leaving Enbarr. “As a favor, please don’t show them your true strength, at least for now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Understood.” Byleth watched as those lilac eyes looked to hers just a moment, something difficult to read behind them. Too soon, though, it was gone and Edelgardthe Emperor nodded at Hubert,her retainer concluding their short council. At a swirl of her cape, they were swift on their feet back towards the Alliance’s garrison. Byleth kept at the right of the Emperor, her eyes lost in the landscape and her mind pondering the words that had been discussed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She always observed other soldiers. It filled her with valuable insight, as well as giving her new ideas for her own training, and keeping her mind sharp when she was thinking about possible battlefield strategies. She didn’t expect, however, to receive such an order. Her mind was doubtful, but she reached inward, to herself, to the place where Sothis dwelled. Something tickling in her chest unnamed and untamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why are you so nervous about this?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t know. I haven’t felt like this before.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Byleth frowned but none of her companions noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Didn’t Lady Rhea ask for the same things?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, her orders were always to reach a goal. I was never sent on a surveillance mission. That was Shamir’s territory.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you distrust the Emperor?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth didn’t answer. Trust. The same word again. She didn’t know what it meant. Her life as a mercenary had never taught her the true meaning of the word, and she hadn’t been a knight long enough to learn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so, she remained silent, even to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sothis waited for a moment before sighing and retreating back to her throne. Byleth realized that this was something she’d have to figure out on her own. It unsettled her, similar to the feeling she had when she was forced to fight using a lance, or when her only means of defense was an arrow and a bow. When she was out of her element and no intuitive solution came as an instinct.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could continue pondering however, they arrived at the garrison, drinking in the noise, warmth, and liveliness. The double wooden doors, reinforced with iron and steel, were wide open and laughter and singing escaped from inside like an invitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth recognized Dorothea’s voice rising above the others, her powerful, warm tone never wavering. It was followed by a different voice, one that sang words she couldn’t decipher.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made their way to the first floor. The room was spacious; several tables and benches provided the soldiers with seats to enjoy a meal and an improvised stage for the songstress to perform. It was a witty, naughty song that she had surely learned in a tavern and not during her time at the Opera. The trio entered the scene unnoticed, and Byleth felt her eyebrows raise when, on the table across from Dorothea, Petra arose, answering every line of the song in her own language with a beat that sounded foreign but familiar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dorothea, you are the jewel and the joy of Enbarr!” Ferdinand had a cup in his hand and seemed rather excited despite the environment in the dining hall. Lorenz was next to him and sported a polite smile, half of his face covered by his purple hair. In the light of the oil lamps, it was difficult to discern his expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You go, Dorothea, Petra! Show’em all!” Caspar emphasized each word smashing his wooden mug to the table, beer spilling at each hit. Linhardt slept next to him, unfazed by the noise and the music surrounding them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth scanned the scene quickly. She didn’t see Bernadetta, which most likely meant she had decided to stay away from all the tumult. The rest of the Eagles and the soldiers from the Empire and the Alliance seemed to be there, though, enjoying the fruits of a long-time-coming fall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard pushed her way through the crowd to the table where Ferdinand and Lorenz were seated, strides confident. She sat next to her Minister and grabbed a mug from the table. Hubert rushed to her side, refusing to eat from the feast that had been served in front of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Lady Edelgard, your presence is always a gift,” Lorenz said, a hint of smugness in his voice.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“A gift you’ll have the opportunity to see every day, Lorenz,” Edelgard smiled graciously. “I thank you for keeping up with my soldiers. The road has been long and they deserve a night of leisure.” She drank a long sip from the beer and watched as Petra and Dorothea danced in a strange yet hypnotic display, jumping from table to table, and never letting their song die. They danced without touching, movements coordinated as they crossed words and received claps and cheers from the soldiers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth had never seen royalty engaged in behaviors she had only seen in commoners before. Yet the Queen of Brigid danced on the tables with no shame at the same time the Emperor of the Adrestian Empire drank at a table with her soldiers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorenz hid his face behind his cup of wine, the rose pinned to his chest vibrant and colorful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The world was much bigger than she had thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took her seat next to Hubert, grabbing a handful of garlic bread and dipping it into a generously gravied meat bowl. It was amusing that there was still meat to enjoy. A couple of tables away, a man larger than anybody around roared in laughter as he ate from the plates around him. Byleth watched him, eyeing his friendly face, his pronounced muscles, and his broad chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeralt used to sit like that, just never that excited, she thought</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt a rush of nostalgia all the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sudden voice came from behind her, saying, “Captain, I do hope that our accommodations meet your standards. I don’t pretend to emulate your quarters on Garreg Mach, but I… “ She blinked, turning back to her reality. The man’s last words were lost to her, but she could deduce them all the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure they are fine. I don’t think any of the knights expect noble accommodations. Our work is on the battlefield to carry out orders.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But a guest must always be welcomed with our best, that’s our noble duty, after all.” Lorenz picked a small bite of his food, fork and knife in his hands before using a napkin to dab at the corner of his mouth. Ferdinand, next to him, nodded as he tore his eyes from his comrades dancing and singing on the same table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do have to agree. It is our duty as nobles to serve and present. Only the best for our people.” The cheering in the room got louder and Ferdinand had to lean in to be heard. Hubert groaned low enough so that only Edelgard and Byleth could hear. He put his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his gloved hands. The Emperor didn’t look their way, but there was a slight stiffness in her posture as if she was holding onto something they couldn’t see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth watched how Dorothea and Petra hopped off the table, laughing as they did. The songstress had her arm slung around the Queen’s shoulder and a huge smile on her face. Petra offered her a mug of beer, saying something to Dorothea that Byleth didn’t quite catch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t so different from how she remembered from her past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She continued eating, her mind in so many places that she decided she would be better off not focusing on any of them. Despite appearances and cheerfulness, they’ll need to start their journey again shortly after dawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the thing she should focus on.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Despite avoiding towns and cities, for the most part, their advance was slower as the group was larger with the Alliance’s soldiers and servants. Black and gold mixed as soldiers shared stories and the metal in their armors and weapons clattered at the same rhythm, the same pace that kept them in movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For once, the nobles rode at the center of the group, the vanguard formed by light cavalry that would return every hour to report on the path ahead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The news was always the same, uneventful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth rode between Linhardt and the man she had seen at the table. In contrast, he walked with them instead of riding, his head high and his words easy to come. They had been on the road for a couple of hours already, but it hadn’t worn him down in the slightest. His stamina was something to behold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you be able to determine exactly what activates your crest?” Linhardt asked from her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m never fully aware of it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yet by what I’ve seen, we could theorize it’s a major crest. The way you move on the battlefield, or even during a spar is well above average, above some of the most skilled warriors. And you do it despite the fact that you almost lost a limb.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That happened several years ago. It is healed by now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is, and that in itself is very telling.” The man leaned forward in his saddle; his movements stiff as if he wasn’t quite used to riding. “The scar tissue is so thick that sensitivity has reduced drastically. A wound that deep and uneven should have rendered you useless during a fight. Soldiers with lesser injuries have had to be discharged from active service on account of them never fully recovering...” He looked at her, a question embedded in his curious eyes. “Yet, you’re maybe the best swordsman I’ve ever seen. I believe it was your crest that helped you heal and make such a recovery. A minor crest wouldn’t be powerful enough to fuel such a process.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need more of my hair to keep working on your research?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, if anything, I’d need some of your blood…” His face turned pale as he spoke, t, a grimace he couldn’t quite hide. “But I’d rather not use those methods…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All that talking and thinking, don’t you get hungry, buddy? You sound like Lysithea! Always researching and learning something new and complicated and never taking enough time for herself!” Raphael had a voice thunderous enough by itself as to be heard even in the loudest storm. Loud enough for the girl he was talking about to appear from a wagon in front of them with a frown in her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can hear you, Raphael! How I spent my time is nobody’s business but mine,” Lysithea called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There she is. Lysithea! Come on and join us!” He jogged to get to her, stretching his arms forward as if to catch her. The petite woman frown grew as she crossed her arms. From there Byleth could see Raphael’s back and shoulders. It reminded her of Capar’s hidden muscles. A brawler, a huge one, long-range, powerful blows behind each fist, she couldn’t guess how agile he could be, he seemed too bulky to move quickly, but that was never a rule applied and she had learned to not trust only in appearances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Linhardt yawned, his mouth wide open, he leaned forward a bit more, his forehead now dangerously close to his horse’s neck. He was used to traveling in wagons, where there was time for reading and napping. Occasionally he’d get on his horse and ride next to Caspar. It came as a surprise that he would ride with her, but she welcomed his company. Edelgard, Hubert, and Ferdinand rode with Lorenz ahead, some soldiers in between acted as a figurative wall. She felt the air around her and the Emperor wasn’t quite right again, as she had after their spar. As she felt when she wasn’t able to tell what happened in between them, what happened inside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lacked the words she needed to describe herself, to understand herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so, she waited behind, keeping her in her sight if she ever needed to act only. She used distance as a way to protect herself even if she didn’t realize it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In any case, I’m still working on uncovering your crest secrets, despite the lack of the right accommodations and equipment…” He straightened up, there were bags under his eyes, but they shone with excitement. “I hope I can visit the library in Derdriu, it may have books I haven’t seen yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth nodded, her attention split between what he was saying and the little banter that Raphael and Lysithea were having in front of them. Somehow, he had managed to grab her from the wagon and laughed as he set her gently on the ground. She was so small compared to him, even more so since most of them were on horses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her white hair and height were almost the same as Edelgard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinked, her gaze switching from Lysithea to Edelgard to Lysithea again.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is that a common hair color?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No, it’s not.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I’m here, I’ll walk with you if you promise to let me carry on my studies without interference later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great! You haven’t spent time with our guest yet! You know Claude asked us to be welcoming.” They slowed down, allowing the horses to catch up with them. Lysithea seemed to strain herself to keep up the pace of their march.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We haven’t been properly introduced; my name is Lysithea von Ordelia.” She sprinted a meter to catch up again. Byleth looked at her and then at the Emperor, before slowing her mount to make it easier to keep up with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Byleth Eisner, Captain of the knights of Seiros.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I’m Linhardt. I believe that you’re a scholar. Care to let me study from your books?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"She looks awfully young."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"She must be."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm no scholar, but I guess I have some tomes you may find interesting. What's your field of study?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth watched as the two got invested in a conversation that was far more technical than she cared to follow. Linhardt kept talking about crests, his face growing tired and yet remaining interested as Lysithea shared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cared deeply about crests, she realized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile brushed her lips. It was a heartwarming thing to behold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You must be really strong if you're the Captain of the Knights!" Byleth looked at Raphael. She had heard the same so many times that it lost all the novelty and feelings that it used to awaken in her the first time. She nodded, conscious of her sword in her hip, as a part of her body she never let go of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, but a soldier doesn't make a battalion."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s a start, isn’t it? I’m just a man but I can be of use for grandpa and my little sis! Without me, they’d be completely alone.” He flexed his right arm as he said so, allowing Byleth to make an educated guess on his strength. “You can’t disregard a person just because they’re alone, right? There’s so much they can accomplish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See? Even I know that and I’m not as smart as Lysithea here!” He laughed, a roaring sound that made the metal in her gauntlets tremble. She smiled on him, fighting the desire to pat his head. “In any case, here, I always have a little snack when we’re on a march, you want some?” He conjured a loaf of bread out nowhere, offering her a generous portion. She declined. He shrugged, biting a piece of the loaf off with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth looked up again, to where she had last seen the red cape of the Emperor. She was still there, and she was looking in her direction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth couldn’t read her expression from so far away, but she felt a tug in her chest as if she was requested even if the order wasn’t vocalized. Byleth looked around. Linhardt talked with Lysithea, his horse falling behind as he seemed only interested in his chat with the young woman. Raphael matched her pace, but he didn’t seem bothered by her silence. Her eyes were drawn to Edelgard again, but this time it was her back in red that greeted her. She felt the pull nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sword on her hip throbbed at its own rhythm. That was safe, that was known.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was something she could trust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hooves snapped her from her own thoughts, Ferdinand was in front of her, a smile as he extended a hand in an invitation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain, please, join us for the rest of the ride. We were learning from Lorenz’s time in the academy!” His grey horse turned around her, his expression a friendly one. She didn’t know how to refuse, or why she wanted to refuse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth squeezed the reins in her hands but nodded to Raphael before she spurred her horse to catch up with the nobles alongside the Empire’s Minister. Rus rushed to the white mare’s side by instinct. They had been kept together in the stables in Enbarr. Edelgard smiled at her when she saw her on her right, the sun shining on her crown.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth bowed her head slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gesture was enough to sour Edelgard’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Captain! We were just talking about how Gronder field was the witness of our great victory” Lorenz seemed unaware of her stiffness as he looked at her from Hubert’s side. She noticed that the rose in his chest was fresh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it was ours, as well. As nobles, we must do our very best. Conquering the battlefield was of course expected from our class.” Ferdinand was at her right, his hand to the heavens as he recalled the mock battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With Lady Edelgard at our side, we were destined to victory only, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our victory was absolute, as it was supposed to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The battle of the Eagle and Lion. She remembered it, at least the ones she had had the opportunity to watch. It was the last mock battle the students at the academy would have among themselves, just before winter started and closed the passes in some of the mountains that connected the monastery to the rest of the continent. It was an important event, overseen by the archbishop herself. Seteth used to accompany her and, if she was around and not deployed in missions, Byleth would also be invited to watch the growth of the students.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some years were better than others, some years students from a house would utterly crash their classmates from other houses. Some years it was difficult to distinguish the strategy behind each movement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A thing was sure, however, she had seen victories from the Blue Lions house more than any other, which wasn’t a surprise considering how the Kingdom treated its military. Their land was a cold, harsh one, tales of nobility and chivalry warmed nobles and commoners alike. It was a fuel that prompted the children of noble houses and the kids of a farmer to grab a stick, an ax, a long rod and swing it in the air pretending it was a weapon made out of cold and deadly steel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth was there, arms crossed, when Dimitri had seized victory for his house. The Blue Lions guided by Hanneman had broken havoc around the rest, a force so powerful that no strategy was able to oppose them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked back at Lorenz, who hadn’t stopped talking about their victory and the battlefield they had encountered that day at Gronder field and realized that his leader had done something so very difficult to do. Guide a house known better for their brilliant minds, archers, and healers to victory, leading them with bow and arrows instead of the sheer power of an ax or the long reach of a lance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems that we all have fulfilled our duty as expected from us. I’m glad to be among such fine nobles.” Lorenz looked at them with a delight in his face that was difficult to explain. Ferdinand straightened up in his saddle, his free hand at his chest to show deference. Hubert smirked, it was a strange expression on his face, but he kept it as his eyes were fixed on the road ahead of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard kept her grip on her reigns tight and her gaze in between her mare’s ears. She had been accompanied by Lorenz all morning and she’d be for the rest of the trip. Her sharper words had been lost, and her interactions seemed to have decreased as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, how could Byleth know for sure? She had avoided her for part of the morning and the journey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And even now she didn’t look at her eyes, but at the strong fingers that kept a hold on her mount. She saw there the red fabric and knew that hidden by it there were scars that crossed muscle and skin alike. She remembered them in the dim light, white, pale, precise, and clean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So many things to ponder, so many things to decide on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth felt a knot sitting on her belly, yet she didn’t know how to explain the feeling to herself. Suddenly everything seemed more complicated than it had before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The knight hadn’t had this kind of problem before, she had never worried that much about relationships with other people or had doubted herself as much either. She used to relate herself with others through her battle skills. That was the only thing that stood up in her, the skill she excelled at. The thing why she was looked for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until, of course, Edelgard had started asking for her opinion on not only battlefields but strategies, weather, architecture, political issues, history, even fishing. They had talked about things she wasn’t used to sharing or thinking, but she enjoyed and didn’t realize until she vocalized them. It had been awkward when Edelgard asked of her something she was used to being asked from anybody else. But it was her role as the Captain of the Knights of Seiros, as it was the way she had built to relate herself with the rest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had felt betrayed by the Emperor for that small request, despite it was something she had casted on herself, the skill she had relied on her whole life to navigate through every single aspect of it. Byleth breathed in deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was punishing herself and Edelgard for something she didn’t know she felt guilty about.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That took some time to figure out…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sothis was floating next to her again, the fake look of boredom on her face was easy to spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I have never felt like this before.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You never had a relationship with anybody?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a letter in her chest from Flayn. There was a diary among her belongings from her father. There was a life she didn’t know why she hadn’t connected or thought about for so long.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I had never been so… awake.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sothis looked at her as if she was seeing it for the first time, before shaking her head and keeping her silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain, you’ve been quieter than usual.” Edelgard looked at her, her lilac eyes were more profound under the sun of the Leicester Alliance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apologies, I’ve been watching the Empire and Alliance soldiers. Linhardt wanted to talk to me about my crest…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see…” Her eyes examined her just a bit longer, before attempting a small smile. “I haven’t asked you yet, have you been to Derdriu before? It’s right next to the sea. I have the feeling you and Petra will be comforted by the ocean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought of the sea, of the waves crashing endlessly, of the fishermen and women that ventured every day at dawn into the endless blue. Petra would be pleased, she knew, she’d rise alongside the sailors to watch them go and breathe the morning salty breeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth nodded. Yes, she’d like that, but she had a duty to attend to first. She knew that if she let the question out in the open, Edelgard would encourage her to leave her side unprotected, or she’d rise to go alongside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her sword throbbed again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was a soldier, a knight. She had to remind herself of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t, I look forward to it, your majesty.” The words felt wrong when they left her lips. Her blank face kept her turbulent insides hidden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edelgard kept her gaze on her a second longer, before nodding and focusing on the soldiers ahead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had still a long day of riding ahead, followed by several more across the Alliance. Derdriu got closer every day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so did Claude von Riegan.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This took longer than expected... but here it is, the next chapter and one that brings both connection and some development to what I want to say in this story. I can't thank enough Biz who beta read this chapter and made it a 100% better, thank you so much.</p><p>Also, I finished She-ra as well and I needed a moment after that... I still do.</p><p>I hope you're all doing great! I'll continue to work on this as we continue to navigate these times. If you got here, I hope you enjoyed it!</p><p>Be safe!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The fuel of our struggles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ordelia, Goneril, Gloucester, Daphnel. Lysithea explained each of the territories as they crossed through their lands on their way to Derdriu. She was a wealth of information as they made their way through the Alliance, willingly sharing her information in exchange for her company and answers to her questions.</p><p>Several questions.</p><p>As they moved through the Alliance, all open skies and gold, green, and redfields, harvests carefully tended to, Byleth found herself talking about the life in the monastery for the knights, about her own swordsmanship, where she had studied, the limited magic she had learned through her trips, the weather in different regions of Fódlan.</p><p>The way the language varied from city to city, from region to region. Lysithea reminded her of Linhardt, who remained close, listening to their conversations and taking in all that she had to share. It felt almost as she was giving them a lecture that could last hours or as little as half an hour, as she rode with them and then with the Ministers, Counts, and Edelgard intermittently.</p><p>She’d tried to clear things within herself, or at least Sothis had. Sothis seemed to have lost her patience with her after Byleth realized she had felt betrayed by Edelgard. She had snorted and sighed all afternoon after that, complaining about her utter lack of social awareness.</p><p>She found it too amusing to be hurt or offended.</p><p>Rus snorted, his strong legs keeping pace with the nobles’ mounts, all fine animals bred for generations to fulfill their purposes to the fullest, much like their riders. They lived for a destiny already carved long before they were old enough to decide for themselves what was that they wanted.</p><p>After all, Byleth reckons, commoners and nobles weren’t so different.</p><p><em> “Commoners don’t have crests though, isn’t that what the little girl said a couple of days ago?” </em>She had grown used to the voice in her head, and Sothis’s voice didn’t even change her expression.</p><p>
  <em> “It is uncommon, but sometimes a crest may appear in a commoner child. The kid usually gets adopted into a noble family. That’s what I learned with the knights, at least.” </em>
</p><p>Sothis remained silent after that, but she seemed ready to say something else. It felt like she was restraining herself to add more of her thoughts. Her view of the world was different from anything Byleth had heard before as it took shape through Byleth’s eyes. The voice in her mind was quick to form an opinion, to disagree, to question her. Byleth had voiced her questions to others and she had learned in the process, but she suspected that Sothis knew more than she let out, as every answer seemed to wake something in her.</p><p>Instead of worrying herself with the maze that her mind had turned into, Byleth kept her attention both on the road and on the red gloves Edelgard wore to hide from the world. She hadn’t had the chance to look at those scars again, nor had she had the chance to talk to Edelgard alone again. Byleth clenched her hand into an iron fist.Red gloves meant something different now.</p><p>“Is everything all right?” Edelgard looked at her, an eyebrow rising.</p><p>“Yes, fine, I believe we’ll arrive at Derdriu soon, or at least the limit of Duke Riegan’s territory.”</p><p>“Correct. This has been a long trip, hasn’t it? And we haven’t even reached the halfway point. We’ll need to restock in Derdriu, give the soldiers a bonus to spend in the city; we may need to excuse some if we’re requested to reinforce the border with Almyra as well… “ Edelgard continued her outline as if she was talking to Hubert. Byleth looked at her, eyes wide and mouth closed. She hoped she wasn’t to carry out those orders, she wouldn’t remember them all.</p><p>“Lady Edelgard, should I make preparations for all of those directions?” Hubert appeared next to them in an exhalation, his black gelding as silent as the Minister. His black cape was lost in the rich fur of his mount.</p><p>“Thank you, Hubert. Make sure that Ferdinand is assigned to the ambassador negotiations as well, he has always had a charm for nobility that we may need.” Hubert bowed before moving away toward Ferdinand, who was talking lively with Lorenz. Edelgard watched as they left, her nape exposed to Byleth, white skin clean and pristine.</p><p>The scars were focalized in other parts of her body, she realized.</p><p>“You’ve been fond of some of our hosts these past days.”</p><p>“Lysithea has been helpful. She told me a great deal about the Alliance I didn’t know about. Linhardt has also been interested in my crest lately…”</p><p>“Have you uncovered anything interesting?” Edelgard didn’t look at her, her gaze fixed on the road ahead. Byleth realized she didn’t mind, she found it easier to talk when the knowing eyes of Edelgard were not fixed on her. She let her eyes fall again to those gloved hands before scanning her surroundings.</p><p>“He believes that it is my crest that helped me to recover after my knee injury.”</p><p>“It wouldn’t be unheard of. I’m still surprised your father didn’t talk to you about your crest or crests in general. It’s a fundamental part of our society, after all.” The horned crown kept pointing forward, as its owner, never faltering toward their goal.</p><p>Whatever that goal was.</p><p>Byleth shifted on the saddle. Rus snorted softly without missing a step.</p><p>“My father didn’t talk about many things. He didn’t mention my mother, he didn’t teach me about the goddess and the church, he didn’t say anything personal about crests.” Byleth reached to the broach she had perched in her chest. It had been a gift from Jeralt. It seemed so long ago, more than a lifetime when he was alive and she was ignorant of the world around her. “I saw his crest in battle, I remember the pattern in orange, but he never mentioned if any of his parents had it.” She could picture it even now, could close her eyes and draw the sigil of the crest, the same leaf-like shape that the banners of the church sported in white and gray and brown. She would see it in his back, when the edge of his lance was red and shined deadly, soaked in blood that wasn’t his.</p><p>His broad shoulders never faltered when striking his enemies down.</p><p>“What did he talk about?”</p><p>“Swords, strategies, fishing spots, armor, how to position ourselves on the terrain, how clouds would tell the weather if we were to watch them…”</p><p>“I see…” Edelgard looked at her from the corner of her eye, her posture suddenly stiff, Byleth waited for her to continue, her body language expressing her unfinished sentence that still clung to her lips. “Was he not the talkative type?”</p><p>“Alois used to say I was similar to him, as he didn’t show emotions easily… It was never hard for me to understand him, but we just didn’t talk about certain things.” She heard her own words like she had so many times before. They never felt right.</p><p>They never felt true.</p><p>Byleth pushed that thought aside, she didn’t have an explanation for that feeling, for the strange hollow that followed when she thought of her past, her memories never fully formed or clear.</p><p>She’d find later, much later, when she was willing to look into it, that it upset her.</p><p>Sothis already knew and shook her head slightly as she saw the woman ramp through her feelings without stopping to even look at them.</p><p>“I understand.” And it seemed she did, Edelgard had something similar to empathy in her eyes, or at least something she could relate to understanding. “My father was never the talkative type, either. He had a big responsibility on his shoulders and many duties to attend. I spent most of my time separated from him.”</p><p>Byleth thought of the scars in her hands, in her forearms. She heard again the scream in the middle of the night and her grip over her reins grew tighter.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“It sounds like a lonely childhood.” To her surprise, Edelgard smiled at her comment, as if she had just recalled a good, warm memory and let it unfold before them.</p><p>“I suppose it was, yet it’s what I have to call mine.” She looked at her, her lilac eyes a labyrinth inviting her to get lost in them. “I believe we’re close to the border of Riegan’s territory.” Byleth snapped her attention to their surroundings. Edelgard was right, they would soon arrive at a crossroad on the path, they would delimit a duke’s territory, sporting signs for new travelers or lost wanderers giving some direction to guide them back to track.</p><p>Lorenz spurred his horse forward, catching up with them as the column kept marching forward. The rose in his chest never withered, despite their long rides and the sun above them.</p><p>“Claude told me he would be waiting for us near Derdriu. We’re but a couple of days away from the capital. I believe he’d appear sooner than later, lady Edelgard.” He bowed, as the Emperor nodded at him. Byleth had got used to his way of speaking, his large gestures and his flourishes when telling a story, every time they stopped to mount camp he’d be in the center of it, never leaving Edelgard’s side, explaining her things she already understood. Hubert was his shadow, smirking at his comments sometimes, scowling sternly at most of them. He seemed offended by the mere existence of Count Gloucester and the man himself seemed painfully unaware of it. “It’s been a pleasure accompanying you this far, and I’m sure my classmates would say the same.”</p><p>“Thank you, Count Gloucester, we’re grateful for your company and your classmates, as well. I believe the Captain here had had the pleasure of talking to them daily.” Eldegard looked at him briefly, her eyes were different when she gazed upon him. Byleth made a note of that, before turning her attention to Lorenz.</p><p>“They were both very nice and pleasant to talk to.” She used the same words she’d use when she was greeting the nobles she’d work for when she was still in her father’s mercenary company, or when she had to greet the nobles in the monastery. Lorenz seemed happy with her answer, a content grin on his face.</p><p>She kept to herself that she had to decline training with Raphael a couple of times at least. Every time she denied, it left a bitter aftertaste in her mouth. </p><p>Her head snapped before she consciously realized she had detected anything, her hand already on the hilt of her sword ready to unleash it, her muscles recoiled to spring at the slightest provocation. Both nobles looked at her in confusion. Byleth stood on her stirrups, her lungs expanding as she breathed, sensing a change in the air, a difference barely noticeable on the wind. She strained her eyes, looking for what had put her on edge.</p><p>In the sky, becoming larger and closer, she recognized the figure of one- no, two wyverns.</p><p>She waited for a second longer, her hand fused to her sword.</p><p>Wyvern riders.</p><p>“Captain?”</p><p>“Byleth?”</p><p>They both called her name at the same time in different ways. She sat down again, pointing at the riders with her left hand, the one that would wield a shield if she had one nearby.</p><p>“Wyvern riders, just two.” She said, her face blank yet hard as steel, her voice never changing. There was a fire inside her that they couldn’t quite see, but could feel.</p><p>“Two wyvern riders…? Oh, that must be Claude.”</p><p>“What?” Edelgard looked at him sporting a startled look just for a second, before recomposing herself to regain her regal posture.</p><p>“It wouldn’t be strange for him; he loves the creatures dearly. Hilda endorses this behavior, as well. I don’t understand how she believes that riding a wyvern is actually easier than riding a horse or just being carried by a wagon…” Lorenz kept complaining but Byleth tuned him out, her eyes fixed on the flying creatures getting closer. She could see the yellow in their clothes and saddles, she could tell the silhouette of the man riding the white wyvern that led the pair.</p><p>Her hand left the hilt of the Sword of the Creator reluctantly, around her their escort cleared the way, opening a hole in their organized march big enough for both wyverns to land. Hubert and Ferdinand calmed their mounts, nervous with all the confusion around them. Byleth looked at Edelgard, who seemed unaffected by the commotion.</p><p><em> “She must have years of practice to keep herself so grounded.” </em>Sothis voice rumbled in her mind, she had to refrain herself from nodding. </p><p>“Edie, Captain! Why are we stopping?” Dorothea rode through the foot-soldiers to them, her slim figure standing on her stirrups, above her saddle while she made her way to them. Behind her rode Petra and Bernadetta,</p><p>“It seems that Duke Riegan is coming to greet us.” Edelgard used her crown to point at the patch in the sky where the riders were. They were clearly visible now, each flap of their large wide wings oozed strength and power, the force needed to keep man and beast in the air. Wyverns were not as graceful in the air as pegasi, but they didn’t need to, their power compensated for the lack of agility as they soared the skies irrevocably.</p><p>“Who would’ve thought that the Duke was so impatient. We have been on the road for weeks and he can’t wait for a couple of days more.” Dorothea teased, her mount siding the Emperor’s as the Eagles surrounded her, Byleth stayed at her right, they were a mix of red and black and orange as the patch of the road was finally cleared as the winged beasts started to circle over them, getting closer with each pass. Both wyverns landed heavy on their legs, their claws furrowing into the soil with a heavy exhalation from their armored snouts.</p><p>Most horses reared up, neighing in distress by the sudden appearance of the winged predators. Byleth eased Rus, patting the base of his neck as she eyed the newcomers and assessed them without realizing it, making a quick profile of their skills and abilities by the way they hopped down their mounts and the weapons those mounts carried.</p><p>Claude von Riegan was a young man, his skin darker than Fodlan natives, more similar to Petra’s tan skin than any else. A beautiful, intricate bow was slung across his back almost carelessly. His white wyvern, the first one she had seen of that kind, pressed its muzzle against his shoulder, a big, piercing yellow eye looked at them, before nuzzling his rider and stepping back. He walked to them, every stride was confident, the air around him was different as if it was somewhat electrified.</p><p>She realized she was waiting for something to be unveiled, as if there was some kind of second nature to the man she was not able to see.</p><p>“Lorenz! Good to see you! I hope you aren’t that tired of playing nice with the Emperor.” Byleth blinked, looking for the person attached to the female voice. Behind Claude, at least a head shorter, there was a woman with her shoulders bare behind him. She noticed how the muscles in her shoulders and what was visible of her arm bulked, she looked at her delicate gloves, the carefully sewed clothes, the axe that hung from the saddle in the second wyvern.</p><p>So she was an axe bearer, on top of a wyvern axe wielders were dangerous, frightening warriors.</p><p>Edelgard hopped off her mare and the Eagles quickly followed. Hubert, however, remained on top of his mount, looking over his lady with a watchful eye.</p><p>“Hilda, I hope you’re well as always, I take pride in my duties and labor, it was an honor and a pleasure to accompany our most dear guests.” He bowed to no one in particular, Claude smiled at him, there was a familiarity in his expression when he saw the count bowing, but it lasted less than a second. He bowed to Edelgard, not as low as Lorenz had just done, but he extended his hand as well, his black gloves were thicker, rougher than Edelgard’s red gloves.</p><p>“Emperor, I’ve been looking forward to talking to you”</p><p>“So have I, Duke Riegan. It’s been a long way up.”</p><p>Claude smiled; it didn’t reach his eyes.</p><p>“Then let’s go back to Derdriu, there’re things to discuss and special occasions to celebrate, Lady Edelgard.”</p>
<hr/><p>Derdriu was a unique kind of city, one Byleth had never seen before. Its harbor was the point of access for both walking visitors and sea-bound merchants, the biggest ships she had ever seen  docked alongside small fishing boats, green nets stored in their wooden bellies. Small drops of water were still trapped in their fine lines after a morning out in the sea. The ocean breeze was gentle as the path was cleared for them and the long march made their way into the city.</p><p>People had looked at them exactly the same as they had before leaving the Empire, in the streets of Enbarr, in the small towns she entered with the knights behind her. Curiosity, excitement, devotion.</p><p>The sword, the lance, and the axe conjured those three emotions as the townsfolk looked at the soldiers and admired them in loud cheers.</p><p>They were led to the center of the city. Unlike Enbarr, Derdriu didn’t have a palace that would serve as the monarchy’s abode, but mansions that could house the most important guests of the Leicester Alliance. They had been given one of these enormous houses, not quite a palace, not a garrison, not a castle. Byleth had walked through the carpeted hallways looking at the wooden walls decorated with exquisite paintings or sculptures, trying to familiarize herself with her new surroundings.</p><p>And more now, that she was in the Emperor’s quarters, looking at how Edelgard took off her crown and sighed, a long day coming to an end. Hubert had left them as well, promising to come back later when food was delivered and he had collected verbal reports from Ferdinand and the Imperial ambassador office. They were sure to have work to do, as there were matters in the Empire that only Edelgard could decide on, documents that needed the Emperor’s sigil, her signature, or her wax seal stamped.</p><p>The Imperial approval that so many people depended on.</p><p>Byleth scanned the room, looking for a vulnerable point in its walls. It wasn’t the Emperor’s quarters in her palace, back in Enbarr, but it should do.</p><p>She walked around the room, following the walls, her arms crossed. She could station guards under the windows, and look for the blind spots to avoid nasty surprises. Archers should mount guard on the roof, as well, or at least have a couple of pegasus riders around. The Alliance soldiers seemed to favor riding wyverns and shooting arrows.</p><p>“Byleth.”</p><p>She’d need to do a round on the streets around the mansion, she couldn’t get a clear view of them when they arrived, neither memorize the layer of the blocks.</p><p>
  <em> “Byleth.” </em>
</p><p>And they’d need to make sure that equipment for all troops was in peak condition.</p><p><em> “Byleth!” </em>She snapped at the sound of Sothis voice, looking for her in the room.</p><p>Only Edelgard, crownless and young, was with her. Her lilac eyes probing.</p><p>“I was making sure that the room was safe.” Byleth answered the request in her gaze before the question was even asked.</p><p>“I see. I don’t believe Claude would put us on harm’s way in the capital of his country. After all, the Empire is not a force to be reckoned with.” She unclasped her cape, setting in aside next to her crown. Byleth noticed the window in the back of her dress, her skin was pale and smooth. Her eyes fell to her own hands, crossed by scars and calluses.</p><p>They were so different; it was the first time she physically felt the gap between them. It made her uncomfortable.</p><p>“Furthermore, if he did, he wouldn’t do it here. He doesn’t strike me as a rushed fool. I suppose I’ll know more tomorrow after our meeting and breakfast with him.”</p><p>“I suppose.”</p><p>“We’ll see if I’m right or not…” She turned, there was something in her expression, something she didn’t know how to phrase as she bit her bottom lip. Byleth stepped closer, her eyes fixed in her face, in the flash of white that played with her lip. “I believe I owe you a spar, don’t I?”</p><p>Byleth smiled and nodded.</p><p>Yes, she did.</p><p>Edelgard looked around the room, measuring how much free space they had to actually train within those walls. Byleth seemed to read her mind, as she got rid of the armor in her knuckles and palms, as well as setting her sword aside.</p><p>“We can’t use long-range or middle range weapons here; in a real fight, they wouldn’t be effective either. Let’s try some close-range combat and short weapons; daggers, and knives.” Byleth asked Edelgard, moving a table out of the way to a corner of the room, Edelgard seemed to catch up with what she was doing, helping now to clear the space from obstacles, rugs and any fragile items.</p><p>“I have, but ever since I could swing an axe I have favored them in training.” She left a white and blue vase on the bed, it looked expensive. She knew it was bound to be even more valuable than she could appreciate.</p><p>“That’s good.” Byleth nodded, going over the supplies they had carried to this room in search of a suitable pair of training daggers, she always had some training weapons lying around. She kneeled, her right knee on the floor, she found some, all of different lengths, but they’d do. She picked the most symmetrical ones and threw the longest to the Emperor, who caught it easily. “Come at me.”</p><p>That was an order.</p><p>Edelgard found it easy to follow without complaints.</p><p>Edelgard weighed the training knife, a blade shaped stick that had a worn rope tightly rolled up around the handle, in one hand. The balance was off and the weapon tilted to its tip. A quick movement of her wrist allowed her to let it flow through the air.</p><p>Good enough.</p><p>Byleth was waiting for her, her own training knife in hand, nonchalant and unconcerned. Her posture was different, however, as her left hand was up next to her right, ready to parry what the blade couldn’t take.</p><p>Edelgard nodded, before assuming her own posture and breathed evenly. Her mind cooled, her own hammering heart kept to a pattern, slowing down just enough for her blood to run but for her thoughts to chain one after another, not losing herself to the deafening roar of her instincts to fight and survive.</p><p>She’d need to think through every move if she hoped to land a blow on Byleth, and she wanted it. She wanted it hard.</p><p>Byleth waited, undaunted, her only movements keeping her facing Edelgard as she circled around her, looking for a crack or a hole in her defense.</p><p>She knew Byleth was most likely trying to goad her, but she took the chance anyway..</p><p>She lunged, aiming for her stomach in an attempt to break her posture. Byleth caught the trick, stepping out of the way and pushing her aside by her shoulder to send her spinning against a wall. Edelgard recovered, stamping her foot strong on the floor to turn and strike again as fast lighting.</p><p>Blue eyes widened as Byleth jumped back.</p><p>She was expecting that.</p><p>Edelgard smiled. Good.</p><p>This was going to be fun.</p><p>Byleth parried some of the blows with her hand, but she soon changed her tactic. Her palms were numb and she clenched her teeth every time she met a hit from Edelgard. Her strength was out of this world, it seemed as if she had been kicked by a horse rather than hit by a human. The wooden blade and the metal gauntlets she used in her forearms started to take in the brute force of it. A loud crack from the weapon she was holding told her it wouldn’t take the punishment for much longer.</p><p>She needed to change her tactic. She needed to outwit her instead of outpowering her.</p><p>Byleth came to meet her the next time Edelgard lunged at her, ducking just in time to get under her arm and rolling to get past her. She turned in the middle of the movement, hands, and feet on the floor, jumping at her to pin her from her back. It wasn’t a conventional move, it wasn’t an honorable strategy either, but it worked.</p><p>Her hands were firmly grasped around her shoulders, keeping her chest against the floorboards. Byleth’s arms trembled as she kept the storm under her in place, her fingers found iron muscles and monstrous stamina. She wouldn’t be able to keep that grip too much longer.</p><p>They were stalled, breathing heavily, their minds racing for the answer to tilt that lock in their favor.</p><p>Edelgard thought of all the times Byleth had talked to her about her father taking her out to fish, rivers, ponds, lakes, the ocean. She always said it was about timing, patience, and skill.</p><p>She also remembered that last time Byleth was able to outpower her after she had burned out all of her strength in wild devastating swings. She hadn’t been wielding an axe this time, however, her stamina was still high.</p><p>She realized she was, in fact, stronger than Byleth.</p><p>Byleth had said it was about timing, about the right lure and the skill to read the waters to strike just when the moment was perfect.</p><p>It was about the lure.</p><p>She groaned loudly, her throat hoarse, she let her limbs fail, the dagger dropping from her fingers. The pressure on her shoulders remained for a couple of seconds before Byleth took the moment to rearrange her grip and lose the grasp in her fingers.</p><p>Edelgard was quick to turn her around, her power full on again, using her arms and hip combined in a swift movement that allowed her to grab Byleth by her brochure and slammed her against the floor, retrieving her knife in the process to hold it against her throat.</p><p>They were both breathing heavily, Byleth looked at her for a second, her blue eyes warming as a grin formed in her lips, her ears lifting slightly to accompany the smile she hadn’t seen in weeks.</p><p>“It’s a draw.” She said, before poking her in the abdomen with her own blade. Edelgard blinked, surprised by the blunt tip that was pressing her skin through her clothes. “There are some things we can work on, but it was a good match.” She stood up, freeing the woman under her and offering a hand to help her to her feet.</p><p>Her heart pounded against her eardrums strong and steady. The smile on Byleth was still in her face, as she rose above her, still looking into her eyes.</p><p>The silence felt heavy as if she was due to say something more, as she had to say something more.</p><p>Her usually prolific mind was empty, however.</p><p>Byleth collected the training blade from her fingers, while she explained how to better use her strength in brawling and when wielding close-range weapons. Her left leg seemed stiff as she moved around, her voice unusually calm despite her breaths were still ragged.</p><p>“You don’t seem to rely much on kicking, it’s extremely helpful when you’re in a tight spot. I can show you some sequences that allow you to keep in control even if your opponent sweeps you off your feet…” She turned to face her, pivoting on her right leg.</p><p>Her face looked completely different when she was smiling, even when that smile was a small one.</p><p>Edelgard looked at her, drawing a line, her heart still pounding and her hands at miss of what to do next. She hadn’t been trained for this kind of situation. Yet she had been trained to always be in control of herself, something she struggled to do at that moment.</p><p>“I believe that would be beneficial.” If Dorothea had been there, she would’ve laughed at her merciless. She was making a fool of herself and it infuriated her.</p><p>“We could schedule some practice. My quarters are nearby yours, and it’s expected of me to be around you. We could fit in some training every night or when no meetings are scheduled…” She let Byleth talk, the few times she did freely. Sweat was pouring from her blue hair, her templates, the exposed skin in her arms.</p><p>She’d need to explain to Hubert that she’d have secret training sessions in her bedroom with Byleth.</p><p>Her Minister wouldn’t be a fan of the idea, that was for sure.</p>
<hr/><p>Byleth wandered for the stoned cobbled streets of Derdriu, she had been dismissed for the morning as the Emperor and the Duke of Riegan had some matters to discuss behind closed doors. She was not part of the Empire, neither part of the Leicester Alliance, thus she had no voice or vote in the things those rulers could discuss and the future they wanted to push forward for their nations.</p><p>Edelgard had bid her goodbye with a smile and a promise to see her later. Ferdinand and Hubert had bowed to her. Even Claude had winked at her, which caught her attention.</p><p>Byleth never knew what to do with free time.</p><p>So she wandered through the city on her way to the harbor. The crashing waves calling her unequivocally. She was used to people laughing at her fixation to fishing and any large body of water. She used to shrug it off, never explaining herself when the topic was brought up. Sometimes she’d go with a fishing rod and a wide hat to spend her afternoon quietly by a pond or a river. Sometimes she would just sit next to them, watching as the water flowed, never quite peaceful, never standing in a single place.</p><p>It did calm her, in a way she didn’t comprehend or bothered to understand.</p><p>Water was always adapting, always changing, powerful, and watchful. It resonated with her.</p><p>
  <em> “You do realize that you feel connected to water, right?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yes. I’ve missed the ocean, there’s something incomprehensible about it, inapprehensible that makes me feel at ease. No one understands it fully and that’s ok.” </em>
</p><p><em> “I see…” </em>Sothis looked at the buildings and the people around them as Byleth walked skillfully through the crowd that started to swarm the streets towards the harbor and the sea market next to it. If she had further observations, she kept them to herself. Their bond was a strange one, it allowed them to share feelings and impressions, but never words or exact thoughts.</p><p>And feelings, Byleth had come to realize, were a muddy, convolute thing, difficult to see fully, impossible to really grasp.</p><p>The market opened before them, bustling and loud, and behind it, the endless sea. Byleth walked with a purpose now, she had recognized someone on one of the docks, glancing to where the line of the horizon was drawn. She made her way quick, avoiding people and stalls, nets and baskets, seagulls and small wyverns napping on the sun.</p><p>Petra was looking towards the ocean, as she expected. There was something regal about her, gazing at the ships that went and came, the sun that was born from the crashing waves, the relentless salty breeze that blew her hair and skin. It was the first time she saw the Queen in her, the ruler, the stateswoman that stood up to protect her people and archipelago from whatever foreign threat. The girl who had been used as a bargaining chip and who instead of despair had taken every opportunity presented to her without giving up for a second her identity, the values closest to her heart. She had her arms crossed, her muscles sharply defined, violet ink engraved in intricate patterns that only those who knew her beliefs could read.</p><p>The braids that adorned her hair moved free and light. Byleth wondered how she organized them each morning.</p><p>“Captain, good morning.” She looked at her sideways, a smile she did not hide upon discovering her company.</p><p>“Good morning. I thought I might find you here.”</p><p>"Oh yes, good supposition. I cannot resist the calling of the ocean for me. It is not the same as in Brigid, but the spirit of the sea is not limited by borders or nations, the water being its dwelling place, and the salty wind its breath. It blesses the fishermen when they brave the hardness of the sea.” Petra let the last words be directed to the waves. On the shore of the port of Derdriu, the merchants began to load the large merchant ships that would set sail after the small fishing boats returned from daily fishing.</p><p>Byleth mimicked her stance, her gauntlets cold under his strong, calloused fingers. Both shared the silence of a hectic morning in the Alliance’s capital.</p><p><em> “Will you ask her or not? </em>” Sothis never was patient when it came to her hesitation.</p><p>She shifted, breathing in the fresh air before turning and shifting the weight from one foot to the other.</p><p>
  <em> “Come, now, don’t be afraid of knowledge” </em>
</p><p>"Petra, what is life like in Brigid after the Empire’s occupation?"</p><p>The Queen's warm smile wavered slightly.</p><p>“Different… I only heard stories from the early years, when they… brought me to Fódlan. They caused great hardship to my people. We had not said goodbye to the spirits of our families and we had not painted their sigil animal. We had not cleaned our wounds with seawater.” Petra bit her lower lip, a conflicted expression on her face. "But it wasn't as terrible as I thought, I was afraid to go back and see how much had changed, how much I changed. Five years is not as long as I believed it would be. My people, my language, were not changing in that time. The soldiers from the Empire stained Brigid's streets and houses black, but the greatest conflicts had already passed. The unrest lives in my people, in their songs, and in their hearts, but there have been no open confrontations since I took the crown from my grandfather and Edelgard the crown of the empire. We pay tribute, low, and the empire leaves us alone.”</p><p>“Do you wish for Brigid’s independence?”</p><p>A smile, melancholic crawled over Petra’s face.</p><p>“What I desire as a person and what I desire as a stateswoman are very different things. As a proud woman born into a free nation, my wanting of my heart is to see my nation free again. To watch at the place where the spirit of fire and the ocean meet each night and know that our destiny is ours to decide.” Her arms stiffened; her entire profile now seemed carved in stone. "As Queen I have realization that my kingdom is a small one and that we subsist on the whim of greater powers." She remained silent after that, but Byleth sensed the importance of the moment, felt it in her rigid posture, in the hair on her arms that stood on end.</p><p>The wind caressed her face, indifferent to the conflicts that ran through the land and its inhabitants.</p><p>“The sailors call it sailing at low tide, difficult to move forward, difficult to maneuver, almost impossible not to run aground and be stranded. They say that the King or Queen are the most excellent fishermen, those who know how to navigate treacherous waters and keep an entire nation fed. That is my role now. I am a sailor in the middle of the ocean waiting for the right opportunity to catch the big fish and return home to my family.”</p><p>“The virtue of a fisherman is patience and the skill of knowing how to take advantage of the moment.” Byleth lowered her arms, one hand on her hip.</p><p>“Yes. Brigid's future is resting with me, the Empire gives us freedom, and Edelgard has been permissive when it comes to our freedoms. But…”</p><p>“The fisherman waits for the right moment to pull the line.”</p><p>“Yes, Captain. It gives me great pleasure that you can understand me, despite our differences. Since I came to Fódlan and in my years at the academy the Eagles have been very attentive in my stay, I did not expect this reception but I am happy and warms my heart.”</p><p>Byleth nodded, some of the ships receiving the first inspectors before being approved to sail offshore.</p><p>“Thank you for talking to me.”</p><p>“A conversation is always a dance of two. I am pleased to be able to share my knowledge with you, just as you have shared yours with me.”</p><p>They both continued to enjoy their company in silence, as they watched the incessant port of Derdriu.</p><p>"Petra, Captain!" Both turned at the same time, Dorothea walked towards them in the company of Bernadetta and Ingrid, she recognized the woman from Faerghus for her short blond hair, for the gray shine of her armor, they had been introduced briefly the day before, when the Kingdom’s nobles who had been sent to pay respects to the Alliance’s anniversary had been presented to their Empire’s counterpart. She had looked at her hands and the long yet flexible muscles in her arms.</p><p>She made the assumption she was a spear bearer, as her hands didn’t sport the calluses from a sword’s hilt, neither the usually prominent shoulders of someone used to swing an ax.</p><p>The Queen of Brigid smiled, raising an arm to greet the newcomers. The change in posture and aura did not go unnoticed by Byleth, who smiled as he recognized the feeling.</p><p>There was rejoicing in seeing the happiness of others uncovered.</p><p>“Petra, darling, you left so early that we couldn't even have breakfast together.” Dorothea held her hands, a soft smile lit her face.</p><p>“Captain, it is an honor to meet someone devoted to the cavalry, as well.” Ingrid bowed slightly to her as a greeting. "The Emperor sent us on your search."</p><p>"Lady Edelgard said she would be out of meetings around noon, that she hoped to tour Derdriu with all of us." Bernadetta had managed to keep her voice up, despite being around a stranger. She looked at her with soft eyes, almost as if she expected her to decide the next step to follow.</p><p>“Come on now, let’s not make our Edie wait.” Dorothea took both of them by the shoulders, pushing them toward the city. The port behind them sang its eternal song of waves, wind, and sailors braving the unknown of the sea.</p>
<hr/><p>Hilda and Lorenz were opposites at the table of the nobles. They both represented some of the most powerful territories of the Leicester Alliance, and yet their view of the world was so disparate that it could cause Claude a headache if any meeting dragged longer than necessary. They would never argue for personal reasons, but finding common ground between them was a huge task by itself.</p><p>If he had to add as well the other nobles of the Alliance at the table, it wasn’t short of being almost impossible.</p><p>It did pay off, however, when a matter was seen from so many perspectives that all secrets seemed stripped away from it by sheer observation.</p><p>And now, at the table, not only he had count Gloucester and Hilda Valentine Goneril, but Edelgard von Hresvelg and her two most loyal Ministers, hounds of prey that would not hesitate for a second in bringing down their master’s objective, tearing apart anything in her way. Despite appearances and pleasantries, the three of them were powerful and dangerous people to cross, and they were seated at his table in the center of his nation.</p><p>Claude smiled.</p><p>Good, the game was finally on.</p><p>He had let Lorenz go on in one of his endless speeches, accompanied by the Prime Minister of the Empire, both of them using such a flourished language that it was hard to understand them in several passages of their conversation. “So that’s how they write down laws” thought Claude, entertained as he looked how they debated, using the whole council meeting room.</p><p>Hubert, the Emperor’s retainer, had a grim face and his arms crossed. It looked like he was carved out of black stone, sharp and dangerous, yet silent, next to him Hilda was a flash of pink and violet, the bored look in her face was so common on her in these meetings that he was somewhat impressed he didn’t have to chase her down to bring her to them. She had never talked too much about it, she had just said that it was important for her to understand the problem first hand if she then wanted to fix it.</p><p>He could wholeheartedly agree on that.</p><p>Claude looked through the papers in his hands, he had several copies of treaties and old deals the Empire and the Alliance had issued and signed through the last century. He knew he could just throw them to Hilda and Hubert and let them discuss the fine details. They would take care of that as part of their role.</p><p>He had something a bit more important to discuss with the Emperor herself.</p><p>“Hilda, care to review these old things with the Minister here? I’m sure we can work out details that benefit our nations more than what our ancestors thought a hundred years ago.”</p><p>“You got it.” She took the paper. Her gloves were on the table next to her and he could see her hands still delicate, despite the heavy lifting she was used to doing every day swinging an axe around. Hilda thumbed through the papers, before pulling one that looked particularly old and yellow, shoving it under Hubert’s nose. The man raised both eyebrows, as he took the paper that turned out to be a scroll and frowned as he read through it.</p><p>“Preposterous...” was his only muted comment when he skimmed through it.</p><p>Edelgard eyed him briefly, before a slow smile built on her face. He had let the room free for them.</p><p>“Care to join me, Emperor? I believe our Ministers would be at that for a while.”</p><p>“Lead the way.” He stood up, refraining from offering her a hand. He knew better than to try to pamper an Emperor that was known across the continent as the horned ruler of Adrestia. She wore the heavy crown that gained her that nickname and, despite her short height, she seemed ready to stand her ground and challenge the world to bring it under her heel. He couldn’t forget that, despite all the history among the three nations, the Empire was still the largest of them.</p><p>Claude didn’t leave the room, he didn’t try to be out of the sight of their nobles, he just led her to a wide window that could be opened into a spacious balcony that had a perfect view of the harbor and the blue sea that washed Derdriu’s feet.</p><p>“I hope our accommodations suit your needs, Lady Edelgard.”</p><p>“They do, there’s no need for shallow pleasantries, Claude. I believe you have something to discuss with me and only with me.”</p><p>“Cut to the chase, eh? I appreciate that.” He smiled, keeping his hands behind his back. “It’s nothing really serious.” Which meant it was. “I’m just pleasantly surprised that you brought the Queen of Brigid with you.”</p><p>“Petra? I didn’t bring her with me, she is not someone I just possess or I can order around. I asked her if she would accompany me to this diplomatic undertaking. I appreciate and value her company and insights. I’ve always had since she arrived in Fódlan.”</p><p>“You say that, but she is your vassal, you could order the Queen of Brigid as the ruler of the Empire.”</p><p>Edelgard shifted the weight from one foot to the other, one of her hands rested in her waist as she looked through the window. Her hip was bare from any kind of weapons and only a tight leather belt with minimal ornaments girded her body.</p><p>“You are correct. I am the ruler of Adrestia and all of its vassal states.” She stopped, her mind racing to word correctly her next statement. This was one of the things she had been trained on, this was part of her role as Emperor, why she had been brought to the world in the first place. “But a ruler is a mere server. My dominion is not over the people, nor over their lives and decisions. I bow to create a better world for them.”</p><p>“A better world for them… that’s very subjective, isn’t it?”</p><p>“That’s the bane of every ruler, don’t you think, Claude?”</p><p>“Ha, you’re right. What’s better for me can differ from others’ perspective.” He looked at her, a smile wide in his lips. “Yet I have a group of nobles that can defy every one of my orders to remind me that my vision of the world might not be the best suited for my nation.”</p><p>“All of them of noble birth, all of them raised under the same system and the same preconceptions and usually putting their interests before the common benefit. Despite coming from different voices, those opinions can be dangerously similar if you don’t listen to them carefully.” Edelgard was dead serious as she said it, looking right into his eyes with a hint of knowledge that made him both empathetic and uneasy at the same time. He smiled it off, of course, this woman was bound to understand and know more than any noble he had encountered before. She was an Emperor, and she had her own great things to deal with inside her own nation.</p><p>“You could say that… You’d be surprised, though, to hear those councils.” He crossed his arms, now looking through the window, to the ships that rocked gently as the waves embraced them ceaselessly. “The world is so much bigger than it seems, we see unique and different goods and technology that our merchants bring to the harbor every day. It just seems…” He stopped, afraid to say more than he cared to share. “There are more things out there than we give credit to, I’d like to see it all and better our countries using them.”</p><p>Edelgard looked at him, an eyebrow raised. Fódlan was a closed continent, isolated from the other nations by choice. They had waged war upon foreigners and had chosen to keep to their borders closed to new ideas and ideologies. The church had, at least, favored those who chose seclusion. She kept her face blank, despite the rage that was born in her throat. That wasn’t the moment to dwell in such matters. Claude had shaggy brown hair and his skin darker than the rest of the nobles in the Alliance. He featured a resemblance of the Almyrans pictures she had seen in books and in the few Almyrans that had walked through the streets in Fódlan free and willing to share part of their knowledge.</p><p>“You should be careful who you tell this to. It seems that you’d rather invite foreigners and their inventions at your table than the people from your own country.”</p><p>“Whoa, that’s a little extreme, isn’t it? I just happened to remember something we see every day here at the Alliance and…” He looked at her, a bright, fake smile on his lips. “Should I be careful to say something like that around you, Edelgard?”</p><p>She smiled, almost unable to hide her delight. “We shall see, Claude. For now, I believe we don’t see the world that differently, and maybe we’re both fools to believe our vision is the correct one.”</p><p>They both shared a thoughtful silence, many things yet to discuss around their people and the best way to cooperate between them, but no rush to push forward. Not yet at least.</p><p>“About Petra… I do have a request to ask from you.” Edelgard said, shifting her weight, her voice back to her normal tone after their secretive conversation.</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“It’s her birthday, I need to prepare her something fit for a Queen.”</p>
<hr/><p>There was something liberating in walking on the streets with no entourage, guards or people looking at you in awe. It had been a long time since that had happened, maybe since her times in the Academy.</p><p>It took her to those cherished hallways, times she spent not worrying about her country and her destiny, times she spent at peace, at least for a day, for a single night.</p><p>A moment where her past and her future didn’t weigh on her.</p><p>And now, in the streets of Derdriu, not wearing anything but a red dress and surrounded by her Eagles, her friends, she felt free again.</p><p>Dorothea had perched herself on Petra’s arm, dragging her from store to store, complimenting the way she had braided her hair that day. Edelgard had to make a conscious effort not to facepalm herself and take her friend aside to demand her to ask Petra out, already. It wasn’t her call, though, and she’d have to wait like everybody else to see how the future unfolded for both of them.</p><p>The whole group was led by Hilda, who seemed a completely different person when she wasn't riding her wyvern and out of the government meetings. A carefree attitude, as well as a joyful smile, were a constant in her demeanor. The streets of the city were intricate, a maze as they hadn’t seen before, and only someone used to them seemed to be able to navigate easily through the alleys and stairs that connected different levels of the city. Edelgard hadn’t seen anything like it in the Empire, the cities built completely differently, looking always for the open sky and tall structures, instead of narrow, close together buildings that seemed to have been built upon themselves as needed.</p><p>It was different, and she wasn’t sure if she liked it or not.</p><p>She could ask the Eagles later what they thought about it. She could ask Byleth later if she liked it.</p><p>But this was Petra’s day, and it was the first of the celebrations they had lined up. They still had dinners to attend with the nobles and the prominent merchants of the Alliance, listen to possible requests from the Kingdom nobles that had just arrived and the big celebration that was the peak moment and the reason behind this whole trip.</p><p>They were halfway there, and the thought gave her mixed feelings.</p><p>“Say, Captain, will you be free later?”</p><p>That voice didn’t give her mixed feelings, she recognized when something bothered her to no end immediately, and the young noble from the Kingdom had done so and had managed to do it in about a day.</p><p>That was a feat.</p><p>“Back off, Sylvain, I can’t believe you’re still like this after all these years…” Ingrid grabbed the man by his collar, tugging him away from Byleth. “You’re lucky his Highness asked me to keep an eye on you. Flirting with the Captain of the Knights of Seiros, really?” Her stern voice had a hint of hopelessness as if this wasn’t the first time, he had tried to pull something similar off.</p><p>Or the second time.</p><p>“Relax, Ingrid! It’s all in good spirits! Right, Captain?” He smiled, his charming face didn’t get a positive response from Byleth, he didn’t get a response at all. She looked at him with her face blank and silent.</p><p>Edelgard realized that this was how she had looked at her at the beginning when they had just met each other. As a consequence, she also realized that now her face conveyed expressions and feelings when looking at her.</p><p>Something removed inside her, wrenching her heart strong as the realization sunk and settled down as knowledge in her mind.</p><p>“I’m starting to regret not letting Felix stab you all those years ago”</p><p>“Felix would never hurt me, even if he said he would… In all honesty, I think Mercie would smack my head first before Felix actually would.” He raised both hands, a huge smile on his face.</p><p>Ingrid snorted, letting him go before turning her attention again to the group. Hubert had looked at the whole exchange with a grim look in his face, as usual. She suspected Sylvain would’ve been in serious trouble if he had tried to approach Edelgard the same way than he had done to Byleth. But there was a smart look in the man’s honey eyes. She believed he was more than he was letting on, despite how obnoxious he could come across.</p><p>“Oh, Hubert, look at that! They have coffee from Dagda.” Ferdinand pointed politely, as he shook his fellow Minister, taking away his attention from his lady to the store. “Maybe we can do a quick visit, yes?”</p><p>“I’ll go later. Now we’re on official business…”</p><p>“This is hardly official, Hubert. You can go. We’ll be around as we’re not moving very fast…” Edelgard motioned him to follow Ferdinand into the store, raising her eyebrows to enforce her statement as he seemed torn to leave her side. “Besides, the Captain is with me, as well as Lady Hilda and Lady Ingrid. I doubt something would come to pass.”</p><p>Not when she had been just tested by Claude and walked away unscathed.</p><p>Ingrid’s pace faltered for a second when she heard the title she had been given, but kept on not letting her face betray any distress she may have felt. Hilda smiled, her features soft and young, the axe that dangled from her hip cold and sharp.</p><p>“You honor me, Lady Edelgard! Now, I assure you that we’re close to the best sea restaurant in the city, we’ll meet Lysithea there, as well as Leonie and Marianne. You’ll love my Marianne, she’s a sweetheart and I’m sure your scholar over there will find her very knowledgeable, too.” She pointed to Linhardt, who was yawning next to Caspar and Raphael. Another man had joined them for the trip as well, short and slim, he seemed barely mature enough to keep his own business as he claimed he did.</p><p>But as Byleth had told her on their way there, impressions were just a way to deceive ourselves.</p><p>He bowed and introduced himself as Ignatz, a classmate of Claude from his days in the Academy. It seemed that like her, Claude had kept his classmates as allies close after finishing their time in the monastery. She could understand, it was easier to trust someone after sharing a year fighting someone else’s battles and eating at the same table every day. She hadn’t had the opportunity to talk to him in-depth yet, but that could change in the course of the week, there was still plenty of time for her to get acquainted with all of them.</p><p>Even the reclusive Kingdom noble that had declined the invitation and kept training with a sword and a deadly precision that afternoon. Felix, as his comrades had named him.</p><p>Petra and Dorothea were still ahead of them, in their own world. Ingrid and Sylvain talked between them, Sylvain mussing Ingrid’s short hair with a wide grin. Bernadetta and Byleth kept next to her, talking about the architectural style of the houses and how to portray them when drawing them. It was mostly Bernadetta talking to Byleth, who nodded and added short, yet sharp appreciations every now and then.</p><p>She looked over her shoulder. Hubert and Ferdinand jogged to reach them with a couple of paper bags under their arms.</p><p>Caspar's laugh was completely overpowered by Raphael’s roaring as he patted Linhardt’s back hard enough to make him trip and wake up. Ignatz had a hand on his face, hiding an amused and shamed expression.</p><p>She liked this.</p><p>She wished this was her every day, she wished for these people to be happy.</p><p>She wished that was the Empire, that was Enbarr, and that was her people, free and unconcerned, nobles and commoners mixed alike and the possibilities to be whoever they wanted to be at their reach. It fed the fire in her heart.</p><p>“Let’s go, now, I’m hungry!” Hilda looked at her as she pushed them forward. The woman from the Empire smiled, following her, the wind playing with her hair, her heart soaring high and free as she so rarely did.</p><p>That day was theirs for the taking.</p><p>Ignatz looked at Hilda and Edelgard, who had taken the lead toward the city, their identity was only given away by the expensive, silver weapons they carried. Raphael and Caspar were next to him, the man from the Empire seemed completely unbothered by the situation, hands behind his head, and a carefree expression on his features. His friend, a kind giant, looked at him and shrugged. “They have an axe; I don’t think it wise to make someone with an axe angry.” He said. </p><p>A fair statement.</p><p>Ignatz smiled, before following the women “Agreed.”</p>
<hr/><p>“Claude, this letter is unsettling, to say the least. We need Commander Holst defending the Locket of Fódlan. His well being is a national matter.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Lorenz.” Claude looked through the council meeting window, the last light of the sunset finally disappearing. “We’ll go in person, we have a little time and celebrations are around the corner, let’s not make our people scared. Besides… I believe this would interest the Emperor.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you're at least ok with everything that's going on, stay strong, stay safe, rely on each other. Justice is not an easy thing to achieve, despite it should.</p><p>It seems I'm moving to a chapter every 2 weeks format... but, hey, we're at Derdriu! I was waiting for this. Claude is a BLAST to write. Biz betaed this chapter as the last one and made it a 100% better again, thank you so much.</p><p>I'm taking part in an upcoming Edeleth Big Bang, if you guys want to check it out, please refer to the following: https://edelethbb.carrd.co/#</p><p>If you got here, I hope you enjoyed it!</p><p>Ah, I have a tumblr, I guess I should share it here too: https://akaookami.tumblr.com</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The beacon of Fódlan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, guys! I changed the rating of the fic to teens and up, things get a little bloody from this chapter on. It's a long one, the longest chapter so far, but the next one should be the shortest.</p>
<p>We'll cover my own version of Insurmountable, the awakening of the divine pulse, a new visit of Thales, some important talk between Claude and Edelgard... To be honest, it's a lot.</p>
<p>I hope you like it and I appreciate all of your comments and kudos, they really help as I continue to navigate through this plot and the crazy ideas my brain gets when seeing these characters.</p>
<p>Take care!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Derdriu had been generous with its comforts. As she had predicted, Edelgard, Ferdinand, and Hubert had plenty of work. Randoplh and Ladislava had sent enough reports and documents to sign to lock them in for entire afternoons while deciphering hidden intentions in the new treaties and laws that the nobles of the Empire sent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard's transition to a new system was slow and full of obstacles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If only he could take her axe and beat her way through ...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, her mornings and nights had been enlivened by the company of her close ones, by a table overflowing with new flavors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the training that Byleth had prepared for her and that they practiced at night, instead of her talks in Enbarr where they discussed the smallest things. In a way, Edelgard felt that this was a step closer to having the woman's trust, a way to get to know her more deeply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the expense of opening herself up to the woman, she smiled at her more often, unleashing conflicting feelings, to say the least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She ran her hands over her face in the privacy of the studio Claude had offered her to conduct her imperial affairs. Ferdinand looked at her sympathetically, under his eyes she could see the dark circles that formed after days of little sleep and a lot of work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two of them in the solitude of the studio could drop certain formalities, certain barriers, and simply indulge in sincere camaraderie. Hubert had gone out in search of Petra, some of the documents they would have to review included trade with Brigid or its final approval on fishing quotas and supplements for the navy in which her knowledge was more limited than that of the Queen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Petra had made the trip from Fódlan to Brigid dozens of times, she knew the creak of wooden ships and the wind that inflated the sails. She could explain what Edelgard was unaware of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed, lowering her hands and letting herself recognize how tired she was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It has been a long day, we can take a break and have some tea, right?" Ferdinand looked at her sympathetically. He was as tired as her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As tempting as it sounds, I'd rather finish this as soon as possible… the celebrations are tomorrow and we're still not done having meetings with the nobles at the table.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, the duty of a noble never ends.” Ferdinand stretched, rising from his chair and taking off the white gloves he had chosen that day. The right index finger was stained with the black ink he had used to write new documents.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard watched him, unable to contain her smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite all his eccentricities and challenges, their somewhat hectic relationship at first, he was an excellent Minister and she couldn’t be the leader she was without him. She parted her lips to ask him something, but her words died before birth when someone knocked on the door, before opening it gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hubert wouldn’t knock on the door when she and her Ministers were together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ferdinand looked at her, before fixing his attention on the newcomers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claude, Lorenz and Hilda were there, Hubert towered them all from behind, the reproof on his face was evident. Byleth was there as well, almost invisible in the background, her expression nonchalant but her eyes wide and focused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re sorry for the interruption, Emperor Hresvelg, Minister von Aegir, but we have news we need to discuss with you.” Lorenz bowed with the grandiloquence he had them used to. Edelgard looked at him for less than a second before focusing on Claude and Hilda. There were no weapons in their hands and it seemed their manner was friendly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stood up still, her muscles ready, her smile in place.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s never a nuisance, please come in. I believe we don’t have enough chairs in this room, but Ferdinand can prepare some tea as we speak.” Her Minister nodded, standing up and putting his tea skills to use. The room, designed for three or four at a time, felt crowded as the six nobles tried to accommodate themselves around the round table. Edelgard noticed that the only one that stayed behind and didn’t try to engage in the was Byleth. A knight, a commoner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It settled heavily in her belly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I received a letter from my brother, Commander Holst, he was supposed to come for the celebrations but he fell ill.” Hilda handled her the letter, already open and thumbed for what she could see.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a pity, but hardly a matter to be discussed by the Emperor, isn’t that right, Lady Edelgard?” Claude crossed his arms, an easy smile on his lips. She nodded to prove she was listening; it was obvious there was more there to see. “It seems that the news of Holst being sick didn’t reach us solely, our scouts nearby the border have reported movement. We’ll need to cut our meetings short after the celebration as we’re needed in the front defending the fortress.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fódlan’s locket.” Ferdinand was back, steam rising from the tray in his hands, understanding written all over his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard looked at Hubert, he seemed distressed and uneasy. They had talked about it, as part of the duties of the three nations was to help economically or with troops to keep Fódlan’s locket in peak form. They expected demands on those terms, but it seemed like Claude was requesting their presence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could shrug it off, ask Caspar to lead a squadron, and send Linhardt and Bernadetta as support as well. It’d be enough to fulfill their duty. It’d be enough to get Claude out of her back and start their way back to Enbarr.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’d be a lost opportunity to actually see Claude’s power as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard looked at him, his green eyes friendly yet calculating. He knew exactly what he was doing, luring them into a fight where they’d be in front, giving the example to their troops and Fódlan. She clenched her fist on the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’d be a way to appease any ill will Rhea could still harbor against her after they talk in the Monastery, months ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she wanted to talk more with Claude, he had spurred her interest after their little talk about politics and how their world was organized.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll assist in the defense of the fortress, of course. After all, it was a shared effort among the three nations and the Church to build it in the first place, wasn’t it?” Edelgard saw the smile turned from fake to real. She knew Claude must have expected a bit more of resistance, or more inquiries at least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had little time for them. Besides, it’d be a good demonstration of her power to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And vice versa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth, arms crossed, looked directly at her with a worried expression. Edelgard felt a thorn of guilt at her side, she could read Byleth easier now and it didn’t make her decision easier.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“Caspar, would you please… never mind.” Linhardt’s grimace grew as he watched his friend eat in front of them, he was gobbling one of the many fish lined up with his hands, barely looking at anything else. Byleth smiled as she watched him, Raphael and Ingrid eat enough to feed nine people at least. They were sitting next to each other inhaling food and cracking jokes. Or it was rather Raphael cracking jokes and Ingrid eying him from the side, making dry comments about being a proper knight, with the man patting her shoulder as he dismissed her comments with a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It reminded her of Alois and Shamir. She smiled slightly, her throat was tight and she didn’t trust her voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a strange feeling, yet not an unwelcome one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wished to go out with them and share quiet moments or lively moments with no threat pending over them when she was back at the monastery.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is that what your heart wishes?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not sure, can you look inside and tell me?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How rude!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sothis snorted playfully, before appearing next to her with a soft smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It does make me glad that you’re starting to learn how to make a joke, regardless of how good or bad it is… and how you use it to deflect the question I just asked.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Byleth looked at her while popping a piece of meat in her mouth. She knew Sothis would read through her easily, she would see the turmoil inside her and point it out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet Byleth didn’t want to look into it, not now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not anytime soon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say, Captain, have you tried summoning your crest? I ran off of tests to run and I’m still curious about the summoning process.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it hasn’t been necessary.” She hadn’t thought about it, and in her sparring matches with Edelgard she hadn’t needed to resource her crest. “I prefer to remain focused and sharp; the battlefield is no place for idle thoughts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s an interesting take, but wouldn’t harnessing this power just better your sword skills? I think just trying would render interesting outputs to continue my studies.” Linhardt’s kind eyes looked at her with a request. She knew him well enough to know he’d insist, his research the only thing that really mattered in his life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can try later. I’d rather focus on our next mission.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, yes, Fódlan’s locket, that’s troublesome… I’ll be at the rear, making sure you all get proper care if you’re injured.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alymrans are powerful warriors, tales of their ferocity and strength have reached all Fódlan, I’m glad we’re around to offer support.” Ingrid had left her fork and knife on her plate, paying attention to them instead of her meal for the first time. “My pegasus and I will always be at Fódlan’s service.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I doubt these are Almyrans, didn’t you hear? Claude said it himself, the Almyrans are in some kind of celebrations these days and shouldn’t mobilize an armada. It’s more likely these are some bandits roaming around the fortress looking for a way into the Alliance.” Raphael spoke while still chewing, before swallowing an enormous amount of food. “Besides, Claude will be there to lead us, he’s sure to grant us a victory!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ingrid looked at him, both eyebrows raised, before grabbing her cup and drinking some of the wine she had mixed with water. Caspar flexed his left arm, his right still focused on grabbing food. A power demonstration that encapsulated all of his thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth shifted, busing herself with her plate of food. The lords and Ministers had their own table, she could see them at a distance. Edelgard had apologized, as she was not to sit with them that day. She looked at her, in her Emperor regalia, sitting between Claude and Petra, engaged in the conversation among her peers. Out of the reach of her voice, out of the reach of her hand, barely visible in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her still heart wrenched again and she wished, silently, that Sothis were able to look into it and told her exactly what was wrong with her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d be honored to follow your command, Capitan, I wish I could’ve had the chance to make your acquaintance when I was in my academy year.” Byleth blinked, she barely remembered that year, when Ingrid was part of the Blue Lions, despite being her first year in the monastery. She nodded, trying to summon a small smile. “My lance isn’t as powerful as Dimitri’s or Sylvain’s, but I can manage on my own just fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure of it, but I’m not one to lead a flank if we needed to engage in combat. The Emperor and the Duke will take those roles.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about, Captain? I’ve seen you with a sword in your hand commanding a strike force, you’ll wreak havoc among the enemy lines!” Caspar hit the table with his mug, spilling beer. It felt like a déjà vu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Caspar, please, you’ll get sick if you keep eating like that, and I’ll not take care of you this time…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m just fired up! I didn’t expect a fight on this trip with a real army and not so petty bandits!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the spirit! Let’s eat and train and get stronger to protect those we love!” Linhardt groaned, elbows on the table, and his hands covering his face. Raphael and Caspar seemed made from the same fabric and it exasperated him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her head snapped, as it did when she picked something that alerted her. She looked around, past the people she was sharing a table with, and Sothis, that floated around looking at the dishes served and the people that participated in the banquet, past the waiters and the trays of food getting delivered around and she found what had alerted her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leonie.” She scooted on the bench to offer her some space to sit down. The woman grinned at her, a tight smile but a smile nonetheless and it was enough for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Captain.” She said, sitting next to her and grabbing a mug of beer. Her long, rich color hair was braided carefully and she kept her leather armbands despite not having her arrows and bow slung to her hip and shoulder. “I’m surprised, I haven’t seen you in the training hall or arena in all the time you’ve been around. I remember Capitan Jeralt being pretty strict about training.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“This is the hyperactive rude girl, she seems to hold a grudge against you. How curious, not even the tall grim guy held it against you.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was, but don’t worry I have kept up with my training.“ She repressed the urge to pat her hip where her sword would usually rest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s how we make it far, hard work…” She sipped from her mug and sulked. Byleth was aware that the woman had been her father’s apprentice and she had heard the news of his death. When she introduced herself to Leonie something flicked behind her eyes, but she shook her stretched hand and named herself Jeralt’s apprentice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ingrid looked at her, a thoughtful expression on her face before she tightened her lips and drank from her cup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth drank a sip of her beer, unsure of how to react. She would normally keep drinking or eating, but this time it felt different.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wished to have more of the Eagles around or to listen to one of Alois’ bad jokes to break the ice that had taken hold in the conversation that didn’t flow anymore at their table. If Catherine was there she’d have dismissed anybody’s doubt with a loud laugh and forcing alcohol down their throats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, she was lost with all the things she felt familiar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Friends! I’m honored to celebrate this anniversary with all of you today! Not only our fine people of the Alliance are here, gathered in celebration, but we have friends from the Kingdom, the Emperor of the Adrestian Empire herself, and the Queen of Brigid!” Claude stood up, his rich gold cape played with the light as idle talk died across the enormous dining hall and all the guests focusing on him. “Two hundred and eighty-five years and our nation grows strong and open, I’m so pleased to share this occasion with all of you, people across all of Fódlan and even outside of Fódlan.” He raised his cup, bowing to the nobles in his table. Petra nodded at him, raising her cup, Edelgard kept her eyes on him, a red spot amongst the golden decorations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been trusted with great responsibility and I plan to devote myself to better the Alliance in any way possible, to strengthen our position and our relationships with our neighbors and bring forward change, to reach out to each other and make ourselves stronger by our efforts combined.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He paced around, leaving his table to look at everybody there. All under the protection of the Duke of Riegan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His protection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This will be only the beginning; I welcome you all and I rejoice in your presence! Now eat, drink, celebrate! Let’s be united this day to honor all of the days that will come!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hilda started clapping as soon as she sensed his speech was over, compelling everybody else to join, as the mugs were raised by every soldier, happy and warm, with their bellies filled with food and beer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth drank from hers, looking at the Duke. She didn’t know it yet, but she had just witnessed a declaration of intentions that would shape the future for years to come.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Byleth had seen maps of Fódlan's throat and the impressive fortress that guarded it, Fódlan’s locket. Yet one thing was to see it in paper, another completely different was to see it by herself atop of her mount when the long ascension finally came to an end, their horses covered in foam and their eyes popping out as their fatigue made their long legs shake. Rus snorted, his body trembling under her legs as the top was reached and the mountain pass laid below them. The strong gust of winds battered their bodies with no mercy, not even a hint of recognition.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the long line that composed the small army under their command, the peaks of the mountains were silent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wind was the only noise beating her eardrums up in the heights. If she had a heartbeat, that would’ve been what she had heard in the highest point of Fódlan, with the continent at her feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A gust of cold winter engulfed them again, invigorating her muscles and sharpening her mind. She turned on the saddle to see the peaks of the mountains covered in snow and clouds, haughty and ancient formations that care not for the living that agglomerated around them. The pass was a strange valley among the peaks, low enough to sustain a green forest, plateaus connected with suspended bridges as steep cliffs surrounded the area.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was easy to defend if they kept a stronghold on the bridges, yet it was wide enough as to disperse an army and make them fall into chaos, losing grip of the fortress if the general in charge wasn’t careful enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Over them, in the white and blue sky, wyvern and pegasus riders patrolled the bridges and the mountains nearby, feeling the enemy close.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The throat… I haven’t seen it myself until today.” Edelgard seemed carved in stone, her skin white as snow and her eyes sharp. “And the locket… what a powerful token of Fódlan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, it makes me remember Fódlan.” Petra had been riding with them, she had bought warm clothes and wore a heavy cape over her shoulders. Only her eye tattoo was visible and it shrunk as her body trembled slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had never been that cold in her life. A sympathetic smile was born in her lips. She had learned that smiling at people was sometimes the best way to bond or calm them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t expect this to be peaceful, I doubt that anybody who has come all this way would flinch just because some reinforcements arrived. We’ll know more once our scouts are back. Hubert, get Caspar and Bernadetta ready. They’ll support the Faerghus faction.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Lady Edelgard.” Hubert bowed, before spurring his horse and making his way to the nobles, starting their preparations.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ferdinand, I hope you and Hubert support Claude. Petra and Dorothea, you’ll be with me.” She gave orders easily, and the people around her abided, never questioning her authority. “We must be ready to engage in combat as soon as possible. I do hope we get a night’s rest at least…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A wyvern made its way to them, landing heavily in a boulder nearby, the rider was smiling at them, her muscled shoulders under plates of armor and a short cape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, well, I think they’re close, but not close enough to get to us today.”  Hilda leaned in her saddle, resting her hands on the leather pommel. The horses reared up at the sudden landing, but their riders were quick to keep them in control. “Claude will be back soon and Ingrid as well, they were getting the rest of the scouters report.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So we’ll have a night at least in the Locket…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t the army try to attack at night?” Dorothea was behind them, furrowed in heavy clothes as well, her green eyes uneasy watching the skies and the creatures that dwelled in them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No when the pass is so difficult to navigate.” Byleth pointed out the bridges, the cliffs, and the thin forest that extended below them. “It’d be easy to trip and fall in any of those in the middle of the night. A blind charge would be suicide.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was one of the reasons to never build stone bridges in the pass, we don’t want to make it easier for them.” Hilda looked behind them, the soldiers that little by little made their way past them towards the fortress. “Merchants have pointed out that it's a nuisance, but it does play to our favor every now and then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you protected the mountains pass before?” Byleth looked at her curious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just to assist my brother a couple of times before, I have never had to engage in combat, you know? Usually, a good flex of Commander Holst keeps them at bay! But now…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your brother is renowned across all Fódlan as a genius general, it’s a pity he has fallen ill. I would’ve loved to meet him.” Edelgard shifted her mount to face Hilda, her voice was rich despite her unmovable face. Hilda smiled at her, Byleth realized she had a kind face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nobles at the Alliance are so different from the ones in the Empire.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sothis made the remark without appearing, but her voice was now second nature for Byleth,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll be fine, he just ate something he shouldn’t have…” Her smile grew, as she remembered her brother. Her Wyvern yawned and licked one of its gigantic claws. Its wild nature was a contrast to that laid-back behavior.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, and Claude tends to surround himself with commoners, as Edelgard has done as well.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just hope he is more careful in the future; his skills are invaluable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your knowledge is really lacking, child, we need you to understand this world a bit better…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure he will, he did say that it was worse than standing on the battlefield.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Aren’t you cold, Byleth? Besides the flying riders and the nobles from the Kingdom everybody seems to be buried in clothes?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Byleth blinked, coming back to the present where Hilda and Edelgard still exchanged remarks and the soldiers kept their march to the fortress. Sothis was right, she was still only wearing her cape and a wool sweater to keep the metal of her armor from burning her skin. Cold had never bothered her as the rest of the people she knew, and it helped when they gave her the demon nickname.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked around, everybody wore heavy coats and wool capes, some of them wore hats to cover their ears. All of them but Edelgard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Mari’s here!” Hilda stood on her stirrups, waving to someone behind them. Marianne was on her armor, riding a brown mare and looking mostly at the path before her. She had a sword at her hip, a hero’s relic by the way it glowed and twitched even when resting, waiting patiently for the blood that would bath its edge. She was a holy knight, a rare sight in an army but always welcomed. Marianne looked at them, at Hilda, and her face filled with warmth as she made her way to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hilda, Lady Edelgard, we must keep moving, the rear of the army is already here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Petra looked at the soldiers that still marched and then turned her attention back to the fortress, her face was grim and hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not much soldiers…” She muttered, before spurring her horse and hurrying to the fortress. Dorothea’s horse was quick behind Petra’s, used to walk alongside. Byleth watched them go, the wind gusts engulfing them as they made the last hundred meters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry that much, Marie dear! I’ll be around to make sure nothing bad really happens.” Hilda was leaning over her saddle now; Marianne had made her way up to her and she had let her reigns go to arrange Hilda’s cape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just, be careful, I’ll see you in the fortress.” She patted her shoulders, smiling, before leaning in and kissing her briefly. Hilda grabbed her chin and kissed her just a second longer, before letting her go and nodding to Edelgard and Byleth to bid them farewell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wyvern took to the sky in a heavy jump, flying away riding strong winds. Marianne’s mare remained calm as her lover flew away. Byleth noticed it with a tang of surprise. It could be that the woman was bound to that mount to a point of silent understanding, or that she used to be kept around the wyverns.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’d be strange, but not unheard of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard cleared her throat, an eyebrow raised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Lady Edelgard! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to slow us down…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No need for apologies, let’s hurry, there are preparations to be made.” Edelgard led them away, the last three riders that would defend the mountain pass and keep Fódlan isolated.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>She was sitting on the floor where she had extended her bedroll, her sword was set in front of her, as well as her shield behind it. She looked at them, no expression painted on her face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet her mind was entangled among voices and memories.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her arms and legs were crossed. Her body was numb and her limbs heavy, but she didn’t think about them. She didn’t think about the white cat that had been playing around the small room, getting under the covers of her bedroll and her coat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hubert had come by her room just a moment ago, he had delivered a short, clear message. She was not required to defend the pass the next morning. She was not part of the Imperial troops, and as such the commitment to the battle that was to come was not for the Emperor to demand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So she was faced with the decision to join a battle or not by will for the first time in the longest time she could remember.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In her mind, a maze that defined her identity that never stopped growing and changing, the answer was not as clear as she would’ve liked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blade glowed orange, waiting patiently as it had done for hundreds of years.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth scratched her nape slowly, she could barely feel the cold in her fingertips, or the hardness of the wooden floor, her deep blue eyes lost in the edge of her sword.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re not getting anywhere, you know that?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m thinking.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yet not about what you should be thinking.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sothis sighed, bored. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not going to tell you to rush into battle, you know. I have the feeling that our lives are intertwined, and I don’t want you rushing into your death.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“So you think I shouldn’t go?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I think you should ask yourself what you want to do, not me.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth smiled, of course, Sothis would say something like that. Getting an answer from her was as easy as to get a good joke from Alois. Byleth shifted and tore away her eyes from the sword to go through her belongings quickly, getting her father’s journal and her logbook. She wasn’t in the mood to log her progress, she had failed to do so since they had arrived at Derdriu, but she wanted to thumb through it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thinking about her past and how she felt about it could give her some clarity about the future.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She opened the leather cover from her logbook, a letter fell as she did. It was Flayn’s last letter before their departure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had read it and answered as soon as it had arrived, just a little before they had left Enbarr. It felt like a lifetime ago. The paper was wrinkled and the ink slightly faded from the times she had opened and closed it, folding it neatly each time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She scanned it, smiling to herself as she could hear the girl’s voice talking to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I hope you are enjoying at the fullest the pleasures of Enbarr. The trip must have been tiring, but I love to hear from your trips and that the nobility in the Empire has been kind to you…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Byleth folded the letter and put it away in the logbook, making sure no border stuck out of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She missed Flayn, her easy smile, and her kind words.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The monastery seemed like a memory from a different world now, with the wind whistling above her, the mountains towering over their roof, the threat of danger so close she could smell it in the air and feel it in her flesh, crawling and itching under her skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her father’s diary felt like an old friend, heavy and sturdy in her hands. She opened it from the beginning, turning pages quickly as she had read it so many times, she had learned it by heart. Eventually, she arrived at her father’s memories of her mother. The flowers he picked for her, the way the light shone differently in her hair and eyes, how she would elevate prayers to the goddess in his name, how she’d wait for him when the scouts announced the return of the knights.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How he lived for her every day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your father was rather cheesy, wasn’t he?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span> That was a simple answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, he was before I was born.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She kept skimming through it, their wedding, his missions, her mother’s pregnancy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her birth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sothis materialized next to her, reading through the diary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You were born on the 20th of the Horsebow moon?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s soon, you haven’t mentioned it.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I never think about it that much.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How old will you turn?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Twenty-six.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That’s… I think you should share it with others, Byleth. I believe it’d make them happy.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll think about it, it just never seemed important.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth kept reading the next pages, this time with attention. She had done this before, but every time she seemed to discover something new hidden in her father’s words. Why had he taken her away? Why had they fled the monastery? What was her father so afraid of?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Stop, there. Let me read that entry again…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She stopped turning the page, going back to the last paragraph. She hadn’t asked Sothis how she knew how to read, somewhat sure it’d set the woman off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could, later, if she wanted to pull her leg.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That part, there. That… that was me.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“As a baby, you didn’t cry, you didn’t make a sound, you don’t have a heartbeat… I believe that’s my fault. While I was sleeping you were affected, as well.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth thought about it for a second. The fog that her past was, the little interest the world seemed to wake in her, how hard it was to read people even now. She scratched her nape again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sothis looked at her, her green eyes concealed in secrets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What woke you up?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She finally asked, trying to puzzle together the typhoon that started to blow in her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I… I don’t know. It must be related to you, something that shook you, and it wasn’t almost dying, you are a specialist on that…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sothis shot her a stern look, before turning back to her questioning face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I just… it’s a lot to take in, I suppose.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you going to leave me?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Byleth didn’t know she had that question until she vocalized it. Sothis smiled, her fist on her cheek as she slowly shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Not if you don’t want me to, child.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sothis kept her look for a second longer before focusing back in the diary. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s getting late and, if you want to be tomorrow ready to battle, you’ll need the rest.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You will go, right?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Then, off you go. I can use the sleep as well.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth put away the notebooks, she looked at her armor ready and the sword and shield that awaited. She’d go out tomorrow and she’d be next to the people she had helped to grow, next to the Emperor she had promised to protect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d be there for her allies and her friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If she had had a heartbeat, it would’ve soared at the thought.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Byleth knew this feeling, she had felt it before in every single inch of her skin, she had been swamped and drowned by it before, completely overcome by the electrifying atmosphere that could be felt in the air. A song written in a language long lost, yet understood by everybody.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was just the moment before the battle, where the fear and the fervor would mix into a single emotion impossible to describe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sword in her hand danced in a swift, fluid motion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They’d cut them down, and they’d sing while spilling their blood on the soil, a game for savages that was played in the name of the goddess, yet with rules imposed by humans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Claude von Riegan, a fearsome figure in his white wyvern, smiled as he leaned on his saddle. The bow in his left hand glowing dimly, a dark premonition of what it was to come.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure look intimidating in that armor of yours, Emperor.” He joked, Edelgard next to him in golden armor that could be spotted from every corner of the battlefield.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Says the man in a white wyvern.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you don’t mistake me for a bandit. That axe of yours looks dangerous.” Claude smiled, waiting for a rebuttal, but the huge wings of a pegasus snapped both of them. Ingrid had landed in front of them, her own relic in hand, orange and red as the dawn over them</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re here.” Her words were curt, her tone severe. Claude sobered up, raising a hand to draw attention to him. His banner was raised as well. In the silence that followed, they heard the hooves and the wings of their enemies approaching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No grandiloquent words would be shared that morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Factions, split!” The soldiers moved in unison upon hearing him. Ingrid spurred her mount and took her place at their left, leading the Faerghus attack. Sylvain was already there, the ballista behind him, his lance in his shoulder, his posture as relaxed as always. Felix, the noble Edelgard hadn’t had the chance to talk to yet was next to him, on foot and a sword still in his hand. He looked serious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, she corrected herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked deadly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bernadetta had taken her place at the ballista, she couldn’t see her expression from her position, but Caspar was near her and he would look after her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dorothea, Petra, let’s go.” She didn’t call for Byleth. The knight had been her shadow before dawn, following as a silent hound of prey. All the warmth and kindness she had seen in her the weeks before had vanished, leaving behind a blank mask that would make her hair stand up if she held her gaze. “Hubert, Ferdinand, look after each other.” Both Ministers bowed. Hubert in his dark robes and Ferdinand in heavy armor, his horse a strong mount.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard moved to face her soldiers, most of them Imperial warriors that had followed her across Fódlan, they wouldn’t fail her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wouldn’t fail them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard raised her axe, heavy and sharp, a gray grim statement of what was to come, their men answered in the same language. Axes, swords, and spears were high in the air, a silent cry that spoke to her heart. Raphael and Lysithea were mixed among her troops, they had orders to fall back, and to finish off any enemy soldier that may try to sneak to the fortress, the stronghold was critical to secure their success.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Petra, I want you by my side till we pass that forest, let’s try to ambush them there before moving forward.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good thinking.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Be our eyes, I trust you this.” Petra nodded, unsheathing her sword. Dorothea was near her, her face a worried one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard thought to add something more, a word of comfort or support, but nothing came to her mind. Her hand clenched her axe tighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was only one thing left to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emperor.” She turned, Byleth was at her right, her sword ready. “It’s time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was right, at the other end of the pass the army made its appearance, they had been informed of wyvern riders and mounted archers. The scouts had been right, she could see the horses with riders coming at them, the winged beasts covered in metal and scales that roared and cried in the middle of the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a moment, just a second of silence before the charge started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For the Empire!” Was her battle cry as she charged, the Imperial soldiers behind her, and the clash of the battle echoed through the mountains and the valleys around them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard ran to the forest, Petra next to her. She was following the Queen, even if she didn’t show it. Petra was an expert navigating through dim and covered in trees territory, she’d detect her prey a second before than anybody else. Dorothea was quick to follow, falling behind them as her magic let her fight from a distance and her training under Byleth had given her a stunning precision. In her hip, she bore a sword, which Edelgard wished for her to never use.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The trees gave them coverage and swallowed the clashes around them, the wounded cries and the desperate yells of those falling a last time to the edge of their enemy’s weapon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An arrow whistled over their heads, sinking itself in a tree with a thud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned on her heels, squinting her eyes looking for the archer. The troop behind her remained quiet, well trained, and aware of their strategy. Petra moved silently, her stance wide, her body near the ground, she looked like a panther waiting for the precise moment to jump on her prey and sink her fangs into them. Edelgard tried to replicate some of that grace in her movements, her armor and shield heavy and difficult to hide. Byleth stood in front of her, extending her left arm to use her shield and cape to cover the gold gleam of her metal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Clever.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She heard footsteps and hooves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were close and wary.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled, her heart hammering in her chest, she couldn’t help the thrill she felt before putting her life on the line, the second where everything would be defined over and over again. She would never recognize it to anyone but herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt alive in the heat of battle. She felt herself holding an axe and changing the world in such a violent manner.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she hated herself for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A man ventured among the trees, his axe ready, archers were sure to wait outside to pick them one by one. Edelgard looked at Petra, who remained silent and low, almost invisible. Byleth didn’t move a muscle, her back against a tree covering herself and Edelgard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another man made a move into the forest, and a third.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fourth was quick to follow and had a bow and an arrow nocked and ready.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They pass next to them, a step too close, a second too late when they made out their figures from the shadows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard’s axe was quick and lethal when she cut through the first of them. Shoulder to the opposite armpit, severing everything in between. Petra’s sword followed and Dorothea killed the fourth man with a precise strike of thoron, Byleth had already dispatched the third.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Down!” Petra rolled to the ground, sensing the arrows before they were even fired. The projectiles buzzed over them, a muffled cry behind them as one of them found a target in one of her men’s neck. More enemy soldiers were entering the forest now, sensing blood and seeking revenge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were disorganized and no commander was among them to keep them in line.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’d be easier that way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Charge and keep them in the forest!” Edelgard sunk her axe into a brawler’s head to the point where the bone creaked against her steel. Her battalion sprung into action, a red typhoon wreaking havoc merciless and working together like a well-oiled machine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had never stood a chance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they were finished and no troops waited outside the forest, the first wave had either perished under their weapons or retreated to reorganize themselves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard freed her axe and looked around, her breaths ragged and her golden armor stained in blood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Petra and Dorothea moved in a pair, keeping each other safe and balanced. Her men started to disperse themselves through the plateau, finishing off the fleeing bandits that were on foot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth was next to her, her face stained in crimson and her blue eyes wide and alert. Her features were carved in stone, never looking to her but past her, to the other side of the pass where a second wave was getting ready.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stay!” Edelgard reorganized them, stopping some of the infantry that was chasing the last fleeing units. Byleth had her eyes fixed in the wyverns that waited for them, stalked them, out of their reach, too far even for their archers. They would fall easily to them if they were careless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And the Empire’s future wasn’t in her hands because she was careless.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to draw them close, Dorothea, can you get them from here with your magic?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, nothing I have it’s guaranteed to strike them from here, I can burn the bridge that connected the plateaus, but I don’t think it’d do us any good.” Dorothea swiped her brow, a small gash there mixed her blood with her sweat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Edelgard, let’s advance with the archers behind us, there’s no other way but pressing forward.” Petra pointed her sword to the enemy, organized and wary, now a wyvern lord shouting orders to them. They had fallen to their own rush and would be careful from now on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But they were trained and had something the enemy didn’t know with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had the Captain of the Knight of Seiros fighting for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right, let’s push forward.” Edelgard looked at the troops, already in formation, their breaths ragged but their faces composed. Some of them had fallen behind, injured, some dead. She’d find out later how many had perished under her command. It was a jab in her side she would never get used to, but it was part of the price of war and she was willing to pay it with her blood. “Keep formation and protect the archers! I want swords at the sides, we’ll be meeting some wyverns along the way!” She showed the way with her shield, marching forward and guiding them to the open, where they’d fight the flying units.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From the corner of her eye, she could see the other factions making their way forward as well. She recognized the heavy armor of Ferdinand, impaling a mounted archer with his lance, behind him Hubert’s black magic sucked the light out of the bloody morning, consuming foes in a wild and endless pit. She wasn’t able to tell what was going on in the furthest extreme, where she had assigned Bernadetta and Caspar, but a Pegasus moved like lighting, its rider’s orange relic cutting air and flesh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could just hope they were moving forward and they were safe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What a hypocrite feeling, you’re the reason they’re here</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She thought, before correcting herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“This corrupt system is the reason they’re here.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The forest was well behind them when the wyverns dashed to get them, trying to force them into breaking formation. Dorothea changed her magic, a wind gust strong and lethal cut through the wing of one of the beasts, grounding the rider and filling the air with the monstrous cry of the animal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chaos was again the only law on the battlefield.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She saw how Petra receded after being wounded in her tight by an axe, changing her sword for a bow and shooting arrows as Dorothea covered her. She pressed forward still, killing the woman that had wounded her friend with a heavy blow of her axe. Wyverns raided the air over them, pocking soldiers with axes and spears, tiring them and making them bleed to exhaustion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had to keep moving forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just keep moving forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pressed her lips when an arrow sunk in the ground next to her, grasping her armor.0 Over her, the archer in a wyvern nocked another arrow in a short bow, aiming at her. The Sword of the Creator lashed against them, a metal whip that eliminated the threat in a second. Edelgard looked at Byleth, whose forearms were now covered in blood and had a small cut in her neck. She nodded at her, before continuing dancing through the battlefield as if she was water moving through enemies with grace and precision.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were already at the bridge, and the enemies were starting to flinch, unable to outpower them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just a little longer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fire in her chest was wild and untamable, it fueled her muscles and silenced her wounds, as the warm blood worked through the joints of her armor from cuts she hadn’t registered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her horned crown pointed forward with a mad obsession.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dorothea!” She called, turning when she was sure that no enemies were nearby to be engaged in combat. “Stay behind with Petra, make sure no one crosses the bridge until we’re back!” Dorothea nodded, applying green healing magic to the Queen’s wounds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Those who are able, with me!” She rallied, her order answered with a cry as the soldiers, now tired and wounded but organized and still under her command, followed her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least three arrows flew free and took down the last of the wyverns that composed the second wave. Her archers lowered their bows, nocking a new arrow in their strings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s move.” Edelgard crossed the bridge first, she could imagine Hubert groaning and grabbing his face mortified at the sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was the Emperor, she was to never fallback, to lead every charge, to show the way with her own life is needed. She wasn’t human to her soldiers and she would never will.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth was next to her, sword ready and hair wild.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she could be human for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emperor!” She snapped, going back to her reality. How dangerous was what she had just done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What she had allowed herself to do, but she didn’t have the time to nag herself now, more bandits were rushing in, as if their troops were limitless. She clenched her axe tighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d open herself a way, no matter what the world threw at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her battalion engaged again, the clashing of steel the last weep some of them would ever hear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Edelgard!” Byleth cried, her voice broken for the first time since they had met.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The spear, large, heavy, powerful, cut through her crown’s right horn and her skin alike, setting her face on flames and spurring her wrath. Edelgard fell on her left side, extending the motion in a swift turn to avoid the metal looking for her life as the biggest prize. She rolled over and was on her feet in less than a second, her body engulfed in the flames of her crest, ready to cut through man and beast alike, her face turned in a snarl as crimson painted her world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before her, instead, in her grey armor, stained in mud and blood, Byleth stood in a wide stance. The sword of the creator was coming back to its blade form after unleashing its true power against the outlaw general and his wyvern. Both of them falling from the sky in an already told story, their bodies the undeniable testament of her power, as what used to be two beings fell to the ground with a solid thud, now four pieces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She lowered her axe. The raging field seemed to get quieter as the knight turned to see her. Her expression was stoic as ever, but there was a fire in her eyes that was impossible to ignore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An impossible small frown in her features, her mouth compressed in a thin, displeased line.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt a chill running through her spine, a primal fear that went through her and left her as the waves crashed against the rocks on a windy day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth was angry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth was furious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you hurt?” Edelgard couldn’t have recognized her voice if she hadn’t looked at her directly. She shook her head, the blood on her face spilling to the ground as she did so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The knight nodded at her once she confirmed she was mostly unscathed by the blow, just the cut at her temple that kept bleeding, before kneeling and retrieving the golden piece that had been severed from her crown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here.” She put it in her hand, her fingers were hard as stone, there was no trace of hesitation on her movements. Edelgard received it, unsure what to do with that piece of gold, unsure of how to handle the usual calm and kind woman turned into a demon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>She is not a demon, she said it herself.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s move, we need to secure the right flank.” She ordered her role as Emperor a safe place where to stand for now. Byleth abided without a further word, throwing herself into the fight, using her body as a shield for the woman in red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From her position, Edelgard saw her back as she cut them a bloody path, she saw her cape whirling and her shoulders shifting. She even saw her knee buckling at some point. She was glad she couldn’t see her face at the moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was glad that her sword pointed at her enemies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was glad she could focus on that instead of the turmoil her emotions had spiked to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The duo kept moving forward, Edelgard catching up to Byleth and moving in synch, a deadly machine that didn’t need words to move. A force of nature that was out of its mind when it created them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The edge of their weapons sang for the words they didn’t share, bringing quickly, unwelcoming death, shaping the battlefield and their future in an indisputable way that they couldn't even glimpse yet.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Byleth retrieved her sword, before focusing her attention on the other battalions. She was pleased to see the Eagles doing exactly what she had trained them to, working in pairs and moving quickly and effectively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She parried a lance and knocked out cold her foe with her shield, beheading them while in the ground unconscious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bandits at the most extreme wing of the pass were being slaughtered by Ingrid and Felix, the falcon knight was so fast that she had trouble keeping up with her, she was a dart in the morning, shining under the rising sun as she watered the soil behind her with blood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Felix was moving like water, never stopping, never stepping back, as if he himself was the weapon that cut his enemies down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sylvain and Caspar ran behind them, finishing off any foe that escaped their wrath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth wanted to spar with him later and she was impressed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blinked and got back to the battlefield, as it wasn’t a place for idle thoughts. She turned, wounding the wyvern that came for her, making it and its rider fallback, and she saw it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A wyvern lord, heavily armed and armored had his spear pointing toward the Emperor. Edelgard wrenched her axe from a shield that had taken the impact of her brute force, throwing the woman that had wielded it down the cliff by the sheer force of the recoil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard wasn’t going to see the rider in time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he knew it, his arm ready, his hand behind his head, his spear deadly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He let it fly and Byleth knew that its flight would be true.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Edelgard!” The scream tore her throat, all her muscles working at once, her blood fire and her crest raging as it woke up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She wouldn’t make it in time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A single heartbeat throbbed in her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mouth opened again, this time sure she’d tore her vocal cords and spit blood as she watched the Emperor succumb to her death. Instead, she tore the fabric of time, the world froze around her and a dark tone conquered her vision.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was in the throne room and Sothis looked at her with a bored expression that hid her true feelings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you’ve let yourself get distracted…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve stalled the flow of time. I’m Sothis, but I’m also known as the beginning, I already told you this…” She walked down the stairs. “And I, or rather we, possess the ability to turn the hands of time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth realized she was wheezing, her muscles burning, trying to take everything in as her mind raced and always came back to the image of Edelgard about to be murdered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… what does that mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It means that you know what will come and thus you know how to prevent it… I can turn back time a couple of minutes at most, enough for you to go back and save the girl.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth’s grip in her sword grew stronger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A minute tops, it’s what I need.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t turn time much longer… make it count.” She raised a hand, stopping in midair, a strange look on her eyes. “I know you have questions; we’ll talk about this later…”. Byleth nodded, she had been naïve enough to let herself get focused on something else than her fight and her liege.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she was rewarded with the vision of her “</span>
  <em>
    <span>friend? Could she even call Edelgard her friend?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>deadly injured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could think about all of her own turmoil later. She had a mission now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sothis smiled, and her face and the throne room around them blurred, the world going backward and her body moving by itself in a reverse motion. In less than a blink she was back, looking at Ingrid maneuvering in the sky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time she turned immediately, starting her run before the man could set a target in Edelgard. She was far away still, but she’d make it in time if the Emperor was able to deflect or avoid that first blow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wyvern turned in midair, the man looked at Edelgard and Byleth saw how quickly the idea was formed in his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Edelgard!” The spear swung at her in a wide motion, cutting through her crown easily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The horn flew off with a loud thud, but Edelgard had rolled to her left, using one of the techniques Byleth was famous for. The orange sigil of a crest in her back, the sigil one she hadn’t seen before. The wyvern rider recovered his spear, trying to follow up his attack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was met with his death by Byleth’s sword, she was quick and cold. No mercy, no thoughts for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not a single word spoken to his life, severed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked ahead, to the foes still standing, to the bandits that had finally realized they had tried to conquer a stronghold that was never to be theirs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her arm recoiled when the sword came back to its blade shape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was what she was good at.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had a path to clear for the Adrestian Emperor and Fódlan. She had a path to clear for the ones the people that had showed her love and kindness despite that, in the end, she was a weapon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A demon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A demon in grey and red.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The sound of the stone grinding the metal was unmistakable, high pitched, giving back the edge its killing purpose by taking away from it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Little by little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Getting rid of any possible imperfection.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Scrapping it down to nothing but only the essential.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard sharpened her axe with care and patience. It had to be in peak form every single second, it was a task she wouldn’t trust anyone else. The steel, grey and cold, had been thoroughly washed, cleaned and oiled, she had taken that last step as a night task. They were in a high room inside the fortress, the pass in the dark below them, the profile of the mountains cutting the night sky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Almost everything had been taken care of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three factions had met at the other end of the pass, when the bandits had finally retreated and fled. Claude kept any of his soldiers from chasing after them. A wise and defensive maneuver.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard had looked for all of her Eagles once the battle was over. Mostly unscathed and tired, all of them had made it out and she was relieved, to say the least.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth had congratulated them, going back to her kind self.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then the day had been blurry of activities, giving orders, asking for healers, organizing the clean-up of the battlefield. Counting the soldiers they had lost and given them a proper farewell.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her muscles burned and her mind spun restlessly, tired and heavy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were still things to do, however. The tasks of a ruler were never over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth was with her, arms crossed, looking at her back. She had been mostly silent since the end of the battle, yet she kept her eyes on her as if she was seeing Edelgard under a new light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if she was judging her. It would be the first time since she met Byleth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She let her axe on top of a table and looked around the room. It was bare, just a couple of chairs and the table. The window was opened and the chill mountain breeze came in as a constant. Edelgard moved to be in front of it, closing her eyes and enjoying it for a second.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The gentle care of a breeze, it was soothing whether she was in Enbarr or in the other extreme of Fódlan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your crest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her hands crisped, squeezing the edge of the window under. Byleth had seen her crest when it activated. She had seen the orange sigil of a long-forgotten crest. She had called the Crest of Flames instead of the Crest of Seiros.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had been careless and now she was going to pay the price for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, the minor crest of Seiros, it’s carried through the blood of Hresvelg.” She turned, facing the woman. Byleth’s blue eyes were fixed on her, a question she had been brewing all day. Byleth had seen the sigil of Seiros countless of times, she could surely close her eyes and describe it to a perfect point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could try to fool her and hope for the best.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But what was the best?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth looked at her, doubt lurking under her eyes, for the first time she seemed reluctant to reach out to her, not uncertain on how to word her question, but reluctant to speak her mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe it was her own guilt feelings for lying to Byleth about her crest. About what she saw in the battlefield.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>About the truth of her artificial nature, the experiments that shaped her into the weapon she was. The ruler she was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But that’s not what you were asking, right?” Edelgard smiled and hugged herself. “I… I trust you, Byleth. You’ve been kind, accepting, supportive, I…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I want to call you mine, I want you to be with me for what it’s next to come.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to ask for your trust and discretion.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You already have it” Byleth didn’t lie. She had put her life on the line for her and she’d do it again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard rubbed her hands together, nervous, before taking off her gloves. Her scars were there, as always, tainting her skin. She clenched them in fists, before letting go and opening them to Byleth, showing her hands and the meticulous marks in them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You remember that night when I told you about my family? My siblings and my night terrors?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth nodded, sensing the importance of the moment and how fragile it was. Her blue eyes were fixed in the Emperor’s hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When I was little, we… we were imprisoned beneath the palace in Enbarr, we were experimented on, subjected to the restless and merciless seek of what some would call perfection... I” She clenched her fists, looking for the strength within herself when she feared her own voice would fail her. “Our flesh was cut open, our bodies a mere thing to be worked on. My siblings… none of them survive. They were sacrificed for a cause that wasn’t worth their blood and lives.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard took a moment, breathing heavily, keeping her emotions in line as best as she could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I did, and not only I survived, I was… successful. The fruit of their endeavor, Edelgard von Hresvelg.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who did this?” Byleth’s voice was neutral, calm. Yet her aura had changed it, reminded her of the moment she had defended her, where Edelgard hadn’t been able to see her face and she had felt a weird wave of relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The former Prime Minister, Ferdinand’s father. He and his nobles allowed the experiments to be conducted under my father’s nose, he was powerless to stop them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In order to create a peerless Emperor, they implanted in us the strongest crest that was ever in existence. This world is ruled by crests, those who have them are elevated to power positions regardless of their true potential. Crests define the worth of a person instead of their nature, talent and actions and… The Crest of Flames is the greatest of them all, it would’ve allowed me or anybody to wield the Sword of the Creator at its fullest potential, your sword, Byleth…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dots connected so quickly she felt dizzy. Her heart was heavy and still. Byleth held onto the corner of the table, processing the information.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her father’s diary, her mother’s death, her detachment to the world around her. The sword extending as a whip, unleashing the wrath of a god.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sothis, living in her mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She felt stupid for not having seen what was before her so clearly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Linhardt… he knows, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You… you really didn’t know? He knows, and Linhardt. We kept it to ourselves.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve already told you that I didn’t, why did you keep this from me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” Edelgard walked around, pacing in her room, looking for the right words. “I would’ve understood if you wanted to keep it as a secret, and I didn’t want to push you on it, but I’m trusting you now with knowledge nobody else must have.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lady Rhea must have known, too. And maybe Hanemann,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t…” Why hadn’t nobody told her? Why hadn’t she thought about it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why did she allow herself to live so out of touch with everything around her?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Byleth.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blinked. Her sight was slightly blurry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She realized that she had a knot in her throat, her chest tight and painful.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth breathed in deep, she would have her questions answered later. She blinked quickly, coming back to herself and looking at Edelgard in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She seemed vulnerable, worried, scared. It was so rare to see her like this, it was so unlike her to be so human. Byleth swallowed, pushing her own insecurities and doubts to the back of her mind, the emotions that were wild and free running through her and biting into her mind. She repressed everything down and breathed deeply. She reached out to her, taking her hand in a tender touch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her skin was warm, soft where it wasn’t covered in scars or calluses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can trust me… I will never betray that trust.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hubert would kill her for what she was about to say, and she knew that if she were in her mind, she wouldn’t say it so easily. “I know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard squeezed her fingers tentatively, before sobering up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When the crest manifested to me, I swore a silent oath. I swore that I’d create a world where such sacrifices wouldn’t be necessary. My siblings weren’t the only ones killed for this... My hair turned white, my strength was incremented to limits I couldn’t fathom at the moment. My whole life changed. After all that horrible process, the excruciating pain, the endless night, I was the peerless Emperor they desired, two crests in my blood, a fire raging in my heart.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She let Byleth go, turning to see the world from the window, black pitch in a night of a day that had seen too much blood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d change Fódlan, I swear as Emperor that I’d revolutionize this world to make it fair and just, I’d not let anyone’s worth be determined by a crest or not and…” The silence that followed was heavy. “And I’ll open that path with my axe if it comes to it. A new dawn, a new hope for everybody in this afflicted continent.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They shared the following moments in a wordless understanding. They both knew exactly what the Emperor meant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They knew exactly how war was waged and won, and who determined what was right and what was wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What a dangerous statement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth felt her sword in her hip, throbbing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A world where no one’s value was determined by their crests or lack of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She remembered some of the battles she had fought, the stories of the children disowned due to their lack of crests, the stories of people struggling and people thriving, all of them tied to their status, to their blood and to how the world reacted to their inherited power.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She remembered when Lady Rhea offered her the sword of the creator, how she invested her a knight, how she assured her that the goddess's blessing was with her. She knew, and yet she didn’t tell her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her father knew, or at the very least he suspected something and didn’t tell her either.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard knew and didn’t tell her until now, when she was rather forced to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The world was so much more complicated than she wished it to be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I have been so blind.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet she didn’t know she’d be for a long time still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her fingers rest in the pommel of the sword, before drawing it in a fluent movement. Edelgard turned, a puzzled look in her face when she saw the blade out, her hands reaching instinctively to her axe in her hip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no axe, of course, she had left it on the table after cleaning and sharpening it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth smiled a tiny smile, a way to calm her. She offered her the handle of the sword, stretching her right arm, her eyes wide and calm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d like to hold it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p><span>“The sword of the creator, it can only be wielded to its fullest by someone with the crest of flames, you said. Would you like to hold it?” </span><em><span>It’s a burden I’d like to share </span></em><span>she</span> <span>didn’t add. It was the weapon she had been granted to clear a path to the goddess and the church, to keep peace in a land that knew violence to keep balance following laws she hadn’t studied,</span></p>
<p>
  <span>That didn’t change the fact that it was still a weapon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A holy weapon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had so much to discuss with Sothis. So much to figure out about her future and the people in it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>About her position in all of the politics in the continent where she had lived without thinking it through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard looked at it, her right fingers twitching before she clenched them in a fist and shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t, I will not wield it. The sword, upright, and direct isn’t for me. I prefer the might and the strength of an axe blow.” Edelgard smiled, a tight smile, yet it filled her with warmth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She trusted the Emperor, she wanted to trust her so badly and she didn’t exactly know why.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Byleth opened her mouth to add something more but a knock on the door made them both jump. Byleth put her sword away immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady Edelgard? Would you join me for a little chat?” It was Claude, someone whom she couldn’t deny that request. Edelgard took her gloves and put them on quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, come in.” Claude appeared through the wooden door alone, no weapons in sight, only his golden cape covering one of his shoulders and his green eyes tired but still jovial. “Byleth, please go and find Hubert, he and Ferdinand may need help with the rest of the preparations for our departure. Make sure we’re not to be disturbed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” Byleth bowed to both of them, letting her eyes linger on her for a second longer, before exiting the room. Edelgard knew that their conversation wasn’t over yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both lords watched her go, before Claude smiled at her, a smile that conveyed something she couldn’t decipher and grabbed a chair to sit down with a heavy sight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One hell of a day, wasn’t it?” He asked, resting his elbows on his knees. Edelgard snorted, crossing her arms. She wouldn’t grant Claude that familiarity yet. “But we were successful, right? Your support was priceless, as well as your troops. They were very well trained and organized…” That wasn’t a threat, but a recognition of her Empire’s strength. “We defended the pass and the fortress even without Holst in our side.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t forget Brigid, Petra was there fighting as well. I saw Commander Holst’s sister in battle, he isn’t the only great warrior on the Goneril family, it seems.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hilda? She’s exceptional when she applies herself, which doesn’t really happen that much. Marianne has changed her lately though; she’s been more inclined in doing things out of her own motivation… I never thought I’d see the day, to be honest.” Claude opened his arms, entertained at the thought. He spoke easily and his charisma was present even after a day of struggles and fighting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was a natural leader, she had to give him that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that you wish to talk to me about.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I forgot you don’t like to beat around the bush, that’s how I like it too.” He looked at her, his chain in his joined hands. “The people we fought today weren’t Almyrans, you know that, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose. I’m ashamed to recognize that I’m not that familiar with the people from Almyra. They aren’t a common sight in Fódlan.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s true, isn’t it? Yet I’m sure you can tell people from Fódlan from foreigners.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If that’s your point, yes. The bandits we fought today were from Fódlan and from outside Fódlan. They weren’t an army, they weren’t organized as one and their weapons had not sigil or met any standards.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew you’d catch all those details, yet they were accused to be Almyrans by our first scouts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard shifter her weight. She was tired, her mind shook still after her talk with Byleth, after revelation upon revelation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had revived part of her past, the darkest part of it, and she had fought through a battalion to defend her homeland.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard didn’t want to be the Emperor that night, she wanted to be a woman, a simple woman that had earned her rest and could just lay down and let the hours go by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That, of course, was a futile dream.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s easy to blame those we don’t know or understand. What’s your point with all this? You already hinted something in Derdriu and it’s been a long day, Claude.” Edelgard walked a couple of steps, to stand next to the table and her axe. It gave her some peace to know the steel of her weapon was nearby.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have quite a reputation. Changing the Empire inside out, revolutionizing old ways, banishing and incarcerating corrupt nobles, giving high positions to commoners… Edelgard, you’re a strange Emperor and an even stranger noble.” He looked at her seriously, his smile dropped for the first time in the conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed, how she wished for a cup of tea.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How she wished to not have the conversation at that precise moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure this is the best place to discuss such matters?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hilda is the only person to ever disturb me without knocking, and I sent Marianne her way. She won’t be around. What about your dark friend? He seemed like the spooky kind of fella.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hubert will do as I told him, now he’s busy organizing our troops with Byleth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, the Captain…” If he wanted to add something more, he refrained himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard looked the vast night upon the fortress. Her muscles were numb and hurt, yet she was standing still, looking at the limit of the continent they called homeland. Claude stood up to stand next to her, looking at the same landscape with his arms crossed. The shared that moment of silence in perfect communion, in the understanding of two people that knew that the important words were heavier than actions or empty pleasantries.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The locket of Fódlan, the great impugnable fortress that keeps us separated from the world. In a way, it’s just a reflection of our society, isn’t it, Edelgard?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean the Crest system?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could say that. The Crests are part of it. We live isolated from the world and refuse to interact with it.” He rubbed his chin. “Yet the world is so big and has so much to offer. By isolating ourselves we don’t only deny our people from new things, but we create a cultural bias. Ignorance keeps our nations from reaching out to one another, we live as if we were alone. Worst, we live as we were better than the rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard eyed him from her side, considering what he was saying and trying to read in between his words. The Duke of Riegan was a great noble from the Alliance, an old family from Fódlan. Yet Claude didn’t look completely from Fódlan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His dark skin, his brown hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She knew what it meant, and she knew it was better to keep that knowledge to herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to open the Alliance to the world, by doing that you’ll be opening Fódlan to the world.” The implications were severe to all of Fódlan if that was his plan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled, a fake smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A dangerous smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a little extreme, I haven’t said anything like that… but if I did, how opposed would you be to it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right there was the reason he asked her to come. He invited her to cross all Fódlan to test her and gain insight into her beliefs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They could work something in mutual benefit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You want to revolutionize Fódlan, for doing that you’ll need to go against the Church and, likely, against the Kingdom, against people in your own nation.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe, but I believe it’s possible., We can’t single out people just because they are from, we can’t isolate ourselves and keep everybody out. This system will fall, and when it does we’ll be weak and vulnerable to the world which we treated poorly.” He locked his eyes with hers, looking like the leader he was for the first time since the beginning of that conversation. “You have your own quarrel with the system we live in, you’ve made that much clear. My question is, where do you stand, Edelgard?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That, at least, was easy to answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And yet you say you didn’t say anything extreme… But, if you were to say it, I believe our visions are similar, Claude.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He laughed through his nose. A weight had been lifted from both of their shoulders. The burden of the future of a continent was easier when carried by two.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>It was midnight, and the crown, now damaged, was heavy and uncomfortable to wear, her mind tired and muffled, exhausted emotionally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t want to deal with this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t deal with it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet, there she was, in the room she had been given in the fortress and Thales was looking at her. Watching her, judging her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Disapproving of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I fear you’re losing direction, Emperor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My objective is one and the same, to free Fódlan from its shackles, I don’t see why you think I’m not committed to it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that a kind of joke, Emperor? I am not in the mood for them, don’t tempt it.” He walked around her, circling her with his ever-watchful eye. ”You’ve run away from your throne in Enbarr, have had the opportunity to kill the false idol, have had several opportunities to kill her mindless pawn, yet both live. I’m growing impatient.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This opportunity to swing the Alliance to our side it’s too precious to risk it. I have not lost sight of my goal and I’ll never will. I’d say that impatience has turned you reckless, and that’s dangerous considering you haven’t been able to defeat the church or stand against them in a thousand years…” She didn’t add the several adjectives she used to describe him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He seemed unbothered by her words, always calculating, never letting on what his mind was set on. Finally, he smiled, a tight smile, before bowing to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well, I shall trust you, Emperor, as our finest creation I know you’ll do great things, it is your destiny. Our partnership will be fruitful for both of us.” He straightened up, his hands behind his back. There was a flick behind his eyes, just a moment before his smiled changed, growing larger and slyer. “I did bring a gift, however.” He extended his right arm; an axe had appeared out of nowhere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was orange, with a bright red Crest stone near the handle. It moved and cracked; the misshaped line of a jaw forcefully placed to compose the smooth curve of the edge.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was alive, and it spoke to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A hero’s relic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not quite, but close enough. It has been tailored to your needs. I believe you’ll find it more than suitable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard took it from his hands, the handle was warm and she could feel a faint heartbeat in her fingers as the bones that composed the blade moved ever so slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe you’ll have an opportunity to use it soon enough… after all, there is always news coming and going from the capitals, don’t you think?” He bowed and was gone after that, leaving her with a bitter aftertaste and her jaw clenched.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked at the axe again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It spoke to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It spoke to her in a language she understood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She despised it for it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she despised herself for it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Under the moon we are three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth scratched behind those white, fluffy ears, her mind absent from the present, her gaze lost through the window and the night.</p>
<p>She was looking inside her, to the throne, the woman sitting there with a frustrated expression on her face.</p>
<p>There was so much to talk about, about her crest, about her still heart, about how they had just turned the hands of time as if it was a path that could be walked willingly instead of the current of a river always in one direction.</p>
<p>Byleth had used the last bit of her stamina to help Hubert and Ferdinand as they went through their supplies and gave orders. Getting everything ready for their march back to Derdriu.</p>
<p>She was so tired, exhausted to a point where even thinking or feeling was too much.</p>
<p>Her back was against the cold stone, her limbs numb and her fingers working without her thinking.</p>
<p>She was there, looking at Sothis, fearing what it’d come.</p>
<p>“You called me here…”</p>
<p>“I did, I’m tired of you running away from yourself.”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“You know very well what I’m saying, even if you don’t want to recognize it to yourself.”</p>
<p>Byleth, her body, rearranged herself, her legs crossed as she kept petting little Fish. The cat purred in her hands, completely unaware of her inner dialogue.</p>
<p>“Byleth, what are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“I’m following orders.”</p>
<p>“Why are you following orders? What do you want for your life?”</p>
<p>Byleth remained silent, her eyes fixed in the woman living in her mind. She had answers, she knew she could reach for them if she wanted. They were at the edge of her consciousness, ready to stare right back at her when she stood to greet them.</p>
<p>Yet she resisted.</p>
<p>Yet she resisted, as she had never done in her life.</p>
<p>“What are you afraid of?”</p>
<p>She looked for her sword without thinking about it. Her hip was bare, her belt naked. She felt her palm warm and her jaw clenched. Her muscles were tight.</p>
<p>That was her answer, unrequested, as she didn’t want to look for it.</p>
<p>“What are you afraid of?” Sothis hopped down her throne and started the long descent to her. Her frown grew with each step she took, her voice harder, her determination a weapon she pointed at her.</p>
<p>The words played on her tongue, ready to be said and made real just by being pronounced.</p>
<p>“I’m following Lady Rhea’s orders. I’m making sure Edelgard is safe, and…”</p>
<p>“And…?”</p>
<p>The seconds dragged along, each heavier and longer, time mimicking them now that they were aware of how powerful and yet malleable it was. Sothis reached the end of the stairs, she was at least a head shorter than the knight, but her presence seemed to engulf everything else.</p>
<p>Her hands stopped petting the animal that slumbered in her arms.</p>
<p>“Byleth…”</p>
<p>“I’m good at it…”</p>
<p>“You do things because you’re good at them and people around you reward you for it. Do you enjoy them?”</p>
<p>“I have never done anything else.”</p>
<p>“That’s it! You fool! I’ll coddle you no more! You hide and run away from yourself all the time, you refuse to see exactly what’s in front of you. You only let yourself be free when you have a sword on your hand and that’s not what a free being does!” Her tone turned from stern to worried. “Please, Byleth, stop running away from this.”</p>
<p>Byleth flinched as she lectured her, incapable of answering with a witty sentence or her usually detached observations.</p>
<p>She felt cornered. The answers now more difficult to keep at bay, the truth she didn’t want to look at mocking her, grazing her nose and just getting out of her grasp when she reached for it.</p>
<p>“Sothis… I don’t know how to deal with this, I’ve never felt like this before, I don’t know what to do with the fire that’s burning my chest.”</p>
<p>“I know, child, and you have me to blame for that. But you’ve grown, that’s behind you now, you’ve shown that you’re able to be more than you thought you could be.” Sothis grabbed her hands, there was something motherly about her, something that compelled Byleth to kneel and look at the short woman’s eyes looking for comfort and understanding, for something she had missed so much and for so long she didn’t know she needed.</p>
<p>Something Jeralt hadn’t been able to provide.</p>
<p>Something her strange upbringing hadn’t covered for.</p>
<p>Something the comradery and the knighthood of the knights hadn’t been able to give her.</p>
<p>Something she couldn’t find in Edelgard and the Eagles, so open and warm.</p>
<p>Sothis smiled at her, a little yet powerful smile.</p>
<p>“I… I don’t know what my next mission would be, I don’t even know when this mission will be over. I do know that I’ll be sad to part ways with her. Edelgard has been… different. She is different and there’s something about her that makes me want to believe in her, want to know more about her.” She ignored what had been discussed between her and the Emperor merely hours ago.</p>
<p>That was something she didn’t have the energy to think about at that moment.</p>
<p>“But you’ll be assigned to a different mission and leave her?”</p>
<p>“I’m a knight. It’s part of my responsibilities.”</p>
<p>Sothis let go of her suddenly, she seemed ready to smack her.</p>
<p>“You fool! You never think about the future! You never think at all! You let yourself be pushed by the world around you without thinking about what you want, what you wish, what’s that you like!” Sothis groaned, hiding her face behind her fists. “You just… exist, Byleth. You just exist… and that’s not living, that’s surviving.”</p>
<p>Byleth blinked, startled. She hadn’t expected that change in her tone, it had seemed to her that their conversation had reached a level of understanding but now it was sinking to something even deeper.</p>
<p>Fish stirred in her lap, as her hands stopped petting her. She meowed, displeased for the lack of attention. Calloused fingers resumed their soft scratches behind her ears.</p>
<p>“I don’t understand.”</p>
<p>“You said you want to know Edelgard better, that you’ll be sad to part ways with her, right?”</p>
<p>“I do.”</p>
<p>“So?”</p>
<p>“So?”</p>
<p>“Byleth! You have a crush on her!”</p>
<p>“A crush… on Edelgard?”</p>
<p>“You hopeless child…”</p>
<p>“Ah…”</p>
<p>“Yes”</p>
<p>“A crush on the Emperor of the Adrestian Empire?”</p>
<p>“Aha”</p>
<p>“The woman that wants to break tradition and bring her Empire into a new dawn?”</p>
<p>“Correct”</p>
<p>“The Emperor whose willpower is so strong that she’ll wage war on those who oppose her?”</p>
<p>“I think so”</p>
<p>“Crap…”</p>
<p>“Agreed.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey there! As promised, the shortest chapter in this story so far after the longest.</p>
<p>I've been busy lately with different projects, life, and work... yet most of this chapter was written months ago. I've been building up to this moment slowly and god I did take my time...</p>
<p>Anyway, the gayest chapter in this fic to the date... We'll get way over this.</p>
<p>There's so much to talk about, all the realizations Byleth has had and all the new things she now knows, but I wanted to focus on that little something that she doesn't get to understand correctly yet, that something that's more about feelings than anything, a department Byleth hasn't had the chance to really learn a lot about.</p>
<p>To be honest, I'm a bit nervous about this chapter, I hope you liked it and let me know your comments or impressions on it!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, guys! </p><p>This is a little something that might grow into a big something (?). I just saw the great doodles of burnoffreeze (https://burnoffreeze.tumblr.com/post/612278231984472064/a-bunch-of-doodles-of-edeleth-bc-yeha-sort-of-a) and I kinda had to write the ideas it gave me down.</p><p>You can find me in twitter and shoot me a question or something if you want https://twitter.com/KuroKR_</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>